Home With You
by GirlyGeek
Summary: When the biker mice have real chances at love, the future of their home planet won't be the only fate they have to worry about. Throttle x OC, Vinnie x Charley, Modo x OC, Stoker x OC. Rated 'M' for language, violence & sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my very first attempt at a BBFM fic. Hopefully it'll go as well as some of my other fics. To my loyal readers of my TMNT, Slayers, and POTO fics, yes...I'm starting a 4th fic while I continue working on my other 3, because apparently, my brain wasn't fried enough... -,-

Please review! Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Charley sighed as she ran the vacuum over the carpet of her new apartment. It had been almost two months since Ronaldo Rump had destroyed her garage, and she still missed it. Granted, the two bedroom, one and a half bathroom apartment was nice and all, but it just didn't feel like home the way her setup in the back of the garage had. With her old setup, Charley could always work on something in her garage when she had trouble sleeping, and the fact that she could smell motor oil, grease and car parts just on the other side of her bedroom always seemed to soothe her somehow. That garage had been more than her place of business. It had been her home.

But now things had changed...

Almost two months after moving into her new place, and Charley still felt like she was just visiting. She still had to remind herself that the new apartment was her new home, that all the new furniture was in fact hers, and that her job at the garage that had not fallen victim to Rump, was her new job. But despite all that, there was still one underlying issue that Charley had.

She was lonely.

Sure, the biker mice came and visited her, but it was not like the way it had been at her old garage where they could practically come and go as they pleased without fear of being seen. With her new living situation, the guys could only come over at night, and only by climbing up the fire escape. She understood the reason behind it. Neither Throttle, Modo or Vinnie were keen on the idea of being discovered and being experimented on. However, despite her understanding, the fact that she could not see her dear friends as often as she used to made Charley miss her old garage all the more. Whether they helped her tinker on cars and bikes, or simply lazed about and talked, the three Martian mice had come to be a significant part of Charley's life. She had missed them when they had gone back to their home planet. Truth be told, she had missed them desperately. She had not realized just how significant they had become in her life until they had gone...

Charley could not throw a wrench in her garage without being reminded of Throttle, Modo or Vinnie. They were her best friends in the entire world...in the entire universe. When the three of them returned to earth, it was a double-edged sword for the lovely mechanic. On the one hand, she was ecstatic to have her friends back, but on the other hand she was sad because she knew their home world was in trouble again...of course, that also meant that her own world was in trouble again.

Why was it so impossible for the universe to simply get along?

Sighing and giving a small shake of her head, Charley finished vacuuming and began winding up the cord as she looked around the large space of her living room. She had originally wanted a smaller apartment...after all, it was just her. Unfortunately, the two bedroom was all she could get at the time. But now, after a lot of thought, maybe the second bedroom was not such a bad idea. Maybe she could invite the guys to move in with her. Rolling the vacuum into the broom closet, Charley padded over to the second bedroom and leaned against the door frame.

"It could work," she mused softly. "It might be a little cramped, but at least it'll be more comfortable than the scoreboard. I could put in a bed for Modo and maybe a set of bunk beds for Throttle and Vinnie since they're smaller..." She smiled. "Yeah...it could work. I'll run it by the guys tonight when they come over." She looked at her watch. "That reminds me, they'll be here any minute...I better get to ordering the pizzas."

* * *

Charley had just finished hanging up the phone after placing her order when her ears became attuned to the sound of what could only be her three Martian friends coming up the fire escape. Smiling, she turned to greet them only to have her attention diverted by the phone. Turning her back on the window, she reached for it.

"Hey, Charley girl," Throttle greeted as he came through the window first.

"Hey, Charley," Vinnie said with his usual, charming smile as he followed in. "What's happenin'?"

"Evening, Charley ma'am," Modo said as he climbed in.

"Hey guys," Charley said with a smile. "I just ordered the pizzas. Go ahead and make yourselves comfy, I'll be right with you," she said as she pushed the 'talk' button before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello? Rally?" Her entire face lit up. "Rally girl, is that you? Hey, kiddo! How's it going?"

Vinnie looked to Throttle and Modo as he settled himself on the recliner. "Who's Rally?"

"Like I know?" Modo asked before picking up a magazine as he straddled one of the dining room chairs.

Throttle simply shrugged and settled himself comfortably on the couch.

"I'm so sorry I never made it out for your last graduation," Charley spoke into the phone as she sat on the arm of the recliner. "I was still so very proud of you...graduating at the top your class, that was amazing," she said with a smile. "So what's up?" She blinked. "What? You found a job out here and you're coming back home to Chicago? Oh, sweetie, that's great!"

All three Martians had turned their gazes to their human friend by this point.

"Oh, sweetie...you don't need to stay in a hotel. I have a second bedroom in my apartment, you can stay here with me. It's no trouble, it'll be just like when we were growing up...minus the eavesdropping," Charley said with a giggle before sobering. "No...no, this is a different place. The garage? Well...there was an accident. Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "Rally...kiddo, I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay, now I really gotta know who Rally is," Vinnie whispered.

Charley lightly swatted the white mouse's shoulder to keep him quiet. She did not however expect him to respond in the way he did, which was to wrap his tail around her waist and tug her down onto his lap. She squeaked in surprise at her sudden change of position. "Yeah, kiddo I'm fine...just tripped is all," she said with a glare at the white mouse while she tried to ignore the sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Vinnie simply smiled innocently in return while batting his eyes.

Despite trying to remain serious, Throttle chuckled softly...though he had the decency to hide it behind his hand. Modo chuckled as well as he continued flipping through the magazine.

"Well, when does your flight come in? Oh you haven't booked it yet? Well, let me know when you do, okay? Of course I'll pick you up from the airport. Why wouldn't I?" Charley smiled. "Okay, sweetie, I'll talk to you later, okay? It was really good to hear your voice. Call me when you have your flight arranged, okay? Okay, kiddo..." She smiled. "I love you too. Bye." With that, she pushed the 'talk' button and hung up, smile still firmly in place as she hugged the phone to her.

"Well, beautiful?" Vinnie prompted. "Who's Rally? And more importantly, why do you love her? Something you're not telling us?" he asked with a waggle of the one eyebrow he had left.

Both Throttle and Modo groaned before Throttle threw a couch cushion at their bro.

"Oof!"

Charley simply rolled her eyes, though she chortled softly when the cushion hit Vinnie squarely in the face. "It's not like that at all, you perv. She's my sister."

Modo blinked. "You've got a sister, Charley ma'am?"

"Yep," Charley said with a smile and a nod. "She's my baby sister," she said as she untangled herself from Vinnie and stood. "Hold on, I've got a picture of her. Wait here, I'll be right back." She hurried into her room before coming back out with a framed photo. "This is the most recent photo I have of her. It's from her college graduation four years ago...all the other photos I had were destroyed when my garage went down," she said softly.

"How come you never mentioned her before, Charley girl?" Throttle asked softly as he got up and came to stand beside his friend so he could peer down at the picture of the lovely, bright-eyed girl standing beside Charley in a cap and gown. Her hair was more of a dark brown as opposed to the more mahogany tone of her sister's hair, and her gentle, intelligent eyes were like large, hazel almonds instead of green like her sister's. She was a few inches shorter than her sister, but Throttle could not see much else in regards to her body because of the gown. All in all, that did not matter. Even without seeing Rally's body, the Martian could see that she was beautiful, and he could not stop his eyes from widening a little behind his shades.

"Yeah," Vinnie chimed in as he jumped to his feet and stood on Charley's other side before looking down at the picture. "Afraid I'd use my charms and steal her away?" he asked with a wink and a chuckle.

"You wish," Charley said as she lightly shoved the white mouse.

Vinnie simply grinned and chuckled. "Wow, good looks sure do run in the family. So if you weren't afraid I'd make a move on your baby sister, then why'd you keep her a secret?"

Though she grinned, Charley lightly elbowed Vinnie in the stomach. "Well, in all honesty...I haven't seen her since this day," she said softly as she lightly tapped the picture.

"Really?" Modo asked as he came to stand behind Charley--easily able to look down at the photo from behind her. He nodded in agreement with Vinnie's earlier statement. Rally was quite pretty. "Why not?"

"She's been in California for the past eight years. She was always so busy with school...trying to keep her full ride during her undergraduate work and then working her ass off to get and maintain another full ride for Veterinary school...then she had her year of residency." Charley sighed softly. "I mean, she'd make sure to call me on my birthday and on holidays, but she just couldn't make it back here because she was working herself so hard. I'm surprised the kid hasn't burned out."

"You miss her?" Throttle asked softly.

"Yeah," Charley admitted with a nod. "We used to be so close...but we drifted apart when she graduated high school. She went off to college, and I stayed behind. She's probably changed a lot in the past four years."

"So she's an animal doctor?" Modo asked.

"Yeah," Charley said with a nod and a proud smile. "I don't know exactly when that dream started, but for as long as I can remember, Rally's always wanted to be a Vet. She even worked in a clinic when she was in high school. She loves animals...always has. We used to call her the 'animal whisperer'," she said with a small chuckle.

Vinnie blinked. "You mean like that dog whisperer guy we see on T.V.?"

"Almost. I don't know how she did it, but she could form bonds with animals like that," Charley said with a snap of her fingers. "If it was a living, breathing mammal, Rally could bond with it. Growing up, she'd take in all kinds of strays...feed them, socialize them, clean them up and find homes for them." She fondly shook her head. "We didn't get that much of an allowance when we were kids, but she saved up every penny of hers to pay for vaccinations for the strays so she could adopt them out...and any money she got from the adoptees went to pay for all the food for the remaining strays she had left."

"Whoah," Vinnie breathed in amazement. "That is so cool."

"She sounds really sweet," Throttle said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah," Modo said with a nod of agreement.

"She is," Charley affirmed. "She really is."

"And she's coming here?" Vinnie asked.

"Yup." Charley did feel a little bad about not going through with her original plan for the second bedroom, but she could not turn her little sister away. Besides, with Rally being the only family she had left, Charley wanted to try and rekindle the close relationship they had shared as while growing up.

"Ya think she'll be okay with us?" Vinnie asked a little nervously.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be," Charley said after a few moments of thought. "I mean, for all intents and purposes, you guys are just giant mice...talking mice...she'll probably think you're the greatest things since sliced bread," she said with a small chuckle. "Actually, the one pet she ever really had…and I'm talking about a pet, not a stray that she rescued, was a mouse."

"Really?" Vinnie asked after blinking.

"Yeah. She and that little guy were inseparable…but I can't remember his name for the life of me…"

"She won't think we're rats, will she, Charley ma'am?" Modo asked worriedly. "I don't think I could take that."

"No, Modo," Charley answered with a smile and an affectionate pat to the gentle giant's arm. "She won't think you guys are rats. She knows the difference between the two species."

"Okay, good," the grey mouse said with a relieved smile. "'Cause my mama didn't raise no rat."

Charley smiled and giggled softly before shifting so she could hug Modo's normal arm. "I know, big guy...and you are most definitely not a rat, Modo. None of you guys are."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, beautiful," Vinnie said with a wink.

Charley grinned and winked back. "Don't worry, I won't. But still...it might be good to introduce Rally to the idea of Martian mice gradually. Her animal-loving side may be all fine and dandy with the idea of giant mice to hang out with, but her scientific, doctor side might find the idea of Martians to be a little far fetched."

"You don't think she'll try to examine us or anything like that, is she?" Throttle asked worriedly as he momentarily raised his gaze from the photo. "You know…since she's a doctor and all…" Being captured and studied by scientists was one of the few things that actually scared the leader of the trio.

"You don't have to worry about that, Throttle." Charley reassured her Martian friend. "Trust me."

The sandy-colored Martian mouse breathed a small sigh of relief and returned his gaze to the photo. He could not help but notice the genuine kindness behind Rally's happy smile "Okay, good."

"Yeah," Modo said with a nod.

"Okay, so I'd say we're in the clear to meet this girl, guys," Vinnie said with a grin. "She won't be freaked out by us and she's not gonna turn us over to freaky scientists or experiment on us herself."

Charley smiled and lightly nudged Vinnie. "Take it easy there, guy," she said with a small chuckle before playfully tickling the white mice under his chin.

Throttle grinned and chuckled softly. "Do what you think is best, Charley girl," he said as he kept gazing down at the photo. "We'll follow your lead."

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to check out the poll on my profile page! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_...Airport, 5:30 p.m.; one week later..._

"Charley!"

The female mechanic turned in the direction of the female voice calling her name and instantly caught sight of the petite brunette hopping up and down while waving her arms. "Rally!" Charley beamed excitedly and pushed her way through the crowd--not stopping until she had her little sister wrapped in her arms. "Oh, sweetie, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Rally said as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Let me take a look at you," Charley said as she pulled away just enough so she could give Rally the once over. Her emerald eyes twinkled with the excitement of being reunited with her sister. "Your hair! It's so long!"

Rally smoothed a hand over the long ponytail tied loosely at the nape of her neck. "You like it? it's down to my waist now," she said with a giggle.

"Wow...the last time I saw you, it was in a bob. It looks good though," Charley said with a smile. "I like it."

"Yeah, me too," Rally said with a grin. "And just look at you. You chopped your hair all off," she said as she touched her fingers to her sister's messy pixie cut.

"Yeah, I decided it was time for a change too."

"Well, I think it's a good change. You look great."

"Aw, thanks sweetie," Charley said with a smile. "You look really good. Looks like California treated you pretty good," she said as she slid an arm around her sister's shoulders and started heading in the direction of the luggage carousels.

Rally shifted her messenger bags so that the straps from both bags crossed over her chest, and slid an arm around Charley's waist as they walked. "Yeah, but I'm glad to be home. I've been away for waaay too long."

"Agreed," Charley said with a nod.

"But that's changed now," Rally said with a bright smile.

"When do you start at the clinic?" Charley asked as they both came to stand beside the carousel.

"Monday," Rally answered as she kept her eyes peeled for her three, large suitcases.

"Well, that's cool," Charley said with a smile. "That'll give you two days to get settled in. Your room's all ready for you, by the way. You can decorate it however you want." When she was not working at the garage, Charley had spent the week turning the second bedroom from an 'everything room' and into an actual bedroom. She had bought a bed, a small desk and a simple dresser and nightstand. Not knowing whether or not her sister's tastes had changed over the years, she thought it best to go with simple furniture. The guys had helped Charley assemble the furniture, and Charley could not stop herself from smiling at the memory of how Vinnie had looked while he worked--how his muscles had flexed and contracted...

Rally smiled. "Thanks, sis. I really do appreciate you taking me in."

"Don't worry about it," the lovely mechanic said with a small wave of her hand--her sister's voice bringing her out of her memories and into the present reality.

"And you're sure I won't be in the way?" Rally asked as she grabbed one of her suitcases as it slid by.

"Rally, it's a two bedroom apartment," Charlie said with a chuckle. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides," she said more seriously. "You're my sister. You're my family...you could never be in the way."

Rally smiled softly. "Well, that's always nice to know," she said with an affectionate kiss to her sister's cheek before grabbing her second suitcase. "Just waiting on one more...and there it is," she said with a soft laugh before grabbing the final suitcase.

Charley grabbed an abandoned luggage trolley and began loading her sister's suitcases on board. Knowing her motorcycle would not effectively serve the purpose of transporting her sister and her luggage, she had borrowed a truck from the garage. "You hungry?" she asked as she began wheeling the trolley in the direction of the exit.

"Guilty," Rally admitted sheepishly as she absently rubbed her rumbling belly. "The stuff on the airplane wasn't that good." She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirrored wall as she and Charley walked past, and she could not stop herself from giggling. "I look like I'm in the Militia or something," she said as she motioned at the way her two bags were arranged over her shoulders.

Charley chuckled. "What's in those bags? And don't worry, we'll order in and have a girls night. Sound okay?"

"That sounds great," Rally said with a grin. "And this bag's got my laptop," she said as she patted the sturdier, leather satchel before gesturing to the other bag. "This bag is...well, I call it my Mary Poppins bag," she said with a giggle. "I just sort of carry everything in here...snacks, books, pens, water bottle, my journal, my wallet...basically everything I need on a daily basis."

Charley grinned. "Fair enough. How does Chinese sound?" she asked as she pushed the trolley through the airport doors and into the outside world.

"Oh, that sounds great...I've been craving beef with broccoli like you wouldn't believe."

The lovely mechanic grinned. "Oh, I'm sure we could swing that," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

_...Apartment; three hours later..._

"How's it going in here?" Charley asked as she poked her head into Rally's room. "Whoa...was one of those suitcases filled just with books?"

Rally giggled. "Yeah...one suitcase filled with clothes, another suitcase filled with clothes and shoes, and one suitcase filled with books and movies."

"Well, we can put your movies in the living room on the DVD rack, but we'll have to get a bookshelf for your books," Charley smiled sheepishly. "I only have one little one and it's full."

Rally smiled and gave a small wave of her hand. "Don't sweat it. My books can just live in my suitcase for now. We don't need to get a bookcase right away."

"You sure, kiddo?"

"Yep," Rally said with a nod.

"Well, we go out and get one tomorrow anyway...you really shouldn't leave your suitcases lying around. What if you get up in the middle of the night, then trip over it and break your neck?"

Rally fondly rolled her eyes. "Okay, Charley. We'll get a bookcase tomorrow if it'll make you feel better."

"It does," Charley said with a grin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rally said with a wink.

"You already unpack all your clothes?"

"Yep," Rally said as she took out a pair of running shorts, a tank top and a sports bra before laying them across the back of her desk chair. "All except for these things."

"What're those for?" Charley asked.

"I always go running in the morning," Rally answered.

Charley blinked. "Really?"

Rally nodded. "Yeah, it helps wake me up." She smiled. "Wanna join me? Come on, it'll be fun...you and me exploring and conquering the concrete jungle," she said with a small giggle.

"Not this time," Charley said with a shake of her head. "Maybe next time though. Well...we'll see...I like to get as much sleep as I can get."

"Yeah, I'll bet the garage leaves you pretty tired," Rally said as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"There have been nights when I've just come home, taken a shower and just crawled into bed without eating dinner," Charley admitted. "I'm just too tired to cook and too tired to wait for delivery."

Rally smiled. "Well, we can take care of each other now. I'll make sure that you eat dinner, and you make sure that I go to bed at night."

Charley blinked. "You need to be reminded to go to bed?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Rally nodded sheepishly. "I've pulled a lot of all-nighters over the past eight years...it's messed with my sleeping patterns."

The lovely mechanic chuckled softly. "Okay, got it. I'll make sure that you get sleep."

"Thanks, sis," Rally said with a wink.

"Oh, before I forget," Charley said as she walked into the room while reaching into her pocket. "Here's your key to this apartment," she said with a smile as she handed the key chain to her sister.

"Awesome, thanks," Rally said thankfully before reaching over and putting the key on her nightstand. "Oh, and by the way, if you want to have friends over, go ahead. You don't need to check with me first. I mean, this was your place long before I came here...I don't want you changing a lot of things just because I'm here now."

Charley chuckled. "Well, I don't have that many friends, kiddo...with the exception of three guys."

Rally raised her eyebrows. "Three guys? Is there something you'd like to share with the group, Charlene?" she asked playfully.

Charley laughed and sat beside her sister on the bed. "It's not like that, you little perv, and don't call me 'Charlene'," she said as she playfully stuck out her tongue. "Seriously though, they're just friends. They're just really good friends of mine." Though as of late, she was beginning to view Vinnie in a new light.

"What're their names? Will I like them?"

"Throttle, Vinnie and Modo, and I'm more than pretty sure that you will," Charlie said with a smile. "They're all really sweet, loyal and dependable. I'm sure you'll come to love them just as much as I do."

"Throttle, Vinnie and Modo?" Rally repeated. "Interesting names..." she grinned and chuckled. "Like I'm one to talk, right? Are they biker friends of yours?"

"Yeah...pretty much," Charley said with a nod and a grin.

"Cool. Well, hopefully you'll introduce me to them someday."

"Oh, don't worry," Charley said with a knowing smile. "You'll meet them soon."

* * *

_...Scoreboard..._

"You think Charley and her sister hooked up okay?" Vinnie asked.

"She would've contacted us if there was any trouble, bro," Modo said reassuringly as he flipped through the radio stations until he found a song that he liked. "Besides, we haven't picked up any news of any weirdo things happening, so I'm thinkin' Rump and the Catatonians are takin' a breather."

"Yeah, I know...I'm just bored," the white mouse grumped as he lounged lazily on his bed. "I wish we could hang out with the girls."

"Remember what Charley said, Vincent," Throttle said patiently as he leaned against the wall and gazed out through one of the scoreboard slots. It was an away game tonight, so the stadium was empty and the lights were off--giving the Martian mouse the perfect opportunity to look up into the night sky without his shades. "She doesn't want to spring us on Rally all at once."

"I know, I know..." Vinnie grumbled. "Still doesn't mean I can't want what I want, does it?" Naturally he was curious about Rally and excited at the prospect of a new friend, but mostly, Vinnie was grumpy at the prospect of not being able to see Charley as much as normal. As of late, their normally casual flirting had started feeling less and less casual--as though the lovely mechanic was no longer good-naturedly brushing him off but instead shyly welcoming his attentions. Vinnie had always had feelings for Charley, but he hid them under a mask of bravado and playful lecherousness in efforts to keep himself from getting too hurt should the object of his affection turn him down. That had been his normal pattern, but now...

Now things were different.

Vinnie did not know when or how it happened, but it was as though a switch had been flipped inside of Charley and was allowing her to see him in a different light. He first noticed it the night his friend had gotten the phone call from her sister...when he had pulled her into his lap. Normally, Charley would have worked to free herself from his grasp and get off his lap, but she had not. She had stayed. Then there was the instance with the furniture. Vinnie had felt the lovely mechanic's eyes on him while he and the others had assembled the furniture for Rally's room, but every time he looked over, Charley had hurriedly averted her gaze...as though afraid of what he might think should he catch her looking.

Vinnie's heart fluttered a little and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he turned onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling. If Charley was starting to have feelings for him, he knew he could not rush her. After all, it had taken her this long to get to this point. The last thing the Martian wanted to do was scare her off. Definitely not. After all, Charley was a quality girl...not to mention one of his closest friends. Vinnie knew he was going to have to take his time with the lovely human...take the time to show her that she actually meant a great deal to him, and that his feelings for her were sincere.

Vinnie groaned softly. Patience had never been one of his strong suits. He wanted to rush to Charley's apartment right at that moment and profess his feelings for her. He longed to tell her just how utterly beautiful and sexy she was to him...how her feminine, intoxicating scent drove him crazy. The Martian longed to tell the lovely human how much she haunted his dreams...how the very sight of her or the sound of her laughter was enough to drive any and all rational thought from his mind.

When they had gone back to Mars, Vinnie had several girlfriends. He had lost count of how many relationships he had. They had all been fun, but they never lasted long. He had always broken off the relationships for the same reason. As fun and beautiful his girlfriends had been, they had all shared one major flaw...

None of them had been Charley.

Even on Mars, Vinnie's head was filled with the lovely, human mechanic. All his thoughts were of her and memories of all the things they had done together. When he and the others were assigned to go back to Earth, he had been thrilled. Though they were there on a mission, it still meant that he would be able to see Charley again. And now, he had the hope of Charley returning his feelings. "Doesn't mean I can't want what I want..." he reiterated softly.

Throttle sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "That's not what I'm saying," he muttered softly in response to the white mouse. "I'm not telling you not to want what you want." Saying nothing more, Throttle simply continued his vigil and stared out through the slots. He could not find it in himself to lecture Vinnie right now...especially when he himself did not have a leg to stand on. While outwardly he appeared his normal and calm self, the Martian mouse was anxious to meet Rally. He was drawn to her. Throttle could not explain it, but after seeing Rally's photo and hearing Charley talk about her nonstop for the past week, he just had to meet her.

He had to see her...

Talk to her...

Smell her...

Throttle blinked. Smell her? Yes...smell her...draw Rally's scent in deeply until it was a part of him. He had a feeling that Rally would smell good--that her scent would be intoxicating...that it would drive him crazy. He blinked once more and took a deep, calming breath before letting it out slowly. Where had that thought come from? He sighed once more and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He knew very well where that thought had come from.

He was lonely.

He had fallen hard for Carbine, and they had shared a very intense relationship. But the pressures of war and their ranks in the resistance movement had put too much of a strain on their relationship. In the end, it had been Carbine who had ended it. She was after all the leader of the resistance and could not afford any distractions from the cause. For a while afterwards, Throttle had nurtured the hope that Carbine would come back to him, but he had only been rewarded with the disappointing reality.

Carbine was not coming back to him...at least not until the war was won.

But what guarantee would Throttle have that would even happen. Who was to say that they would be able to pick up where they had left off? There was no promise of that. When he, Modo and Vinnie had been sent back to Earth to find and obtain the Regenerator, Throttle had used that time to lick the wounds left on his heart. He had hardened his heart in order to shield himself from the painful reminders of rejection every time he was required to give status reports to Carbine. Throttle knew he came across as cold, but that could not be helped. While a large part of him understood the reasoning behind Carbine's decision, there was still the small part of him that refused to do so.

That was the part of him that longed to love and be loved...

That was the part of him that longed to settle down and share his life with his soul mate.

For a while, Throttle had thought his soul mate was Carbine, but he had been proven wrong. That meant his soul mate was still out there waiting for him to find her. He wondered if it would be Rally...if it could be Rally. Throttle would have no way of knowing until he met her. After all, he only knew what Charley had told him about her. That was not nearly enough. He wanted to know more...

He wanted to know everything!

Throttle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It would not do him any good to get worked up. He knew that. He knew that he would have to be patient. He knew that he would have to rely on Charley to lay the groundwork before either he, Modo or Vinnie could meet Rally...

He only hoped Charley was a fast worker!

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out the poll on my profile page and vote if you haven't already! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_...Five days later..._

Throttle sighed softly, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Rally on her morning run. It was a thing of beauty to watch the petite brunette run. The smooth, fluid movements of her arms and legs...the way her long, dark ponytail flew behind her like a banner...it was like watching a moving work of art. And since the first moment he had seen Rally on her morning run, Throttle had come back every morning for more.

Originally, the Martian commander had not intended for this to happen. He had no way of knowing about the petite brunette's habits and routines. It had all started five days ago. Throttle had left the scoreboard in the grey light of the early morning to go on his usual morning ride. He was always up before Vinnie and Modo, and used that time to cruise the relatively quite streets. The time away from the other two gave Throttle time to clear his head and organize all his thoughts. That had in fact been what the commander was doing when he caught movement on his peripheral vision.

That was when Throttle had seen her.

She was so much more beautiful than she had been in her picture. Dressed in running shorts and a tank top, Rally had given the Martian commander a much more accurate view of her body, and Throttle had slowed down so he could keep a relative pace with her--allowing himself to get a good look at her. He had of course taken care to ensure that his tail remained out of sight as he had watched Rally out of the corner of his eye, and he had counted his blessings that the lovely girl was too absorbed in the combination of her run and the music of her IPOD to notice him. His breath had caught in his throat, and his heart had pounded excitedly in his chest as his eyes had roved over the lovely brunette...his gaze caressing the curves of Rally's breasts and waist before lingering on her enticing hips and smackable ass...

Throttle remembered how painfully hard he had gotten, and how it had taken him completely by surprise. It had been a while since the Martian mouse had gotten that hard. Quite a while actually...not since Carbine. The depression of being rejected by the woman he had cared so deeply for was not exactly condusive for his libido. Upon the sudden tightening of his pants, Throttle had hurriedly sped away from to try and grant himself some reprieve by separating himself from the object of his desire. He however did not allow himself to succumb to his body's screaming desire for gratification.

He had more will power than that...

And it had taken every ounce of will power that Throttle possessed to keep from ducking into a dark, empty alley and giving in to his body's demands. How he had wanted to free his aching length from its confines and stroke it while he thought of Rally...of how she must look when naked...of how soft and smooth her skin must feel...of how tight and wet she would be around his throbbing hardness as he mated with her...as he claimed her as his own over and over again...

Throttle had surprised himself with the amount of self control he had displayed.

Despite the roaring need of his body for release, he had managed to push the erotic images out of his mind and will his erection down. It had not been easy, but the commander was not to be defeated by his primal urges. He had not however been able to stop himself from coming back every morning to the same area to watch the object of his growing desire. In that instance, Throttle's will power failed him. While he would not touch...yet, he could not deny himself the simple pleasure of looking.

After all, there was nothing wrong with looking...

* * *

_...Scoreboard; lunchtime..._

"Hey guys," Charley called as she made her way into her friends' hideout with a six pack of root beer in one hand and a large, paper bag filled with hot dogs in the other. "I brought you guys some munchies."

Vinnie sprung up from where he was sitting and was a blur of white as he hurried over to the lovely mechanic. "Hey gorgeous," he greeted happily as he wrapped his arms around Charley's waist and held her close as he gave her a little spin.

Charley gave a small squeak of surprise before laughing and wrapping her arms around Vinnie's neck to help keep herself steady while she was spun. "Careful, wise guy...I've got carbonated drinks here."

"I'll risk it," Vinnie said with a playful grin while he covertly breathed in Charley's scent. Damn she smelled so good! He had to make a conscious effort to keep himself from nuzzling the mechanic's smooth column of neck.

"Afternoon, Charley ma'am," Modo greeted with a smile as he approached.

"Hey, Charley girl," Throttle greeted.

"Hey Throttle, hey Modo," Charley said with a smile--removing her arms from Vinnie's neck once he had finally put her down. "I've brought the lunch of champions," she said with a grin.

"Aw, thanks Charley ma'am," Modo said with a widening smile as he freed Charley of her burdens and took them to the card table he and his bros had rescued from a dumpster.

"So...how's Rally settling in?" Throttle ventured.

"Really well," Charley answered with a smile. "She's made herself right at home."

"Ya tell her about us yet?" Vinnie asked.

Throttle waited with baited breath for his human friend's reply.

"Sort of," Charley answered. "I told her that I have three biker friends named Throttle, Vinnie and Modo...and that you guys are very loyal, sweet, and that you're my closest and dearest friends in the world."

All three Martian mice smiled at this, and Vinnie even slid an arm around Charley's shoulders.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her about the Martian mouse part," Charley said as she unconsciously leaned into Vinnie's strong, muscled body. "But based on what I've already told her, she really wants to meet you guys."

"So when can we meet her?" Vinnie asked--his heart racing excitedly from Charley staying in his friendly embrace.

"You gonna tell her about us being Martian mice?" Modo asked as he opened a can of root beer and took a swig.

Charley sighed. "I have no idea. I mean...this isn't exactly the sort of thing that comes up in normal conversation," she said with a chuckle. "Like yesterday, when she asked me if it would be okay if she were to get a pet hamster...it's not like I could tell her 'no, my three best friends might take offense because they're giant mice'. I still told her no because I really didn't know how you guys would feel about that. I mean, I know your feelings on rats, but I don't know how you feel about hamsters."

"Never actually met any," Vinnie admitted.

"I wouldn't mind seein' a rat in captivity," Modo admitted. "But from what you've said about Rally, she'd probably spoil it within an inch of its life."

Charley giggled softly. "Yeah, she probably would."

"An' that just wouldn't be right."

Charley giggled again. "Oh, Modo..."

The gentle giant smiled sheepishly.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask for a mouse," Throttle said softly.

Charley smiled. "I told her that last night, but she said that there could only ever be one Jonathan, and no one could ever replace him."

Throttle smiled softly at this as he moved to the card table and took out two hot dogs--handing one to Modo before taking a bite of his own.

"Jonathan?" Vinnie asked with a quirked eyebrow as he led Charlie to the table and took out a hot dog for her before taking one for himself.

"Yeah," the mechanic said with a nod. "That was her pet mouse's name." She took a bite of her dog.

Modo blinked as he chewed thoughtfully. "I thought humans named their pets things like 'Fluffy' or 'Mittens'," he said after swallowing his mouthful.

"Yeah, why'd your sister break pattern?" Vinnie asked with a grin before taking a big bite of his dog.

"She got it from a book," Charley said. "I can't remember which one though...I was only half listening at that point," she admitted sheepishly. "I was just too tired, and she was starting to ramble."

All three Martian mice chuckled. Throttle opened three cans of root beer after finishing his dog and handed Vinnie and Charley each a can before taking a swig of his own.

"You know," Charley began before thoughtfully sipping her soda. "Why don't you guys come over tonight?"

"You sure?" Throttle asked with raised eyebrows, though internally his heart raced with excitement.

"Yeah," the mechanic said with a nod. "The bottom line is, I just can't think of a way to effectively explain you guys to her...without her thinking that I'm bat crap crazy."

Vinnie chuckled. "I'm all for it."

"Well, if you're sure about it, Charley ma'am, then I guess we could swing it...right Throttle?"

The tan mouse had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from exclaiming 'yes'. Instead, he cleared his throat and leaned against the table to appear as though he were thinking the matter over. "Yeah, sure...we could swing that, Charley girl," he said after a few moments. "After we do a quick patrol, that is."

Charley grinned. "Awesome. Rally and me will get busy in the kitchen."

Modo's ears perked a little. "She cooks?"

"Yeah, she's getting back into the habit of it," Charley said with a nod. "It's the most my kitchen has ever been used," she said with a chuckle and sheepish grin. "She used to cook and bake with our mom all the time."

"She bakes too?" Vinnie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Charley said with a nod. "She makes the best cookies. Mom tried to teach me, but Rally's always been better at it. She's always been good at all that domestic stuff." She chuckled. "I'm lucky if I don't burn coffee."

"So?" Vinnie asked as he lightly nudged the lovely mechanic with his hip. "Can she do even half the things that you can do in the garage?" He smiled encouragingly.

Charley grinned. "Are you kidding me? She doesn't know a gasket from a casket."

Both Vinnie and Modo doubled over in laughter while Throttle simply chuckled.

"Her knowledge of cars is that you put the key in the ignition and it goes. If you put her under the hood of a car, she would have no idea what was what. She's most definitely a girly girl," Charley said with a small chuckle. "Although, she does have rare moments of being a tomboy, but they're few and far between."

"She's not one of those girls that wears nothing but pink, is she?" Vinnie asked.

"Why does it matter, Vinnie?" Modo asked.

"Too much pink is yucky," the white mouse said as he scrunched up his nose.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "No, she's not one of those girls who wears nothing but pink...but when she was little, all she wore was purple. She's since toned that down," she said with a giggle.

Throttle blinked, his mind whirling with what he was hearing. A girly girl? That was definitely a change. The Martian commander could not help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone like that. What would it be like to be with someone completely untouched by the hardships of war? What would it be like to be with someone who would need him in ways that Carbine never had. He could only hope that he would find out. "Alright, Charley girl. We'll be there. You can count on it."

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a nod. "We'll be there with bells on." He grinned impishly. "And if it's cold, we'll wear something warmer."

Throttle, Modo and Charley all groaned and palmed their faces.

Vinnie simply smiled innocently. "What?"

* * *

_...Charley & Rally's apartment; hours later..._

Rally hummed to herself as she padded barefoot around the kitchen. The skirt of her simple, knee-length, sleeveless, denim dress swished and flowed around her as she moved. Bending, she opened the oven and checked on the lasagna. She had made an especially large one because Charley had said that Throttle, Vinnie and Modo could put away a lot of food.

"How're things in here?" Charley asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

Rally smiled over her shoulder at her sister before closing the oven. "Everything is okie-dokie," she said as she stood. "The lasagna should be ready in about fifteen minutes, the garlic bread can go in the oven during the last five minutes, and the cake is cooled off now and ready for frosting. You wanna to take care of that?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do that," Charley said with a smile as she padded into the kitchen dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top, and took up the spreader before dipping it into the bowl of homemade frosting. "Is this mom's recipe?"

"The one and only," Rally said with a wink.

"Man...I haven't had mom's cake since...well, it's been a long time," Charley finished softly.

Rally smiled and hugged her big sister. "Well, you'll have it again tonight...I just hope I do it justice."

Charley smiled and leaned into her sister's embrace while she generously frosted the cake. "Oh, don't worry. I know you did. You're great in the kitchen...you practically grew up in mom's."

Rally giggled. "Yeah, well...you practically grew up in dad's garage, so it balances out."

Charley grinned. "Yeah...I was the son he never had," the lovely mechanic said with a chuckle before quirking her head to the side. She could make out the unmistakable sound of the three guys climbing up the fire escape. "They're here."

Rally blinked in surprise. "They're coming up the fire escape? Haven't they ever heard of a front door?"

"Here," the mechanic said as she handed the spreader and bowl of icing, completely ignoring her sister's question. "You stay here and finish this."

"Um...okay," Rally said as she did as she was told while Charley hurried out of the kitchen. It did not take her long to finish frosting the cake and as she put the bowl in the sink when she was done, she heard three very distinctive, male voices in the living room. "Oh, Charley?" she called out in a sing-song voice as she took the cake platter into her hands. "Can I come out now?"

"Are you holding anything right now?" came Charley's voice.

"Just the cake," Rally answered.

"There's cake?" one of the male voices asked excitedly.

"Yes, Vinnie," Charlie said with a chuckle. "There's cake."

"Chocolate cake," Rally called out from the kitchen.

"Score!"

"Vinnie," a deeper, male's voice reprimanded gently.

"What? Are you actually telling me that you're not excited about cake?"

"Vinnie, chill," a calm, slightly gravely voice said.

Charley sighed. "Come on, Rally. Put the cake down and then come out here."

"Why do I need to put it down first?" Rally asked.

"Rally, would you just put it down and come out here?" Charley asked.

"Um...okay, sis. Whatever you say," Rally said with a small roll of her eyes before putting the cake down on the counter. "Have I told you by the way that you're acting really weird?" she asked as she padded out of the kitchen. "Seriously, what's going on?" She turned the corner and stepped into the living room--stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes widened in surprise. "Jesus Christ on a pogo-stick..."

* * *

**A/N: **Heh...evil cliffhanger ;-p And if you haven't voted in my poll yet, please do! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Throttle's breath caught in his throat when he saw Rally. She looked so beautiful and feminine...and the dark, denim dress she was wearing gracefully hugged her curves. She was barefoot, giving Throttle the chance to see the slim ankles and adorable, little feet. Her toenails were painted a deep, shiny purple, and there was a small, silver ring on her middle toe. But when he looked up and caught sight of the shocked, wide-eyed expression currently fixed on the lovely brunette's face, the Martian mouse felt his heart screech to a halt in his chest. Beside him, he knew Vinnie and Modo were both holding their breaths as they waited for Rally's reaction.

"Um...Rally?" Charley ventured.

Rally said nothing but continued staring at the three giant mice.

"Rally?" Charley tried again. "Sweetie? Kiddo? You okay?"

Rally blinked. "I'm not sure," she said softly. "Are the three, giant mice in our living room real, or am I hallucinating?"

"They're real, sweetie. You're not hallucinating." Charley answered.

Rally breathed a small sigh of relief. "Then I'm definitely okay," she said with a smile as she walked across the room. "Hi there," she said cheerfully. "I'm Rally. Hey...you've all got antennae."

"They're from Mars, Kiddo," Charley explained.

Rally's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way," Charley answered.

"Really?!"

"Really, really," Charley confirmed.

Rally scrunched up her nose in thought. "Huh...you know, when you think Martians, you think little green men..." She smiled and her eyes lit up. "I must say, I prefer giant mice waaaaaaay more."

"Good to know," Throttle said softly.

Rally blinked. "They sure grow them big on Mars, don't they?" She asked with a soft giggle before hopping up and down to try and get a better view of the red antennae atop Vinnie's head. "Damn my short height," she grumbled in frustration.

Charley covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laughter.

Vinnie simply chuckled and got down on one knee. "That better, cutie?" he asked with a friendly grin.

Rally smiled. "Yes, thank you," she said as she peered at the antennae. "Cool...very cool..."

"Yeah, we think so," Vinnie said with a grin. "Not to mention, we can share memories and stuff with ya when we touch our antennae to your head."

"Really?!" Rally looked to her sister who confirmed it. "Awesome..." She blushed suddenly. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to make you feel like a bug under a microscope." She stopped her examination and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Rally."

"Hey there, cutie," Vinnie said with his usual, winning smile as he stood back up. "I'm Vinnie." He shook the brunette's hand.

"Great to meet you, Vinnie," Rally said as she shook the white mouse's hand. "Ooo..." she giggled softly. "You're furry!"

Vinnie grinned and chuckled. "There's lots more fur where that came from," he said with a playful wink.

Rally giggled. "Oh, I'll take your word for that." She liked Vinnie already.

Charley rolled her eyes and directed her sister away from the white mouse. "Rally, this is Modo."

"Hi there," Rally said with a smile as she slowly looked up at the giant, grey mouse. "Wow...you're a big one, aren't you?" she asked with a giggle as she held out a hand.

Modo chuckled softly and took Rally's hand in his--instantly dwarfing it. "Yep, I am, but you don't have to worry about that, Rally ma'am. I'm just a big ol' softie."

Rally's smile grew, completely at ease with the gentle giant. "Good to know." Though Modo's grip on her hand was gentle, the petite brunette could nevertheless feel the power behind his grip. Softie or not, Rally knew she would never want to be on Modo's bad side. She turned her gaze to the tan, Martian mouse wearing sunglasses. "And you must be Throttle," she said as she held out her hand. "It's great to meet you." She tried not to stare at Throttle's sculpted abs, chest and arms. Normally, she was not a fan of men with muscles the likes of which the three Martian mice possessed...but she could not deny the beauty of their masculinity...

Throttle smiled softly and took Rally's hand in his own--amazed at how well they fit together. "It's great to meet you too, Rally. Charley girl here has told us a lot about you." Her skin was so soft!

Rally blushed softly. "All good, I hope?" She could not help but notice how much softer Throttle's longer fur was compared to either Modo or Vinnie's shorter coats. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to feel that fur on places other than her hand, and her blush instantly deepened. Where had that thought just come from?

Throttle chuckled. "Yeah, all good." He held onto Rally's hand a few moments longer before slowly releasing it.

The soft, gravelly quality of Throttle's voice appealed to something deep inside of Rally, and like with Modo, she could feel the power behind the Martian mouse's gentle grip. Before she could say anything else however, the kitchen timer dinged. "Oh, that's dinner. I'll go and--"

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Charley said as he patted her sister's shoulder. "I can handle it. You cooked everything, you just sit back and relax."

"The lasagna needs to sit for a little bit," Rally said. "And the garlic bread needs to go in the oven," the brunette said as she started towards the kitchen as though her sister had not said a word.

"Throttle," Charley said as she turned and hurried into the kitchen. "Deal with her, will you?"

Without even thinking twice, the commander wrapped his tail around Rally's waist and pulled her back--his breath catching in his throat when her back pressed against his front.

Rally let out a surprised squeak and looked down at the tail wrapped around her waist before looking up over her shoulder at Throttle. "Okay, not fair," she said with only mock seriousness as she tried not to notice just how warm, hard and solid the Martian mouse's muscles were.

"Not fair?" Throttle asked--the fact that Rally did not show any signs of discomfort from being so close to him was not lost on him at all.

"You cheated," Rally said with a giggle.

"I cheated?" Throttle raised both eyebrows.

"Yes," Rally said with a nod. "You cheated.

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Throttle's mouth. "And just how did I cheat?" He made no movement to unwrap his tail from Rally's waist. The petite brunette was not complaining, and he was enjoying the feeling of closeness. Not to mention, Rally smelled so damn good! What was that...vanilla and what else? It was so feminine...so delicious, and all Throttle wanted to do was bury his face into Rally's hair and neck and simply breath her in her scent for hours on end.

"Because you have a prehensil tail and it has a much longer reach than your arms," Rally said matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I never stood a chance."

"What's your point, cutie?" Vinnie asked with a grin.

"My point is that it's not fair," Rally said with a pout.

Modo grinned and chuckled. "Awww, ya made her pout, Throttle."

"You could at least give me a head start next time so I can at least have a chance at getting away," Rally said as she looked back up at the tan mouse.

Throttle gave Rally a slow smile and since the light in the room was not too strong, he lowered his shades down the bridge of his nose as he quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" He had to fight the urge to rest his hands on Rally's hips...

Rally gulped softly and her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird as she gazed up into those deep, garnet eyes. They were so beautiful, and so unlike any other eyes she had ever seen. "Because I asked so nicely?" she offered weakly before summoning up whatever reserves of courage she had and batting her eyelashes innocently at Throttle.

Throttle's heart slammed in his chest. Rally's eyes lashes were so long. How was it possible for anyone to have eyelashes that long? But more importantly, her eyes had shifted from their normal hazel-green to a warm honey that was the exact same color as his fur. Gulping softly, the Martian commander managed to formulate enough words for a coherent sentence. "Tempting...but I'm going to have to say no," he said with a grin.

Rally pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nertz..."

Gods she was adorable! And she was so close to him right now...all Throttle needed to do was lean in and he could brush hips lips against hers. His eyes widened. What was wrong with him? He never had this problem with Charley. Yes, he always thought she was pretty and attractive, but he never had the desire to crush her to him and kiss the life out of her. Yet here he was...the first time he was meeting Rally face to face and he was already thinking of capturing her lips...those perfect, enticing, pouting lips and kissing them until they were numb. Throttle knew at that moment that he was in serious trouble.

"Awwww, you big meanie," Vinnie said as he came over unwound his bro's tail from the petite brunette. "Look what you did to the poor baby. You made her pout again."

Though she immediately felt bereft of Throttle's closeness when Vinnie playfully tugged her away, Rally grinned and giggled. "Yep, he's a meanie alright," she said with a playful wink.

Modo drew close to Throttle. "You okay, bro?" he asked, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear.

"No, bro..." Throttle answered softly as he watched Vinnie use his tail to playfully twirl the lovely brunette around the room. "I'm not okay. I'm in some serious trouble."

Modo followed Throttle's gaze and realization dawned on his face as he instantly put the pieces together. "Don't worry, Throttle. Vinnie's just bein' friendly. He's not serious about her."

"I know that," Throttle said as he pushed his shades back up his nose. "I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but...aw, Hell..." he groaned in frustration.

"What?" Modo blinked his one eye. It was a rare thing for Throttle to be inarticulate.

"It's just...when I was holding her just now...it took everything I had not to lean in and kiss her."

"Bro..."

"I know, I know, it doesn't make any sense," Throttle said as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. "But I can't help it, Modo...she's making me feel things...things I haven't felt since Carbine...back when things were still good between her and me. Hell...not even when I first met Carbine did I want to kiss her this bad right off. I just don't know what's gotten into me."

Modo sighed. "You know me, bro...I'll stand by ya in whatever you decide to do, but are you sure about this?"

Throttle sighed. "The only thing I'm sure about Modo is that Rally is the most beautiful girl...human or mouse that I've ever seen in my life. She's so sweet and so unbelievably adorable...and right now, my arms are just aching to hold her."

The gentle giant sighed again and put a hand on his commander's shoulder. "For your sake, bro...I hope to everything I hold sacred that she returns your feelings some day, but maybe you should try and take things slow for now...at least until you have a chance to feel each other out. I mean, you just met, for cheese sake."

Throttle nodded slowly. "Yeah...I gotta win her over," he said with a thoughtful smile.

"So come on guys, spill," Rally said loud enough for all three mice to hear. "How did you meet my sister?"

A sudden yelp followed by a crash and clatter from the kitchen prevented anyone from answering.

"What happened?" Rally asked worriedly.

"Charlie ma'am?" Modo inquired tentatively.

"Sonuvabitch!" Came the reply from the kitchen. "That was hot!"

Rally groaned softly palmed her face. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back." She hurried into the kitchen. "Sweet evil Jesus! What did you do? Oy, I can't leave you alone for a minute!"

"Is the cake okay?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, the cake is fine," came Charley's voice.

"But dinner isn't!" Rally confirmed.

"Sweetie, it's okay," the mechanic said in attempts to soothe her sister.

"No it's not," Rally wailed. "I wanted this dinner to be special since I was meeting your friends for the first time."

In the living room, the three Martian mice exchanged glances before grinning--truly touched by the effort.

"Sweetie, it's okay. They'll understand, trust me," Charley attempted again.

"Yeah, seriously, cutie," Vinnie called in attempts to better the situation. "It's okay, really."

"That's it, out of my kitchen!" Moment's later, Charley was shoved out of the kitchen. "You're not allowed in here anymore!"

"Um...should we maybe go?" Throttle asked, not really wanting to leave, but not wanting to make things worse.

"Don't you three even think about it!" Rally barked as she poked her head around the corner. "I'll figure out something to make for dinner...just as soon as I clean up this mess." She hurriedly pulled her head back into the kitchen.

Throttle saw this as the perfect opportunity and strode across the room. "I'll go help her," he said as he moved past Charley and turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Charley said with a sheepish smile.

"Vinnie chuckled and slid an arm around Charley's shoulder. "Awwwww.....did little sister yell at you?"

Charley sighed and let her head rest against Vinnie's shoulder. "Yeah...haven't gone up against her wrath in a while." She grinned. "I forgot how hard it is to keep a straight face," she said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Modo and Vinnie asked together.

"Whaddya mean, Charley ma'am?"

Charlie giggled. "She's just so adorable when she gets angry...like a little angry bunny."

Both mice grinned and chuckled.

"When she gets mad...you just want to cuddle her because she's so darned cute."

Modo sighed inwardly. If that was the case, then Throttle was going to have his work cut out for him.

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"You really shouldn't be doing that in your bare feet," Throttle reprimanded gently as he dropped to his knees beside Rally and carefully helped her gather up the broken pieces of glass.

"Not that it would make much difference," Rally huffed. "My blood will blend right in with the tomato sauce."

"True, but then your cute little feet would be all cut up, and we can't have that now can we?"

"No...I guess not," Rally said with a sigh. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Helping you," Throttle answered simply.

"I can see that," Rally said with a small roll of her eyes. "But why?"

The martian commander smiled at the petite brunette. It was an easy smile, but there was an underlying shyness to it. "Why not?"

Rally felt her annoyance and agitation fading away, and she could not stop herself from smiling at the Martian mouse. "You're sweet, Throttle."

"Thanks, Rally girl," he said softly. "I try."

"I think that's it for the big pieces," Rally said as she dumped the pieces of glass that were in her hand into a nearby trash bag and held it open for Throttle to do the same. Reaching under the sink, she took out some old, worn towels. She handed one to Throttle and began carefully wiping up the mess. "Are you three brothers? I hear you use the word 'bro' a lot."

"Nah, we're not actual brothers," Throttle answered.

"So it's more of a case of being brothers from a different mother?" Rally asked with a grin.

Throttle chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's it exactly."

"Cool. So, how did you guys and my sister meet?" Rally asked. "Are you guys really from mars?"

Throttle smiled. "Yes, we're really from mars. We came to Earth by accident. Well...actually, we crash landed."

"You weren't shot down by us, were you?" Rally asked with worried eyes.

The Martian shook his head. "No...we were shot down by Plutarkians."

Rally blinked. "What's a Plutarkian?"

"Humanoid fish," Throttle said with a soft, yet angry growl. "They're evil, stinky sons of bitches that move from planet to planet mining all the resources they find because they've used up all the ones on their own planet." He could have just shared the story telepathically by means of his antennae, but Throttle wanted to keep the conversation going. "They attacked our planet...tore up more than a good chunk while they enslaved us, but my people fought back."

"Is that why Vinnie wears a mask and Modo has a robot arm?" Rally asked softly.

Throttle nodded. "Yeah...and that's why I'm always wearing these shades. My eyes were damaged and now they're really sensitive to light."

"Did you want me to turn the light off?" Rally asked as she moved to reach the light switch.

"Nah it's okay, Rally girl. We need the light for this," Throttle said as he gestured towards the mess on the floor. He smiled at the pretty brunette. "Thanks for the offer though."

Rally smiled. "Okay, so the Plutarkians attacked, and you guys fought them."

Throttle nodded. "Yeah. Well, one day, Vinnie, Modo and me were flying our battle cruiser and we came under attack. The Plutarkians shot us down and we crashed on Earth...right in the middle of a Cubs game."

Rally's eyes widened. "How did you get away?"

The Martian smiled. "Our bikes."

"So you really are bikers, huh?"

"Yup, and when we crashed here, we saved your sister from having her garage forcibly shut down...that's when we learned that the Plutarkians weren't just attacking Mars, but Earth as well. They had picked Chicago as their starting point. So, while the main body of the resistance kept up the fight on Mars, the three of us took on the smaller Plutarkian force on this planet."

"Fighting for a planet that wasn't even yours?" Rally asked in amazement.

"We couldn't exactly sit by and watch what was happening to our planet happen to another," Throttle said simply. "Almost four years later, the war was over, so the three of us went back to Mars to help rebuild...but it was far from easy."

"A lot of damage was done?"

"Yeah...that and we fell under the attack of the Catatonians," Throttle said bitterly.

Rally blinked. "I'm guessing they're giant cats?"

"Bingo," Throttle said. "Same story as with the Plutarkians...they couldn't live on their own planet anymore...and my people once again formed a resistance."

"How did you end up back here?" Rally asked. "Shot down again?"

"Not this time. See, unlike with the Plutarkians, the Catatonians weren't ripping up our planet...they were scouring it for the Regenerator that was created by Stoker...he's one of our own," Throttle clarified. "The Regenerator has the power to restore and change things. We were going to use it to restore life to Mars...to make it livable again, but we couldn't do that with the Catatonians attacking, so the three of us were drafted to come back to Earth and keep it safe from the Catatonians until the war was over." He sighed. "But it got destroyed."

"Oh, no," Rally said as she rested a hand on Throttle's forearm. "That's horrible."

"It would've been," Throttle said. "But we learned of a second Regenerator here on Earth." He sighed. "Unfortunately, the Catatonians are looking for it too." They had finished cleaning up the mess on the floor and were now simply on their knees, talking.

"You're so brave...all of you," Rally said with a smile as she took the towels and stood. She tossed them in the sink and began soaking them in soapy water. "I really hope you guys find the Regenerator," she said as she turned and leaned against the sink while gazing down at Throttle. "And I really hope you can save your planet."

"Yeah," Throttle said as he stood. "Me too."

"For what it's worth though, I'm glad you guys are here," Rally said with a shy smile. "I'm really glad to have met you..." she averted her eyes.

Throttle smiled and moved so he was standing in front of the petite brunette. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and slowly tilted her face up to his. "Yeah," he said softly as he lowered his shades just enough for Rally to catch a glimpse of his eyes. "I'm glad too..."

"Guys, I'm going to order pizza," Charlie called from the living room. "It's too late for you to start something new, Rally."

Rally sighed heavily. "Fine...just no anchovies!"

"You got it," Charley called back.

Rally sighed again. "I really am sorry that the dinner I planned didn't work out," she said softly as she gazed up into Throttle's eyes. She was having a devil of a time looking away. What was wrong with her? Not only was Throttle of a completely different species, but she had only just met him...and to top it off, he was from a completely different planet! So then...why was she wondering what it would be like to kiss him...and of what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around her?

Throttle smiled gently, and though he ached to press his lips against the petite brunette's, he managed to stay exactly where it was. "It's okay, Rally angel," he said softly. The nickname had just popped into his head, but it fit the sweet, lovely girl in front of him like a glove. "It's the thought that counts."


	5. Chapter 5

Please review! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_...A week later..._

"Holy cheese, Rally...this cake is awesome!" Vinnie's tail swished happily. "What'd you say it was?"

Rally smiled giggled. "Carrot, cheesecake swirl. I'm so glad you like it."

"Like it? I wanna marry it!" He ate another fork full.

Charley snorted in laughter. "That'll be an interesting wedding night," she said as she took a bite of cake. "Oh, my God..."

"As good as when mom made it?" Rally asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah..." Charley said with a smile as she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto Vinnie's shoulder as she savored the taste of the cheesecake merged with carrot cake.

"This is amazing, Rally ma'am."

"Aww, thank you, Modo," Rally said with a fond pat to the gentle giant's knee. "What do you think, Throttle?"

"In all my life, I've never tasted anything this good," the tan mouse admitted with a smile.

Rally smiled, her heart fluttering a little. "Seeing as how you've lived on two planets, I'll take that as a definite compliment," she said.

Throttle smiled and lightly nudged the petite brunette with his shoulder. "You better."

"And that thing you made for dinner was amazing, Rally ma'am," Modo said. "What did you call it?"

"Baked zitti," Rally answered. "There's plenty left over if you guys want to take some with you when you leave."

"You know, Rally angel...you really don't have to keep cooking for us every night," Throttle said gently.

Rally looked genuinely wounded. "You don't like my cooking?" she asked softly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Throttle said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant...I love your cooking, I think it's great. All I meant was you don't have to keep cooking all these great meals for us every night. I mean...you work hard all day..."

"Exactly, Rally ma'am," Modo said with a nod. "It's not that we don't appreciate what you do for us, but...we kinda feel bad...like we're takin' advantage of ya."

Rally smiled and slid an arm around Modo's neck in a one armed hug. "Oh, you guys," she said before repeating the same process with Throttle, only lightly brushing a kiss to his cheek. "You guys are so sweet, but I really don't mind."

Throttle's heart pounded in his chest when he felt Rally's lips press against his cheek. "You sure?" he asked softly...his voice a little huskier than normal.

"Of course I'm sure," Rally said with a smile as she let her head fall trustingly on Throttle's shoulder. "I love cooking and I love having people to cook for. I wasn't able to do it while I was away at school and I really missed it."

"Well, if you're sure..." Throttle said. He was trying desperately not to slide an arm around Rally's shoulders. As it was, her scent was driving him crazy and it was taking everything he had not to bury his face into her hair.

"Throttle, Modo, relax," Charley said with a smile. "Rally loves to cook, and we both love having you guys here. It's really no trouble."

"See, bros?" Vinnie asked with a smile. "Both gorgeous and cutie say its okay."

Rally giggled. "It's more than okay," she said as she looked at the now empty desert plates. "Now, who wants seconds?"

"Me!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Me, me, me!"

"I'll take another," Modo said with a chuckle at his white bro's antics.

Rally giggled. "Throttle?"

"I'm not gonna fight you if you wanna put another slice on my plate, Rally angel" he said with a grin.

Rally giggled as she began serving out the pieces. "Charley? What about you, sis?"

"Like you even have to ask?" the mechanic asked with a grin.

Rally giggled and finished serving out the slices, then resumed her place on the couch between Throttle and Modo, tucking her legs neatly beneath her.

It was then, that Vinnie noticed Charley's toenails. "Hey gorgeous...your toes..."

Charley wiggled her toes and gave a mock-martyred expression. "Yes, little miss beauty queen over there gave me a pedicure."

"Oh, like you were complaining at the time," Rally said with a slight huff.

Vinnie smiled at the red color the mechanic's nails were done in. It was the same red as his bike, and it made his heart flutter. "Nice," he said with an appreciative nod, all the while wondering if Charley had picked the color on purpose.

"See? Vinnie likes them," Rally said with a smile. "Just because you're a mechanic doesn't mean your feet can't look nice."

"But what does it matter when no one gets to see them?" Charley asked.

"What do you mean, no one?" Rally asked. "You get to see them. Last time I checked, you were a someone," she said with a grin.

"I see 'em too, Charley ma'am. They look nice."

"I'm definitely seeing them," Vinnie said as he lightly trailed the tip of his tail over each, painted toe on the mechanic's feet. "And I'm definitely liking them." He resisted the urge to shiver at how soft Charley's skin felt against his tail.

Charley's abdomen clenched as the white mouse's tail moved over her toes with a lover's caress. She had picked the color with Vinnie in mind, and the fact that he obviously approved of her voice made her heart race.

"So like...how many years are between the two of you?" Vinnie asked--trying to focus on something other than the softness of the lovely mechanic's skin.

"Yeah...if you don't mind us askin'," Modo said.

"Four," the sisters answered together.

"I was happy being an only child...but then she came along," Charley said with a playful grin. "She kinda grew on me."

Rally responded by blowing her sister a raspberry.

"Love you too, sis," Charley said with a grin.

"I know," Rally said with a giggle. "Love you too." She grinned at the three mice. "It was pretty cool having a big sister to protect me from bullies."

"You get picked on a lot?" Throttle asked, hardly noticing the soft growl that had entered his voice at the thought of the petite brunette being ganged up on.

"Yeah," Rally said with a sigh. "I was always small for my age so the bigger kids liked to gang up on me, but Charley always got me out of trouble."

Charley sighed, her head unconsciously falling onto Vinnie's shoulder. "Don't remind me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, how did someone as small as you get into so many jams? If I didn't know better, I'd say you went looking for fights just so I'd swoop in and save you," she said with a playful grin.

"It's not like I went looking for trouble," Rally protested. "It just always found me," she said sheepishly.

Throttle smiled gently and tentatively tucked a long strand of chestnut hair behind Rally's ear. "It happens to the best of us, Rally angel."

"Don't I know it," Vinnie said with a grin. He covertly watched his tan colored bro interact with the petite brunette. He could tell right away that Throttle liked Rally...or at the very least was strongly attracted to her. On the one hand, he was happy for his friend...he was glad that he was finally getting over Carbine. But at the same time, the white mouse could not tell how Rally felt about Throttle. She was warm, open and friendly with him, but she was that way with Modo and himself as well. He occasionally would catch the small brunette eyeing his tan bro when he was not looking, but Vinnie could never tell if it was out of curiosity or something else. For Throttle's sake, the white Martian hoped that Rally would be kind to his heart.

Modo chuckled. "Yeah...can't tell you how many times we've had to bail Vinnie's tail outta trouble."

"Whatever," Vinnie said with a wave of his hand. "I just let you guys think you were saving my tail," he said with a grin.

"Uh, huh..." Modo said, not at all convinced.

"Right..." Throttle said with a chuckle.

Rally giggled madly. "But then high school came and things changed. I didn't have a big sister to protect me anymore," Rally said with a dramatic sigh. "Charley had already graduated."

"Oh, like you needed protection by then," Charley quipped with a roll of her eyes. "Girls wanted to be you, and guys wanted to date you."

Rally blinked in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"What?" Vinnie asked. "Was she a cheerleader or something?"

"No, I most definitely wasn't a cheerleader," Rally answered.

Charley grinned and sniggered. "But that was mostly because of dad."

"Huh?" all three mice asked.

Rally giggled before clearing her throat and speaking in as deep a voice as she could go, which in point of fact was not very deep. "'I'm not going to have my baby girl parading around in a short skirt and shaking her ass for all the world to see'." She broke into a mad fit of giggles.

Charley threw her head back and laughed. "You made him sound like a pirate!"

Rally inadvertently leaned into Throttle as she was overcome by a new fit of giggles. "Well, that's what he'd say every time mom would suggest I try out for the squad," she said once her laughter had subsided, and though she straightened herself back to her normal position, she still sat close to the tan colored Martian.

Charley snorted in laughter. "Yeah, since I was on every sports team a girl could be on, mom wanted to have Rally be in something girly...but it didn't work out that way."

"What ended up happening?" Throttle asked.

"I joined the track team. I was their star runner and long-jumper."

Throttle nodded in understanding. That would most definitely explain the ease with which the brunette ran. "But that still doesn't explain what you said earlier, Charley girl."

"Yeah," Rally agreed as she put her empty plate on the coffee table. "I wasn't exactly the Queen Bee of the school."

"No, I know that. You were way too nice for that, but you were still smart, pretty and the star of a school team," Charley explained. "People didn't mess with that...they wanted to be a part of it."

"What's a Queen Bee?" Vinnie asked.

"A rich bitch," Charley and Rally said together.

"Her basic job was to make life a living Hell for any girl who wasn't pretty, or rich. If a girl fell into either or both of those categories, then she was safe from ridicule," Rally explained.

"Nice," Throttle said dryly.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rally said with a roll of her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that.

Several moments later, it was Charley who broke the silence. "You know...I'll bet you three were adorable when you were little."

"Yeah," Rally said with a smile, her face lighting up with the thought of little versions of the three giant mice...mainly Throttle.

Both Throttle and Modo shyly looked away while Vinnie proudly preened.

"Damn straight we were adorable," Vinnie said with a grin. "And you're lookin' at the cutest one of the bunch."

Modo responded by throwing a pillow at the smaller mouse.

"Oof! What?" Vinnie asked innocently with a grin as he tossed the pillow back at the grey giant. "Can't stand the truth, bro?"

"I'll bet the two of you were cute when you were little," Throttle said softly as he shyly glanced at Rally out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, yeah!" Vinnie agreed quickly.

Charley sighed. "Too bad you guys'll never know...all my albums got destroyed when my garage went down."

"Awwww," Vinnie's ears drooped in disappointment.

"I have some albums," Rally said as she stood.

"You do?" Charley asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they're in my room," the petite brunette said with a smile. "Could you help me get them, Throttle? They're on the top shelf in my closet."

Throttle stood. "Sure, no problem, Rally angel," he said with a smile.

"The top shelf of your closet? Just how did you get them up there in the first place?" Charley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rally giggled impishly. "Very carefully."

Charley stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Smart-ass."

"You know you love me," Rally said with a cheeky grin before taking one of Throttle's larger hands in her own smaller one. "Come on, Throttle. It's this way," she said as she led the Martian mouse down the hall.

"Lead on, angel," Throttle said softly as he allowed Rally to take the lead. He resisted the urge to lace his fingers through hers, but for all his efforts, he could not stop himself from gazing down at the brunette's ass.

"Here we are," Rally said as she flicked on the light and tugged Throttle inside.

Throttle slowly swept his gaze around the room. Yes, he had been in girls rooms before, well...technically, only two--Charley and Carbine's rooms. But, they were nothing like the room he was currently standing in. Carbine's room had been spartan and with the exception of a few feminine touches, Charley's room could almost be confused for a boy's room. That was not the case with Rally's bedroom. While it was not obnoxiously feminine, it was nevertheless a girl's room.

The first thing The Martian commander noticed was the smell. The moment he had walked into the room, he had been wrapped in a warm blanket of Rally's scent. Oh, how he wanted to bask in it! There were candles of different sizes arranged and situated throughout the space. The pillows and comforter on the bed were different shades of purple and violet, and no doubt the sheets matched. Throttle smiled upon seeing the stuffed animal nestled against the pillows. It was a mouse dressed in blue pants, a red shirt and a blue captain's cap. "Cute little guy."

Rally smiled and hopped onto the bed, gathering up the stuffed mouse in her arms. "Oh, you like him? His name's Fievel. I've had him since I was four. He's a character from one of my favorite movies growing up."

"Oh? And what movie would that be?" Throttle asked as he leaned against the dresser he had assembled.

"'An American Tail'," Rally answered. "It centers around this family of mice who immigrate from Russia during the Serbo-Bulgarian War. Fievel gets separated from his family along the way and spends the whole movie trying to find them again...which he does," she said with a happy sigh. "I've got the DVD if you wanna watch it sometime."

"With you?" Throttle asked with a slight quirk of his eyebrow.

"It'd be nice to watch it with someone for a change," Rally admitted. "Charley refuses to watch it because it always makes her cry. But if you wanted to borrow it and watch it with your bros, that would be okay too."

Throttle smiled softly, liking the idea of curling up with the petite brunette and watching a movie while possibly sharing a bowl of popcorn. "Nah, it's okay. It'd be more than okay with me to watch it with you."

Rally smiled happily and hugged Fievel tightly. "Great, it's a date then!"

A date? Throttle's heart pounded wildly in his chest, and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe... "A date?" he asked softly.

"Yep," Rally said with a smile, her eyes twinkling. She put Fievel back down on the bed and hopped off before shyly stepping closer to Throttle. "Just you and me watching a movie that no one else will watch with me. We'll get some popcorn...some root beer...it'll be great," she said with a shy smile. "Just say when..."

* * *

_...Living room..._

"So...would I be right in assuming that Throttle is crushing on my sister?" Charley asked.

Both Modo and Vinnie almost fell from their seats.

"How did you..." Modo asked.

Charley chuckled. "Come on guys, it's not that hard to see. He's always finding ways to be near her...he's always helping her clean up in the kitchen without being asked, he's always finding little ways to touch her, yet he practically freaks out when she touches him...and not to mention he calls her 'Rally angel'...not 'Rally girl'. An idiot could figure it out, guys."

"You're not upset are ya, Charley ma'am?" Modo asked warily.

Vinnie held his breath. He wanted to see Throttle happy, but at the same time, if Charley was alright with the idea of her sister dating one of them...then maybe she would be alright herself with dating one of them. Mainly him.

"No, Modo, I'm not upset about it," Charlie answered.

Vinnie let out the breath he was holding--a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I know how much he was hurting after Carbine," Charley continued. "And I'm glad that he's finally starting to move on, but..."

"But?" Modo and Vinnie asked together.

Charley drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of them. "But, I just don't know what Rally's looking for right now...relationship wise, I mean. I've seen enough to know that she likes him...but other than that, I have no idea. She didn't date all that much in high school, and I have no idea what her social habits were like while she was in college. If she's just looking for something casual, I don't want to see Throttle get hurt, you know?"

Modo nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't wanna see him get hurt either, Charley ma'am. Carbine really put him through the ringer. Now Throttle's tough...but I don't think he can't take that kinda heartache again...and I don't wanna see him go through that kinda pain again.

"Neither do I, Modo," Charley affirmed.

"So...what're you gonna go?" Vinnie asked curiously.

"I'll talk to her," Charley said. She looked in the direction of the bedrooms when she heard the sound of Rally's giggle mixing with Throttle's soft chuckle. "As soon as you three leave."

* * *

_...Rally's room..._

"So...what was your other favorite movie growing up?" Throttle asked as he strode over to the closet and slid the door open.

"'The Secret of NIMH'," Rally answered. "That's another one Charley won't watch with me...but that's okay, since I only watch it when I'm sick."

"Well, next time you're sick I'll watch it with you," Throttle said as he looked up to the top shelf. "Those them up there?"

"Yup...and you don't have to watch movies with me while I'm sick."

"I wouldn't mind," Throttle said. "You want me to get them, or did you want me to lift you?"

Rally blinked. "I wouldn't want to get you sick, and there's no way you could lift me.

Throttle turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin.

Rally crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, really."

Throttle shot his tail out and wrapped it around Rally's waist and lifted her so she was eye-level with him. "You were saying?" he asked playfully with a teasing smirk.

"Okay, so apparently I was wrong," Rally said with a small pout before giggling.

Throttle chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "At least you can admit it...that's more than I can say for some of the people I've known."

Rally giggled again. "Okay...so your tail is obviously pretty strong."

"Obviously," Throttle said with a small nod of his head, his grin still in place.

A soft blush crossed Rally's cheeks. "Are your arms as strong as your tail?" she asked softly...shyly.

Throttle slowly uncrossed his arms. "They're stronger," he said softly--his heart pounding in his chest as he moved to wrap his arms around Rally's waist...

Only to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Both Rally and Throttle looked to the door to find Charley, Vinnie and Modo standing there. Rally blushed furiously, and Throttle felt his cheeks burn like fire beneath his fur.

"I hate to interrupt, guys," Charley said. "But it's getting late, and us girls have to be up early tomorrow. "You know...work and all that."

"Right," Throttle said after clearing his throat and gently lowering Rally back to the floor. "Well...see you later, Rally angel," he said as he stepped away from the petite brunette. "Charley girl," he said as he passed the mechanic.

"G'night, Throttle," Rally said softly as she watched him go. "Night, Vinnie. Night, Modo."

"Night, Cutie. Night, beautiful."

"Night, Rally ma'am. Night, Charley ma'am."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Charley said as she ushered the three Martians away from the bedroom.

Left alone, Rally sat on her bed and pulled Fievel back into her lap--hugging his soft body to her as she tried to sort out all the feelings and emotions roiling around inside of her.

"Kiddo? Can I come in?"

Rally looked to the door and found Charley standing in the doorway once more. "Sure."

"Can we talk?" the mechanic asked as she sat down beside her sister.

"Sure." Rally rested her chin on Fievel's head. "What about?"

"About you and Throttle."

"What about me and Throttle?"

"How do you feel about him?" Charley asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Charley sighed. "Because he's one of my best friends and I think he's falling for you."

Rally blinked and turned her face towards her sister. "Falling for me?" she asked softly. "You mean Martian mice can be attracted to human girls?"

"Yes on both counts," Charley said with a nod. "And I've noticed that you've been flirting with him a little...whether you realize it or not, so I'm going to ask you again...how do you feel about Throttle? Are you just curious about him, or do you genuinely like him? He was almost destroyed when his previous girlfriend broke up with him, and he's finally starting to really come out of that funk. So, if you really like him, then you have my blessing...but if you're just wanting to satisfy some weird curiosity, then tell him you just want to be friends and leave it at that. Don't lead him on."

Rally was silent for several moments as she processed her sister's words. "Okay, Charlene...can I talk with you honestly without you thinking that I'm a freak?"

"Of course you can," Charley said with a nod.

"I do like him...a lot. I just...I feel so drawn to him...like there's some kind of connection between us." Rally smiled ruefully. "I know it doesn't make any sense...we're not from the same species...we're not even from the same planet. But...next to everything else, those things seem so small and unimportant."

"What do you mean 'everything else'?"

"He's so sweet, he's funny...and he treats me with so much respect...more than any of my past boyfriends ever did," Rally said softly. "Not to mention he's..." She blushed furiously.

"He's what?" Charley prompted.

"Incredibly sexy." If it were possible, Rally's blush deepened.

Charley grinned and giggled.

"Oh, God...you think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Rally buried her face in Fievel's shirt.

Charley pulled her sister into a one armed hug. "No I don't kiddo." She sighed softly. "I can't tell you how many times I've forgotten that they're not from here...and I don't think you're a freak for being attracted to one of them," she admitted with a soft blush. "Especially since I don't have a leg to stand on in that department."

"You and Vinnie?" Rally asked without skipping a beat.

"I don't really know here we stand," Charley said with a sigh. There really isn't an 'us' so to speak...but I'm thinking that I'd really like for there to be..."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because," Charley said with a sigh. "As much as he might like me and care for me...part of me feels that some small part of him might still be carrying a torch for his old girlfriend Harley. She was abducted years ago...before the three of them ever crash landed on earth, and they've never been able to find her."

"Have you ever thought about asking him?" Rally asked softly.

Charley looked down at the floor. "I'm afraid of the answer I might get."

Rally smiled softly and slid an arm around her sister. "Two human women going goofy for two Martian mice...what a pair we make, huh?"

Charley grinned and chuckled. "You ain't just whistlin' Dixie, kiddo."

* * *

_...Scoreboard..._

"Why'd you guys have to walk in right then?" Throttle asked with a small growl of frustration.

"Were you planning on doing something, bro?" Vinnie asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Throttle ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I dunno," he grouched. "And now I never will!"

"Throttle, bro...just calm down will ya?" Modo asked as he placed a hand on the tan mouse's shoulder. "We interrupted you two for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Bro...we just wanna make sure this works for you," Vinnie said. His trademark grin was gone, and his face was all seriousness. "We know how hurt you were after Carbine..."

"And we wanna make sure that doesn't happen again," Modo said. "So Charley ma'am is talking to her sister to find out how she feels about you. We have a feeling that Rally ma'am likes ya, but we just wanna make sure she'd be in it for the long haul."

"Like you would be," Vinnie said. "Mister all or nothing," he said with the smallest of grins.

Modo nodded. "We wanted to find out if you'd be just a fling or if Rally ma'am wanted something more...before you got too emotionally invested."

Throttle sighed softly. It was rare for the three of them to talk like this, and he would have been lying if he said that he was not touched by the concern of his comrades. It was a small smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth and he lightly thumped Vinnie and Modo on their backs. "Thanks, bros."

"Don't mention it," Vinnie said.

"Yeah," Modo said with a nod. "And Throttle...for the record...we really hope it works out for the two of you."

"Totally, bro," Vinnie said with a nod.

"Yeah, well...we'll see, won't we?" Throttle mused softly as he gazed out of the scoreboard in the direction of Charley and Rally's apartment. "We'll see..."


	6. Chapter 6

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_...Scoreboard; the next day..._

Throttle lay on his narrow bed, ankles crossed and arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear Vinnie and Modo tinkering around, but he paid them no attention. His mind was filled with thoughts of Rally. He could see her perfectly in his mind's eye...her petite, feminine body, her adorable nose, her sweet smile, and when he closed his eyes, he could hear her...smell her.

What was she doing right now at that very moment? Was she thinking of him right now like he was thinking of her? What had Charley said to her? What had been her feelings on the matter? Did she in fact like him? Throttle knew he would no doubt have all the answers to his questions tonight, but the Martian commander did not feel he could wait that long.

Sighing, he uncrossed his ankles and rolled off the bed, stretching his arms over his head as he stood. His mind made up, he grabbed his helmet and strode towards the exit, whistling for his bike.

"Where ya going, bro?" Vinnie asked.

"Out for some air," Throttle answered as he placed his helmet on.

"Ya want some company?" Modo asked.

"Nah. I need to clear my head," the tan mouse said as he ducked out.

Both Vinnie and Modo were silent as they watched their comrade and leader leave.

"He's not going out for air, is he?" Vinnie asked after a few moments.

"Nope," Modo answered.

"He's gonna swing by Rally's work, isn't he?"

"Most likely."

"Should we stop him?"

Modo sighed. "You honestly think he'd let us?"

"Nope."

* * *

Rally sat on the bench in front of the veterinary clinic at which she worked and looked up at the sky as she munched on her sandwich. It was a beautiful day...the sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, there was just the faintest of breezes that kept the weather from being too hot...she just could not resist going outside to eat her lunch. Not to mention, it gave Rally the chance to think over the conversation she and Charley had last night. She had been telling the truth when she said that she liked Throttle. She did like him.

A lot.

And from what Charley had said, Throttle liked her too. That thought made her heart flutter in excitement. But all her feelings aside, would she and Throttle be able to make things work if they embarked on a relationship? Normal relationships were hard enough without having to deal with the issues she and Throttle would have to deal with. They would never be able to go out on 'normal' dates...not without taking extra precautions. But Rally could live with that. Dates were overrated anyway. Besides, that was not what really worried her...

If things got very serious between the Throttle and herself, where would they live?

Obviously, Throttle and his comrades were capable of living and even thriving on earth...but could Rally ask him to give up his home world for her? Could she in good conscience ask him to turn his back on the planet he had been fighting so hard to protect? If Throttle were to ask her, would she be able to give up her own world and make a home with him on Mars? Did his people even have the sort of technology that would allow a human to exist and thrive on their planet? Rally groaned softly and gingerly rubbed her forehead.

She was starting to get a headache.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot prompted the petite brunette to look up, and her stomach instantly did a weird flip-flop when she saw Throttle. Stuffing her lunch in her messenger bag, Rally jumped to her feet and scurried over to the biker mouse--all the while trying to ignore how he made her heart race. "What're you doing here?"

"I...I don't really know," Throttle admitted.

"Someone might see you," Rally said, her eyes wide with worry.

Throttle could not stop the small smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You worried about me, Rally angel?" He tentatively tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rally's ear. She had such adorable ears!

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rally asked with a soft blush.

Throttle simply gazed at Rally for several moments...a soft smile playing over his lips before he cleared his throat. "Look...I was gonna wait until me and the guys came over to your place tonight, but I just can't wait until then. Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked softly. "Or do you need to get back to work?"

"No, we can talk," Rally said with a small smile. "I get an hour lunch and my next appointment isn't for another hour after I get back...but where are we going to go?"

"Just this little spot me and the bros go to sometimes. It's nowhere special, but it'll give us the chance to talk face to face."

Rally nodded slowly. "Okay. Let's go."

Throttle smiled. "Great. Hop on."

Rally took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she made sure that her messenger bag was secure across her body before tying her hair securely into a ponytail. She then climbed onto the bike and settled herself behind Throttle. The moment she was seated, her waist was encircled by the Biker mouse's tail, and she was pulled against his back. Her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings.

"Ya better hold on tight, Rally angel," Throttle said, his voice huskier than normal from Rally's closeness. "My baby here goes really fast."

"Whatever you say, Throttle," Rally said as she encircled her arms around the Martian's waist--instantly pressing herself closer to him. She could feel the warmth radiating from Throttle's body as she rested her cheek against his back. She closed her eyes as they sped out of the parking lot, and simply breathed in the Martian's unique scent. He smelled of sweat, leather, and fur. Those scents combined with Throttle's own unique musk created a scent that appealed to something deep inside of Rally and made her insides ache. The fur covering his sculpted abs was shorter than the fur that covered the rest of his body, and it felt like velvet against her skin...she could not stop herself from running her fingers through it...

Throttle's hands tightly gripped the handle bars of his bike, his heart thundered in his chest, and his jeans suddenly felt very tight as he felt Rally's breasts pressing against his back. Goddess of Mars, this was going to be a long ride! He tried to think about baseball...finding the Regenerator...the war back on Mars...anything and everything that would get his mind off of the beautiful woman who was currently making his blood boil.

After what seemed like an eternity, Throttle pulled his bike to a halt in an area in the park that was off the beaten path. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he unwound his tail from Rally's waist and swung a leg over the handlebars, climbing off the bike. Turning, he put his hands on the petite brunette's waist and lifted her from the bike.

Rally's hands automatically went to Throttle's shoulders and she smiled shyly as she gazed through the visor of his helmet. "You were right...your arms are stronger than your tail," she said softly.

Throttle smiled and slowly lowered Rally to her feet. "Told you so," he said as he reluctantly removed his hands from her waist and removed his helmet.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Rally asked softly as she gazed up at the Martian.

"Well..." Throttle nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I was kind of hoping we could talk about...well, us..."

Rally gulped nervously and tried to calm the racing of her heart. "What exactly about us?"

Throttle sighed softly and decided not to beat around the bush. "Rally...I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life. You're smart, you're sweet, sexy and incredibly adorable, and I really like you...more that just a friend."

"Oh, Throttle..." Rally said softly.

"But I have to know...how do you feel about me? If you like me too, you'll make me the happiest mouse on two planets...but if you just want to be friends, I'll respect your decision," Throttle said with a sigh. "I'll have your back no matter what you decide. Just please be honest with me, Rally...that's all I ask of you. I can't stand being jerked around...or strung along. That happened in my last relationship and I don't want to go through that again. I just can't..."

Rally simply gazed at the handsome mouse for several moments. He had been completely honest with her and had not held anything back. The least she could do was return the favor. "Throttle in the time we've known each other and spent together, I've come to really like you too." Her heart fluttered when she saw the smile tugging on the handsome mouse's mouth. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you, because I do...a lot. You are without a doubt the sweetest man I have ever had the honor to know..." She blushed madly and averted her eyes. "And oh, my God are you sexy...!"

Despite the feeling of satisfaction, Throttle gulped. "You think I'm sexy?" he asked softly as he gently hooked a finger under Rally's chin and tilted her face up to his. Not even Carbine had called him 'sexy'.

"Yes," Rally answered softly as she gazed up into Throttle's handsome face. "Very much so..."

Throttle slowly closed the distance so there was just barely an inch between them. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked softly...shyly...hopefully.

Rally slowly slid her arms around Throttle's neck and stood on tip toe. "How about here?" she whispered softly before shyly pressing a kiss to his lips.

Throttle's arms wrapped around Rally's waist and pressed her close to him as he kissed her back. He could not believe how soft her lips were...or how well her soft, feminine body fit against the hard planes and angles of his own body. He smiled softly down at the lovely veterinarian after slowly breaking the kiss. "Does this make you my girl?"

Rally smiled up at Throttle and cradled his handsome face in her hands. "I think it does," she said before kissing him again. She felt the Martian release her hair from its tie, and shivers of delight raced through her spine the moment she felt one of Throttle's hands slide up into her hair. As the biker mouse's strong fingers gently massaged her scalp, all her earlier worries could not have been further from her mind. They were together now, and that was all that mattered. Whatever hurdles they would encounter, Rally had no doubt that she and Throttle would face them together as a team.

"Oh, Rally angel...you're amazing," Throttle said softly after breaking the kiss with a smile that instantly melted into sheepish mortification when his stomach growled.

Rally ducked her head and rested her forehead against Throttle's chest as she giggled softly. "And you're hungry," she said as she stepped away and took the mouse's hand in hers...lacing her fingers through his. "Come on, baby...that tree over there looks nice. I'll share my lunch with you."

"You sure, angel?" Throttle asked as he walked beside his girl. She was the first girl to ever call him 'baby', and he liked how it sounded coming from her. "I don't want you going hungry because of me."

Rally smiled as she sat down against the trunk of the large, shady tree and gently pulled Throttle down beside her. "Don't worry, I won't," she said as she reached into her bag and handed Throttle the sandwich half that she had not gotten to. "I hope turkey's okay with you." She also took out a large bottle of water and placed it where they could both reach it

Throttle smiled and took the sandwhich half. "Yeah, babe, it's fine." He took a bite. "Hey, this is good...what's in this?"

Rally smiled and held the half that she had taken a few bites out of. "Turkey, ranch dressing, tomatoes, sliced red bell pepper, and a slice of muenster cheese."

Throttle chuckled softly. "Even your sandwiches are works of art."

The petite brunette blushed before leaning in and kissing Throttle's cheek. "You're so sweet," she just barely managed to say before the handsome mouse was capturing her lips once more.

"I'll never get tired of that," Throttle said with a small, but happy smile as he finally let go of Rally's hand only to slide his arm around her shoulder. "Even if I live a million years."

"Lucky me," Rally replied with a mirthful twinkle in her eyes as she nestled against the handsome mouse. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Is this our first date?"

Throttle swallowed his mouthful. "Yeah...I think it is," he said softly.

Rally smiled and kissed Throttle's lips just because she could and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "It's the best date of my life," she said softly as she took a bite of her sandwich. She spoke the truth. This was just the two of them...no games, no masks, no pretensions. They had nothing to hide from each other.

Throttle's heart fluttered at Rally's words, and he smiled as he rested his head against his girl's, his arm pulling her closer against him. "Yeah, angel...me too."

* * *

_...The girls' apartment; hours later..._

"Vinnie, if you want me to wrap your arm right, you have to hold still," Charley reprimanded gently.

"But that stuff stings," Vinnie whined.

"Oh would you relax?" Charley asked. "It's not like your getting stitches."

"That doesn't make the stuff sting any less," Vinnie said with a pout.

Rally rolled her eyes and tapped Charley's shoulder. "C'mon, sis...be firm with him. Don't let him be a whiny little baby," she said with a playful wink.

"Hey, I resent that remark," Vinnie said with a mock wounded expression, though it did not last long as he covertly swept his gaze over the red boxers and fitted, black tank top that Charlie was currently wearing.

Charley grinned. "You resemble that remark," she said with a playful wink as she finished cleaning the wound on Vinnie's bicep before starting to wrap it. Though her outward demeanor was playful, inwardly, the mechanic wanted to cry like a little girl.

The three Martians had not made it to dinner that night. They had contacted Charley on the communicator and told her that they had ferreted out some Catatonians and did not know how long they would be in dealing with them. Hours later, after she and Rally had gone to bed, Charley heard the sound of her friends' motorcycles and when she had gone into the living room to meet them, her eyes had widened at the sight of the three injured Martians. She had awakened her sister immediately, and Rally flew into action without so much as a second thought.

Modo was the least injured of the three and managed to patch himself up while Charley and Rally had tended to the more seriously injured Throttle and Vinnie. Charley did not know what it was. She had seen Vinnie injured before. But for some reason, this time when she saw the blood on his snowy white fur and the gashes on his right bicep and across his muscled chest she had almost lost it.

Throttle chuckled. "Good one, Charley girl," he said with a soft smile to Rally. "Thanks for doing this, angel." While he could have easily tended the wound himself, he was not about to turn away the chance to have his girl take care of him...and the fact that she was dressed only in a thin-strapped, middle-thigh length nightgown did not hurt.

"Yeah, Rally ma'am," Modo said with a nod as he patted his wrapped shoulder. "You're really helpin' us out here. I can't believe you have all this stuff on hand."

"It's no trouble," Rally said with a smile before quirking an eyebrow at her mouse. "Should I be worried that you try and get your throat cut the same day you ask me to be your girl?" she asked playfully as she gently cupped Throttle's face in her hands--carefully tilting his head so she could better examine the wound on his neck. "Okay, Throttle, move the the towel and let me take a look." She let out a low whistle when the Martian did as instructed and thus allowed her to see the gash. "You cut it pretty close, baby," she said as she removed her hands from Throttle's face and soaked large pieces of gauze with hydrogine peroxide. "Half an inch to the left and your jugular would've been hit."

"Guess it's my lucky night then," Throttle said with a soft chuckle. Behind his shades, he let his eyes drift closed. While Rally's touch was clinical, it was still gentle and calming. He could see why animals bonded so easily with her, and while he could see that his girl was obviously upset about his being injured, she still remained calm and level-headed. Throttle could not stop the swell of pride from filling him.

"Most of the blood has already been staunched, so it just needs to be cleaned and wrapped...but try not to talk to much until then," Rally said softly. "And keep your head at the angle I was holding it," she said gently. "Oh, and keep the pressure on your stomach wound."

"Whatever you say, doctor," Throttle said with a smile as he did as he was told. Not wanting to hinder his girl's movement, he resisted the urge to wrap his free arm around her and settled instead for lightly wrapping his tail around her ankle.

Rally kept her hands gentle as she cleaned and wrapped Throttle's neck wound--shivering all the while his tail caressed the skin of her ankle. "I'm sorry if this stings," she said softly.

"Hey, how come fearless gets nice treatment from the doc while I get yelled at?" Vinnie whined.

"Because Throttle is being a very good patient," Rally answered with a smile.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Please...you're just being nicer to him because he's your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well...maybe I am," Rally said with a smile--her heart fluttering in delight at hearing Throttle being called her 'boyfriend'. "I have to take care of my man, don't I?"

"You'd better take care of your man," Modo said with a grin. "Remember...he's our bro, so you're takin' care of him for us."

Rally grinned and giggled as she worked. "I'll keep that in mind, big guy." She finished with Throttle's neck. "Okay, now for your stomach." She gently moved Throttle's hand. "This isn't too bad," she said softly as she began cleaning the long gash with new gauze. "All you guys lucked out tonight...none of you needed stitches."

"You actually have the stuff you'd need to give us stitches?" Vinnie asked.

"Yep," Rally said as she worked.

"Why?" Vinnie asked.

"Because I never know if I might come across a stray that needs to be stitched up. I use the bus to go back and forth from work. If i come across an injured animal here by the apartment, I'm not taking it on the bus to get it patched up when I can just bring it up here." She had finished cleaning the gash. "I need you to sit up for me, baby."

"You take the bus?" Throttle asked as he did what he was told.

"Yeah," Rally said as she began wrapping bandages around Throttle's waist. "Charley and I start our days at different times, and our jobs are in the opposite directions of each other, so I told her it didn't make sense for her to drive me."

"So I'll drive you," Throttle said.

"Baby, you don't have to do that," Rally said.

"I know that, but I want to do it."

Rally paused just long enough in her work to smile at her man, clearly touched by his offer. "Okay, baby...if it'll make you feel better."

Throttle grinned. "It does."

"There," Charley said with a gentle pat to Vinnie's cheek. "All done."

"Thanks, beautiful," Vinnie said with a grin. "Hey, how about some food?" he asked as he patted his stomach. "I'm starving. We haven't eaten, ya know..."

"There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge, Charley," Rally said as she finished wrapping Throttle's waist. "You think you can handle those while I clean up in here?"

"Yeah, no problem," the mechanic said as she stood and padded towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Vinnie sprung to his feet and trotted after the auburn haired beauty.

"Here, we'll help you," Throttle offered as he moved to help the petite veterinarian with the clean up process.

"No, no it's okay. I got this," Rally said. "You two sit and rest."

"But Rally ma'am...we just wanna help. I mean, we come over here and wake you and Charley ma'am up..." Modo's ears drooped a little. "We were gonna try to patch ourselves up quietly...we didn't mean to wake you girls up."

Rally smiled reasuringly and gently patted the gentle giant on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather patch you guys up than have you do it yourselves and botch it up somehow."

"But..."

"Modo...this is what I do. You're not inconveniencing me in any way, I promise."

"Alright," Modo said, still not entirely convinced.

"So, did you find the Regenerator?" Rally asked as she gathered up all the soiled towles and gauze before tossing them into a plastic trash bag.

"No," Throttle answered. "But we found some Catatonians who were also looking for it...as you may have guessed." He sighed. "We thought we might've found it this time..."

"How many Catatonians were there?" Rally asked.

"Ten or eleven," Throttle answered. "If Cataclysm was there we might've had more trouble..."

"Cataclysm?" Rally asked. "Who or what is that?"

"A badass sonuvabtich," Modo answered.

"He's a giant behemoth of a cat," Throttle clarified. "With a serious personality problem."

"I see," Rally said softly. "Well, in that case you guys really are lucky...I'd hate to think of the kinds of gashes you'd have all gotten if he had been there." She sat next to Throttle on the love seat and gently snuggled against him. "Especially you...if it had been Cataclysm that got your throat tonight..." she let the thought go unfinished and she gently gripped her handsome mouse's arm and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

Throttle tenderly kissed the top of his girl's head. "Don't worry, angel," he said softly as he wrapped an arm around Rally. "It'll take more than a bunch of Catatonians to keep me from coming back to you."

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"So hey, I guess your talk with Rally really paid off, huh?" Vinnie asked with a smile as he playfully swatted Charley's butt with his tail.

"Yeah, how about that," Charley mused softly. As she started reheating the leftovers that were in the fridge.

"Charley?" Vinnie blinked. If anything, he thought the lovely mechanic would be happy. "You okay, beautiful?" He put his hands on Charley's shoulders. "Babe?"

"You could've died tonight..." Charley's voice quavered a little.

Vinnie blinked in surprise. "Charley, are you...?"

"You could've died without ever knowing...without ever knowing that..." The mechanic's body began trembling.

Vinnie gently turned Charley so she was facing him. "Without ever knowing what?" he asked softly as he gently tilted the auburn haired woman's face up to his. That was when he noticed the tears in those lovely emerald eyes. "Hey..." His voice was soft and gently. "What's wrong?" He slowly pulled Charley into his arms and held her. "You can tell me," he said softly as he nuzzled the lovely woman's hair.

Charley all but melted into Vinnie's body. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the feel of the white mouse's strong, muscled arms wrapped around her. He was so soft and warm around her--his fur like velvet against her skin. At that moment, she felt so safe and protected...more than she had ever felt in her life. "Vinnie..." Charley murmured softly.

"Yeah, babe?" Vinnie asked softly.

"I love you..." Charley's voice was barely above a whisper.

Vinnie was silent for several moments--unsure as to whether or not he actually heard what he thought he heard. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

Charley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you." She raised her gaze to find Vinnie with his eyes closed. "Vinnie?" she asked softly.

Vinnie opened his eyes and smiled gently down at Charley. "I've been waiting to hear those words from you for so long," he said softly as his arms tightened around the lovely mechanic's waist. Lowering his head, he captured Charley's lips in a long kiss. "Oh, Charley, I love you too," he murmured against her lips.

Charley wrapped her arms around Vinnie's neck and pressed herself fully against his hard, sculpted body. "Vinnie..."

The white mouse growled softly as he kissed Charley again, only this time his tongue seeking entrance. He shuddered when Charley's mouth opened for him, and when the lovely mechanic moaned softly when their tongues met, Vinnie could not stop himself from growling again. Before he could stop himself, Vinnie's hands moved down and cupped Charley's ass--lifting her up onto the counter as he deepened the kiss.

Charley's legs spread of their own volition--her arms wrapping around Vinnie's waist and pressing against him.

Vinnie responded by gripping Charley's hips and grinding against her as he left light, nipping kisses down the smooth column of her neck. How he loved the taste of her!

The mechanic moaned softly. "Vinnie..."

"Charley..." There was a soft growl to the white mouse's voice--his arousal was growing by the moment.

That is until...

"OMIGOD!"

Both Charley and Vinnie turned to the doorway to find a wide-eyed Rally. The brunette's shock did not last long however and was quickly replaced with annoyance. "Not in my kitchen!"

Charley blushed. "Rally..."

"Just calm down there, cutie," Vinnie said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," Rally said as her hands flew to her hips.

"What's goin' on, Rally ma'am?" Modo asked as he appeared behind the petite brunette. Throttle appeared moments later.

"Vinnie and Charley were about to do the nasty on my kitchen counter."

"Say what?" Throttle and Modo asked together.

Charlie blushed furiously. "No we weren't!"

"Why do you care?" Vinnie asked. "You're with Throttle, why are you against me being with your sister?"

Rally blinked. "I'm not against the two of you being together. I'm happy for you two."

"Then...?" Vinnie floundered in confusion.

Rally sighed. "I don't care what the two of you do...just don't do it in my kitchen! I mean for the love of everything that is holy and sacred, I make biscuits on that counter."

Vinnie grinned sheepishly. "Oops! Heh...sorry, cutie," he said as he helped Charley down off the counter.

"Yeah, sorry about that, kiddo," Charley said, her cheeks still tinged with her blush.

"No problem," Rally said before playfully sticking out her tongue at the pair. "Just don't let it happen again."

Throttle grinned and and chuckled before gently, so as not to aggravate the wound on his stomach, wrapping his arms around Rally from behind. "It's about time, you two," he said as he rested his head against his girl's.

"I'll say,"Modo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well...we decided we kept you guys waiting long enough," Vinnie said with a playful wink as he wrapped his arms around Charley and nuzzled her ear before kissing her cheek.

Rally grinned. "Now all we have to do is find someone for Modo."

Charley shared her sister's grin. "Oh, yeah..."

The gentle giant suddenly looked very nervous and he hurriedly ducked out of the room. "Oh, mama..."


	7. Chapter 7

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_...Five days later..._

"Hey, guys," Rally greeted with an excited smile as she poked her head out of the kitchen upon hearing the three Martian mice coming up the fire escape.

Throttle grinned a slow grin when he caught sight of the flowery apron Rally was wearing. "Honey, I'm home."

"We're just in time for what, Rally ma'am?" Modo asked with a chuckle.

Rally grinned and giggled before ducking back into the kitchen, only to re-emerge with a platter of cookies. "Just in time for fresh cookies," she said as she walked over to the three biker mice and stood in front of them.

"Fresh cookies?" Vinnie asked, his ears perking up in excitement.

"Yes," Rally said with a grin. "Just out of the oven."

"Don't toy with me, woman," Vinnie said with a playful grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rally said with a playful wink.

Throttle smiled and took a cookie. "Aw, angel...you're spoiling us," he said as he brushed a kiss to his girl's forehead.

"Yeah, cutie...between you and Charley we've got it made," Vinnie said as he took a cookie. "She fixes up our bikes and you make us food," he said with a grin.

"Thanks for the cookies, Rally ma'am," Modo said with a smile as he took one.

Rally giggled. "Well, don't get too excited about the cookies, yet," she said. "I experimented with my chocolate chip recipe, so you guys have to let me know if you like it or not."

"Experimented?" Vinnie asked.

"Yup," Rally said with a nod. "I was feeling creative, so I added peanut butter to the dough."

Throttle popped the cookie into his mouth. "Mmmm," he said as he chewed. "Hey, these are good."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Rally asked.

"Honest and for true, angel," Throttle said as he slid an arm around Rally's shoulders and drew her close as he sneaked another cookie. "These cookies are amazing."

Modo was next to eat his cookie. "Whoa, mama...these are really good, Rally ma'am," he said with an appreciative smile as he chewed and grabbed another cookie.

Vinnie tossed his cookie into his mouth and closed his eyes as he chewed. "Wow...it melts in my mouth..." He reached for another.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet," Rally said as she pressed a kiss to Vinnie and Modo's cheeks before brushing a kiss to Throttle's lips. "I'll go put these in the basket for today's picnic then," she said with a smile as she turned and padded back into the kitchen.

"Hey, cutie...where's my girl?" Vinnie asked as he looked around.

"She ran to the market to get some more root beer," Rally answered from the kitchen. "She should be back any minute." She came back out of the kitchen without the apron dressed in a pair cut-off shorts and a tank top. "How're your injuries doing today?" She checked on the injuries of the three biker mice every time they came over.

"Itchy," Vinnie grumped.

Rally giggled. "Good. That means they're getting better. Let me just take a quick look if you don't mind," she said as she unwrapped Vinnie's arm. "Oh, this has healed nicely," she said with a smile. "You actually don't have to keep it wrapped anymore."

"Really?" Vinnie's ears perked up at this.

"As long as you promise not to scratch it," Rally said.

"Fine," Vinnie said with a pout.

Rally giggled and playfully patted the white mouse's cheek. "Naaaaaaaw, poor li'l bugaboo." Her giggles intensified when she heard Throttle and Modo sniggering, but she immediately sobered when a thought occurred to her. "Hey...do Martian mice have fleas?"

"Huh?" Vinnie asked.

"Fleas?" Throttle asked.

"What're fleas, Rally ma'am?" Modo asked with a genuinely perplexed look.

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'," Rally said with a giggle as she moved to Modo. "Okay, big guy...could you sit down so I can take a look at your shoulder?" She giggled when she was suddenly felt Throttle's hands at her waist lifting her so she could reach the gentle giant's shoulder. "Or Throttle could just lift me...that works too," she said with a grin as she unwrapped Modo's shoulder.

"Good, because I like this way better," Throttle said with a grin.

Rally giggled. "Always nice to know...and to answer your question, Modo...fleas are tiny little bugs that live on animals and suck their blood."

"Nasty," Vinnie said with a grimace.

"Yeah...they're annoying all right...them and ticks," Rally added. "And Modo, I'm happy to say that your shoulder looks great. No more bandages for you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rally ma'am," Modo said with a smile.

"No problem. All right, baby it's your turn," the petite brunette said as she looked over her shoulder at the tan mouse. "Put me down so I can take a look at you."

"Whatever you say, doctor," Throttle said with a grin as he slowly let his girl down.

Smiling, Rally unwrapped the bandages around the tan mouse's waist. The wound on his neck had already healed, so it was just the one injury the veterinarian had to worry about. "Oh, this healed up nicely."

"Well, you're good at what you do," Throttle said with a smile as he slowly ran a hand over his girl's dark hair.

Rally smiled and blushed softly. "Thanks, baby." She slowly took a step back from the Martian mouse. "Right, well...since I can't ride on a motorcycle in this outfit, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," she said as she hurried towards her bedroom. "Just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable," she called over her shoulder as she stopped by the bathroom to throw the bandages and wraps into the trash can.

Throttle sighed softly as he watched his girl go. He had almost told her not to change, but stopped himself--knowing how easily Rally got cold. He knew it would not have been fair of him to make the request...no matter how sexy his girl looked in her current outfit.

It was then that the door opened and Charley walked in carrying grocery bags. "Oh, hey guys," she greeted with a smile as she closed the door behind her. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, beautiful," Vinnie said with a smile as he hurried over to Charley and took the bags from her.

"Aww, thanks handsome," the mechanic said with a smile before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the white mouse's lips. "The cooler's in the kitchen," she said as she led the way.

"Right behind you, babe," Vinnie said with a grin as he followed--enjoying the view of Charley's shapely butt and legs encased in her jeans.

Throttle and Modo exchanged glances and grinned before each taking a seat on the couch.

"Things seem to be going well with those two," Modo said.

"Yeah," Throttle said with a nod. "I guess they got over whatever was holding them back in the first place."

"And things going okay with you and Rally?" the gentle giant asked.

Throttle smiled and sighed softly. "So far, things are great. She's so different from the kind of girl I usually go for...and I just don't mean in the physical department," he clarified. "But I gotta say...I'm loving the change."

Modo smiled. "Well, that's good, bro."

"Yeah..." Throttle said with a dreamy smile.

Rally was independent and had a mind of her own, that was for certain...Throttle would not have been attracted to her if she had been a 'puppet'...but at the same time, she made the tan mouse feel needed. She was not above asking him for help when she could not do something...even if it was something as simple as opening a difficult jar or reaching a tall shelf. Simply put, she let Throttle be the 'man' in the relationship...which was something Carbine never let him do.

Even behind closed doors when it had been just the two of them, Carbine could never stop being the general. There was always an invisible wall between them. She had often dismissed Throttle's views and opinions without so much as a second thought...she was 'always' right because she was the general, and it had been a constant battle of the wills between their two dominant personalities. Those had been only a couple of the many reasons behind their downfall. At the time, they had both been reluctant to see that their relationship was doomed--both desperate to cleave to something 'good' during the hardships of war. But in the end, it could not last.

With Rally, things were different. Even in the early stages of their relationship, things were easy. Things were comfortable...like being wrapped in a warm in a warm, fuzzy blanket on a cold day. There was a gentle and welcoming quality to Rally that Carbine just did not have. The lovely veterinarian was untouched by the war. She had not been hardened because of the ugliness she had seen. There was no cynicism in her personality...only caring and open warmth. She was Throttle's haven...

His sanctuary.

With Rally, Throttle could simply be himself...he could let his guard down. He could let himself be vulnerable...

A sudden scream ripped Throttle from his thoughts. "That came from Rally's room." He was on his feet in an instant, assuming the worst as he rushed down the hall--only to run into his girl who was dressed only in jeans and a bra. "Rally angel, what's--"

"SPIDER!" Rally screeched as she huddled into the warm protection of Throttle's strong body. "GIANT SPIDER!"

"Where?" Throttle asked as he gently rubbed Rally's back in attempts to calm her--unable to ignore just how much like silk her skin felt...or how her soft, round breasts were pressing against him. However, his girls arousing loveliness aside, Throttle could not help but find the petite brunette to be completely adorable at that moment. Screaming because of a spider? If it had been Carbine in Rally's place, the spider would have found itself on the receiving end of a blaster shot.

"In my closet!" Rally wailed. "It tried to eat me!"

"I highly doubt that," Charley said as she approached the pair--Vinnie and Modo right behind her.

"How would you know?" Rally demanded as she stepped out around Throttle and put her hands on her hips--completely forgetting about her state of undress. "You weren't there."

Throttle's eyes widened and he hurriedly removed his black, leather vest and put it on the petite brunette before buttoning it up. Though it was rather large on her, it still hid her from the eyes of his bros. Both Modo and Vinnie cleared their throats and respectfully averted their eyes.

Charley rolled her eyes at her sister. "Would you just get back in there and finish getting dressed so we can go?"

Rally crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Like Hell I'm going back in there."

"Rally..." Charley groaned.

"I'm not going back in there until that thing's dead."

"What are you, eight? You're bigger than the spider is," Charley reasoned.

"That's entirely beside the point!"

"You know, I don't get you...you're completely unafraid of dealing with stray and possibly rabid dogs, but the minute you come across a spider you completely freak out."

"Again...entirely beside the point!"

By this point, both Modo and Vinnie were covering their mouths to try and hide their sniggers, though their bodies shook with the effort.

Throttle sighed and hugged his girl from behind. "Don't worry, angel. I'll take care of it," he said with a smile before pressing a light kiss to Rally's neck. "It's in the closet right?" he asked as he turned and walked into the bedroom.

"Yes," Rally said with a nod.

"No worries, angel, I'm on it."

Rally smiled dreamily--unable to tear her eyes away from the broad expanse of Throttle's muscled back. "My hero..."

* * *

_...Park..._

"Throttle, are you off your rocker?" Rally asked incredulously, though a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"No...not the last time I checked," Throttle answered with a small chuckle.

"Then why are you suggesting what you're suggesting?"

"Because I think it would be a good idea for you to learn how to drive a motorcycle," the tan mouse answered as he patted the seat of his bike--signaling for Rally to climb on.

"But...I like the system we have," Rally said with a slow grin. "You know...where you drive and I cling to you," she said as she closed the distance between the two of them and gazed up into Throttle's face. "Don't you like our current system?" She wrapped her arms around the handsome mouse's waist.

Throttle had to remind himself to breathe. To date, Rally was the only woman to ever have this kind of an effect on him. "Yes...I like our system very much," he said huskily as he wrapped his arms around his girl. "But I still think it would be a useful skill for you to have."

Rally rested her chin on Throttle's chest as she continued gazing up at him. "But what if I fall off and break my neck? Won't you be sad?"

"I'd be very sad," Throttle answered as he lightly nuzzled Rally's hair. "But you're not going to fall and break your neck."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm just that good," Throttle said with a playful grin.

Rally giggled and stood on tip toe to press a kiss to her mouse's chin. "I could've told you that."

"You guys are killing me with cuteness over here," Vinnie groaned.

Modo rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who's currently feeding his girlfriend pieces of hot dog," he said as he polished off the hot dog he was currently eating.

Rally burst into a mad fit of giggles while Throttle and Modo sniggered at the sheepish expressions that crossed both Charley and Vinnie's faces.

"Nice one, bro," Throttle said with a nod.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," Modo said with a grin. "Be sure to tip your waitresses," he added with a wink. "But seriously though, Rally ma'am...Throttle's got a point."

"But I already know how to drive a car...why should I learn how to ride a motorcycle?"

"Because what if a motorcycle is all that's available to you?" Modo asked. "It's always best to be prepared for anything, Rally ma'am."

Rally sighed. "All right, fine," she said as she turned back to Throttle. "But if I fall off and break my neck, I am sooooo coming back to haunt you."

Throttle chuckled. "You won't fall, angel. Lady'll take it easy on you. Won't you, Lady?" the tan mouse asked as he fondly ran a hand over the handle bars of his bike which revved a soft response.

"Okay," Rally said with a sigh as she climbed onto her mouse's bike. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea of A.I. bikes..." she muttered softly.

"Don't forget your helmet, sis," Charley reminded.

Throttle lightly kissed the tip of Rally's nose before putting the helmet on her head. "All right, now...this is the clutch, this is the gas and this is the brake," he said as he pointed out the different parts. "But since this is your first time, I'm just going to have Lady take you around a little...just so you get the feeling for riding without another body to hold onto."

"O...okay," Rally said nervously. "Lady, please don't hurt me, okay?"

"She won't, angel," Throttle said reassuringly. "I promise."

"Don't worry, sis. You got this," Charley called encouragingly as she leaned comfortably back against Vinnie. "It'll be like a roller coaster. You like roller coasters."

"Yes, but roller coasters have safety restraints," Rally shot back.

"Okay, well...just think of her as a mechanical horse," Charley offered.

"Oh, I like horses," Rally said with a smile as she gripped the handle bars and got comfortable in the seat. "That makes much more sense than a roller coaster."

"Ready?" Throttle asked with a smile--liking how his girl looked on his bike.

"Yep," Rally answered with a nod.

"All right, Lady...take my girl for a spin."

Rally let out a small, terrified squeak as the black motorcycle revved to life, and she held on for dear life as Lady roared off.

"You got it, kiddo," Charley called out in encouragement.

"AWOOOOW! Go cutie!"

Throttle smiled when he heard the distinctive sound of Rally's laughter as she relaxed and enjoyed the ride. "Good job, angel," he called out. "Give 'er a little gas!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

Modo threw back his head and laughed. "Looks like she's hooked, bro."

"Yeah," Throttle said with a smile before whistling. "Okay, Lady...c'mon back now." He stayed right where he was, not even hinting at moving out of the way when Rally approached--knowing Lady would stop before hitting him. "So? What do you think, angel?" he asked with a smile as he helped Rally off.

"Fun," Rally said with a smile as she took her helmet off and shook out her hair. "I mean, I'm not going to be doing any racing anytime soon, but I wouldn't mind more lessons." She stood on tip toe and kissed Throttle's chin. "So long as you teach me."

Throttle sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his girl, pressing her close. "Oh, Rally angel, you can count on that," he said before capturing the petite brunette's lips. His heart raced in excitement when Rally slid her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him...allowing his exploring tongue entrance to the warmth of her mouth. His tail wrapped around the both of them as his hands moved up to tangle themselves into Rally's long, dark hair, and he could not stop the swell of male pride when he felt his girl shiver in delight.

Still in their spot of sitting against the tree, Charley and Vinnie had their arms tangled around each other as their tongues danced a slow tango. Vinnie's tail wrapped itself around one of the mechanic's thighs, and the soft sound of her moans drove him crazy. How he wished they were back at the girls' apartment...where the white mouse could explore his girl's body and learn all those secret places that made her shiver in delight.

Sighing, Modo turned and strode to his bike. As happy as he was for his friends, the gentle giant could not deny that he was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel. Try as his comrades did, they could not keep their hands off their girls. Modo did not blame them though. Hell, if he had a girl that drove him crazy the way Charley and Rally drove Vinnie and Throttle, he would be doing the same thing. He would want to be with her every chance he got.

His mother was always on his case to find a nice girl and settle down, but Modo wondered if it would be a good idea. Would it be wise to find a nice girl and marry her during all the turmoil that Mars was under...only to make a widow out of her should he be killed in battle? Would that be fair? Modo certainly did not think so. Yet, he could not help but feel envious at what Throttle and Vinnie had...

The gentle giant was ripped from his reverie by the ringing of Rally's cell phone, and he could not help chuckling at the genuinely annoyed expression on the petite brunette's face at having been interrupted from making out with her boyfriend.

"It's the emergency clinic I work at when they're short-handed," she said upon checking the caller I.D. "I wonder what they want. This is Doctor Davidson," she said upon answering as she nestled comfortably against Throttle's body. Her eyes widened and her face became a mask of horror. "Oh, no! I'll be right there!" she exclaimed as she hung up. "I have to go. Throttle would you please take me?"

"Sure, angel but what's wrong?"

"Rally, what's going on?" Charley asked as she jumped to her feet.

"There's been a horrible accident," Rally said as she climbed on to Lady and put her helmet on. "An animal shelter was bombed or something and the clinic has an overflow of injured animals. They don't have enough people to help with all the victims. Please, I have to go!"

Throttle nodded and climbed on to his bike as he put his own helmet on. "Modo, Vinnie, check out the explosion...see if it was really an accident or if the Catatonians were behind it." With that, he wrapped his tail around Rally's waist and sped off.

"You got it, bro!" Modo called out after the fleeing pair as he hurriedly began cleaning up the picnic site.

"Guys, go," Charley urged. "I'll take care of this."

"You sure, Charley ma'am?"

"You gonna be okay to get home?" Vinnie asked.

Charley grinned. "I'll be fine. I did bring my bike with me, you know."

Vinnie smiled and pulled the mechanic into his arms. "That's my girl," he said before kissing her soundly. He whistled to Sweetheart and climbed on to the red bike when it roared to his side.

"Be careful you two."

"Always, babe," Vinnie said with a wink before putting his helmet on.

"Don't worry, Charley ma'am, we'll watch our tails," Modo said as he climbed on to Li'l Hoss and revved her to life before putting on his helmet. "Let's rock..."

"AND RIDE!" Vinnie finished with a grin before roaring off with Modo riding by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Damn those Catatonians," Throttle growled as he observed the rubble that used to be an animal shelter. "They don't care who gets caught in the crossfire." Though he and his comrades had their visors activated, they could still smell the stench of burned hair and flesh.

It had been hours since he had dropped Rally off at the emergency clinic, and after finding no trace of the alien felines after searching the city, the three biker mice had returned to the scene of the crime in the hopes of learning something that could be of use. They had of course waited until the last of the police and firefighters had departed before advancing on the wreckage.

"Plutarkians ain't any better, bro," Vinnie said with a shudder as he poked around the debris. The smell was making him gag. The smell of charred death was something he could never get used to.

"Yeah, but we're not dealing with Plutarkians anymore, Vinnie," Modo said--his one eye glowing a little as he surveyed the damage. "We're dealing with Catatonians, so they're number one on our shit-list right now." His gaze landed on a few blaster marks. "Yeah...definitely them..."

"Yeah, you're right," Vinnie said with a sigh. "What do ya think happened? Think they might've been after Stoker?"

"Who can say for sure?" Throttle asked as he turned his back on the damage and started for his bike, knowing that Modo and Vinnie would be right behind him. "It's not like he's been forthcoming as of late."

"True," Vinnie said, only too hapy to get away from the stench. "So, you think this place just got caught in the crossfire?"

"Most likely," Throttle said as he thought. "What would the Catatonians have to gain from blowing up an animal shelter?"

"Maybe it's their way of telling us they're still in the game," Modo said grimly. "That they're still plannin' on taking the Regenerator when they get their claws on it.

"Maybe..." Throttle said noncommittally, not entirely convinced by that.

Just then, the communicator on Modo's robotic arm beeped to life. "It's Carbine," Modo said before turning off into an alley and pulling Li'l Hoss to a halt before accepting the transmission. "Evening, general."

"Good evening, Modo," Carbine said briskly. "Status report?"

Sighing, Throttle moved into view of the screen. As the commander, he knew the general expected the report from him, but at this particular moment, he really did not feel like dealing with her. He was happy in his relationship with Rally and did not want to remember his past hurt. "There was an explosion," he said simply. "We think the Catatonians were behind it, but we couldn't find any trace of them."

"Then why are you so certain that it was the Catatonians who were behind the attack?" Carbine asked. "Earthlings are known for performing such actions as well."

"That may be so, but last I checked, Earthlings don't have blasters," Throttle replied.

"It's true, general," Modo said with a nod. "I saw the blaster marks myself."

Carbine sighed. "Fine. As you say. Anything else to report?"

"No," Throttle said simply.

Carbine's image stared silently at Throttle for several moments before finally nodding with a small sigh. "Very well. General Carbine out." With that, her image disappeared.

"So what now, bros?" Vinnie asked. He was eager to get back to Charley.

Throttle sighed. "Not much we can do if we can't find anything. Let's call it a night, bros."

"I'm gonna go to Charley's," Vinnie said as he climbed onto Sweetheart.

"Yeah...figured you'd say that," Throttle said with small smirk as he climbed onto Lady. "I'm gonna head over to the clinic and see if Rally's done. If she is, I'll take her home."

"What if she's not?" Modo asked.

"Then I'll stick around until she is," Throttle answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Modo sighed softly and climbed onto Li'l Hoss. "Guess I'll head back to the scoreboard then. I'm gonna catch a li'l shut-eye."

"You sure, bro?" Throttle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the giant mouse answered.

After all...four was company, but five was a crowd.

* * *

_...Apartment..._

Dressed in an worn, over sized Cub's jersey that came down to her knees, Rally sat on the floor with a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream between her legs. Her hair was pulled back in a messy, haphazard ponytail, and as she poured Kahlua into the container of ice cream, she found that she really could not have care less about her appearance.

Rally was alone in the apartment, and that suited her just fine. Not wanting to be bothered, she had taken the phone off the hook and turned off her cell. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her face was stained with tears. She was miserable, and as she spooned another helping of alcoholic ice cream into her mouth, the petite brunette wished she could just curl up in a corner and let the world pass her by.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Rally recognized Vinnie's cheerful voice, and she groaned as she hung her head. She was so not in the mood for the white mouse's chipper attitude.

"Charley? Babe? You home?"

Rally said nothing...not even daring to breath as she ducked further behind the cover of the couch. Maybe if she stayed quiet, he would go away.

No such luck.

"Hey there cutie," Vinnie greeted with a smile as he came around the couch and spied the small brunette. "What're you doing here?"

Rally groaned before letting her head fall onto the coffee table with a soft thunk. "I live here."

"Well, I better tell Throttle where you are so he's not waitin' around the clinic all night," he said with a chuckle as he pulled out his communicator and headed to the kitchen. He came back out a few moments later with a can of root beer in hand and a small piece of paper in the other. "All set," he said with a grin as he sat on the couch.

"Yay," Rally said dryly.

"So Charley's at the video store, huh?" Vinnie asked as he held out the note he had found the fridge written in the mechanic's handwriting.

"Apparently."

Vinnie blinked. "You okay, half-pint?"

"Peachy."

The white mouse caught a glimpse of the petite brunette's tear stained face. "Rally, what's...?" It was then that Vinnie smelled the alcohol. Granted it was not all that potent, but from what Charley had told him, Rally never drank...and that gave the Martian mouse reason for concern...especially when he saw the large, 3/4 empty bottle of Kahlua on the table. He was fairly familiar with the contents of the girls' kitchen, and he knew for a fact that the bottle had not been there before...neither had that particular flavor of ice cream. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm getting there," Rally answered as she stabbed her spoon into the contents of the half empty ice cream container before spooning another mouthful into her mouth.

It was then that Charley opened the door and walked in. "Hey, sis. Hey, Vin," she greeted with a smile as she walked over and pecked the Martian's cheek. "Everything go okay?"

"Couldn't find anything," Vinnie answered as he slid an arm around his girl's waist. "And Rally's been drinking."

"Tattle-tail," Rally grouched as she ate another spoonful.

Charley's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"None of your business," the petite brunette grumbled.

"Rally, what--?"

Grabbing the ice cream bucket in one hand while grabbing the bottle of Kahlua in the other, the petite brunette stood. "I don't wanna talk about it," she snapped with just the faintest of slurs as she stomped towards the hallway.

"Rally, wait," the mechanic said as she reached for her sister only to have her slip from her grasp. "Where are you going?"

"To my room," Rally answered. "And no one's allowed in!" She slammed the door behind her.

Charley stood in her spot, blinking wordlessly in shock after her sister. "What just happened?"

Vinnie sighed as he came up behind his girl--lightly resting his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have no idea, babe...I came and found her here like that."

They both turned towards the window when they heard the sound of someone coming up the fire escape.

Throttle stopped in his tracks when he saw the worry in the mechanic's eyes. "Charley girl? What's up?

"Rally's drunk," Vinnie answered.

"What? Why?" Without waiting for an explanation, Throttle strode past Vinnie and Charley, opened the door to Rally's bedroom and stepped inside to find his girl sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Drowing my sorrows. What does it look like?" Rally poured the last of the kaluha into the ice cream and tossed the now empty bottle into her trash can."

Frowning, Throttle swiped the container from Rally's hands before she could take another spoonful. "No you're not."

"Hey, give it back." Rally reached for the container.

"No," Throttle said as he handed the container to Charley as she walked through the door with Vinnie.

"C'mon, Charley. Give it back to me."

"No."

Rally glared at her sister. "I'm warning you, Charlene...if you don't give me back my sweet, yummy comfort, you're gonna feel the full extent of my wrath."

Charley blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Rally...sweetie, honey...I love you dearly, but you have no wrath."

"Yes, I do." The petite brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. You don't."

"I could have wrath," Rally grumped.

"No...no you couldn't," Charley said with a wry grin. "You're about as terrifying as a retarded butterfly."

"Am not..." the petite brunette muttered.

"Are too."

Deciding this was not getting them anywhere, Throttle sighed and sat down beside Rally on the bed. "Rally angel, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he slid an arm around his girl's shoulders and drew her close.

"Nothing," Rally answered morosely. "I'm just a horrible person is all."

"What?" Charley asked incredulously as she sat down on her sister's other side. "Why would you say that?"

"No you're not," Throttle said firmly.

"What're you talking about?" Vinnie asked.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Charley asked as she rested her free hand on her sister's knee.

"Twenty animals," Rally said softly.

"Huh?" Vinnie asked.

"At the clinic," Rally explained. "I had to euthanize twenty of the thirty animals that were brought to me from the shelter wreckage." Her bottom lip quivered. "Dogs...cats...puppies and kittens no bigger than both my hands put together...even bunnies..." New tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she drew her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly to her. "There was nothing I could do for them...they were just...they were burned too badly...their fur and skin was all burned off...or they were crushed from the wreckage and I couldn't stop the internal bleeding because of all the shattered and broken bones..."

"Oh, angel..." Throttle's voice was soft as he gently pulled Rally into his lap and cradled her. At that moment, the petite brunette seemed so small and vulnerable in his arms. All he wanted to do was protect her from the world an all its ugliness.

"Oh, God...I can still hear them..." Rally said meekly as she rested her head against Throttle's chest and covered her ears. "I can still hear their screams and cries of pain...and when I finally made them stop..." Her lips curled up in self-revulsion. "When I finally made them stop by putting them to sleep forever...I was glad. God, help me, I was glad

Putting the ice cream down on the floor, Charley scooted closer to Throttle and Rally so she could wrap her arms around her sister from behind. "Sweetie, I've known you your whole life, there isn't a single mean bone in your body," she said softly as she kissed her sister's cheek before resting her chin on her shoulder. "You were happy because you helped those poor animals find peace...they weren't hurting anymore. That doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yeah," Vinnie said as he moved closer, knelt down and rested a hand on Rally's arm. "Trust me...we know bad. We've seen bad up close and personal...and you cutie are definitely not bad."

"But I killed them," Rally wailed as she buried her face against Throttle--her fingers gently clutching his fur. "Their blood is on my hands."

"They would've died anyway, angel," Throttle said gently. "At least you made it peaceful for them." Immediately his mind was flooded with memories of battlefields...of fallen comrades...of comrades with half their bodies blown off and screaming to be put out of their misery. How many times had he needed to deliver the killing blow? How many times had he looked a friend in the eye and shot him or her through the head in order to ease their suffering when they could not be saved? It was not an easy thing to do, and the heaviness of that guilt still weighed on him. Throttle would not wish that feeling on anyone...and yet Rally...his Rally with the sweet spirit and gentle heart was being forced to endure it. The war was spilling into the one piece of his life that Throttle wanted so desperately to keep separate. Sighing, the tan mouse brushed a tender kiss to Rally's forehead before nuzzling her hair in attempts to comfort her. "You're not the one who killed them, Rally...the ones who blew up the shelter did. Theirs are the hands that are stained with the blood of innocents...not yours."

"But why? Why would anyone do that?" Rally wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

Throttle sighed again. "There are no clear explanations in war, angel," he said softly. "Sometimes, the innocent just suffer because they're in the wrong place at the wrong time, and there's nothing anyone can do about it...try as they might." Throttle knew that only too well...as did all the Freedom Fighters.

"It's not fair," Rally said softly.

"It never is, Rally girl," Vinnie said softly as he absently touched his fingers to the masked half of his face.

"You going to be okay, sweetie?" Charley asked.

"Yeah," Rally answered softly. "I'll be okay..."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, sis...it's okay." Rally offered her sister a smile. "Why don't you and Vinnie go watch a movie or something. I'm just going hang out in here," she said softly.

"You sure?" Charley asked.

"Yeah, you two go have fun."

It was with a sigh that Charley gave her sister a tight squeeze before kissing her cheek. "Okay, sweetie. Things will be better tomorrow, you'll see," She said as she offered her sister a smile before standing.

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a smile as he stood before smoothing Rally's hair. "Things'll look up tomorrow, cutie," he said as he laced his fingers through Charley's before leading his girl out of the room.

"You can go to, if you want," Rally said softly to Throttle once they were alone.

"Now why would I do that?" Throttle asked softly as he gently tilted his girl's face up to his.

"Because I can think of a good twenty things that are more fun to do than sitting here while your girlfriend gets snot all over you," Rally answered wryly as she used the comforter to wipe her face.

Throttle chuckled softly. "That may be true, but right now I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing than sitting here for my girlfriend when she needs me."

Rally's heart fluttered and despite her despair, she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Throttle said with a nod. "Why you so surprised?"

"Because none of my past boyfriends would do that..." Rally said softly. "They'd just tell me to blow my nose and get over it."

The tip of Throttle's tail gave an agitated flick. "Well, they were idiots...they'd have been perfect for my ex."

"How so?" Rally asked.

"She always pushed me away," Throttle answered with a sigh. "She was afraid of looking weak."

Rally sniffled. "I'm not," she said with a wry chuckle.

Throttle smiled and brushed a tender kiss to his girl's lips. "And there's nothing wrong with that, angel." He kissed her again. "You're a girl to protect..." He gently cupped the side of Rally's face in one hand as he gazed down into her honey colored eyes. "And I'm more than okay with that."

Rally's heart fluttered. "But Throttle...you can't protect me from everything," she said softly.

Throttle pressed a tender kiss to his girl's lips. "That doesn't mean I won't try."

* * *

_...Living room..._

Wrapped in Vinnie's arms, Charley moaned softly and pressed herself against the white mouse's strong body as their tongue danced together--the movie they had been watching was long forgotten. Shivers ran down her spine when the Martian growled softly into the kiss, and her abdomen clenched when she felt his tail wrap around her thigh--the tip lightly caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Vinnie's white fur was like velvet as she ran her fingers through it, and as the white mouse slowly lifted Charley onto his lap so she was straddling him, she was only too aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but her panties and an over-sized football jersey.

The mechanic shivered and gasped softly in delight when Vinnie broke the kiss only to leave a trail of kisses down her neck--his buck teeth gently scraping and teasing the sensitive skin they found there. "Vinnie..." Charley moaned softly, her hips beginning to move of their own volition against the ever growing bulge in the Martian's pants, and she cried out softly when the white mouse gently nibbled her earlobe.

Vinnie growled softly in response to Charley's soft moans and cries. The hardness in his pants had been manageable, but when he felt Charley start rubbing against him, he shuddered as he felt himself become painfully hard in the tight confines of his dark jeans. "Charley," he rasped as he gazed down into his girl's face. "If we don't stop now, I know I'm not gonna be able to stop later..." he admitted.

Charley's heart fluttered at her mouse's honesty, and she could not stop the slow, impish smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Vinnie's neck. "Who said I wanted you to stop?" she asked huskily before slowly licking those adorable buck teeth.

Vinnie shuddered and growled before crushing Charley to him and kissing her hungrily as he rose to his feet. His heart raced excitedly when he felt the lovely mechanic's legs wrap around his waist, and he kept one eye opened just enough to find his way to his girl's bedroom--kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

_...Rally's room..._

"Oooo, look how squishy I was," Rally said with a soft giggle after turning the page in the photo album.

Throttle chuckled softly as he gazed down at a picture of an infant Rally. With his back against the headboard of Rally's bed, he was in the perfect position to gaze over his girl's shoulder and look at the photos in her book as she sat between his legs and lean back against him. "You were cute." While it was strange to him to see babies not covered in fur, he could not deny that Rally was an adorable baby.

Wanting to get his girl's mind off of the atrocities from eariler that day, he had suggested they do what Rally had originally wanted to do in the first days of their meeting each other. Sitting there now, Throttle was glad he had made the suggestion. While his girl was still visibly upset, she had nevertheless become more relaxed, and she even smiled a little now. Not to mention, gazing at the images taken of the petite brunette during different points of her life made Throttle feel all that much closer to her.

"Throttle?" Rally asked softly.

"Yeah?" Throttle responded as he affectionately nuzzled Rally's hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Rally closed the album and got up onto her knees--turning so she was facing her mouse. "For being you," she said with a small yet tender smile as she gently cupped Throttle's face in her hands.

Throttle smiled and wrapped his arms around Rally's waist. "And who else would I be?"

Rally's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "I dunno...I'm just glad that you're you." She brushed her lips against Throttle's as she slowly combed her fingers through his hair...loving how soft and silken it felt. She opened her mouth when she felt the Martian's tongue brush gently against her lips, and she moaned softly when their tongues came together in a languid caress.

There was the softest of growls to Throttle's moan as he pressed Rally closely to him--one hand tangling into her luxurious tresses as he deepened the kiss. When Rally shifted so she was straddling him, he could not stop his tail from wrapping around her waist. "Rally..." he murmured as he left a trail of light, nipping kisses over his girl's jaw.

As Rally tilted her head to expose her neck to Throttle's wandering kisses, she reached over and dimmed the lights down before removing the Martian's field specs. "I love your eyes," she said with a smile before kissing the tip of Throttle's nose. "They're so beautiful..."

Throttle smiled tenderly and tucked a lock of hair behind Rally's ear. "Not half as beautiful as you, angel."

Rally's smile changed from shy to impish, and as she pressed herself against the handsome mouse, she slowly licked his buck teeth. Her heart raced when she felt Throttle shudder, and she drew close to his ear. "I want you, Throttle," she whispered softly.

Throttle's heart slammed in his chest. "Yeah?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah," Rally said with a smile as she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the mattress while taking the Martian with her. Her hands slowly slid Throttle's vest off, and she nibbled her bottom lip as she took in the broad expanse of his sculpted chest and abs. "My God...you're so beautiful..." Her hands slowly trailed down the Martian's hard abs and began toying with the waist of his jeans.

Goddess of Mars! Throttle could not remember the last time he had ever wanted someone so much. The raw passion and desire he saw in Rally's honey colored eyes was enough to make Throttle want to rip off the remainder of their clothing and slam into her. It was only the pain that he saw lingering just below the surface that stopped him, and it was with a deep, centering breath that the Martian commander slowly shook his head before rolling onto his side so he was laying beside the lovely brunette. "No, Rally angel," he said gently.

Rally blinked in confusion as she turned her face towards her Martian. "Why not?" she asked softly. "Don't you like me?"

"Oh, I like you, angel...a lot."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Throttle tenderly cupped the side of Rally's face in his hand. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he admitted.

"Then why don't you want me?" Rally asked meekly.

Throttle gathered his girl into his arms and cradled her to him. "Oh, I do want you, Rally...believe me. Every instinct in my body is screaming at me to just shut up and make you mine right here and now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you're still upset. I can see it in your eyes, and I don't want to take advantage of you while you're like this." Throttle sighed and rested his forehead against Rally's. "If I didn't care for you as much as I do, I'd be all over you right now...but I do care...a lot. I just...I don't want you to regret it when we come together..."

Rally smiled softly and nestled herself against the warm strength of Throttle's body. "I understand."

Throttle smiled and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good."

"Will you at least stay with me tonight?" Rally asked softly...shyly.

"Sure," the Martian answered with a smile before capturing his girl's soft lips in a tender kiss. "I can do that."

* * *

_...Charley's room..._

Charley's back arched and she just barely managed to choke back her scream of release as Vinnie's tongue worked its magic on her most sensitive of regions...and Vinnie showed no signs of stopping! Try as the mechanic might, she could not squirm away from her lover's tongue and teeth as they continued their delicious torture--Vinnie's hands held her hips firmly in place. All Charley could do was lay there as wave after wave of pleasure washed mercilessly over her.

Vinnie growled softly around his lover's sensitive nub as he suckled it into his mouth and teased it gently with his teeth. His thumbs lightly brushed over the sensitive spots just under Charley's hip bones and was rewarded with pleasured, mewling whimpers. The Martian had discovered those two spots by accident when he had removed his lover's panties, and he was now using them to his advantage. Charley was so aroused...he could taste it...smell it, and it filled Vinnie with a sense of male pride that he was the one reducing the lovely woman to a puddle of mush.

"Vinnie, please...!"

The Martian raised his head and grinned as he raised an eyebrow. "Please what, beautiful?" he asked playfully as he slowly licked his lips of his lover's sweet juices.

"I want you inside me...I need you inside me. Please!"

Vinnie's grin softened into a smile as he raised himself onto his hands and knees and crawled over her. Her skin was so smooth, and he loved how it felt against his fur. "Can you blame me for wanting to take my time, Charley?" he asked softly as he positioned his aching length against his lover's wet entrance. "I've been wanting this for so long...I've been wanting you for so long..."

Charley smiled up at the handsome Martian and tenderly cupped his face in her hands. "Then take me, Vinnie," she murmured softly against his lips before kissing them. "Make me yours...as I was meant to be."

Vinnie smiled and captured Charley's lips in a deep kiss as he pushed into his lover to the hilt--she was so tight around him. "Oh, Goddess of Mars..." he groaned. For several moments, the Martian could not move. All he could do was revel in the pleasure of finally being so intimately connected with the woman he had loved for so long.

Never had Charley been so completely filled, and it took her a few moments to adjust to the Martian's size. Once she had gotten used to her lover's size, she kissed him encouragingly, and she moaned in pleasure as he began moving inside of her. "Vinnie...oh, God..." Charley's back arched in pleasure and she slowly dragged her nails over the broad expanse of the white mouse's muscled back as he thrust into her.

Vinnie shuddered and growled softly when he felt his lover's nails move over him, and he kept his thrusts slow and deep. "Charley..." He gently nibbled his way up his lover's neck before nibbling her ear, all the while moaning and groaning in building pleasure.

Charley wrapped her legs around Vinnie's waist to keep him deep inside of her and she clung to his body--loving how his velvety fur felt against her naked skin as their bodies moved against each other...how it teased and tantalized her nipples. And Vinnie's teeth...oh, how Charley loved how they felt against the sensitive skin of her neck! She could not resist leaning up and gently nibbling her lover's ear...

The Martian shuddered and growled when he felt his beautiful lover nibbling his ear, and he could not stop his thrusts from becoming harder and faster. He was getting close...so very close, but he refused to leave Charley behind when he spiraled into the bliss that only release could bring. "Charley..." He gently nibbled his way along his lover's collar bone before nibbling his way down and suckling on of her nipples into his mouth.

Charley's eyes widened and she dug her nails into Vinnie's shoulders as her back arched--her scream of release muffled by her lover's hungry kiss. Clinging to the Martian's strong body, she held him close as he shuddered inside of her.

Vinnie's eyes almost rolled into the back of his skull as he exploded inside of his lover, and his stifled roar of release mixed with Charley's scream as they tongues danced a wild tango. Once he was sure that Charley had milked him dry, Vinnie rolled onto his side so as not to crush his lover beneath him--his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. He nuzzled Charley's hair before gazing into her emerald eyes. "Goddess of Mars, Charley...that was amazing..." It had been the best of the Martian's life.

Charley smiled and lightly kissed Vinnie's nose before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Vinnie," she murmured softly.

The white mouse smiled as he rested his forehead against his lover's. "I love you too, Charley...always have...always will."

* * *

_...Streets of Chicago..._

Modo cruised through the dark, late night streets of the city. Unable to sleep, and finding himself alone in the scoreboard, the gray Martian had opted for a night ride. His mind was racing with everything that had happened...Vinnie and Charley finally got together, Throttle was falling head over heels for Charley's sister...and then there was the matter of the animal shelter incident. So much was happening...

He had hoped that the cool, night air would help in clearing his mind and relax him enough so that he could fall asleep when he got back to the scoreboard--that the rumbling of Li'l Hoss would provide a soothing sort of lullaby. It had always worked in the past, and tonight was no exception. Modo could feel himself relaxing and was just about to turn back to head back to Wrigley Stadium when...

"HELP! Someone help me!!"

Modo's head snapped in the direction of the desperate, female voice, and he turned Li'l Hoss in the direction in which it came. Within moments he was in front of an old movie theater where he found a young woman being attacked by three thugs. He pulled his bike to a halt and climbed off. "Hey dirt bags, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He wrapped his tail around one of te thugs and sent him flying into the wall of a nearby alley.

"What the fuck?!"

Modo grabbed the second thug by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of a lady," he said before tossing the human effortlessly over his shoulder. He slowly turned to face the third thug. "Care to try your luck, boy?"

The third thug gave a small, emasculated squeak before turning on his heel and running off into the night as though the very Devil was on his heels.

Behind his helmet, Modo grinned. "That's what I thought." He turned his attention to the young woman. She was Charley's height and had golden hair that was pulled into a long braid down her back, but that was all the gentle giant could make out. "You all right, ma'am?" He took care to stay somewhat obscured by the shadows so the girl could not see that he was covered in gray fur or that he had a tail.

The blond offered her rescuer a small, yet relieved smile. She still shaken by what had happened, though she was grateful to have been saved. "Thanks to you," she said softly.

"Just doin' the right thing, ma'am," Modo said with a small nod. "Just like my mama would've wanted me to do." He cleared his throat. "And if you don't mind my sayin' so...you really shouldn't be walkin' the streets of Chicago alone at night..."

"Well...my bike's in the shop, and I don't live that far from here." The girl hung her head sheepishly. "I thought that I could get home all right after my shift here at the movie theater...but I guess I was wrong."

"Well...I could stay here with you until can get a cab, ma'am," Modo offered.

"That's really sweet of you, mister, but you don't have to do that..."

"I insist, ma'am. It's no trouble, really."

The girl smiled shyly. "Well, all right then...and you can stop calling me 'ma'am'. I work for a living," she said with a small giggle. "The name's Reina."

Modo gave a polite nod of his head. "Nice to meet you, Reina ma'am. The name's Modo."

Just then, a car sped by and Modo was fully illuminated for Reina to see. The color drained visibly from Reina's face, and her eyes widened as her face contorted into a mask of fear. "EEEEEEEK!!! RAT!! GIANT RAT!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Modo's ears twitched and his tail gave an agitated flick. "What did you call me?"

Reina's eyes were wide and she took a step back. "RAT! G...G...GIANT RAT!!"

Modo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please don't call me that, ma'am."

The petite blonde's face was a mask of terrified panic. "GIANT RAT!!!"

Modo's tail gave another agitated flick and his one eye narrowed a little. "I ain't no rat, ma'am. My mama didn't raise no rat."

Reina backed up some more. "R...R...RAT!! S...stay away from me!"

"Stop calling me that." Modo bit out. His giant frame trembled with barely controlled rage and he took a step closer.

"NO! Nononononononononononono!!! Don't come any closer!! Oh, God! Giant rat coming closer to me! OH, GOD!!" Reina backed up until her back was pressed against the wall of the theater--leaving her with no room to run.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who just saved your..." His one eye widened in shock when Reina suddenly fainted. "...life..." He heaved a sigh. "Well, isn't this just great?" he asked dryly. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

_...Charley's room..._

Vinnie slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been out? He smiled when he found Charley sleeping in his arms, and he gently nuzzled her neck as he held her close, and he shuddered at the surge of pleasure it gave him. The lovely mechanic smelled like him. His scent was all over her...marking her as his own, and the white mouse loved it!

Almost as much as he loved her.

Yes, Vinnie loved Charley...but more importantly, Charley loved him back. After years of flirting and sexual tension, they had finally given into their feelings for each other, and Vinnie could not have been happier. The Martian smiled lazily and his tail wrapped itself loosely around Charley's waist. How many times had they made love? Three...four times? It did not matter. Each time had been equally excellent, and after years of lusting after each other, the two lovers had been more than ready and willing for more. The last time had left them both drained however...it had not been so much lovemaking as it had been hardcore screwing....

Vinnie had taken Charley hard and fast--pounding her hard from behind. His hands hand held those enticing hips in place--giving Charley no other choice but to take what he gave her...and she had loved it! The mechanic had moaned and cried in pleasure as Vinnie drove deeply into her...claiming her very core as his own. When they had finished, they could barely move...contenting themselves instead with falling asleep wrapped in the warmth of each other's bodies.

It all just felt so right.

Charley's body fit so perfectly against Vinnie's...like she was the missing piece of him. Vinnie smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lover's shoulder. Who would have ever thought that the baddest mamma-jamma in the universe would one day be tamed by an Earthling woman who smelled of motor oil and femininity?

And yet he had been tamed...

And Vinnie could not have been happier about it.

Charley was perfect for him. She had spirit. She was tough, yet she had not forgotten that she was a woman. She could take Vinnie's jokes, yet she could also put him in his place and keep him in line. She was not afraid to get in the white mouse's face and let him know when he was being a jackass. She was his partner. She was his equal...and that was why Vinnie loved her so much.

And man oh man, was she easy on the eyes!

Vinnie smiled and lightly kissed Charley's eyelids. His lover had it all...beauty, brains, spunk...and a libido to match his own. He was the luckiest mouse in the whole universe.

At that moment, Charley stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and smiled sleepily when Vinnie's face came into focus. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful," Vinnie greeted softly in return before kissing those soft, full lips. "You okay?"

Charley grinned. "I'm sore...but in a good way."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Vinnie asked worriedly.

"Nah, not really," Charley answered with a smile. "It'd been a while," she admitted sheepishly with a slight blush. "And you're big...but once I got used to your size, it was amazing."

Vinnie grinned a grin that was full of male pride. "Yeah, you know it, babe."

Charley rolled her eyes and lightly swatted her lover's muscular bicep. "Just what you needed...another swollen head,. There'll be no living with you now," she said with a smirk--breaking into peals of triumphant giggles when Vinnie was rendered speechless by the double meaning of her sentence.

Once he had gotten over his initial shock, Vinnie grinned and eskimo kissed Charley. "That's my girl," he said with a chuckle before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hey, you missed," Charley said with a small, playful pout.

Vinnie grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to his lover's lips. "Better?"

"It's an improvement," the lovely mechanic said with a playful wink.

The white mouse growled playfully before kissing his lover deeper than before--his tongue dancing a tango with Charley's as he rolled so she was pinned beneath him. He was starting to get hard again, and the heat he felt radiating from between his lover's legs as she spread them for him only got him there faster. "Better and improved?" he asked playfully.

Charley's emerald eyes darkened to a forest green as her arousal grew. "Only if I get to ride the Vinster," she said with a grin.

Vinnie grinned and rolled so he was on his back with Charley on top of him. "Wanna feel the power between your legs, babe?" he asked with a wink, his voice husky with arousal.

Charley grinned and positioned herself over Vinnie's hard length. She was already wet and ready for him. "You know it." She shuddered when she felt the tip of her lover's hardness brush against her. "I'm going to save a bike by riding a biker."

It was then that there came a hard knock to the bedroom door.

"Come back later!" Charley and Vinnie shouted in unison.

"Vinnie? Charley ma'am...I need your help."

Both the lovely mechanic and white mouse groaned.

"Seriously, you guys...I got a problem," the gentle giant's voice said through the door.

"Grab a number and get in line," Vinnie grumbled as Charley climbed off of him and slipped into her bathrobe.

The mechanic went to the door and opened it just enough so she could stick her head out--giving Vinnie the time and privacy to get himself under control and at least throw his boxers on. "What is it, Modo?"

"Someone better be dead," Vinnie grouched.

"Not quite," Modo replied. "I rescued this girl from bein' mugged and well...when she saw me, she freaked and fainted. I couldn't exactly leave 'er on the streets, and I didn't know where she lived. so I brought her here...I didn't know what else to do."

Charley sighed and gave a small nod. "Okay, we'll be right there."

* * *

_...Rally's room..._

Throttle had almost forgotten how it felt to hold a woman in his arms while he slept. From his position of laying on his side, he was able to revel in how Rally's body was pressed against the full length of his own...their legs tangled together as his tail draped itself over her waist. The petite brunette fit so perfectly in his arms and was so soft and yielding against the hardness of his body. Her head was tucked neatly beneath Throttle's chin and her breath was soft and warm against his neck. It was all so nice, and the handsome mouse could feel himself already becoming addicted to it.

Carbine was never really big on snuggling or being held. She would lay in Throttle's arms for a few minutes after they had made love, but that was it. She got annoyed if he spooned her while they slept--saying she needed her space. They were intimate without being close, and it always made Throttle feel like they were more like 'fuck-buddies' instead of an actual couple...and the Martian commander hated that. As strange and 'unguy-like' as it was, Throttle wanted someone to come home to.

Growing up, he had seen families all around him and he envied the warmth that they shared. He had never known his father, and his mother had died when he was twelve. Throttle had to harden himself after that. He needed to be tough in order to make it on his own, but in his heart of hearts, he had always longed for a family...to be a part of something that was so small in the grand scheme of things, but that could lift him up and make him feel whole.

In the center of that fantasy there was always a wife...a woman of his very own that he could love and be loved by in return. She would be sweet. She would be the one that Throttle could be vulnerable around. She would be the one Throttle could tell his deepest secrets to. She would need Throttle as much as he needed her. She would be the other half of his soul. She would be the one who would complete him in every way. This was the very heart of Throttle's familial desires, and while he had kept it buried deeply inside of him for years, it was his deepest and most secret fantasy...

And Rally was making it all come true.

The petite brunette in Throttle's arms was everything he wanted and desired in the wife of his dreams. She was sweet, warm, and very affectionate. But more importantly, she was real. She was genuine. She did not hide behind walls or masks. She was who she was, and it was not an act. Never in his life had Throttle known anyone so artless and without guile. Though they had only been together a short while, Rally had already shared more of herself with him than Carbine ever had in their entire relationship. For example, he knew that her real name was 'Raylene'...but that she had hated it so much that she had it legally changed to 'Rally'. He knew that her favorite song was 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles. He knew that she loved animals but hated PETA...whatever that was, and he knew that her secret guilty pleasures were horror movies. There were other things too, and while they might have seemed little and insignificant to an outsider, but to the tan mouse, they were all so very precious.

To this day, Throttle still had no idea what Carbine's favorite color was...but things were different with Rally. The closeness, every smile, every touch, every caress, every kiss...it was all so wonderful, and the Martian commander was becoming addicted to all of it!

Throttle could not help but wonder what making love to Rally would be like. Would she be as open with him between the sheets as she was outside of them? Would it be a joining of their souls as well as their bodies? The thought of that possibility made shivers of delight rush through the tan mouse. He had never had that with Carbine. Even when they had made love, the wall between them was there. Even in her most vulnerable state, Carbine had refused to let Throttle in...but the tan mouse had a strong suspicion that would not be the case with Rally.

No...

There was a definite connection between the two of them. Throttle had felt it on the first night they met, and it only grew stronger with each passing day. He knew it was only a matter of time before he fell hopelessly and desperately in love with her, and in that truth, Throttle felt real worry for the first time since he and Rally began their relationship. Where would they make their home? Should the war end tomorrow and he were to be called back to Mars with Modo and Vinnie...would Rally go back with him? Would she be able to leave everything she ever knew behind for a life on Mars with a Martian mouse? Could Throttle bring himself to ask that of her? Would he be able to turn his back on his planet and duties for a life on Earth with a human woman?

Throttle sighed softly and his arms tightened around Rally's petite frame. It was in a petite, human woman that the Martian commander had found his soul mate. She was everything he had ever wanted, and even in these early stages of their relationship, he could not imagine his life without her. For the first time in his life, Throttle had no idea what to do next...

It was then that the tan mouse heard the sound of voices out in the hall...Charley, an annoyed Vinnie and...was that Modo? His eyes flew open. Carefully untangling himself from Rally so as not to wake her, Throttle slipped out of bed and silently padded to the door. Seeing the light from the hallway filtering underneath, he grabbed his field specs and placed them on before opening the just enough to stick his head through. He saw Modo, Charley in her bathrobe, and Vinnie in a pair of sweatpants all standing in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Modo has crappy timing, that's what's going on," Vinnie grouched.

"Vinnie, be cool," Charley reprimanded. "Sorry, Throttle...we didn't mean to wake you, but Modo brought someone over."

Throttle blinked. "Say what, now?"

"She fainted. I didn't know what else to do," Modo explained.

"Here's an idea," Vinnie said dryly. "You couldn't have looked in her wallet, gotten her address from her I.D. and taken her home?"

"What if she lives in an apartment, Vincent?" Modo asked with an annoyed growl. "What if I couldn't get into her building? What if her windows were locked? What am I supposed to do then? Leave her on the fire escape? Besides..." Beneath his fur, the gentle giant felt his skin grow warm. "She wasn't carryin' a purse...which meant I'dve had to go diggin' around in her pockets," he said softly.

The white mouse rolled his eyes. "What about a police station, then?" Still very much annoyed at having been interrupted, Vinnie was not ready to let the matter go.

"Vincent..." Modo warned with a growl.

"Who is being loud?"

All eyes were drawn to Rally's door as it was opened enough to allow the petite brunette the room to shuffle into the doorway.

Opening her eyes after rubbing them, Rally immediately fell back against Throttle's body. "Whoa..."

"You okay, angel?"

"Would someone please stop the room from spinning? I'd like to get off now..."

Despite his earlier concern, Throttle chuckled softly. "The room isn't spinning, angel. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, then open your eyes slowly this time."

Modo's eyebrows shot up quizzically. "She drunk?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Rally said sheepishly as she slowly opened her eyes. "Okay, that's better...no more spinning." She blinked in surprise when she saw Modo. "Oh, hey Modo...when'd you get here? Stop jumping and dancing around, Modo...you'll wake the downstairs neighbors."

"Uh...Rally ma'am? I ain't jumpin' around."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, of course you are," Rally said with a small wave of her hand. "Now there's nothing wrong with dancing around, when it's daytime, Modo...but it's late, and the people downstairs are trying to sleep." She said the last part in a whisper as she lifted a finger to her lips and shushed the giant, gray mouse. "We need to be very, very quiet...and not because we're hunting rabbits."

Throttle had to cover his mouth to keep from busting out laughing. Rally was simply too adorable!

Vinnie chuckled softly. "I like drunk Rally...she's funny."

Charley lightly shoved her lover before reaching out and sliding an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come on, lightweight. We'll get you some coffee."

"Oh, that'll be nice," Rally said airily as she let her head fall onto her sister's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, and then we'll see what's going on with Modo's new friend," Charley added.

"Oh, Modo brought company over? That's nice. Can we have a tea party?"

"Sure, kiddo...why not?" Charley said in a humoring way.

The three Martian mice watched the two sisters turn the corner and disappear. They waited all of two seconds before breaking out into fits of sniggers.

"Holy cheese..." Modo managed.

"She's so fucking wasted," Vinnie managed to choke out.

"Man...how is it possible for someone to be that adorable when they're drunk?" Throttle mused before staring down the hall, still chuckling. He silently padded over to the couch where a petite blond was currently laid out.

"Careful, bro," Modo warned.

"Why? What's up?" Throttle asked.

"She'll start screaming."

"What're you talking about?" Vinnie asked. "Hey, cutie," he greeted with a smile as Rally came twirling in while giggling.

"Hello, Vinnie," Rally said happily before coming to a dead halt in front of the couch. "Hey..." she said softly as she peered down at the blond. "I know her..."

"You do?" Modo asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"Who is she angel?" Throttle asked as he wrapped his arms around Rally's waist from behind.

"Reina Morris."

"Who?" Charley asked as she came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and three root beers.

"Reina Morris," Rally repeated. "You remember her...she was my best friend in high school...I haven't seen her since the summer after our senior year. Her dad had red chopper that he would only bring to dad's garage...back when it was still dad's garage."

"Oh, yeah that's right," Charley said with a snap of her fingers as she placed the tray down on the coffee table. "I remember now. That was a really awesome bike..."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Rally giggled happily and untangled herself from Throttle before sitting on the edge of the couch. "Rei-Rei...oh Rei-Rei..." She gently shook her old school friend. "C'mon Rei-Rei, wake up."

Reina's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Rally?" she asked softly.

All three biker mice hung back just out of Reina's eyesight.

"You remember me!" Rally clapped her hands excitedly as she giggled with glee. "Yay!"

Reina smiled softly. "How can I forget? You're the only one I ever let call me 'Rei-Rei'."

Rally giggled. "Oh, yeah...huh?"

"So, um...where am I?"

"Oh, your in Charley's and my apartment," Rally answered.

"Charley? Your sister, Charley?"

"Yep, how's it going, Reina?" Charley asked with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, no kidding," Reina mused softly.

Rally bounced excitedly on the couch cushion and began talking a mile a minute. "So anyway, I'm back in Chi-town now and living with my big sister. It's great! Oh, I'm so glad you remember me...I didn't think you would since you know, we kind of lost track of each other when I went off to college, but now boom! Here you are and you remember who I am! Yay!" She giggled happily.

Reina blinked and silently regarded her old friend for several moments. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe..." Rally answered with a giggle.

"Yes," Charley answered.

The petite blond sighed. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Charley and Rally asked together.

"The jackass who broke your heart," Reina answered. "I've only ever seen you drunk one other time and it was on Prom night after you caught Billy Masters kissing another girl."

Charley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, God...don't remind me. You try explaining to mom and dad how a whole bottle of Jack went missing."

Rally gave a small wave of her hand. "Oh, you survived...and nope...I'm not heart broken this time," she said with a happy smile. "Couldn't be happier with my boyfriend actually. He's a real dreamboat...and a real sweetie."

Throttle smiled and his heart fluttered.

"Oh, that's nice. So, um...how did I get here?" Reina asked. "The last thing I remember was being mugged outside my work."

"Oh, that's easy," Rally said with a smile. "Modo brought you."

"Modo brought me?" Reina asked bemusedly.

"Yup, right after he saved you," Rally said with a nod and a smile.

"Saved me?" She blinked. "Wait a minute..." The events from that night were starting to come back to her.

"Come on, Modo. Come say 'hi'."

"Rally ma'am, I really don't think that..."

"Oh, just come say 'hi'," Rally said as she turned and reached out, taking a hold of the gentle giant's hand before pulling him over. "What's the worse that could happen?"

The moment Modo came into her line of sight, Reina's jade eyes widened and she scooted as far away as she could on the couch while screaming.

"That," Modo said dryly in response to Rally's question.

"Whoa, whoa, hey girl," Throttle said calmly. "Take it easy."

"Yeah, we're not gonna hurt ya," Vinnie said with his best friendly smile.

"Oh, God....there's more of them!!" Reina drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face against them--covering her head with her arms as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. "Giant rats...giant rats...I did not just see three giant rats. There are no giant rats coming to get me...just go to my happy place..."

"Rei-Rei, don't be scared. They're not going to hurt you."

Reina chanced looking up. "Oh, God they're still there!"

"Ssssshhh....just calm down, Rei-Rei...and whatever you do, don't scream anymore. The neighbors are sleeping."

"How can you be so calm when there are three giant rats in your living room?"

"Oh, boy..." Vinnie and Charley said in unison.

"Would you please stop calling me a RAT?!" Modo's one eye glowed red. "My mama didn't raise no stinkin' rat!"

Reina shrank in on herself and whimpered softly.

"Modo," Throttle said with a quick slug to the grey mouse's arm. "Bro, chill. You're not helping the situation."

Modo hung his head. "Sorry..."

"Now, Rei-Rei, I know you're scared of rats, but you don't have to worry about that in this instance."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because they're not rats, silly. They're mice," Rally answered as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Mice?" Reina asked incredulously.

"Duh," Rally said with a giggle. "I mean, can't you tell? Look how cute they are! Especially Throttle," she said with a dreamy smile.

"Hey!" Vinnie exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, okay, fine, Vinnie...you're cute too."

"Damn straight," Vinnie said with a grin. "And don't you forget it."

Rally giggled and rolled her eyes. "How can I? You won't let me." She turned her attention back to Reina. "See? Nothing to worry about," she said with a happy smile.

Reina stared at Rally for several moments. "My God," she said at last. "You're completely insane..."

Rally gave a small, dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, don't be like that. Here," she said as she took up her coffee mug and handed it to her friend. "Have some coffee."

The cup was immediately intercepted by Charley. "I think caffeine is the last thing your friend needs right now, kiddo. Here," she said as she gently tugged her Rally off the couch with one hand while handing her back her mug. "Take this and go over there," she said as she gave her sister a gentle shove towards Throttle.

"But I was helping," Rally protested.

"No you weren't sweetie," Charley said gently but firmly. "I know that you think you were, but you weren't."

Rally visibly wilted.

"Come on, angel," Throttle said as he slipped an arm around his girl's shoulders and gently drew her close. "We'll go to the kitchen and get your friend some tea, okay?" He offered the petite brunette a smile.

"Okay, baby," Rally said with a smile as she slid her free arm around her mouse's waist and let him lead her into the kitchen.

Reina stared after the retreating pair silently before blinking and turning her attention to Charley. "Did...did she just call him 'baby'?"

"Yes," Charley said with a nod.

"So they're...?"

"Yes," Charley answered.

"Oh, God..." Reina rubbed her temples. "I always knew she loved animals, but this just crosses the line."

"Hey," Vinnie said indignantly. "We're not your average mice, sweetheart. We're from Mars."

"Mars?" Reina asked.

"Mars," Charley affirmed.

"Mars?" Reina asked again.

"Mars," Modo confirmed as he pointed to the antennae on top of his head.

"Mars?" Reina asked again, still having trouble believing what she had just heard.

At that moment, Rally poked her head out of the kitchen. "Is there an echo out here?" Giggling madly, she pulled her head back in so she could continue on her task.

Vinnie chuckled. "Yeah, Mars." He slid an arm around Charley's shoulders. "Once you go Martian, you never go back...right, beautiful?"

A soft blush colored Charley's cheeks. "Vinnie..." she lightly swatted her lover's leg.

"What?" Vinnie asked with a grin. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Charley fixed the white mouse with a mock glare. "Now's really not the time for that."

Reina's face was a mask of disbelief. "Oh, God...you two, too?"

"Yep," Vinnie said with a wide grin and a nod.

"I think I need to sit down," Reina said meekly.

"You are sittin' down, Reina ma'am," Modo said gently.

"Oh...so I am..."

Charley sighed and sat down beside Reina before lightly patting the girl's knee. "Get comfy, kiddo...we're about to tell you a long story."

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"Hey, angel? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, baby," Rally said merrily as she did a small swaying dance while waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Well, there's something I just don't get."

"Oh? What's that?"

Throttle came up behind his girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why would anyone cheat on you? I mean...you're perfect."

"Huh? Oh, are you talking about Billy Masters?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...well, he figured since it was Prom that I was going to put out...he even got a room at some cheap motel. But I said no, because I wasn't ready yet. So he went looking for a sure thing," she said with a small shrug.

"What a fucking idiot," Throttle said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, it's okay, baby...it was a long time ago." Rally turned in Throttle's arms and slowly slid her hands up his muscled chest before linking them together behind his neck. "It's in the past...and I'm much more interested in the present," she said with a smile.

Throttle smiled and gently pressed his girl close. "What about the future?" he asked softly.

Rally's smile grew and she stood on tip toe to brush a light kiss to her Martian's lips. "If my future looks half as good as my present, then I am so there."

Throttle pressed a lingering kiss to Rally's lips. "Good to know, angel." He kissed her again just because he could--his tail lazily wrapping around one of her shapely legs as he tangled one hand into his girl's hair. "Good to know."

* * *

**A/N:** I've got a new poll up on my profile page! Be sure to check it out ;3


	10. Chapter 10

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write lately because of another death in my family...

**FairDrea:** Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rally slowly awoke the next morning to find herself nestled against a strong, muscular chest and wrapped in the warmth that only Throttle's strong arms could provide.

Throttle...

With the way her head was positioned on his strong shoulder, Rally was more than able to gaze up at his face. Throttle's face was so peaceful in the carelessness of sleep, and there was the smallest of smiles curling at the corners of his mouth. She wondered what it was he was dreaming about. Was he dreaming of her? She giggled softly at the thought and slowly allowed her gaze to rove over the powerful body she was nestled against, and she almost wept from the sheer beauty of it. He was so masculine...his body, his scent...it all appealed to something feminine deep inside of her that had yet to be unleashed...and all that glorious masculinity was wrapping her in its cocoon as Throttle's arms tightened around her.

A girl could definitely get used to this!

Her sleep had been peaceful and free of the horrible nightmares that she normally would have had as a result of the atrocities she had seen the previous day. Throttle had kept those nightmarish images at bay, and Rally had never felt safer than she did at that moment. It was perfect...the way she fit in the tan mouse's arms, the warmth of his breath on her shoulder, the protective way in which his strong arms held her...and then there was the matter of Throttle's tail wrapped so intimately around her thigh...

Rally felt a warmth pooling deep within her, but it was not until she realized that Throttle was only wearing a pair of boxers under the sheets that her heart began racing in excitement. She had never been sexually involved with anyone...not even her college boyfriend. It had in fact been the main source of argument in their relationship, and after two years of being together, their relationship had ended badly...very badly. But even when things had been good between the two of them did Rally ever feel this excited around him. She did not have the overwhelming desire to give herself to him mind body and soul...

Like the way she did with Throttle.

Her body ached for his and she longed to give herself to him! It was not simply about sex. Far from it. It was about Rally wanting to belong to Throttle in every sense of the word...to be his and his alone...to be connected to him in every possible way.

But was it too soon?

How long had they been together now? A week? Rally's eyes widened a little. It had only been a week? Rally sighed and absently nuzzled Throttle's neck. Perhaps it was too soon for the two of them to take their relationship to the next level...but in all honesty, did it really matter? Did timing really matter when there was a connection as strong as the one Rally and Throttle shared? They had only been together for a week, yet Rally felt like she had known Throttle for years. Being with him was so easy. He was so easy to talk to and hand around with. Not once did Rally feel uncomfortable around him...not even when they sat in silence together. She trusted him completely.

And then there was the way Throttle treated her...

Throttle treated Rally like a lady...not like a piece of ass. He had not tried to get into her pants on the second date. He treated her with respect. He actually listened to what she had to say, and he was always a gentleman with her. Last night was a perfect example, and Rally blushed at the memory. She had practically thrown herself at Throttle, but he had not taken advantage of her...even though she had seen the raw desire in his eyes. Throttle had put his own needs and desires last, and that was enough to make something deep inside of Rally ache with longing. "Oh, Throttle," she murmured softly as she nestled against him.

"Rally," Throttle murmured against her hair--his smokey voice husky and thick with sleep as his lips searched for hers.

Rally tilted her face up just enough so the handsome mouse could capture her lips...and capture he did! She moaned softly as their tongues danced together, and did not put up any fight when Throttle rolled so she was pinned beneath him. Rather, she tangled her hands gently into his silken hair and deepened the kiss. Her legs spread for Throttle of their own volition, and she shuddered in growing excitement when he started grinding against her--whimpering blissfully when she felt him grow hard against her.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Throttle opened his eyes half way and smiled lazily down at his girl. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured huskily as he kissed Rally again.

"It is now," Rally answered with a lazy smile and a soft giggle. "You better be careful...a girl could get used to this."

His smile still in place, Throttle gently brushed stray strands of hair from Rally's face. "Good." He gazed down into his girl's face and he was struck speechless by how beautiful she was. How could anyone be that beautiful when they first woke up? "You better be careful," he said with a grin. "A guy could really get used to this..." Goddess of Mars, she smelled so good, and all that separated the two of them from a physical joining was the thin material of their underwear...

And he was already hard.

Clearing his throat, Throttle averted his eyes. "Sorry..." he said sheepishly as he moved to roll off of Rally, only to find his movements hindered when Rally wrapped her legs around his waist. "Rally...?"

Rally nervously bit her bottom lip. "Don't go," she said softly, shyly.

Throttle gulped softy--shuddering when he felt the heat radiating from Rally's core. "Rally...I don't know if this is a good idea..." It was getting harder and harder for him to form sentences now.

"Why not? I'm not feeling sad or upset anymore, Throttle...if that's what you're worried about." She lightly kissed Throttle's lips. "And I'm not drunk anymore either...so you can't say that I'll regret it, because I won't." She gazed into those gorgeous eyes of garnet. "This is just me...wanting to be as close as I possibly can to the one I lo--" Rally stopped and blinked in surprise before her eyes widened. She had almost said 'love'...and judging by the look in Throttle's eyes, he had caught it as well. Instantly, she panicked that she had scared him away.

"Rally?" Throttle asked softly. His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest as he waited for the answer. While he had fooled himself for a time into thinking that he had not fallen in love with the girl in his arms yet...that it was not possible to fall in love with someone so quickly, Throttle knew that he could not lie to his heart anymore...

He was completely head over heels in love with Rally. For better or for worse, he could not see himself with any other woman. Rally was the one. He could feel it down to the depths of his soul. Rally was the woman he was destined to be with. He had to travel to a different planet to find her, but he had found her...and if she loved him, then Throttle knew he could face anything and everything that life and the universe threw at him. Nothing would weigh him down ever again. Nothing could ever weigh him down when he had the love of a perfect woman to raise him up.

Taking a deep breath, Throttle tried to still the rapid pounding of his heart. For all his hopes, Rally still had not given him her answer. "Rally?" he asked softly again. "Do you love me?"

As Rally gazed up into Throttle's eyes, she heard her heart whisper the answer to her. Timing be damned, she could not deny the way her heart skipped a beat whenever Throttle smiled at her, or how she counted the moments until she could see him again and hear his voice. "Yes," she whispered as she gently cupped Throttle's face in her hands. Her heart fluttered and soared at this admission, and she realized just how bad she had it. "I know we haven't been together that long...but I can't help how I feel. Being with you...it just feels so right...so natural. I've never felt more complete in my entire life. I love you, Throttle." She lightly kissed his lips. "I love you so much," she murmured against his lips before blinking. "Throttle? Baby, are you okay?"

Throttle's eyes were closed and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Another tear followed when he slowly opened his eyes and gazed down into Rally's eyes. "I'm more than okay, angel," he whispered. This was the first time he had ever heard those words from a woman and actually felt the truth behind them. He had of course heard them from his mother and knew that she had meant it, but this was different. Carbine had only ever spoken those words to Throttle once, and they had not sounded sincere, but here...now...Rally had spoken the words to Throttle...

And she had meant them!

Throttle could feel the warmth and love behind Rally's words. They had wrapped themselves around his heart while Rally's words echoed through his mind, and Throttle could not stop the few tears from rolling down his cheeks. So this was how it felt to be loved...really and truly loved. It was a gift, and it filled the tan mouse with an inner fire and made him feel like he could take on the entire world...yet at the same time, he was so very humbled by magnitude of the gift.

Gently cradling Rally's face in his large hands, Throttle pressed the tenderest of kisses to her lips. "I love you, Rally." He kissed her again. "I love you so much." He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm in love...for the first time in my life I'm really in love."

Rally's heart melted, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Throttle's neck and slid her fingers into his hair. "So am I." She nervously bit her lower lip before shyly kissing Throttle and leaning up close to his ear. "And I want you to be the one I give it to," she whispered softly.

Throttle's eyes widened as the full realization of Rally's words hit him. She was a virgin? Goddess of Mars, Rally was a virgin...completely untouched by other men, and she wanted him to be the one to take her innocence. She would truly be his in every way...and Throttle could not have been more overjoyed. He reverently caressed her soft cheek with the backs of his knuckles. "You have no idea how honored I am, angel," he murmured softly as he gazed into Rally's eyes. "For you to give me such a gift..."

Rally smiled. "I was saving it for the man I love." She lightly kissed Throttle's lips. "And I found him."

Smiling tenderly, Throttle lovingly kissed Rally's forehead, eyelids, and the tip of her nose before kissing her lips. "I'm so glad you did." He rolled so he was on his back--bringing Rally on top of him. His hands slowly slid up the back of her nightshirt and he savored the softness of her skin as he slowly caressed her back.

Rally grinned impishly and lightly kissed the tip of Throttle's nose before sitting up so she was straddling him--her hands moving to the hem of her nightshirt with the intent of pulling it off over her head. Her movements were stayed however, by Throttle's hands.

"Not yet, angel," he said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna rush our first time." He reached up and gently caressed Rally's cheek. "And with Reina sleeping on the couch in the living room, we'd be rushed." He sat up and wrapped his arms around Rally's waist as he lightly brushed a kiss to her lips. "You deserve more than a rushed quickie...especially during your first time."

Rally's heart fluttered before melting and she threw her arms around Throttle's neck and kissed him. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." She eskimo kissed him. "Okay, so not now...how about tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Throttle asked softly.

"Mmmhmm," Rally said with a smile and a nod. "I'll cook you up something really special...we'll just have to find a way to get Charley out of the apartment."

Throttle chuckled. "I'm sure Vinnie would be happy to help us there."

Rally giggled softly and pressed a light kiss to Throttle's lips. "So what do you say, baby?" she asked softly.

Throttle gently cupped Rally's face in his hands and tenderly kissed her lips before smiling. "I say I'm in."

* * *

_...Living room..._

Reina slowly awoke to find herself covered by a blanket while laying on a couch in a living room that was not hers. Where was she? Blinking, she slowly raised her head and looked around the space. Oh, that was right...she was in Charley and Rally's apartment. She smiled softly at the thought of seeing her old school friend, but that smile faltered when she recalled more of the events from the previous night.

Mice...

Biker mice! From Mars, no less!

Reina's head whipped to the side when she became aware of the sound of snoring. Her eyes widened when she saw the giant grey mouse she recognized as Modo sleeping on the floor. Once she reminded herself that Modo was in fact not a giant rat, she managed to fight the impulse to scream. Instead she turned onto her side, and propped her head up on her elbow as she gazed down at the sleeping mouse who had saved her life.

Now that she had had the time to settle down and sort things out in her mind, Reina came to the realization that Modo really was not all that scary. Actually, with his face relaxed in the carelessness of sleep, the gentle giant looked every bit the gentle giant that his friends described him to be. In fact, with his good arm pillowed beneath his head and his metal chest plate discarded on the floor beside him, he appeared almost human...

Cute even...

Reina's eyes widened. Cute?! Where did that thought come from? Modo was mouse...and not just any kind of a mouse, but a giant mouse...and not just any kind of giant mouse...but a giant mouse from Mars! A giant mouse from mars with the most deliciously sculpted body she had ever seen...and the way his jeans clung to his muscled legs...

Reina shook her head to try and clear away those thoughts...only to be seized with a different thought that was still in the same venue. Was Modo...well, was he even equipped to be with a human girl? He must be since Charley and Vinnie were obviously involved. Reina's eyes widened and she felt her face burn with the intensity of her blush. Where the Hell had that series of thoughts come from?!

"Oh, dear God help me..." she moaned softly as she hid under her blanket. "There's something seriously wrong with me...!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Reina pulled the blanket down to find Rally standing in the hall dressed in a pair of purple, fuzzy slippers and the same over-sized shirt she was wearing last night. "Uh...coffee...I'm having serious coffee withdrawals. That's what's wrong with me."

Rally giggled and yawned as she padded into the living room. "No worries, Rei-Rei. I'll get some coffee brewing." She paused as she passed Modo's sleeping form. "Naaaaaaw, how cute."

"You're awefully chipper this morning," Reina said as she pushed the blanket off and swung her legs off the couch. "No hangover?"

"Nope," Rally answered--smiling softly when she watched Reina place her blanket over Modo. She quickly turned away when her friend turned towards her. "I took two Excedrin before I went to bed, and woke up without even the smallest headache." She padded into the kitchen and started preparing the coffee.

"Oh, well...that's good," Reina said with a smile. "Where're the cups?"

"That cupboard, bottom shelf," Rally answered as she hit the start button on the machine. "So, how's your dad?"

Reina was silent as she took the mugs down from the shelf and placed them on the counter.

"Rei-Rei?"

"Dead," Reina said softly.

Rally blinked. "What?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, Reina...sweetie, I'm so sorry," Rally said as she turned and pulled her friend into a hug. "When did it happen?" She gently rubbed her friend's back.

"Right after you left for college," Reina answered as she allowed her friend to hold her. "It was a traffic accident...we were on his bike, and..." She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she recalled the tragic event, and she clung to her friend. "He was rushing to get me to work on time and..."

"Sssshhhh..." Rally gently rubbed her friend's back.

"And as if losing him wasn't bad enough...his bike...oh, Rally...his bike was beyond repair...!" Her arms tightened around her friend. "That bike was so much a part of him...and it's gone too..."

"It's okay, sweetie..." Rally gently rocked her friend back and forth. "Sssshhh...it's okay. Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know," Reina answered softly as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "There really wasn't anything you could've done, and I just...I just didn't want to be around anyone. It just hurt too much...so I just drew into myself. It was so safe...and warm."

Rally's arms tightened around her friend and she pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek. "Well, don't worry, Rei-Rei. Now that I'm back, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you like I should've been here for you when all this happened."

Reina smiled softly. "You know I don't blame you for not being there, right?"

Rally smiled and handed her friend a napkin. "I know...but I still feel bad."

Reina laughed softly as she took the napkin and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose. "You haven't changed at all, Rally...still so sweet...still enough compassion for ten people. I've always admired that about you."

"Yeah," Rally said sheepishly as she pulled out of the embrace. "Well...you shouldn't admire it too much...it gets me in trouble sometimes." Stepping away, she started rummaging through the cupboards. "Pancakes okay?"

"Sure," Reina answered with a smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, just help yourself to some coffee," Rally said with a smile as she started making breakfast.

"Okay. So...where's Throttle?" Reina asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Bathroom," Rally answered as she took the electric griddle out from one of the cupboards.

"So...the two of you are...?"

"Together? Yes," Rally answered with a smile. "I always knew I'd find my soul mate...just never thought he'd be from another planet," she said with a giggle.

"So...what's it like?" Reina asked softly.

"What's what like?"

"You know...'being' with one of them..." Reina's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as she uttered the words.

Rally's face was as red as a tomato, and she giggled nervously. "I wouldn't know...we haven't actually 'been' together yet." She smiled and giggled. "That'll change after tonight, though."

"What'll change after tonight?" Charley asked as she padded into the kitchen--her eyes still partially closed and her nose high in the air as she followed the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. "Oh, Rally...you are a good, good woman," she said as she grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of liquid sunshine before taking a long sip.

Rally's face lit up at the sight of her sister. "Ah, Charley! Just the person I wanted to see! And how is the best and most beautiful big sister in the world?"

Charley blinked and regarded her little sister over the edge of her mug. "What do you want, Rally?"

"What?" Rally asked sweetly. "I can't be happy to see my sister? What makes you think I want something?"

"Don't you?" Charley asked with a knowing grin as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, maybe I do," Rally admitted sheepishly with a giggle as she took up a large, wooden spoon.

"Well?"

"I need you out of the apartment tonight," Rally said as she stirred the pancake mixture in the large bowl cradled in one of her arms.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Rally answered as she turned on the electric griddle.

"Because, why?"

Reina sighed. "Because she and Throttle are planning to...you know..."

"And you want me out of the apartment for that? You're not planning on doing it in every room are you?"

"No."

"Then why do I have to leave?"

"Because...the first time is supposed to be special..."

Charley chuckled softly. "Oh, sweetie...it'll be special no matter what. The first time with someone you really love and care for is always special...as is every other time that follows," she said with a giggle as she recalled last night's activities with Vinnie.

"No, no, no you don't understand," Rally said. "It's not just my first time with Throttle, it's..." She blushed furiously.

Both Charley's and Reina's eyes widened as realization sunk in.

"Rally?" Reina asked.

"You're still...?" Charley asked.

"Yes," Rally answered softly as she turned to face the griddle--busying herself with spooning pancake mix onto the hot surface. "And as ready as I am...as right as it feels to me to give it up for Throttle...I'm still really, really nervous about it..." Her blush was still firmly in place. "And the thought that you and Vinnie might hear what's going on in my bedroom...well...it just makes me even more nervous!"

"Why would Vinnie and me be listening?" Charley asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Rally exclaimed in a flustered tone as she flipped the pancakes. "I don't know what does it for you two!"

Reina could not stop herself from giggling madly.

"What does what for who two?" Vinnie asked as he stepped into the kitchen--dressed only in a pair of black, boxer briefs.

Reina's eyes widened and she hurriedly dropped her gaze to the floor--suddenly very fascinated by the kitchen tiles...anything to keep from staring at the bulge in the front of Vinnie's underwear.

"Morning, ladies," Vinnie said with an easy grin as he sidled up to Charley and wrapped one arm around her waist from behind as his free hand brought the hand Charley was using to hold her coffee mug up to his mouth and took a sip. "Aahhh....that hits the spot. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Rally shot her sister a desperate, wide-eyed gaze--pleading with her.

"Vinnie....uh...come with me over there," Charley said as she linked her arm through Vinnie's and led him out of the kitchen.

* * *

_....Hallway..._

"What?" Vinnie grinned. "Naaaaaaw, how cute."

Charley lightly swatted her lover's arm. "It is cute...sweet even, but I'm trying to be serious here."

"Okay, okay, gorgeous," Vinnie said as he held up his hands before taking the coffee mug from Charley's hands and took a sip before handing it back. "Okay...how's about we go for a late movie and a nice long drive? Maybe a picnic under stars?"

Charley smiled. "Oooo...why, Vincent Van Wham, you are a romantic..."

Vinnie grinned. "Yeah...just don't let it get out."

"Don't let what get out?" Throttle asked as he came out of Rally's bedroom, vestless. Though dressed in his jeans, he was barefoot and the top button of his jeans was unfastened, exposing the top of his underwear. His field specs were in place on the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing," Vinnie said hurriedly.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Throttle said with a chuckle.

"Throttle, a word," Charley said as she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the tan mouse.

"Uh...sure, Charley girl. What's up?"

"Be gentle with my sister, okay? Promise me that."

Throttle smiled gently. "I promise, Charlene."

"Good...and know that if you break her heart, I will chop off your tail and strangle you to death with it."

Throttle cleared his throat. "I don't plan on breaking her heart, Charlene. I love her." He smiled happily. "And she loves me."

Charley smiled--feeling the truth and sincerity behind Throttle's words. "Fair enough. Vinnie and I will be out of here for a few hours tonight...giving the two of you some alone time."

Throttle smiled. "Thanks, Charley girl." He gave his friend's arm a squeeze and lightly thumped Vinnie on the shoulder before striding out of the hall, leaving the two alone. "Hey Modo, c'mon, wake up," his voice drifted back into the hallway.

Vinnie chuckled, though his smile was genuine and sincere. "Ya know...I'm happy for him. I haven't seen him smile like that since...well, in a really long time. He's actually happy...Carbine never made him that happy...even on her best day."

"Yeah, I know," Charley said as she leaned against Vinnie--melting into him when he slid an arm around him. "Still...I can't believe I'm helping plan the night my baby sister loses her virginity...this is just wrong on so many levels.

Vinnie snorted in laughter, but sobered when Charley glared. "Don't worry babe," he said as he pressed a kiss to his girl's lips. "Rally's in good hands."

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"Are those pancakes I smell, Rally angel?" Throttle asked with a smile as he padded into the kitchen. "Morning, Reina," he said with a friendly nod of his head before moving up behind Rally and hugging her. He pressed a kiss to his girl's cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning," Reina said shyly before hurriedly padding out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Rally smiled and leaned back against Throttle's body as she flipped the batch of pancakes currently on the griddle. "To answer your question, yes...these are pancakes that you smell," she said as she turned her face just enough to press a light kiss to Throttle's nose.

"Good news," Throttle said as he affectionately nuzzled Rally's hair and watched her put the pancakes on the ever growing pile that was on the large platter. "The apartment is ours tonight...that is, if you still want to..."

Turning in Throttle's arms, Rally wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe before kissing him. "I still want to," she said softly with a smile. "I'm just feeling really nervous about it," she said with a soft blush.

Throttle smiled gently and kissed the tip of Rally's nose. "It's okay, angel. We'll take it slow..." He gently rested his forehead against Rally's. "And if it makes you feel any better...I'm a little nervous too...really nervous actually..."

"Really?" Rally's eyes widened. "But why? I mean...haven't you...?"

"Yeah...I have, but never with a virgin before," Throttle admitted softly.

"Oh..."

"I just...I want to be sure that it's everything you dreamed it would be..."

Rally smiled and kissed Throttle soundly on the lips. "It will be," she murmured against Throttle's lips. "It'll be everything I've ever dreamed and imagined it to be...because it'll be with you."

Throttle smiled lovingly, and his tail wrapped around Rally's waist as he held her close. His heart fluttered at his girl's words. "I love you so much, angel."

Rally smiled and eskimo kissed Throttle before kissing him softly. "And I love you."

* * *

_...Living room..._

"Um...hi," Reina said softly as she shyly sat on the couch beside Modo.

"Mornin', Reina ma'am," Modo greeted carefully.

"Um...coffee?" Reina asked as she held her mug out to the gentle giant.

Modo raised an eyebrow but accepted the mug--his fingertips just barely brushing against Reina's. "Thanks, Reina ma'am." He took a sip.

"I'm sorry," Reina said softly. "For screaming at you and calling you a rat all those times..." she averted her gaze and stared at the carpeted floor.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Modo's mouth, and he lowered his gaze to the floor so as not to make Reina feel that he was staring at her. "It's okay, ma'am...you were scared."

"But still...you saved my life, and I screamed at you...that wasn't exactly grateful of me." Reina giggled nervously.

Modo simply chuckled softly and took another sip of coffee.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Reina said as she watched Modo out of the corner of her eye. "Since we're both friends with Rally, it might make for awkward social situations..." She was starting to feel more comfortable around the giant mouse...how could she not when she saw how much at ease Charley and Rally were with Throttle and Vinnie?

Modo grinned and chuckled again as he sat back comfortably. "Nah, I'm not mad at ya, Reina ma'am. I've been called a rat by far worse than you..."

"Um...thanks, I think..." Reina said with a small laugh.

"Trust me, it's a compliment, ma'am," Modo said with a smile. "You're way cuter an' prettier than any of the other things that've called me a rat." He lowered his gaze and took another sip of coffee.

Reina felt her cheeks warm, and she softly cleared her throat. "Um...my bike should be ready today," she said softly. "Do you think that you could maybe drive me over to shop so I can pick it up?"

Modo raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to Reina. "You do realize that means you'll have to ride on my bike with me, right?"

"Yeah," Reina said with a small nod.

"You're gonna have to hang onto me."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that, Reina ma'am?"

Reina smiled shyly. "Yeah...yeah, I am." She held out a hand. "So...friends?"

Modo stared down at Reina's hand for a few moments before finally reaching out with his robotic arm and closing his hand around hers--instantly dwarfing her smaller hand in his. "Yeah, Reina ma'am," he said with a friendly smile. "Friends."


	11. Chapter 11

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but FF/net was acting up -,-

**FairDrea:**Thanks again for letting me bounce ideas off of you! You're awesome XD

**Warning:** Sexual Content near the end...there, you've ben warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_...Streets of Chicago; afternoon..._

Sitting 'side-saddle' in front of Modo, Reina had her arms tightly wrapped around the gentle giant's waist as she leaned against his strong body. He was so warm and solid, and his grey fur was like soft velvet against her skin. She could not help watching how the muscles in his good arm flexed and bunched beneath his fur as he drove his chopper...Li'l Hoss, was it? From what she gathered from Modo, all three Martian bikes had names, and that made her smile. She herself had named her bike. Perhaps Modo and the other two biker mice were not all that different from Earthlings after all.

While at first she had not been keen on Modo having his tail wrapped around her waist...even as an extra security measure, Reina had nevertheless become accustomed and even comfortable with it. Every so often the tip of that tail would inadvertently brush against the sensitive spot in the center of her back--eliciting small shivers from Reina.

Modo's hands were tight on Li'l Hoss' handle bars and he tried to concentrate on the task at hand...but it was proving difficult not to be distracted by the warmth of Reina's body pressed so closely against his own. He simply could not help but revel in the girl's closeness. It had been a long time since Modo had been this close to a woman...since he had lost his arm and eye. But even then, he had never been the Don Juan that Vinnie had been. Hell, he could count his number of sexual partners on one hand.

It was not that he had never been presented with opportunities, far from it. But when it came to women, he was just so damned shy! Not to mention, he had always been afraid of physically hurting the girl somehow...

Then he had lost his arm.

Modo would have been able to deal with having just lost an eye, but his arm? While he his robotic arm had its definite perks, and he knew that it did not make him any less of a 'man', Modo was still self conscious about it...especially when he would catch others staring at it. Since he had lost his arm, he had made the choice of cutting himself off from women--living the life of a monk. He had not wanted to set himself up for heartache when the girl he was with decided that she wanted someone more 'whole' and 'complete'.

But now that his two best and closest friends had found love and were reveling in its delight, it was getting harder and harder for Modo to keep living his 'monastic' life...

Especially with Reina pressed so trustingly against him. Reina was pretty...more than pretty, and Modo could not deny that he was attracted to her. Her eyes were the color of freshly cut grass, and they lit up along with her entire face when she smiled. There was a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and there was a slight impishness to her smile...just enough to keep someone wondering what it was that she was thinking. Her long hair was golden like the sun, and Modo remembered how much like silk it had felt against him when he had carried her up to Charley's apartment. He could not help wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it when it was out of its braid...

Modo's eyes widened and he gave his head a violent shake. No! No, no, no! Reina was a friend, nothing more. She was a friend, just like Charley was his friend...and even so, Modo was still unsure as to just how comfortable Reina felt around him...

Just then, Reina lightly tapped Modo's leg and pointed to the garage they were approaching on the left side of the road. As the gentle giant slowed down and pulled up in front of the garage, he felt both relief and regret. Relief, because the ride was over and he would soon be free of his predicament...and regret because the ride was over and he would soon be free of his predicament. It was a double-edged sword!

As he unwound his tail from Reina's waist, Modo cleared his throat. "I'll uh...I'll just wait here just in case your bike's not ready yet, Reina ma'am...that way I can take ya home."

Reina smile was a cross between shy and relieved. "Thanks, Modo, you're a real sweetie. I'll be right back." She took off and ran into the garage. In less than ten minutes, she emerged from the garage with a thousand watt smile on her face as she pushed out a shiny, blue Harley.

Modo let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice, Reina ma'am," he said--smiling behind his visor when he noticed Reina's bike was the same shade of blue as is own.

"Thanks," Reina said with a smile. "This is Li'l Blue."

Modo chuckled softly. "Nice to meet ya, Blue. This is Li'l Hoss." Modo's bike revved in greeting. "Nah, girl...Blue's not like you."

Reina giggled softly. "Yeah, sorry Li'l Hoss...we don't have your kind of technology here on Earth." She looked up at Modo. "Listen...I don't have to work today...and after almost a week of not having my baby with me, I'm just itching to ride him...I don't really care where. Did you maybe want to go for a ride? Unless of course you have something else to do right now..."

Behind the visor of his helmet, Modo grinned. "Nah, Reina ma'am...I don't have anything going on." He revved Li'l Hoss. "We can go riding if ya want. Just pick a direction. You think Li' Blue can keep up?" There was a playful challenge to his voice.

Reina grinned and giggled as she placed her helmet--of a blue that matched her bike-- on her head. Slowly mounting her bike, she then put up her kickstand and revved the engine to life. "Bring it on, fuzzy wuzzy."

* * *

_...Scoreboard..._

"So tonight's the night, huh?" Vinnie asked with a grin from his position of laying on the couch.

Throttle heaved a long suffering sigh from his place on the old recliner as he flipped through the channels on the television. "Vincent..." he warned gently.

"What? I'm happy for ya, bro," Vinnie said with a light shove to Throttle's shoulder. "Seriously."

The smallest of grins tugged at the corners of Throttle's mouth. "Yeah, I know."

"Rally's a real sweetie...you need a girl like that. She's good for ya."

"Just like Charley girl's good for you," Throttle said with a grin.

Vinnie chuckled and grinned. "Hey, I know Charley's good for me. She's perfect for me, bro...and now that I finally have her, I'm never letting her go."

"Yeah...same with me and Rally. I'm never letting her go."

Vinnie chuckled. "Yeah...like she'd want you to let her 'er go." He blinked. "Hey...I just had a thought."

"Did it hurt?" Throttle asked with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, hah, hah, hah...very funny," Vinnie said with a grin and a mock wounded expression.

Throttle chuckled. "Okay, bro...what was your thought?"

"If I married Charley and you married Rally...we'd be like brothers for real."

Throttle grinned and chuckled as he settled briefly on a channel. "Yeah...I guess we would be." He blinked and turned his face towards Vinnie. "Wait a minute, back up...did you actually just bring up the subject of marriage? You? Vincent Van Wham?"

"What? I can't think about it?"

"No, you can...I just didn't think that you did," Throttle admitted.

"Normally I don't," Vinnie admitted with a sigh. "But with Charley...I just...I wanna do right by her, you know what I mean? I mean...she's special, you know? She's my girl...my woman...I've loved her for years." He sighed. "I guess...I guess I just want to prove to her that I'm here to stay, you know? That she's not just a notch on my belt."

Throttle sighed softly and turned the volume down on the T.V. "I get what you're trying to say, Vincent, and I totally respect it...but you have to realize that here on Earth, an actual marriage might not be possible. Sure, we could get married on Mars...and live pretty much normal lives out in the open while we help rebuild the planet, but...would Charley and Rally want to go up there with us?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Vinnie asked in confusion. "I mean...they love us, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Throttle said with a nod. "But they have lives here..."

"Yeah, but Throttle...what if we get called back to Mars? Who knows how long it'll be before we can come back here again? We just gonna leave our girls behind? I can't do that, Throttle. I finally have Charley in my life...I can't go back to not having her in my life now...and I know you don't wanna go back to not having Rally in your life."

"You bet your tail, I don't. I can't lose her now...I just found her. Rally's the girl of my dreams."

"Yeah? Well, Charley's the girl of mine...so what do we do?"

Throttle sighed. "We talk to them about it. You talk to Charley and I'll talk to Rally. We'll get their feelings on it. If they're even slightly okay with the idea of going to Mars with us, then we'll have to do our best to point out all the good things about the idea so they'll go along with it."

"What if they're dead set against the idea?" Vinnie asked softly.

Throttle sighed. "Then we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

_...Apartment; nightfall..._

Having taken the day off, Rally had worked like a mad demon. Between setting up the apartment, preparing the food for Vinnie and Charley's picnic, and preparing dinner for Throttle and herself, she had been busier than a bee!

But it had all been worth it!

Smiling at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Rally slowly brushed out her long, chestnut colored locks as she waited for Throttle to arrive. Everything was perfect, and she could not wait to see the look on Throttle's face. She could not stop the small shivers of excitement from racing up her spine anymore than she could stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Tonight was going to be the most exciting night of her life!

"Rally angel? You here?" Throttle's voice died and gave way to a slow whistle as he took in the sight of the living room. All the lights were turned off, and the only lighting was provided by the soft, glowing flames of the tea candles that were arranged throughout the space. Throttle was touched that Rally had taken such pains to assure that he could be without his shades. "Angel?" he called out again.

"I'll be right there," Rally's voice drifted from the direction of the bathroom. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Throttle sighed as he moved across the room and sat on the couch. He was deeply conflicted. His heart and body were screaming and begging for him not to change the plan for tonight, but his mind demanded that he be responsible and talk to Rally about what he and Vinnie had discussed that afternoon. Rally had a right to know about the possibility of being called back to Mars...yet, for all his sense of duty and honor, Throttle could not help wondering if he would be able to answer the call of his home world.

If Rally refused to go with him, would Throttle be able to do his duty to his planet and his people and leave her behind? If it came down to it, Throttle did not think he would be able to. Vinnie was right. There was no knowing when they would be able to return to Earth should their girls refuse to travel to Mars with them. Restoration took time...even with something as powerful as the Regenerator. If Charley and Rally opted to stay behind on Earth, there would be no knowing when they would be reunited again...

Even now, the thought pained Throttle like a knife to his heart.

"Hello, you."

Throttle looked to the doorway that led to the hall, and his jaw dropped. There, framed in the doorway was Rally, dressed in a green, velvet, off the shoulder dress that hugged her every curve as it fell to just above her knees. She wore a pair of copper-colored, open-toed pumps that added four inches to her small height, and her silken hair fell over one shoulder in a soft cascade. Rally looked glorious, and in that very moment, Throttle knew his answer.

He would stay.

If Rally would not go to Mars with him, then he would stay behind with her on Earth. He could not in good conscience leave her behind. Mars was no longer his home...

Rally was. His home was where ever Rally was...and if that meant Earth, then so be it.

"Mother of Mars," he breathed and slowly stood.

Rally giggled softly and slowly turned. "You like?" she asked, suddenly feeling very shy.

Throttle slowly closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Rally's waist. "You bet I do," he whispered huskily as he pressed his girl's body to his--his tail wrapping around one of those smooth, shapely legs. "So...so beautiful," he breathed before capturing Rally's lips in a deep, searching kiss. His hands were everywhere on Rally's body--memorizing every one of those deliciously feminine curves before finally tangling into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

His...she was all his!

Rally moaned and whimpered softly as she tangled her hands into Throttle's tousled hair--pressing her body against his as her tongue danced a slow but passionate tango with his. When Throttle's hands moved down and cupped her ass--lifting her off the ground, Rally did not hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" Throttle growled softly against Rally's lips after breaking the kiss.

Rally removed Throttle's field specs and let them dangle from her fingers. "God yes," Rally moaned before pressing her lips to Throttle's again--moaning in rising excitement as Throttle carried her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them with his foot.

Dinner could wait.

* * *

_...Scoreboard..._

"So you lost your dad, huh?" Modo asked softly as he busied himself in the kitchen area. The two of them had ridden their bikes for hours--racing and laughing without a care in the world. When they had finally tired of their activities, and not really wanting to be alone, Modo had invited Reina back to the scoreboard--knowing that Throttle and Vinnie would be gone.

"Yeah," Reina admitted softly with a nod from her place on the couch in the living area. "Eight years ago. My mom died when I was five, so I've been pretty much on my own." She looked around the space. "You know...you would never know all of this was in here just by looking at the outside."

Modo grinned. "Yeah, that's why we picked it. We were actually amazed by how much space was in here...true, it's still can get kinda cramped with the three of us...especially when we rough house, but it still has it's perks," he said as he strode over to the couch with a platter of hot dogs. "Like free games during baseball season," he said with a grin.

Reina grinned and laughed softly and shyly accepted a hot dog from the platter and squirted some mustard on it before taking a bite.

Modo sighed softly. "Least you remember your dad. Mine died when I was two....my mama raised my sister and me all by herself."

"I'm sorry," Reina said softly. "How did he die? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Killed while trying to escape slavers," Modo said with the softest of growls.

"Slavers?"

"Yeah..." Modo said with a nod. "They roam the dunes of Mars, looking for easy prey amongst my people, and they take 'em. They keep some as their own slaves, but others they sell to other planets."

Reina's eyes were wide with horror. "That's horrible!" Finishing of her hot dog, she sat in silence as she listened to Modo.

"Yeah...as though the fate of our planet at the hands of invading forces wasn't enough," Modo said with a rueful chuckle. "But at least my dad went out fighting. Mama says that's how he would've wanted to go..." He was silent for a few moments. "How about you? How'd you lose your dad?"

"Traffic accident," Reina answered. "He was rushing to get me to work on time, and he made a left turn on a yellow light...then some guy in a Hummer in the oncoming lane thought he could make the light too...only my dad hadn't finished making the turn..." Her body began trembling and when Modo hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, she did not shy away...even though it was his robotic arm. "I was thrown from my dad's bike, but my dad..."

"It's okay, Reina ma'am," Modo said gently. "You don't have to talk about it anymore." What should he do? Would it be all right if he put an arm around Reina's shoulders? The last thing Modo wanted was for the pretty blond to freak out again...but every bone in the gentle giant;s body was screaming to comfort Reina in her time of emotional distress. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Modo tentatively slid his arm around Reina's shoulders--all the while wishing that she was sitting on his side with his normal arm. He half expected Reina to shrink away, but when she instead leaned into him and clung to his breastplate with one of her hands, Modo felt his heart flutter.

"Did this hurt?" Reina asked softly as she lightly touched Modo's mechanical arm with her free hand.

Modo sighed. "I don't remember much of what happened. Throttle, Vinnie and me were going up against some Plutarkians and we rode over a mine...I remember brief, blinding hot pain and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table and..." he allowed his words to drift off.

"I'm sorry," Reina said softly.

"It's okay...I'm used to it now," Modo said with a small chuckle. Reina still had not moved from her position, and Modo was not about to be the one to make her move.

"Is your mom still alive?"

Modo grinned. "Yeah...my sweet, grey-haired mama is still alive and kickin'...still as feisty as ever and wondering why I haven't settled down like my big sister," he said with a martyred roll of his eye as he took a hot dog from the platter and downed it in two bites.

Reina giggled. "She wants to be a granny?"

"She already is one," Modo said with a chuckle. "She wants more. My nephew, Rimfire isn't enough for her."

Reina laughed. "Awwww..." She blinked. "Rimfire...that's a cool name," she said with a smile--amazed at how comfortable she felt with Modo now when only last night she was terrified to be in the same room with him.

"Yeah, he's a cool kid." Modo reached into a nearby cooler and pulled out a bottle of root beer. "Want one?"

"You bet I do," Reina said with a grin as she accepted the bottle--her fingertips just barely brushing Modo's. "Thanks," she said softly, suddenly feeling very shy, but not daring to move from her position.

Modo smiled softly. "Anytime, Reina ma'am."

* * *

_...Park..._

"Mmmm..." Charley smiled around the chocolate covered strawberry as Vinnie fed it to her, and she slowly licked her lips.

Vinnie grinned. "You missed a spot, babe...here, I'll get it for ya..." He leaned in and ran his tongue over Charley's lips before claiming them in a deep and slow kiss. Grinning as he broke the kiss, Vinnie playfully licked the tip of Charley's nose. "Got it," he said with a wink.

Charley grinned and chuckled softly. "Oh, good," she said as she playfully tugged Vinnie's ear. "I'm so proud of you," she said with a wink.

"As well you should be," Vinnie said with a cheeky grin as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree and gently pulled Charley back against his chest. He lightly nuzzled her cheek before kissing it, then looked up at the night sky.

Charley let her head fall onto Vinnie's shoulder as she looked up at the stars. "Do you miss Mars?" she asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"Sometimes," Vinnie admitted. "I mean...it's where I was born, it's where I grew up...but there are things on Earth that it just doesn't have."

"Like what?"

Vinnie smiled and drew close to Charley's ear. "You," he murmured before nuzzling that ear.

Charley smiled and closed her eyes as shivers of delight coursed through her body. "Vinnie..." She turned her face just enough to brush her lips against her lover's.

Vinnie's lips lingered against Charley's before reluctantly pulling away. "Charley...can we talk?"

"Of course. What about?"

"You know I love you, right? I mean...you know that you're not just a notch on my belt, right?"

"Yes," Charley said with a slightly raised brow. "Where are you going with this, Vinnie?" Her heart suddenly stopped. "Wait...are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! No, no, no, not even close, babe. I just...I..." Vinnie sighed and hung his head a little. "I'm really screwing this up, huh?"

Charley smiled, her heart returning to its normal rhythm as she let out a sigh of relief. "Vinnie, it's okay...what are you trying to say?"

Vinnie sighed. "Okay...I love you, Charley." His arms tightened around his lover. "With all my heart."

"And I love you, Vinnie," Charley said with a smile as she nestled against the giant mouse.

"And I care about you more than I've ever cared about any other woman. But the thing is..." Vinnie felt as though his heart was going to leap out from his chest. "I'm really worried about what'll happen if and when the bros and me get called back to Mars."

Charley stiffened. "Do you think you will be?"

Vinnie sighed. "Honestly, I don't know...neither does Throttle."

"Okay...so where are you going with this, Vinnie?"

"I'm just...I'm just wondering what would happen with us? I mean...if I asked you to...would you come with me?"

"To Mars?"

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a nod. "I just..." He sighed. "Now that I finally have you in my life, I can't stand the idea of not having you in it anymore."

"Why wouldn't I be in it?" Charley asked. "Are you saying that you'd never come back to Earth?"

"I don't know," Vinnie admitted softly. "I don't know how long it would be before we could come back...if at all." His arms tightened around Charley--clutching her to him as though afraid she would suddenly disappear. "I can't lose you, Charlene."

Charley turned in Vinnie's arms so she was facing him and slid her arms around his neck before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You won't," she said firmly. "Because wherever you go...I go too."

"Really?" Vinnie's heart fluttered in his chest.

Charley smiled and nodded. "Yes." Her hands moved to cup Vinnie's face and she kissed him again. "I can't lose you either." She kissed him again. "I love you so much..."

Vinnie pressed Charley to him and captured her lips in a deep kiss. "I love you, Charley...Mother of Mars, I love you!" He could have died happy at that very moment.

Charley smiled at Vinnie and leaned back--pulling Vinnie on top of her as she settled herself on the grass. "Make love to me, Vinnie," she whispered as she gazed into her lover's eyes. "Right here...under the stars..."

Vinnie smiled down at Charley--his hands caressing her curves before unbuttoning her shirt. "Until neither of us can move." He began kissing his way down his lover's creamy throat.

Charley shivered in delight when Vinnie's buck teeth lightly grazed her collar bone. "Yes..." she whispered. "Yes..."

* * *

_...Streets of Chicago..._

Stoker ducked into an alley--gripping his left bicep with his right hand. His wound wasn't bad, but it hurt like Hell!

"This way!"

"He went this way!"

"He couldn't have gone far! Three of you take the East side. The three of you take the West side. We'll take the south and well all meet up in the middle."

The veteran Freedom Fighter shrank back against the wall and cursed silently as three Catatonian Claw Troopers stalked by the mouth of the alley. He was injured, outnumbered, and he only had one pistol unlike the Claw Troopers who had blaster rifles. His odds did not look good.

But then again, Stoker had been through worse.

But still...

If it had just been him, Stoker would not have minded going out in a blaze of glory...but he was carrying a piece of the Regenerator with him. He could not let the Catatonians get their claws on it. He had the Regenerator hidden away, but it would only be a matter of time until the Catatonians found it if they killed him...and Stoker could not have that.

The fate of Mars depended on him. That meant he had to evade his current pursuers. If for no other reason than to get the Regenerator piece to the bros.

Going to the scoreboard was out of the question. No doubt Cataclysm and Hairball already knew about it...but Stoker was willing to bet that they did not know about Charley's new apartment. Taking a deep breath, Stoker let it out slowly and silently climbed up the fire escape on the side of the alley. He hoped he could evade his pursuers over the rooftops...

Just long enough to hand over the piece he was being hunted for. If anything happened to him after that, he had no doubt that Charley could finish putting the Regenerator together.

* * *

_...Rally's bedroom..._

Throttle sat back on his heels between Rally's legs, and smiled as he slowly licked his lover's juices from his lips--savoring her sweet taste. His loving and lustful gaze moved over Rally's still trembling, naked body like a lover's caress as she lay on the bed while trying to catch her breath. He was filled with a swell of male pride.

He had done that.

He had reduced Rally into a trembling puddle. Her perfect body was covered with light, teeth marks, and Throttle's heart raced in excitement at the memory of how Rally had moaned and cried out in pleasure each and every time he had marked her as he made his way down to his destination between Rally's legs...

There, Rally's intoxicating, feminine scent was at its strongest and all the more maddening, and Throttle had wasted no time before he was burying his face into it--nuzzling and licking as he held Rally's hips in place to keep her from moving away. He had been merciless in his ministrations--driving Rally over the edge not once, but twice as he claimed her heated core with his tongue. Throttle simply could not help himself. The sounds that Rally made...the whimpered moans of pleasure that he enticed from her throat spurred him on.

And then there was the matter of Rally's scent...

The more aroused Rally got, the more intoxicating her scent became, and Throttle could not get enough of it...or her sweet taste. He would have happily continued on with his sweet torture--ignoring his own aching need to bury himself inside of her, but Rally had begged him so desperately to stop. So Throttle had stopped--giving Rally's sensitive nub a final lick and nuzzle before sitting back on his heels and waiting for her to come down from her high.

"Sweet mother of God..." Rally finally managed to breathe out once she was able to form coherant phrases.

Throttle smiled, and his smile only grew when his beloved Rally smiled up at him. "Are you ready for me now, angel?" he asked huskily as his hands slowly caressed Rally's hips. That was the other reason he had been so devoted in his attentions. Throttle knew he was well endowed, and he wanted to ensure that Rally's first time was as pleasurable as possible. Despite his primal desire for the woman laid so invitingly before him, Throttle was terrified of hurting her.

Rally held her arms out to Throttle--moaning into his mouth when he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, and shivering when she felt the head of his throbbing length brush against her inner thigh. "Yes," she murmured against Throttle's lips as she wrapped her arms around him. She moaned softly when she felt Throttle's slow penetration.

"Angel?" Throttle asked softly as he reached the thin barrier that protected Rally's innocence. Supported on his elbows, he gazed down into Rally's eyes--seeking the final permission to take what she had offered him. He received his answer in the form of a loving smile followed by a tender kiss, and it was with deliberation that Throttle moved one hand down to caress and tease Rally's sensitive nub as he thrust himself to the hilt inside of Rally--making her truly his. Mother of Mars, she was so tight!

Rally could not stop the soft yelp of pain from escaping her lips, and she buried her face in Throttle's shoulder--her nails digging into his back as her inexperienced body screamed in protest at his sudden invasion

"Angel?" Throttle asked softly in worry as he lightly kissed Rally's neck and shoulder. "Rally? Are you okay?"

Rally nodded slowly--any pain she felt becoming nothing more than a dull throbbing ache as her body became accustomed to having Throttle inside of her. "Yes," she answered softly as she lightly kissed Throttle's lips. She slowly caressed the backs of Throttle's legs with her feet. "Make love to me, Throttle," she whispered before kissing him again. "Make me yours."

Smiling gently, Throttle began thrusting slowly--his eyes fluttering closed at the indescribable pleasure that raced through him with ever stroke. He groaned in pleasure and kept his thrusts slow and deep as he nuzzled and nibbled Rally's neck and earlobe.

Moaning in pleasure, Rally wrapped her legs around Throttle's waist--wanting to keep him as deep inside of her as she could. The feel of his soft, silken fur moving against her naked skin was even more erotic than she imagined it would be, and it only added to the pleasure of being so intimately connected with the love of her life. "Throttle..." She ran her fingers through her lover's hair as she lightly nibbled his ear. "Oh, Throttle...!"

Encouraged, Throttle quickened his thrusts--both his hands gripping Rally's shoulders as he drove into her. Rally's whimpers and moans of pleasure were music to his ears and he could not stop the shiver from coursing through him when he felt those little teeth of hers nibble his ear. "Rally," he growled. "Oh yeah..." He kissed and nibbled his way over Rally's collar bone before raising his head to gaze down into his lover's face. "Tell me you love me," he murmured as his eyes gazed lovingly into hers.

Rally's golden pools gazed back into Throttle's beautiful pools of garnet, and she could not stop the sweet smile from forming on her lips. "I love you." She moaned before kissing him. Her heart raced and her breaths were becoming more frantic. "I love you, Throttle...!" She was so close.

Throttle smiled. "I love you, Rally." His thrusts became harder--his hands sliding down Rally's body before gripping her hips and angling them just enough to hit her inner most pleasure point. "Mother of Mars, I love you!"

Rally's eyes widened and her body shuddered as she dug her nails into Throttle's shoulders--burying her face in his neck to stifle her scream of release as Throttle pushed her over the edge for the third time that night. She clung to Throttle as he threw his head back and roared wordlessly in release--shuddering as he exploded deep inside of her.

Panting, Throttle rested his forehead against Rally's and slowly rolled so they were laying on their sides as he held her close--still buried deep inside of her. He draped his tail over Rally's hips and kissed her lips tenderly as he tangled his legs with hers. His heart still pounded in his chest, and as he gazed into Rally's eyes, he was filled with an elated bliss unlike he had ever felt before. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Rally said with a smile as she lightly nuzzled Throttle's jaw. "That was amazing...you're amazing..." She slowly kissed Throttle's lips.

Throttle sighed softly into the kiss and his hands slowly caressed Rally's back. "You're amazing, angel...that was the best I've ever had."

"Really?" A soft blush colored Rally's cheeks.

Throttle smiled. "Really, really." His garnet eyes twinkled in mirth and he chuckled softly when he heard Rally's stomach growl. "Aw, baby..." he crooned fondly as Rally buried her face in his chest after her eyes had widened in mortification. "Angel, it's okay," he said with a smile as he slowly rocked his lover back and forth.

"No it's not," Rally wailed softly in embarassment--her voice muffled against Throttle's chest. "I ruined a perfect moment."

Throttle smiled fondly. "Actually, you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Rally asked as she peeked up at Throttle's face.

Still smiling, Throttle gently tilted Rally's face up to his. "Our first date."

Rally smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Throttle's lips. "You're right."

"Only this time, I'm gonna be the one feeding you," Throttle said with a grin before eskimo kissing her. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled out of Rally and unwound his tail from her. "I'll be right back, angel," he said as he rolled out of bed and slipped into his boxers before padding out of the room.

* * *

_...Living room..._

He had made it.

Stoker had made it! He had managed to evade his pursuers and had made it safely to Charley's apartment. He carefully climbed in through the window. It was quiet and the lights were out. Maybe Charley was at the movies? Shrugging, Stoker stretched his arms over his head and winced. Maybe some shut-eye would do him some good...

Turning, Stoker padded down the hall and went into the bedroom he knew to be Charley's guest room...

Just as Throttle stepped out of the bathroom and padded towards the kitchen.

* * *

_...Rally's bedroom..._

Stoker could smell the distinctive scent of a female in the room, but he shrugged it off. This was after all Charley's apartment, no doubt she went into this particular room whenever she pleased. Kicking off his boots, and pulling off his vest and shirt, Stoker stripped down to his boxers before finally crawling under the covers and curling up on his side. His eyes were just drifting closed when...

"Mmmm...welcome back, baby."

Stoker's eyes snapped open. "Wh--" Before he could say anything more, a female body was pressed against him. A naked female body! His voice died in his throat.

"Mmmm...I know you were only gone for a few minutes, but I missed you..."

Slender arms slid around Stoker's neck, and his heart pounded like a sledgehammer in his chest when he felt a pair of round, perfect breasts pressing against him. Who was this girl? And why was she so comfortable being in bed with a giant mouse? All other questions died in Stoker's mind when the girl pressed her lips against his. Before he could stop himself, Stoker wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her back--deepening the kiss upon hearing the soft moan escape the girl's lips.

Suddenly the girl hesitated and slowly pulled out of the kiss. "Throttle?" she asked uncertainly as she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Her eyes widened upon seeing Stoker and she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**FairDrea:**Again, thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you. You're awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Throttle had been humming softly to himself as he moved about the kitchen and prepared a plate for Rally and himself. True his humming was a little off key, but he did not care. He was still on a high from his lovemaking with Rally, and he could not have been happier.

They had been so connected, not just physically but emotionally as well. Throttle could feel it as he had gazed into Rally's eyes...their souls becoming one with every thrust and caress. That feeling...that knowledge had been so powerful, that Throttle had felt humbled by it.

Even now.

Yet it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. Sighing softly, Throttle smiled. He had never been happier. It was all so perfect.

That is until he heard Rally scream.

His eyes widening, Throttle dropped the plate on the kitchen counter and sprinted to the bedroom. "RALLY?!" He burst through the door. "Rally, what--?" His eyes widened when he saw Stoker in nothing but his boxers gripping Rally by the shoulders while Rally tried to escape his grasp--all the while trying to maintain her grip on the sheet that she had wrapped around her like a toga. "Stoker?! Stoker, what the fuck?!"

"Throttle!" Rally stomped on Stoker's foot and half jumped, half scurried across the bed before running into Throttle's arms. "Oh, Throttle!" She was trembling and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ah, fuck!" Stoker hopped up and down on one foot while holding his injured foot in his hands. "What the Hell?!"

"I could ask you the same question," Throttle growled as he glared at Stoker and held Rally close...gently rubbing her back in attempts to calm her. "Start talking. What are you doing here and what the Hell were you trying to do with my girl?"

Stoker's metal tail gave an agitated flick. "I came here to hide out from the swarm of Catatonians who found my hideout. As long as I was here, I thought I'd catch a few winks and rest up before trying to contact you and the guys...and as to what I was doing with your girl, _she_ came on to me."

Rally blushed furiously. "Because it was dark and I thought you were Throttle! If you think I'm the kind of girl who gives it out for free to anyone who crawls into my bed, you've got another thing coming!" Tears of humiliation welled up in Rally's eyes before rolling down her cheeks. "And just who are you to go around allowing girls to think your someone else just so you can get some action?! I'm just glad I realized you weren't Throttle before things got out of hand."

Throttle's entire body tensed. "Action?!" It was only Rally's body huddled against him that kept Throttle from lunging across the bed and attacking Stoker.

Stoker could read the hostility in Throttle's eyes, and he hurriedly held up his hands. "Easy there, kid. Nothing happened...just some snuggling and kissing."

"You kissed her?!"

"_She _kissed me," Stoker clarified.

"Because I thought you were Throttle! And don't you even try to pin all this on me! You kissed me back!" Rally cried indignantly.

Stoker grinned. "Like I'm going to turn down an invitation from a beautiful, naked woman? Very, very nice, by the way, Throttle," he said as he slowly swept his gaze over Rally.

"THE INVITATION WASN'T FOR YOU!" Rally shrieked. "And stop undressing me with your eyes!" She crossed her arms over her chest in attempts to hide herself from Stoker's gaze.

The grin never left Stoker's face. "I can't help it...especially when I know how nice everything under the sheet is."

Throttle growled and moved so he was standing between Stoker and Rally--blocking Rally from Stoker's view. "Stoker...you may be my mentor, but that doesn't mean I won't wipe the floor with you if you don't back off right now."

"I told you I heard voices," Charley's happy voice drifted in from the hallway and she poked her head into the bedroom. "Hey you two lovebirds, we just got back," she said with a smile before her smile faltered as she took in the scene playing out in her sister's bedroom. "Okay...what did I miss?"

"Uh, babe...we were _supposed _to miss stuff," Vinnie said as he came up behind Charley with a chuckle. "That's why we let these two crazy kids have the apartment for a few hours, remember?" His eyes widened as he took in the scene of both Stoker and Throttle clad only in their boxers while Rally was wrapped in a sheet. "Okay...I really think we missed something here." He grinned at Stoker. "Hey, coach! Long time no see! Wow, Cutie," he said with a playful wink to Rally. "You've really got a wild side, dontcha?"

Tears streaming down her face, Rally ran from the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom--her sobs could be heard all the way in the bedroom.

Charley glared at Vinnie before hurrying after her sister.

Throttle growled and socked Vinnie in the jaw. "Damn it, Vincent! Why can't you keep your damn mouth shut?!"

"Ow! Hey, what'd I do?!" Vinnie gingerly rubbed his throbbing jaw as he glared at Throttle.

"You shot off your damn mouth," Throttle growled.

"Okay, what happened?" Charley demanded as she came back into the room. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared back and forth between Throttle and Stoker. "Why is my baby sister a sobbing mess and locked in the bathroom?"

Stoker blinked. "You have a sister? That girl is your sister?"

"Yes, and she's hysterical right now, so you two are going to tell me what happened, and you're going to tell me right now!"

"Stoker happened," Throttle bit out before stomping out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charley demanded. "I'm not done with you!"

"I'm going to try and convince the woman I love that she's not to blame for what happened," Throttle said evenly. "Stoker can explain things to you." With that, Throttle stalked out into the hall.

Vinnie was wide-eyed. "Wow...I don't think I've ever seen Throttle that mad before." He was used to his comrade internalizing all his feelings, and the fact that he was seething at the present moment hinted to Vinnie just how thoroughly pissed Throttle was.

Charley sighed. "All right, Stoker...start talking." She picked up the veteran fighter's pants and tossed them to him. "And puts some pants on while you're at it."

* * *

_...Bathroom..._

In the darkness of the bathroom, Rally sat huddled in the bathtub--her knees drawn tightly to her chest and her face buried against her knees as she wept and sobbed. This night was supposed to be special and perfect. It had in fact been perfect...oh, so perfect! It had been everything Rally had ever imagined and more...

And now it was all ruined!

Rally felt so stupid. So violated. Oh, God what must Throttle think of her?! Did he hate her? Would he break up with her over this? The trhought of that caused a fresh flood of tears to stream down Rally's cheeks.

There came a knock at the door and Rally shrank further against the porcelain of the tub--trying to make herself as small as possible. "Go away," she said mournfully.

"Angel, it's me," Throttle's smokey voice drifted through the door. "Please open the door."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I let you in then you're going to break up with me...and I can't handle that right now."

"You think I'm going to break up with you?" Throttle's voice was filled with disbelief.

Rally sniffled. "Aren't you?"

"No, not at all."

Rally wiped her nose on the sheet. "You're...you're not mad at me?"

"At you? No," Throttle answered. "Will you please open the door now, angel? I just want to talk to you..."

Throttle's voice was so gentle, and Rally found she could not refuse him. Slowly standing, she climbed out of the tub and padded to the door, unlocking it and opening it for Throttle--making sure to stay behind the door in case anyone else was outside in the hall. She felt Throttle wrap an arm around her and draw her close to him while he closed the door with his other hand and locked it. That done, Rally was then wrapped in both of Throttle's strong, muscular arms and pressed close to his sculpted body.

"Rally angel, it's not your fault," Throttle said softly as he guided Rally to the toilet and put the lid down before sitting--gently pulling her down onto his lap and cradling her to him.

"But I...I kissed him," Rally wailed softly as she buried her face in Throttle's shoulder. "I pressed my naked body to his and wanted him to take me..."

"You thought it was me," Throttle said softly as he gently stroked Rally's hair.

"I should've known that it wasn't..."

"But you figured it out."

"Not fast enough...we still kissed."

Throttle sighed. "And Stoker should've known well enough to stop you," he said with a slight growl before tenderly kissing Rally's temple. "I don't blame you, angel. Will you please believe that?"

"You don't think I'm a whore?" Rally asked softly.

"Never," Throttle answered vehemently before gently tilting Rally's face up to his own. "I want you to listen to me, Rally and I want you to listen good. You are not a whore, and you are not a slut. I don't think any less of you for what happened, because it wasn't your fault. I still love you just as much as I did before...in fact," he said with a soft smile. "I think I love you more because you realized it wasn't me..." He tenderly kissed Rally's lips. "What made you realize it wasn't me, by the way?"

"Well, his fur felt a little different, but that wasn't the main issue," Rally answered softly.

"What was?"

"His kiss. He kissed differently than you."

"You could tell from a kiss?" Throttle asked in awe.

"Yes," Rally answered with a nod. "It doesn't matter how passionate or turned on you get, Throttle...your kisses always retain a certain amount of gentleness...Stoker's didn't. That's when I knew it wasn't you..."

Throttle raised one hand and gently cupped it against Rally's cheek. He smiled gently as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Rally," he murmured before claiming her lips in a slow and tender kiss. "Don't ever forget that."

Rally smiled sweetly and slid her arms around Throttle's neck as she kissed him back. "I won't....I promise."

* * *

._..Living room; ten minutes later..._

Both dressed and calmed down, Throttle sat on the couch with Rally curled up in his lap as they listened to Stoker. Vinnie and Charley sat curled up together on the recliner as they listened as well.

"So the Catatonians found your hideout," Vinnie stated.

"Yeah, they crashed in on me tonight," Stoker said with a nod. "I managed to give 'em the slip, but just barely. I was cutting it closer than I did yesterday."

"So the animal shelter incident was because of you?" Rally asked quietly.

Stoker regarded the petite brunette sitting in Throttle's lap, and he felt a tug on his heart at the sorrow he saw in her eyes. She was a girl who had never before been exposed to the ugliness of war, and now she had been dragged fully into it. "Yes," he said softly with a nod. "I'm very sorry, Rally...but it got caught in the crossfire."

Rally bit her lower lip and hung her head, willing herself not to cry.

"What about the Regenerator?" Throttle asked as he gently rubbed Rally's back in attempts to sooth her.

"It's safe," Stoker answered. "For now, anyway...but who knows how long that'll last?"

"Is it finished?" Charley asked.

"Almost...still missing a few parts, but my lab got...damaged for lack of a better word in the attack tonight," Stoker said dryly. "A lot of my materials got destroyed, but I managed to save one key part before I beat a hasty retreat."

"Can the destroyed materials be replaced?" Rally asked.

Stoker sighed and slowly shook his head. "Not on Earth...which means, I have to head back to Mars. I still have my ship hidden away, but the problem is getting there without the Catatonians noticing."

"Yeah, that would be the issue," Throttle said thoughtfully. His tail was loosely draped around Rally's waist and he lightly stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What're the chances that Mars send down some reinforcements?"

"Not good," Stoker answered wryly. "I mean, I sent a distress call yesterday when I realized that my cover had been blown, but I haven't heard anything from anyone." He sighed. "No doubt they have their hands full up there...especially since the Plutarkians have joined forces with the Catatonians."

"What?!" Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley exclaimed in unison.

Stoker blinked in surprise. "You didn't know? Don't you talk to Carbine?"

"She neglected to mention it," Throttle answered.

Stoker sighed. "Well, not much you could've down about the situation from here...she probably didn't feel the need to clue you in."

"What else is new?" Throttle asked wryly. "So what about your ship?"

"A mitigated disaster," Stoker said. "I just about had it fixed, but then tonight happened..."

"So you're stuck," Charley said softly.

"Yeah," Stoker said with a nod. "Until I can either find a way to fix my ship again, or until Mars sends a ship to pick me up." He sighed. "But who knows when either of those will happen? And there's the added pressure of keeping the Regenerator safe."

"Hey Throttle...you think the three of us can distract those furballs long enough for Stoke to make a getaway?" Vinnie asked. "You know...so he can find a new place to hide until he either fixes his ship or gets picked up?"

Charley tensed on Vinnie's lap. Just the three of them against who knows how many Catatonians? Were they completely crazy?!

Throttle snorted softly. "Talk about living on a prayer, Vinnie." He sighed. "Might be our only option, though..."

The hand Rally had resting on Throttle's forearm tightened. She was suddenly filled with a feeling of immeasurable dread."But that's suicide. There has to be another way." She could not lose Throttle! She had just found him!

Throttle sighed softly before gazing into Rally's eyes. His heart clenched when he saw the terror and sorrow in his lover's eyes. "Angel...it might be our only option. The Regenerator can't fall into enemy hands. It has to make it to Mars."

Rally felt her heart breaking, and she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "But at what cost?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she untangled herself from Throttle and stood. "Excuse me." She hurried into the kitchen.

Throttle moved to go after Rally...his every instinct telling him to comfort his beloved, but Charley stopped him.

"I'll take care of it," she said softly as she climbed off Vinnie's lap and hurried after her sister--trying desperately to gather her strength and courage to emotionally deal with what the Martian mice were planning to do.

Vinnie sighed and hung his head. He knew Charley well enough to know when she was putting on a brave front when inside she was really hurting...and it tore Vinnie up inside to know that he had been the one to cause that hurt.

Throttle sighed and rubbed his forehead. The night just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

Silent tears streamed down Rally's face as she scrubbed the kitchen counters. She was so engrossed in her work and in her fears of losing Throttle that she did not hear her sister come up behind her. She had no idea Charley was there until she had wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her into a hug. Rally's body trembled. "I can't lose him..." she whispered softly.

"I know," Charley said softly as she rested her chin on her sister's shoulder.

"I love him, Charley...I love him so much..." Rally's voice wavered. "I can't..."

"I know, sweetie...I know." Charley gently turned her sister around and cradled her in her arms. "I know exactly how you're feeling right now."

Rally's arm tightly wrapped around Charley. "There has to be something we can do. Isn't there?"

"Oh, Rally...I just don't know..."

"I feel so helpless...I hate that."

"I know...so do I. But we have to stay strong for our guys, okay? We have to have faith in them that they'll come back to us."

"But what if they don't?" Rally's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about that, kiddo," Charley said--her voice wavering for the first time. "I'm trying really hard not to think about that..."

And that's how they stayed. They paid no attention to time. Time did not matter to them now. Now it was simply them...sister holding sister--each trying to comfort the other and stave off their mutual fear of losing the loves of their lives.

* * *

_...Scoreboard..._

Modo had been lightly dozing on the couch when he awoke with a start. What had awakened him? The gentle giant could not be sure, but for some reason he felt on edge. In the midst of his inward musings, Modo became aware of a slight weight resting against him.

Reina.

Modo smiled gently. They had fallen asleep watching television--Reina with her head resting against Modo's chest as one of her hands curled loosely around the edges of his chest plate. The gentle giant turned the television off now so as not to disturb his dozing friend, and then shifted his position so they both of them would be more comfortable. Reina responded by sighing softly in her sleep and snuggling comfortably against Modo.

Modo's heart raced and he could not resist allowing his arm to rest around Reina's waist. He tried to focus on the quiet excitement he felt from the close contact he was having with the pretty girl instead of the unexplainable feeling of foreboding that was nagging him from the edge of his mind. Was it his bros? Were they in trouble? Modo decided to try and reach them via communicator.

And that was when the scoreboard shook with an explosion.

* * *

_...Apartment..._

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Stoker asked.

"Hold that thought," Throttle said as his communicator went off. "Modo?" he asked upon turning it on. "What's up?"

"Bros, we got trouble! Big trouble!"

"What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Catatonians attacked the scoreboard! Reina and me barely made it out."

Stoker growled. "They were probably looking for me." He grabbed the communicator from Throttle's hand. "Modo, shake those fur balls and head to Charley's so we can figure out our next move."

There was a sudden explosion and series of screams from the kitchen.

"RALLY!"

"CHARLEY!"

Throttle and Vinnie sprinted to the kitchen and dug their girls out of the rubble--pulling them out just as a horde of Claw Troopers climbed in through the hole they made in the wall.

Charley groaned and gingerly rubbed her head. "Ow..."

"We got company!" Throttle snarled as he cradled Rally's unconscious body to him. "Come on, Rally, wake up," he urged as he shook her firmly but gently. "Wake up, angel."

"Damn it!" Stoker snarled. "They must've picked up my scent or something. Modo, change of plans! sit tight as long as you can, and we'll come to you! Stoker out!" He turned the communicator off and tossed it back to Throttle. "Come on, we gotta move!"

"Vinnie put me down, I can move on my own."

"No, way, babe. You took a knock on the head."

Rally awoke with a start. "What's happening?"

"No time to explain," Stoker barked. "We gotta go! NOW!" He grabbed his own communicator out of his pocket and led the escape out of the apartment and he hacked into the feed to Mars. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Stoker requesting assistance! Repeat, Stoker requesting assistance!"

* * *

_...Streets of Chicago; and hour later..._

Rally squeezed her eyes shut and clung tightly to Throttle as he roared through the streets of Chicago at a breakneck speed. Her heart pounded in her chest. Where were they going? Where could they go? Her head still pounded from where a chunk of wall had impacted against her skull.

"There's Modo and Reina," Vinnie cried. "I see 'em!" His tail was tight around Charley's waist as she rode behind him. Not trusting her to be able to ride with a head injury, he took responsibility for her while Stoker rode her bike.

"Yeah, and they've got an army of fleabags on their tail!" Throttle grit his teeth.

"Freedom Fighters, evasive maneuvers!" Stoker ordered.

"Hold on tight, angel!" Throttle yelled. If it was possible, his tail tightened around Rally's waist. "Things are gonna get dodgy!"

"You mean they weren't dodgy before?"

Despite the situation, Throttle chuckled. "Sense of humor still intact...that's a good sign!"

"Rally?! Rally, you okay?!"

Rally opened her eyes and turned her head to see Reina riding beside her on her bike. "My head hurts like Hell, but I'll live!"

Reina gave Rally a quick thumbs up before turning her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Where're we going?!" Modo asked.

"Right now, we're just trying to get these hairballs off our tails long enough so I can grab the Regenerator and we can book it out of here!" Stoker shouted above the din of the bike engines. "We can decide where we go after that!"

A series of blaster shots whized by the fleeing group and Rally screamed when one got exceptionally close to her.

"RALLY?!"

"Rally, angel, you okay?!"

"I...I think so." She did a quick sweep over her body with her hand. "Yeah, I'm okay! I'm o..." Her eyes widened when her hand moved up to her head to find that the long braid from where it emerged from under her helmet was gone. "My hair...MY HAIR! THEY SHOT MY HAIR!!"

"Oh, boy..." Charley groaned--knowing full well what was coming.

"MY HAIR!"

"At least you're still alive!" Modo shouted.

Without thinking, she grabbed the blaster pistol that was strapped to Throttle's thigh and turned just enough so she could face the onslaught. "Do you have any idea how long I've been growing that?!"

"Rally, what're you--?"

"Take that you sons of bitches!!" Rally shrieked as she fired the blaster.

Stoker threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, Throttle...you sure know how to pick 'em!"

"Bros, look!" Vinnie pointed up to the sky in the direction of the ship that was approaching.

"It's one of ours!" Stoker exclaimed with a giant grin.

"Rimfire to Stoker! Rimfire to Stoker! Stoker, do you copy?"

Stoker pulled his communicator out of his pocket. "Rimfire! Damn I'm glad to hear from you, boy!"

"Listen up, Stoke, this is how it's gonna go! We can't chance landing with that horde you've got chasing after you guys, so we're aiming for the highway. We're going to keep moving but drop down low enough to let the ramp down so you guys can jump your bikes into the ship and we can take off right away. It's gonna be really fast, understand?"

"I got it!" Stoker answered. "You hear that, bros?"

"Yeah!"

"The highway's just up ahead, Rimfire," Stoker barked. "We're closing in on it, so get ready!"

"Roger that! Rimfire out!"

"Stay close everyone!" Stoker ordered as he leaned forward on Charley's bike and floored it as he aimed for the lowered ramp. "We'll only have one shot at this!" Gritting his teeth, he jumped the bike onto the ramp and screeched to a halt inside the ship.

"AWOOOOOOOOW!! This is what we live for, bros!" He made sure his tail was tight around Charley's waist. "Hold on tight, babe!" He followed Stoker's lead and screeched his bike to a halt beside his mentor's. "Good girl, Sweetheart," he said with a grin as he fondly patted his bike.

"Rally, I need you to stop shooting and hang on to me!" Throttle barked.

Rally did as she was told and clung to Throttle for dear life as Lady flew into the air and raced up the ramp of the racing space craft before screeching to a halt beside Vinnie and Charley.

"You first, Reina ma'am!"

"But--"

"GO!"

Reina did not have to be told a third time, and she put everything she had into jumping her bike onto the ramp and racing it into the ship. When she looked over her shoulder, she smiled behind the visor of her helmet when she saw Modo roar into the ship.

"All present and accounted for!" Stoker bellowed. "Close the ramp!"

Within moments the ramp slid back up into the ship and the doors slid shut.

"Uncle Modo!"

Modo smiled broadly and took off his helmet when he saw his nephew run up to him, and he pulled him into a great, big bear hug. "Good to see you, kid!"

"Not that I'm complaining, but how'd you get here so fast?" Vinnie asked.

Rimfire thumped his uncles back before pulling out of the hug. "We picked up Stoker's distress signal yesterday while we were cruising to join up with the small fleet that was going up against a Plutarkian battle cruiser. We figured it must've been bad, so we changed our direction and made for Earth. Lucky for you, we did," the younger mouse said with a grin. "Nice to see you again, Charley ma'am," he said with a friendly smile as he moved to hug the auburn haired Earth woman as she climbed off Vinnie's bike.

"It's good to see you again, too Rimfire," Charley said with asmile as she hugged the younger mouse. "Look at you...growing like a weed."

"Yep," Rimfire said with a grin. "I'll be as big as my uncle one day."

Throttle chuckled. "Time's gonna tell on that one, kid," he said as he climbed off his bike and helped Rally down. "And you..you, missy...I don't know whether to hug you or spank you. What in the name of Mars did you think you were doing back there, pulling off a stunt like that?"

Rally removed her helmet--revealing the clean bob that came to just above her shoulders. The blaster shot had made it a clean cut. "But...my hair," she wailed.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "C'mon, cutie...don't be such a girl."

"But that's what I am, you motard!" Rally sniped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vinnie blinked. "Motard?"

Both Throttle and Modo grinned and sniggered.

"It'll grow back, sweetie," Reina said as she removed her helmet. "Motard," she mused with a chuckle. "That's a blast from the past."

"It's looks good, angel," Throttle said soothingly as she stroked Rally's hair.

"Really?" Rally asked uncertainly.

"Really, really," Throttle said with a smile and a nod.

Rimfire smiled at the two new, female faces. "And just who are these two lovely ladies?"

Stoker chuckled as he climbed off the bike. "I'll leave you guys to make the introductions. I gotta see about a Regenerator." He hurried in the direction of the cockpit. "Don't take of for Mars yet," he ordered. "We have a pit stop to make first."

"Wait, Mars?" Reina blinked. "We're actually going to Mars?"

"That's right, Reina ma'am," Modo answered with a nod. "Rimfire, this is Reina. Reina, this is my nephew Rimfire that I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Reina ma'am," Rimfire said with a friendly smile as he shook Reina's hand.

"And this is my baby sister, Rally," Charley said as she smoothed Rally's bob.

"Great to meet you, Rally ma'am."

"So...we're really going to Mars?" Reina asked again. "How're we going to breathe?"

Rally nodded. "It's obvious that you guys can live on both planets, but what about us?"

"There's places on Mars that have plenty of oxygen. And for the places that don't have any, we have our helmets," Modo explained. "We'll be sure to get some for you three ladies."

"See, angel?" Throttle asked with a smile as he pulled Rally into his arms. "Absolutely nothing to worry about," he murmured before brushing a kiss to her lips--reveling in the fact that she was safe and alive in his arms.

"But what about clothes?" Rally asked. "All I've got are the clothes that I'm wearing, and they're pajamas."

Throttle chuckled. "Don't worry, angel. We'll get you some clothes when we get to Mars.

"You okay, Reina ma'am?" Modo asked softly upon noticing the still stunned look on Reina's face.

Reina sighed. "Yeah...I guess." She smirked softly. "I've always wanted to travel and see the world...of course, I always assumed it would be my world, but hey...at least I won't need a passport," she said with a chuckle.

Charley grinned. "That's true."

"And not to mention, adventure is always good...especially with good company," Reina said with a grin.

Modo grinned. "Reina ma'am, I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who couldn't already tell, I'm incorporating aspects from both the original series as well as the newer one...of course, that doesn't mean that I won't be adding a few modifications of my own, lol ;-p


	13. Chapter 13

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"You let them escape?!" Cataclysm's hulking frame shook with anger, as his dark, brown fur stood on end in agitation as he glared down at the Claw Trooper who had just informed him of the situation. "How could you have let this happen?! You had them vastly outnumbered!" He hissed and backhanded the trooper--sending him flying nearly across the room. "You should've swarmed those wretched biker mice and torn them to shreds!"

"But sir! They had help!" The claw trooper sputtered as he shakily brought himself up to a seated position. "A ship intercepted them and flew off with them."

"A ship?"

"Yes, sir. One of their own...a Martian ship."

"So...they have gone back to Mars," the mammoth feline mused--knowing they would not risk the Regenerator by joining the fleet going up against the Plutarkians. "Then it is to Mars, that we shall go. Go now and assist in the preparations! We leave immediately!"

The Claw Trooper leapt to his feet and saluted at attention. "Sir! Yes sir!" Turning on his heel, the trooper scurried out of the room to do as he was ordered.

Alone now, Cataclysm paced back and forth--his short, manx tail twitching as he thought. They were so close to achieving their objective, and with the Regenerator on it's way back to the shambled planet of Mars, he knew it would only be a matter of time. It was only a matter of time before the Martian mice were completely wiped out, and the Regenerator would be up for grabs. Even if the mice survived though, Cataclysm could see victory in sight. The mammoth cat smiled cruelly. "After all...with their precious planet on the verge of destruction, where can those pathetic mice effectively hide the Regenerator from us?"

It was all so easy, it almost took the joy out of it.

Almost.

* * *

_...Bridge of Martian ship..._

"Is the course for Mars set?" Stoker asked.

"Set and ready, coach," Rimfire said with a grin as he looked up from the navigation computer.

"Good," Stoker said with a nod. "I don't want to risk anything else happening to the Regenerator before I get a chance to finish fixing it."

"We're gonna do our best to avoid any skirmishes," Remus, the ship captain said. He was a tall, rusty colored mouse with an eye patch over his right eye and only half of his right ear--constant reminders of a nearly fatal run-in with a Cat Commando. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Understood," Stoker said with a nod. "Just do what you can, and if you need extra hands to man the turrets, the bros and me will be more than willing to help."

"Good to know," Remus said with a nod.

"It's the least we can do after you swooped in and saved our tails."

Remus merely nodded. "Go now, Stoker. Get some rest...you look like something the cat dragged in, if you'll pardon the expression," he said with a wry grin. "We'll call you if you're needed."

"Please avoid using that metaphor in the future," Stoker said with a wry grin and a raised eyebrow before turning on his heel and leaving the bridge--his metal tail swishing behind him.

* * *

_...Ship corridors..._

"Here, you look cold."

Having been so entranced by the stars she saw while staring out one of the windows, Reina gave a small, startled gasp when she felt a blanket being placed around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Reina ma'am," Modo said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to spook ya."

Reina smiled shyly. "Oh, no it's okay, Modo...thanks for this, by the way," she said as she tightened the blanket around her. She had in fact been on the chilly side. "Space is really cold, huh?"

Modo chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again." He moved so he was standing beside Reina as he gazed out of the window.

"I don't suppose you get cold very often..." Reina said after a few moments of silence after turning back to look through the window. "Being covered in fur and all...must keep you warm." Reina remembered how warm she had been when Modo had held her...how safe she had felt.

"Our fur keeps us warmer than others, Reina ma'am," Modo admitted. "But we still get cold." He chuckled. "I remember the first time me and the bros saw snow...damn near froze our tails right off."

Reina giggled. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. You guys would look funny without tails." She remembered how Modo's had felt wrapped around her waist.

Modo grinned and laughed. "Yeah, you got that right, Reina ma'am. What're you doing up? I figured you would've been sleepin'."

"I just couldn't sleep," Reina said with a shrug. "I mean, I'm tired and all, but...so much has happened in the past two days, and I just couldn't shut my brain off...so I decided to go for a walk."

Modo sighed and nodded in understanding. "Yeah...I've had nights like that." He cleared his throat after a few moments of silence. "You know...you're not that bad a rider," Modo said. "Actually, you're pretty good."

Reina blushed softly. "Thanks."

"Maybe when we get to Mars, we can get your bike equipped with some A.I. technology."

"Really?" Reina's eyes widened.

"That is, if you want," Modo said. "No one's sayin' that ya have to."

"No, no, no...that's okay," Reina said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind. I mean...itd' be nice to have the kind of relationship with Li'l Blue that you and the guys have with your bikes."

Modo grinned. "All right...let's see if we can make it happen when we get there."

Still smiling Reina turned her attention back to the blanket of stars outside the window. "You know...I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in my life. It's amazing."

Modo smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you get to see a lot of stars on Mars?"

Modo nodded. "Sure do, Reina ma'am. It helps when there's no smog," he said with a grin. "Or big city lights."

Reina giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said with a small sigh. as she unconsciously took a step closer to the gentle giant. "I never got a chance to thank you for tonight...it's the second time in two nights that you saved my life." She looked up at Modo and smiled softly. "I'm going to start thinking of you as my own personal super hero if you're not careful."

Modo smiled shyly and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if you thought of me, that way, Reina ma'am," he said softly as he gently tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind Reina's ear with his robotic. He cleared his throat before shyly averting his eyes. "That is uh...it's nice to be appreciated." He felt his cheeks burning beneath his fur and he hastily lowered his hand back down to his side as he turned his gaze back to the window.

Reina felt her cheeks warm, and she too turned her gaze back to the window. "So, um...do you have any idea where I'd be staying when we get to Mars?"

Modo cleared his throat. "Rally and Charley will most likely be staying with Throttle and Vinnie in their barracks. "But you..." He glanced at Reina out of the corner of his eye. "I was gonna see if you could maybe stay with my mama...that is if that's okay with you. If it's not, I'll find another place for you."

"Oh, no that's okay," Reina said with a smile. "I could stay with your mom, no problem." She felt a strange rush of excitement at the idea. "You sure she won't mind? I wouldn't want to be in her way or anything..."

"Nah," Modo said with a grin. "She'll love the company."

Reina's smile grew. "In that case, bring it on."

Modo smiled and nodded. "You got it." He was silent for a few moments after that. "You know," Modo said softly at last. "There's this one valley I know on Mars...at night, it's like lookin' up at a quilt of stars. I swear, you'd think you were looking at diamonds, they shine so bright..." He turned his gaze back down to Reina. "I could show you if you wanted..."

Reina smiled shyly up at Modo...a soft blush still coloring her cheeks. They were standing close enough to almost be touching. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Modo grinned shyly, his heart fluttering. "Then it's a date."

* * *

_...Vinnie & Charley's quarters..._

"You okay, beautiful?" Vinnie asked as he held Charley close as they laid in bed together.

"Yeah," Charley said with a nod as she nestled into Vinnie's strong, sculpted body.

"You sure? You took a nasty knock on the head."

Charley smiled. "Yeah, Vinnie I'm sure. I'm just tired is all."

"Yeah, well...no real surprise there. It's been one Hell of a night." Vinnie lightly nuzzled Charley's shoulder and breathed in her scent as his tail tightened around her waist. She was so warm and alive in his arms, and he was taking every chance to revel in that. Tonight had been a very close call. "You think Rally's okay?"

Charley nodded. "I'm sure of it. She may be a girly girl, but she's still a Davidson...she's tough. It's Reina I'm worried about. The poor thing's been pulled into this after only knowing you guys for two days."

Vinnie grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, well...you were pulled into all of this after only knowing us for a few hours. Remember?"

Charley giggled. "Yeah, I remember. I called you gerbils, if I remember right."

Vinnie chuckled. "Yeah...yeah, you did."

"And you tried to flirt me to death."

Vinnie grinned. "Can ya blame me? I mean, have you seen you, babe? You're so totally hot." He sobered. "But after I got to know you better, I came to realize there was more to you than just a pretty face," he said as he tenderly kissed Charley's temple. "And before I knew what was happening, I fell for you hard and fast."

Charley smiled as she gazed into Vinnie's eyes. "And I came to realize that under this hard body of yours beats a heart of pure gold." She lightly kissed his lips. "I'm just sorry that I didn't let this happen sooner...and by 'this', I mean us." She sighed. "So much time wasted..."

Vinnie smiled softly and lightly kissed the tip of Charley's nose before resting his forehead against hers. "It's okay, babe. We're together now, and that's all that matters."

Charley smiled and snuggled into the warmth of Vinnie's body. "Yeah, you're right. No point dwelling on the past...not when the present is so great."

"Even with hostile forces chasing us?" Vinnie asked wryly.

"Even with hostile forces chasing us," Charley confirmed with a nod. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you," Charley said with a smile as she cupped Vinnie's face in her palms. "My heart is filled with love for you, Vinnie...and no one can take that away."

Vinnie smiled. "I'm never letting you go," he said softly before pressing a lingering kiss to Charley's lips...his arms and tail tightening around her body.

Charley smiled and nuzzled Vinnie's jaw. "I wouldn't want you too." She lightly kissed the pulse at Vinnie's neck. "I'm yours now, Vincent Van Wham...like I was always meant to be. There's no one else for me."

Vinnie captured Charley's lips in a deep, searching kiss. "And there's no one else for me, Charlene Davidson. You're it...and I couldn't be more stoked."

* * *

_...Throttle & Rally's quarters..._

"How's your head, angel?" Throttle asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and lightly brushed his fingertips against Rally's forehead. Stripped of his vest and blaster, he was dressed only in his boots and jeans. His field specs were carefully placed on the seat of a nearby chair along with his blaster and vest.

"Better now that you turned off the light," Rally said with a soft smile as she gazed up at Throttle and leaned into his hand. "Some night, huh?" she asked with a soft giggle.

Throttle chuckled softly. "Yeah...some night." He sighed. "I'm so sorry things got outta hand..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not...tonight was supposed to be special, and it ended up going straight to Hell."

Rally smiled sweetly as she took Throttle's hand in hers...lacing her fingers through his. "It was still special," she said softly. "It doesn't matter what happened afterwards...I still gave you something that I never really wanted to give to anyone before."

Throttle smiled gently. "Yes, you did..." he leaned down and brushed the lightest of kisses to Rally's forehead. "But I still dragged you into this war..." He rested his forehead against hers. "I wanted to keep you out of it so badly..."

"But we're still alive," Rally said as she gazed into Throttle's eyes. She cupped his face in her hands...her thumbs lightly caressing his cheeks. "And we're still together." She lightly kissed Throttle's lips. "So long as I'm with you, I can handle anything."

Throttle smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Rally's lips as he shifted so he was laying beside her on his side. Upon breaking the kiss, he simply held her close after kicking off his boots and climbing under the blankets with her--nuzzling her hair as he deeply breathed in her scent. He could still smell himself on her, and it appealed to something primal deep inside of Throttle.

"How long until we get to Mars?" Rally asked as she nestled comfortably in the warm safety of Throttle's arms as she lightly nuzzled his neck.

"With the way we're moving, it'll take just under two days...but that's if we don't run into any trouble along the way."

"Do you think we will?" Rally asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't know," Throttle answered. "Those Catatonians will no doubt be after us...no way they'd just let us go after the way they were chasing us." He sighed. "Then there's the matter of the Plutarkians..." His arms tightened around Rally. "I'll protect you, angel. No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe."

Rally smiled. "I always feel safe with you."

Throttle smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Rally's lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Rally replied before turning onto her other side so she could gaze out the window. "What's it like on Mars?" She asked as she watched the stars fly by.

"Hot," Throttle answered. "Rocky and barren for the most part with volcanoes and frequent dust storms, but where me and my people made their home..." He sighed wistfully as he gazed out the window. "It used to be so lush, green and beautiful...but that was before the Plutarkians came."

"I wish I could've seen it," Rally said softly.

Throttle smiled. "I can show you," he said softly.

Rally turned onto her original side so she was facing Throttle once more. "How?"

Smiling, Throttle leaned his head in and allowed the tops of his antennae to touch Rally's head.

Rally gasped softly and her eyes fluttered closed as her mind was suddenly fluttered with images she had never before seen...images of large, lush and colorful plants unlike any she had ever seen, and countless Martians...smiling and happy. "What am I seeing?" she asked softly.

"My memories of Mars...before everything that happened," Throttle answered softly. "It's what we're fighting for..."

"It's so beautiful..." Rally breathed softly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah," Throttle said softly with a fond smile before lifting his antennae from Rally's head. "It was..."

Rally slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Throttle's garnet pools as she lightly kissed his lips. "Don't worry...you'll get it back to the way it was."

"Rally?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really like what you saw?" Throttle asked softly...uncertainly.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

Throttle sighed softly. "Because...I don't know when I'd be able to bring you back to Earth." He sighed again and gazed into Rally's eyes as he gently cupped her right cheek in his palm. "A trip back now is completely out of the question...especially now that the Catatonians have joined forces with the Plutarkians, and even after the war's over..."

Rally gently pressed a finger to Throttle's lips to silence him. "Throttle...I love you. I know we haven't been together long, but I love you, and know that I'll never find anyone who makes me feel the way that you make me feel. I'd be an idiot to let you go."

"What're you saying?" Throttle asked softly, his heart fluttering with hope as he lightly kissed Rally's fingertip before gently drawing it into his mouth.

Rally shivered, and a familiar warmth began pooling between her legs. "I'm saying that if I can never go back to Earth...then that's okay." She lightly kissed Throttle's lips. "As long as I have you...as long as you love me, nothing else matters."

Slowly drawing Rally's finger out of his mouth, Throttle smiled and released the breath he had been holding before resting his forehead against Rally's. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me, angel." Despite his euphoria, Throttle sobered. "I'm not gonna lie to you though, Rally...it's not gonna be easy. As if living in a war zone wasn't bad enough, but with water being so scarce...really strict rations are imposed."

Rally sighed. "Life has its hurdles, Throttle. But I know we can jump them...so long as we're there to catch each other when we stumble or fall."

Throttle gently brushed a lock of hair form Rally's face and tenderly kissed her lips. "You're an amazing woman, Rally Davidson," he murmured against his girl's lips. "I've waited my whole life to find you, angel," he whispered. "You're more precious to me than you'll ever know, and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter's kinda short compared to some of the others that I've uploaded, but it's more of a transition chapter. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! XD


	14. Chapter 14

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**FairDrea:**Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you again, and for letting me use you description of Vinnie's room in your fic as a guide for Throttle's room. You're beyond awesome! XD

**Warning:**Sexual content near the end...there's you've been warned, lol ;-p Don't like it, then skip over those parts.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally. Reina belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_...Almost two days later..._

"Is that really Mars?" Rally asked as she pressed her nose up against the window and watched the red planet drawing closer.

Throttle grinned and chuckled softy as he stood behind Rally and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, angel...that's Mars. We're almost there." He breathed a small sigh of relief. The trip, surprisingly enough, had been relatively uneventful. True to his word, Remus had done his utmost to steer clear of enemy ships--all for the security of the Regenerator. Throttle made a mental note to buy Remus a round of drinks if he ever saw him again after the war.

"Whoah..." Reina breathed as she came to stand beside her friend--her nose also pressing up against the glass of the window. "Who'd have ever thought that the great explorers Morris and Davidson would once day explore the cosmos?"

Rally just about fell over. "Oh, my God...you actually remember that?" She giggled and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

Reina giggled and grinned. "Maybe."

"Remember what?" Modo asked.

"Our senior year of high school we took creative writing as an elective," Reina explained. "And at the end of every week, we had to turn in something new that we've written."

"So we teamed up and collaborated together in writing a series of short stories that revolved around these two adventurer explorers as they traveled the world and hunted for treasure," Rally finished with a grin. "We used our last names, but gave our characters different first names."

"Yeah...what were they now..." Reina scrunched up her face as she thought. "Oh, that's right," she said as she snapped her fingers. "I was Zoe and you were Chloe."

"Zoe and Chloe?" Throttle repeated.

"Yep," Rally said with a nod. "We were twins separated at birth."

Behind his field specs, Throttle blinked. "Riiiiiiiiiight."

"You guys talking about your alter egos, again?" Charley asked as she and Vinnie approached.

"Define again," Rally said as she turned to face her sister. "I haven't talked about Chloe since I graduated high school."

"Who's Chloe?" Vinnie asked.

Charley rolled her eyes. "Don't ask...for a whole year, all I heard was Zoe and Chloe this, and Zoe and Chloe that...Zoe and Chloe, Zoe and Chloe, Zoe and Chloe...you two were obsessed."

"Nuh, uh," Reina said as she put her hands on her hips. "Just dedicated to our project."

"Yeah...what she said," Rally said with a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Charley blinked before rolling her eyes and giving a small shake of her head. "Whatever."

Throttle, Modo and Vinnie all broke into sniggering fits.

"Hey, coach," Vinnie said as he straightened--his shoulder still shaking with laughter.

"Hey guys...ladies. We're starting our descent, and we'll be setting down on Mars within the next fifteen minutes or so, but it's gonna be a quick landing," Stoker explained. "They're just touching down long enough to let us off, then they're taking off again to go join the fleet as was their original plan. So, with that in mind, be sure you have everything you need with you."

"You got it, coach," Vinnie said with a nod.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us know," Throttle said with a nod as he slid an arm around Rally's waist and drew her close.

Stoker cleared his throat and took a step closer to the petite brunette. "Listen, Rally girl...I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for the other night."

A soft blush colored Rally's cheeks. "It's okay," she said softly.

"I hope we can still be friends," Stoker said as he held a hand out for Rally to take.

There was a hopeful lilt to the veteran fighter's face, and Rally found she could not deny him his request. "Yeah, we can," she said with a small yet friendly smile as she put her hand in Stoker's.

Stoker smiled and gave Rally's little hand a gentle squeeze. "Good...and I'll try not to steal you away from Throttle," he said with a playful wink before releasing Rally's hand.

"Yeah, see that you don't, Stoke," Throttle said with a grin and a playful growl. He knew his mentor was only teasing at this point and did not mean anything by his comment.

Rally grinned and giggled. "You old rogue."

Stoker gave a small nod of acknowledgment. "That's me," he said with a grin and a chuckle.

There came the sound of brief static before Remus' voice filled the ship.

"This is Captain Remus. We are approaching the landing pad. All who are getting off please make your way to the cargo hold immediately and brace yourself for landing."

"You all go ahead," Stoker said. "I'll be right behind ya."

* * *

_...Five minutes later..._

Rally clung tightly to Throttle as he roared his bike down the loading ramp. The roaring behind her told her that Modo, Vinnie, Reina and Stoker were right behind them, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the door close after ramp slid back into the ship. The ship took off moments later.

"Hey look, bros! It's the welcoming committee," Vinnie said as he pointed to the plethora of bikers that roared up to meet them.

"W...welcoming committee?" Reina asked uncertainly as she pulled her bike to a halt along side the others.

Modo chuckled. "No need to worry, Reina ma'am. They're on our side."

"Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, welcome back," the lead mouse said with a nod and small smile as he removed his helmet, revealing the dark, brown furred face beneath. "And Stoker, good to see you're still alive."

"Nice to see you again, Tobias," Stoker said with a nod.

Tobias blinked as he took in the sight of the three females riding with the newly returned mice. "And just who might these ladies be?"

"They're our guests, Tobias," Throttle said simply.

Both Rally and Reina tried not to feel self-conscious as they felt the myriad of eyes on them. Though, Rally had more reason to feel self-conscious because she, unlike Charley and Reina, was dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a pair of dark green, flannel boxers and a black tank top. A pair of brown, mid-calf, Uggs completed her ensemble.

"Since when are you in the habit of bringing guests to a war-zone?" Tobias asked.

"Since leaving them behind would've surely resulted in their deaths," Throttle answered with only the softest of growls in his smoky voice. He was not in the mood to play Twenty Questions.

Tobias held up his hands. "All right, all right. Well, don't get too comfortable...the general wants to see the four of you."

Both Throttle and Vinnie sighed. So much for alone time with their girls.

"Tell the general that the three of us will be there in a few minutes," Throttle said at last. "We need to get our guests settled, I'm sure you understand." He did not like the idea of simply leaving Rally alone in a strange environment, but he could at least take her to his barracks room where she could relax and be comfortable. "Stoker can go on ahead and brief General Carbine on his end of things."

Vinnie nodded--fully understanding where Throttle was going with his train of thought.

Though not close enough to be considered a friend, Tobias knew Throttle well enough to know there was no point in arguing with him on the subject. "Fine," he said with a sigh as he put his helmet back on. "Just don't be long. You know the general doesn't like to be kept waiting." With that, Tobias turned his bike and rode off--the rest of the 'welcoming committee' riding along behind him.

"See you three in a bit," Stoker said as he rode off. "Charley, I'll be sure your baby gets a good once over," he called over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Charley called after him.

"What now, Throttle?" Modo asked.

"Well, we get the girls to the barracks, then we go see what the general wants." He reached behind and lightly patted Rally's knee. "I'll see if I can have a change of clothes sent up to you, angel."

"Thank you," Rally said with a sigh of relief. She tried not to stare at the ruined of the planet around her, but could not stop herself. How could something as beautiful as what Throttle had shown her become such a wasteland?

"It's not gonna be anything fancy, but it'll do until we can get you girls something else."

Rally's arms tightened around Throttle. "Believe me when I say that I don't care...I just don't want to be walking around Mars looking like I just rolled out of bed." She giggled softly. "My college days are over."

"You actually went to class in your pajamas?" Reina asked incredulously.

"Of course, Rei-Rei...all the hip kids were doing it," Rally said with a giggle.

"You mind hanging out in my quarters 'till we get back, Reina ma'am?" Modo asked. "It'll take longer than a few minutes to get to my mama's house, explain things to her and come back here again."

"It's fine, Modo," Reina said with a smile.

"Our rooms are on the same floor, so you won't be far from Charley ma'am and Rally."

"Modo, it's fine, really," Reina said with a soft laugh as she reached over and lightly matted Modo's arm.

Throttle chuckled and revved his bike and rode in the direction of the barracks. "All right bros, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back."

* * *

_...Throttle's quarters..._

Rally sighed as she gazed out the window in the main living area of Throttle's quarters. They were a far cry from the cramped room Rally had been expecting--no doubt a result of Throttle's rank and standing.

The main living space was the first thing to see upon walking through the door. It was large, round and spacious, and while the furniture was simple and the decor was spartan, the room was still comfortable. There was a The stainless steel kitchen area to the left of the space was small, but that was to be expected considering that there was a communal dining room on the lower level of the barracks. There were two doors to the right of the space...one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to the bedroom.

Like the living room, the bedroom was very simply furnished. The large bed was in the center of the room with a bedside table positioned beside it. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed and a dresser on the wall opposite to the small closet.

All in all, Throttle's quarters were in need of a woman's touch to give it a more homey feel...not to mention a splash of color to spice up the standard issue furniture and decor, but Rally did not want to make any changes without Throttle's approval. This was after all his space, and Rally did not want to overstep her bounds. Rally sighed again. Throttle and the guys had been gone for almost half an hour, and she was starting to get antsy. It was not that she did not feel comfortable in her lover's quarters, far from it actually...but comfortable or no, that still did not change the fact that she missed Throttle.

She had long since changed into the clothing Throttle had had sent up for her. It resembled that of a flight suit, but Rally did not care. It fit...for the most part. Though the body of the suit fit her almost like a glove, the legs were on the long side. Apparently, the males were not the only ones grown big on Mars. The shortest female Rally had seen in her trip to Throttle's room was no less than 5 foot 9. But that did not matter. The pants legs could always be rolled up. The suit was clean and it kept her skin covered from curious eyes. That was all that mattered...although she could not deny the small thrill she got from looking like she had just stepped out of a sci-fi movie.

"If only George Lucas could see me now," she mused with a soft laugh. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked as she moved to the center of the room.

"It's us, kiddo," Charley's voice called out from the other side.

Smiling, Rally went to the door and peered at the keypad. "Okay...just give me a second to remember which button...there it is," she said triumphantly as she pressed the button that opened the door.

"Looking good, sis," Charley said with a grin as she stepped into the room.

Reina grinned as she stepped in after the older woman. "Ready to fight some Cylons?"

Rally grinned. "Only if I can have a lightsaber."

Charley rolled her eyes, though she smiled. "You two...where you this geeky in high school?"

"Yes," Rally and Reina said in unison.

Charley sighed and shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Reina and I were thinking of exploring a little. "You game for that?"

"Totally," Rally said with a smile as she ran to the bedroom only to emerge moments later with her Uggs in hand. "Where are we going?" she asked as she slipped her feet into her boots--the legs of her jumpsuit tucked smoothly into her boots.

"I thought we'd go down to the garage hanger under the barracks," Charley said. "I wanna chek on my bike."

"Okay," Rally said with a nod as she tied her hair off into two short, ponytails. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Am I the only one who feels like we're being stared at?" Reina asked after a few moments of walking down the corridor.

"Nope, you're not. The Martians are staring," Charley confirmed softly as she led the way.

"Of course they're staring," Rally said with a small wave of her hand. "We're furless, tailless monkeys."

Reina snorted before giggling. "Monkeys?"

"Yep," Rally said with a nod. "That's what we're evolved from."

Charley heaved a long suffering sigh. "For the last time, Rally...we are not evolved from monkeys."

"Yes we are," Rally said with a nod.

"No we're not. How can you even suggest that? There's no possible way."

"Your problem's not with me, Charley, but with basic scientific facts."

"No, I'm pretty sure my problem's with you, and what do you mean scientific fact? It's the Theory of Evolution...emphasis on the word theory."

"It's only a theory because people like you refuse to accept it as a fact," Rally retorted, coming to a stop now and putting her hands on her hips. "There's fossil evidence that supports it for crying out loud."

Charley growled softly in frustration. "That doesn't--"

"Guys," Reina cut in as she moved so she was standing between the two sisters. "You're attracting an audience," she said as she motioned with her eyes at the Martians who had either poked their heads out of rooms or stopped in their tracks at the sound of the heated discussion. "Can't you two just agree to disagree or am I going to have to put you both in time-out?"

Both Charley and Rally huffed and glared at each other before answering together. "Fine."

"Good," Reina said with a smile as she started walking again.

They walked in silence down the corridors. That is until...

"Just because she can't accept the fact that I'm right," Rally grouched under her breath.

"Because you're not," Charley grouched back.

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Rally's eyes glimmered and she struck a triumphant pose. "A-HA! So you admit it!"

Charley's eyes widened when she realized that she had just been tricked. "No, I don't. You tricked me!"

"Semantics," Rally said with a grin and a dismissive wave of her hand. "You said I right. You said I was right," she said in a sing-song voice as she did a small victory jig down the hall. "Na, na, nana, na, na, na, nana, na."

"No I didn't! Come back here!" Charley took off at a dead sprint after her sister, who squeaked in surprise before giving chase. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little brat!"

Rally cackled with glee as she easily outran her sister. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Still in her original place, Reina heaved a martyred sigh and slowly shook her head before trotting along after her two friends. "Sisters..." she muttered.

* * *

_...General Carbine's Office..._

Vinnie sighed and stood back on his heels. He was bored to tears! He and Modo did not really need to be there...Throttle and Stoker did most of the talking, and even then, it was Stoker who dominated most of the report giving. All the white mouse wanted to do was race back to his quarters and be with Charley, and by glancing at a slightly fidgeting Throttle, Vinnie knew that his bro wanted to get back to Rally.

"And that's where things stand right now, General," Stoker said with a small swish of his tail.

Carbine sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers under her chin as she nodded slowly in response to Stoker's recount of events. "I see. How long will it take before the Regenerator is complete?"

"Not long. The missing parts I need I can find here on Mars...but I think it would be best to leave it incomplete until the war is over. If I were to finish it before that, and it were to fall into enemy hands..."

Carbine nodded in agreement. "Good idea...separate the lock from the key so to speak. We'll find a safe place to hide the Regenerator, and hide the missing parts in another location."

"But general...what about water?" Modo asked.

"So long as we keep to the rationing, our race will continue to get by," Carbine answered as she wearily rubbed her forehead. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Not on my end," Stoker answered.

"Throttle?" Carbine asked.

"Nothing else," Throttle answered with a small shake of his head.

"Very well. Stoker, I leave you to do what you think needs to be done regarding the Regenerator, just be sure to keep me informed."

"You got it."

"All right then. Well, welcome back all of you. You're dismissed now."

Vinnie could not get out of the room fast enough. Modo smiled apologetically at Carbine before taking off after his bro.

Chuckling, Stoker gave a small shake of his head. "That punk," he muttered fondly under his breath as he left the room.

"Throttle?" Carbine asked, stopping the tawny mouse as he started out the door. "A word?"

"Sorry, general," Throttle said with a small shake of his head. "I gotta go."

"I'll walk out with you," Carbine said as she stood and came around her desk. She could not help but notice the strange scent that clung lightly to Throttle's fur.

"That's not necessary," Throttle said as he ducked out of the room and strode down the hall. He knew Carbine well enough to recognize the 'I made a mistake, let's work it out' look in her eyes. Throttle had seen it one too many times, but this time he was immune to it. He smiled as his mind was filled with nothing but Rally and he quickened his pace down the corridor--wanting to get back to his girl as soon as possible.

But Carbine did not become a general by being easily swayed.

"Throttle," she called as she trotted along after him to catch up--matching his long stride step for step once she had. "What's the rush? I really wanted to talk to you."

"Really, Carbine, I know what you're going to say, and you don't have to say anything," Throttle said, never once breaking his stride.

"But I wanted to talk about us...and the way we left things."

Throttle sighed. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard before."

"That's harsh," Carbine muttered.

"The truth hurts, general," Throttle said simply. "And the answer is 'no'." They were approaching the garage hanger, and he quickened his pace when he heard Vinnie's excited voice.

Carbine blinked in shock. "No?"

"No," Throttle said with an emphatic shake of his head. "I'm not playing this game anymore Carbine. I'm tired of being jerked around. We're just not right for each other."

"You don't know that," Carbine said. "Relationships are hard enough without trying to forge them in times of war."

"Then what was your excuse for the period of time between the Plutarkian defeat and the Catatonian invasion? That was almost three years, Carbine...three years of being your personal yo-yo...three years of always being the one making the effort to make things work between us." He glanced at Carbine briefly before continuing. "And I do know that we're not right for each other." They rounded the corner and stepped into the hanger to be greeted by the sight of a smiling Vinnie and Charley wrapped in each other's arms as they gazed into each other's eyes and slowly swayed to some off-key melody Vinnie was humming.

"Charley?"

Charley tore her gaze from Vinnie and flashed Carbine a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Carbine."

"What are you...how did you...?" She could not help but notice how the scent on Throttle was similar to Charley's, yet slightly different.

"We brought them back with us," Vinnie said. "They wouldn't have stood a chance against the Catatonians if we left 'em behind." His arms and tail tightened around Charley.

"Them?" Carbine asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who's them?"

"Well, there's Charley, obviously," Vinnie said with a grin as he nuzzled Charley's hair.

"Then there's Reina," Throttle said as he pointed towards the aforementioned blond who was currently standing shyly beside Modo as he talked to one of the mechanics. "Hey Charley girl...where's Rally?"

"Over there somewhere," Charley answered as she motioned with her head in the direction she had last seen her sister. "Playing hide-n-seek with a bike...or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to her."

Both Throttle's eyebrows rose. "Say what now?" He set off in the indicated direction.

"Why weren't you paying attention to Rally?" Vinnie asked.

"Because she was being a little brat, so I was ignoring her."

Vinnie chuckled. "Naaaaaaaw, was Rally picking on my poor Charley?"

"Who's Rally?" Carbine interrupted--watching Throttle as he left.

"My sister," Charley answered simply. Since the raven-haired general did not seem aware of Throttle's relationship with Rally, she decided that at that precise moment, the less that was said was best. Though, as she watched Carbine's red eyes gradually narrow, Charley had a feeling the general was not going to remain in the dark for much longer...

When Throttle found Rally, she was hiding behind a series of crates. "Rally angel? What's this I hear about you playing hide-n-seek with a bike?"

"Sssshh!" Rally hissed frantically as she held a finger up to her lips. "Get down and be quiet, he'll hear you," she said as she grabbed a hold of Throttle's hand and pulled her down beside her.

"He? He who?" There came a revving of an engine from behind him.

"That he," Rally said with a groan as she hung her head.

Throttle looked over his shoulder and found himself face to face with a dark, metallic purple bike that was a more streamlined version of Vinnie's. "Angel, why are you hiding from a bike?"

"Because he won't leave me alone," Rally groaned.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know," Rally said. "I was just walking by these bikes with Charley and Reina on the way to check on their bikes, and the next thing I know, this bike starts following me and won't leave me alone."

Throttle chuckled. "Oh, angel...I don't think he's going to be leaving you alone any time soon."

"Why not?"

Before Throttle could answer, two mechanics poked their heads around the crates.

"There it is," one of the mechanics, a red furred mouse, said. "We turned our backs for like a second and it disappears. Oh, hey Throttle...we heard you and the bros were back." He smiled. "Good to see ya."

"Good to see you too, Jake," Throttle said with a smile as he stood and helped Rally to her feet. "You too, Brock," he said with a nod to the black furred mouse.

"Right back atcha, Throttle. Who's this?"

"This is Rally. Rally Davidson," Throttle said as he slid an arm around Rally's shoulders. "Rally, this is Jake and Brock."

"Nice to meet you," Rally said with a smile as she held out a hand.

"Likewise," Jake said with a small smile as he shook Rally's hand.

"Yeah," Brock affirmed as he shook Rally's hand when it was offered to him. "Excuse us, but we gotta get this bike back to the line so we can finish it," he said as he reached for one of the bike's handles only to jump back when the bike revved its engine loudly in protest. "What the--?"

Throttle chuckled. "Yeah...that bike's not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Jake asked.

Still chuckling, Throttle gently pushed Rally between him and the bike, the later of which instantly flashed it's lights. "Because this little fella seems to have found himself a rider."

"What?!" Jake and Brock exclaimed in unison.

"Excuse me?" Rally asked uncertainly. "Found himself a rider?" Her eyes widened and she looked up at Throttle. "Oh, I know you don't mean me."

"I do," Throttle said with a nod. "The bikes on Mars choose their riders, angel, and this bike seems to have taken a liking to you. Go ahead and say 'hello'."

"Um...hello?" She gave a small, surprised squeak when the bike revved softly in response.

"Well...this is different," Jake said with a small shake of his head.

"To say the least," Brock said. "A Martian bike choosing an Earther woman? Now I've seen everything."

"First time for everything," Throttle said with a grin. "Go on, angel...he's not gonna bite," he said as he nudged Rally closer to the bike.

Rally sighed and peered down at the bike. "Listen, I know we've just met and all, but I'm telling you...you don't want me as your rider. I mean, you really don't want me. I'm not that good...honestly, I suck. I'd never use you to your full potential, so why don't you just go back with the nice mechanics so they can find someone better suited to your needs," Rally said as she moved to step away from the bike, only to have her path blocked by said bike. "Oh, come on...don't do this." She backed up a step only to have the bike close the distance between the two of them. "What are you, a bike or a stalker?"

By this time, Brock and Jake were overcome by a fit of laughter--either doubling over or holding onto nearby objects to keep from falling over.

"Just accept it, angel," Throttle said with a smile and a chuckle as he leaned down and nuzzled Rally's hair. "The bike's yours. Congratulations of being the first Earther to be chosen by a Martian bike, by the way."

Rally groaned softly as she leaned heavily into Throttle. "Thanks...I think." She absently patted the bike on its front headlight and jumped a little when she was rewarded with a soft rumbling noise. "Is he...? Oh, how cute! He's purring!" Rally giggled with girlish delight as she climbed onto the bike and laid down so she was hugging it. Looking up, she batted her eyelashes at Throttle. "Baby, can we keep him?"

Throttle grinned. "Oh, now you want to keep him?" he asked teasingly.

"Well....yeah," Rally said with a soft blush as she continued 'petting' the bike. "I mean...he's just so cute! Not to mention he's my favorite color!"

Throttle threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, well...when you put it that way," he said with a grin.

Jake chuckled as he stepped over to Rally and the bike. "We still have a couple adjustments to make on him, so he'll have to come with us for a bit.

"Awwwww," Rally said with a pout.

"We'll bring him right back," Brock said.

"Promise?" Rally asked as she slowly climbed off the bike.

"Promise," Jake and Brock said together with a chuckle.

"In the mean time, you can think of a name for him, angel," Throttle said as he slid an arm around Rally's shoulders and drew her close.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Okay, bike...bye," Rally said with a wave as Brock and Jake wheeled the bike away. "See you later."

Smiling, Throttle kissed the top of Rally's head. "How did you get so adorable?"

"Lots and lots of practice," Rally said with a playful wink as she looked up at Throttle. "Oh, hey...here come Charley and Vinnie." She blinked. "Who's that lady with them?"

Throttle sighed, already knowing who Rally was referring to. "General Carbine," he said softly as he glanced over at the approaching trio."

Rally's eyes widened a little. "You mean your..."

"Yeah," Throttle said with a small nod.

"She looks pissed. Why does she look pissed?"

"Well, she was hinting earlier that she wanted to give things another try with me, and I turned her down flat...and now I think she knows why."

"Oh, crap..." Rally shrank against Throttle.

"Don't worry angel," Throttle said reassuringly as his arm tightened around Rally. "It'll be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? She's bigger than me, Throttle. If she decided to fight me, I'm toast. I've never been in a fight before...I'll go down with one punch."

"She's not going to fight you, angel," Throttle said soothingly. "It's not her style." At least he hoped that was still the case.

"Hey Vinnie, hey sis...guess what?" Rally asked nervously as she attempted to ease the tension once the trio approached.

"What, kiddo?" Charley asked.

"I got a bike."

"No shit, really?" Vinnie asked with a grin.

"Yep."

"The bike that you said was chasing you?" Charley asked.

"Yep," Rally said with a nod--all the while trying not to flinch under the dagger-like glare Carbine had her under. "I'm trying to think of a name for him."

"So...it's not enough that you steal a Martian man, but now you have to go and steal a Martian bike as well?" Though Carbine's voice was even, it was laced with venom as she peered down at the small, Earthling woman.

"She didn't steal anything, Carbine," Throttle said evenly before Rally could say anything--his smoky voice dripping with ice. "You broke up with me, remember? You were the one who ended the relationship...if you could even call it that."

"So you run to the arms of the first woman who comes your way?" There was a bite to her words. Carbine's pride was wounded. In the past, she could always count on Throttle coming back to her. They would separate but remain 'faithful' to each other before finally getting back together again. But not this time. This time, Throttle had found happiness in the arms of another, and it was Carbine who was left out in the cold.

Throttle could feel the fur on the back of his neck bristling and he willed his anger to stay in check. "I'm not doing this with you, Carbine." He knew that Carbine was baiting him and Throttle refused to take the bait.

"What's wrong, Throttle?" Carbine asked icily with a raised eyebrow. "Ashamed of your little whore? Is she good enough to fuck but not good enough to defend?"

Rally flinched as though she had been slapped.

Vinnie growled and narrowed his eyes.

Charley's eyes narrowed and she took a step towards Carbine. Annoyed as she may have been with her sister, she was not going to stand by while someone talked about her that way. Carbine may have had a couple inches on her, but Charley new how to fight dirty if the situation came to blows. "Now listen you--"

Throttle was suddenly looming over Carbine, his smoky voice dangerously low, and while he never once lowered his field specs, it was obvious that he was glaring down at the general. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again. Do you understand me, Carbine? Rally is not now, nor has she ever been a whore. She's my woman...and the love of my life. I love her, and I will not tolerate you talking about her like that. If I know happiness, it's because I know her, and she means more to me than you could possibly ever imagine. If you have a problem with that, then take it up with me, but leave Rally out of it." He drew Rally close to him--his tail wrapping tightly around her waist. "Do I make myself clear?"

Though Carbine's gaze never wavered from Throttle's, her heart pounded like a sledgehammer in her chest and the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. It was a rare thing for her to see Throttle so livid--angry to the point of being deathly calm. It was even more rare for that cold rage to be directed at her, and it gave the general chills. She had crossed a line and she knew it. "Crystal," she said simply.

"Good."

"Hey guys," Modo said with a smile as he and Reina approached. "We interrupting?"

"No," Carbine answered. "We're done here." With that, the general turned on her heel and strode away.

"Rally?" Charley asked softly--drawing close to her sister as she was pulled into a full embrace by Throttle. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Modo and Reina asked together.

"Rally, what happened?" Reina asked as she drew closer to her friend. "You're trembling." She placed a hand on Rally's other shoulder.

"She just had a run-in with Carbine," Vinnie said with a sigh. "Needless to say, Carbine wasn't happy with the fact that Throttle's moved on...and she didn't pull any punches when she made her feelings on the subject known."

"Oh, mama..." Modo breathed softly.

"That bitch," Charley growled under her breath. "Who the fuck does she think she is, picking on my baby sister like that? She had no right."

Vinnie slid an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "I know, babe...but Throttle put her in her place. "Good job, bro," he said with a grin.

Throttle sighed and tenderly nuzzled Rally's hair. "No one talks to or about my woman like that." His large hands were gentle as they rubbed Rally's back. "It's okay angel...it's over now." He gently tilted Rally's face up and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said softly.

"It's okay," Rally said softly as she clung to Throttle and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Throttle smiled gently. "If anybody knows the truth behind that, we do...don't we bros?"

"Hell yeah," Vinnie said with a nod.

"You said it, bro," Modo said.

"Um, excuse me, Rally?"

Rally turned to see Jake approaching. "Yes?"

"We finished the work on your bike, there's just one final thing that needs to be done."

"Oh, what's that?" Rally asked.

Taking advantage of the fact that Rally was currently corralled by Throttle, Jake swiftly pulled out a syringe and injected the needle into Rally's arm.

"OW!" Rally yelped--her encounter with Carbine completely forgotten. "What was that for?! Ow...owie...ow..." She gingerly rubbed her arm.

"It's part of the process for the newer models," Jake explained as he held up the syringe. "We inject the rider with a chip that corresponds with a matching chip in the bike...making the bike able to pick up on the rider's needs."

"How so?" Charley asked, clearly fascinated.

"Well, let's say you're trapped or some other kind of trouble but are unable to call for your bike for some reason or another," Jake explained. "Your bike would be able to pick up on your heart rate and detect your distress levels by way of the chip."

"And come to your rescue," Throttle finished with a nod.

"Exactly," Jake said with a grin.

"Well, you could've warned me," Rally said with a small pout.

"Sorry," Jake said with a chuckle. "Any way, your bike is done. All you gotta do is call and it'll come. Happy riding," he said with a grin before turning on his heel and striding away. "And be careful," he said over his shoulder. "Your bike was built for speed."

"So you got a bike?" Reina asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah...it just sort of followed me home," Rally said with a soft giggle.

"See?" Modo asked with a grin. "Good thing Throttle started teaching ya how to ride, huh?"

Rally giggled and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, yes...it was a good idea. How's your bike doing, Rei-Rei?" she asked, changing the subject. "They going to be able to do what Modo said?"

"Yeah," Reina said with a smile. "They're going to do it for Charley's too."

"You think of a name for your bike yet, Rally ma'am?"

"Nope...not yet," Rally said as she scrunched up her face in thought.

Vinnie chuckled. "Okay, so now what?"

"Well, I wanted to stop by my mama's for a visit," Modo said. "But it's gettin' kinda late, so I might just wait 'till tomorrow...hopefully nothing'll come up. You guys wanna come along? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"Sure, we could all do that," Throttle said with a nod. "It'll give you a chance to take your bike for a spin, angel," he said with a grin. "Though I'm gonna miss having you ride with me."

"Yeah...I'm going to miss it too..."

"Who's up for dinner?" Vinnie asked. "Man...I'm gonna miss your cooking, Rally," he said with a pout.

Rally smiled and fondly patted Vinnie's arm. "Don't worry...I'm sure I can pick up on it again."

"But not tonight, angel," Throttle said as he began leading the way out of the garage and in the direction of the mess hall. "It's been a long couple of days, and you should rest. In fact, we all should take advantage of the relative quiet...who knows what tomorrow might bring."

"Yeah," Modo said with a nod. "I'm thinkin' dinner then bedtime."

Both Vinnie and Throttle looked down covertly at their girls and smiled. Oh, they would go to bed all right...but not for sleeping.

At least not at first...

* * *

_...Vinnie's quarters; two hours later..._

Vinnie's head fell back on the back of the couch and he bit his bottom lip as he groaned in pleasure--tangling his hands into Charley's hair as she lavished attention upon his throbbing length with her mouth and tongue. Her mouth was so wet and warm...and her tongue was so soft! He shivered as Charley's hand caressed what she could not fit into her mouth--her hand pumping in rhythm with her mouth as she slid him in and out...

It all felt so good!

He raised his head and looked down--shuddering as he watched his naked lover kneel before him as she worshipped him with her mouth. It was both humbling and so very erotic to see. "Charley..." His eyes widened before closing and his head fell back onto the couch--a growling groan of pleasure was ripped from his throat when his lover cupped him with her free hand and gently squeezed. "M...Mother of Mars...!" His body was trembling with the effort to not thrust to the hilt into Charley's mouth.

Charley smiled around Vinnie's length before she slowly drew him out and lightly flicked her tongue over the tip. Her smile widened and she giggled softly when Vinnie growled as another shudder raced through his body. Her eyes twinkling in delight, Charley slid Vinnie's throbbing length back into the warmth of her mouth and continued her sweet torture.

"Charley...Charley...oh, Ch...Charley...!"

Charley could tell Vinnie was close. His breaths were coming in frantic pants, and his strong, sculpted body was trembling with the effort to hold back. She moaned softly around his length and intensified her attentions...coaxing and encouraging her lover to take that final step over the edge...

Not trusting his hands to be gentle on Charley anymore, Vinnie's hands moved from her head and tightly clutched the couch pillows as his back arched and he threw his head back with an inarticulate roar as he exploded inside of Charley's mouth. He rode the waves of his orgasm until Charley had milked him dry and he sat back against the couch--his body trembling with small aftershocks of pleasure. "W...wow..." he breathed once he was able to formulate the word.

Charley giggled softly and sat beside Vinnie on the couch as she wiped the corners of her mouth and snuggled against him. "Enjoy that?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Hell...yeah..." Vinnie managed with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Charley and pulled her close. "That was amazing...never had one of those before..."

Charley giggled. "I figured as much. Looks like I wore you out."

Vinnie grinned lazily as he gathered Charley into his arms and stood. "Far from it, babe," he said as he padded to the bedroom and laid his lover down on the bed. He simply gazed down at Charley's naked body for several moments--feasting upon the banquet of her beautiful body with his eyes...and he began growing hard again. "With you...I'm always ready for more."

* * *

_...Modo's quarters..._

"Modo, really it's okay. You don't have to sleep on the couch of your own place. I can take the couch, you go ahead and take the bed."

Dressed nothing but his boxers, Modo looked up from his task of putting a pillow and blanket on the couch for himself. "I ain't gonna hear another word on the subject, Reina ma'am. You're my guest and a lady...you get the bed." The smallest of smiles tugged on the corners of his mouth as he took in the sight of Reina dressed in one of his T-shirts. Though she was about Charley's height, the shirt still came down to her knees, and Modo thought she was cute as a button.

Reina sighed and brushed out her hair. Loose as it was, it fell past her waist. "All right fine," she said with a small pout. "Man, you're stubborn." She tried not to stare at the gentle giant's sculpted body, but was finding it increasingly difficult. His arms, his chest, his legs, his abs...if Modo had been human he would have been a shoe-in for Mr. Universe.

Modo chuckled. "Yeah...'fraid I am, Reina ma'am. He watched as Reina brushed out her long, golden tresses--all the while wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it...

"Hey, you have a guitar," Reina said with an excited smile as she padded over to the instrument that was propped up in a corner of the living room area.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...it was my dad's, but I haven't played it since...well, you know," Modo said as he held up his mechanical hand. "Was afraid I'd break it."

"May I?" Reina asked--not daring to touch the instrument unless given permission.

"Sure, go ahead. You play?" Modo asked as he watched Reina pick up the guitar and then pad over to the couch--sitting on the arm as she positioned the instrument in her lap.

"Sure do," she said with a smile. "My daddy taught me."

"Well, you can play it if you want, Reina ma'am," Modo said with a smile.

Reina smiled as she plucked a few of the strings. "Okay, I'll play you a song...just don't expect a Grammy winning performance," she said sheepishly. "Rally's got a better voice in my opinion. Her voice is sweeter."

Modo chuckled as he sat down on the couch. "Reina ma'am, I ain't exactly the best singer myself, so go on and sing. You won't hear any complaints from me."

Reina laughed softly. "All right," she said as she began strumming the guitar to the very first tune she learned to play by herself. "Just don't say I didn't warn you..." She cleared her throat softly before singing.

"Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train  
And I's feeling nearly as faded as my jeans.  
Bobby thumbed a diesel down just before it rained,  
It rode us all the way to New Orleans.

I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna,  
I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues.  
Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,  
We sang every song that driver knew.

Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,  
Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now.  
And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,  
You know feeling good was good enough for me,  
Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.

From the Kentucky coal mines to the California sun,  
Hey, Bobby shared the secrets of my soul.  
Through all kinds of weather, through everything that we done,  
Hey Bobby baby kept me from the cold.

One day up near Salinas, Lord, I let him slip away,  
He's looking for that home and I hope he finds it,  
But I'd trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday  
To be holding Bobby's body next to mine.

Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,  
Nothing, that's all that Bobby left me, yeah,  
But feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,  
Hey, feeling good was good enough for me, hmm hmm,  
Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.

La la la, la la la la, la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la Bobby McGee.  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la, Bobby McGee, la.

La La la, la la la la la la,  
La La la la la la la la la, hey now Bobby now Bobby McGee yeah.  
Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na  
Hey now Bobby now, Bobby McGee, yeah.

Lord, I'm calling my lover, calling my man,  
I said I'm calling my lover just the best I can,  
C'mon, where is Bobby now, where is Bobby McGee, yeah,  
Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord  
Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee, Lord!

Yeah! Whew!

Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord  
Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee."

Smiling, Modo clapped his hands once Reina had finished. "I don't know what you were complainin' about, Reina ma'am. Your voice was more than fine to me." In truth, Modo had loved the slightly gravelly sound of Reina's alto. It was a rich, 'down home' sound, and it caused small shivers of delight to course through his body.

Reina blushed and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Oh, yeah," Modo said with a nod. "You know any other songs?" he asked as he casually shifted so he was sitting a little closer to Reina on the couch.

"You want me to sing you another song?" Reina asked softly with a shy smile as she turned a little so she was facing Modo a little more--her feet resting on the couch cushions just a few inches away from the gentle giant's thigh.

"Yeah, Reina ma'am...I really do." Modo's voice was soft and coaxing.

Reina's smile widened and she felt a slight fluttering in her chest. "Ask and you shall receive..."

* * *

_...Throttle's quarters..._

Kneeling on his bed, Throttle had his arms and tail wrapped tightly around Rally--pressing her close to his body as she straddled him and rode him slowly. His tail wrapped tightly around Rally's waist, Throttle allowed his hands to move down to her sensual hips--gripping them as he guided Rally up and down on his throbbing length. Rally was so tight and wet around him, and he was buried so deeply inside of her right now...Throttle wanted to savor that delicious pleasure as long as he could, so he kept with the slow pace--groaning in ever-building pleasure as he nuzzled and nipped Rally's neck and earlobe.

Her arms wrapped around Throttle's shoulders, Rally buried her face in her lover's neck as soft, whimpered moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Throttle was so big inside of her...stretching her...filling every inch, but there was no pain. Her body had welcomed him inside--finding pleasure in being joined with him once again after being bereft. Throttle's silken fur tantalized her skin and the feel of his teeth grazing the sensitive places on her neck and earlobe was maddening.

Capturing Rally's sweet lips in a deep, searching kiss, Throttle shifted positions--never once breaking their rhythm as he leaned forward until Rally as on her back, and he was on top of her. His hands briefly cupped Rally's face before moving up and tangling into her dark, silken hair--his elbows supporting his weight as he continued his slow, deep thrusts--making them just a little harder. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Rally's neck and breath in her scent--shuddering in delight as their joint scents wafted into his nose. "Oh, Rally..." he growled softly as he nibbled his way down to Rally's collar bone--his thrusts becoming a little harder and quicker as he left a love mark on his lover's collar bone.

Rally whimpered in blissful submission when she felt Throttle mark her as his, and her body arched up into his--welcoming his harder, quicker thrusts as she tangled her little hands into her lover's luxurious hair. "Yes..." She wrapped her legs around Throttle's waist and nibbled his ear. "Oh, Throttle...yes..." She did not fight him when he removed her hands from his hair and held them down against the mattress, instead she laced her fingers through his--gripping his hands as she was driven closer. "I love you," she moaned into Throttle's ear.

Throttle shuddered and quickened his thrusts--growling in response to Rally's whimpers and moans as the tip of his tail lightly caressed and teased his lover's sensitive nub. "I love you, Rally," he growled before throwing his head back and roaring his lover's name--his voice creating a unique harmony with her soft scream of pleasure as Rally's inner walls clamped tightly around him. Throttle kept thrusting as he spilled his seed into his lover's womb and did not stop until he had been milked dry. Once he had finished, he pressed a tender kiss to Rally's lips as he rolled so they were laying on their sides. His hands were gentle as they rubbed and caressed Rally's back.

Rally nestled her still trembling body into Throttle's and cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him. "I love you, Throttle," she murmured softly against his lips after breaking the kiss.

Throttle smiled and rested his forehead against Rally's as he held her close. "And I love you, Rally." He never tired of saying those words...or of hearing them spoke to him on Rally's sweet voice.

"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" Rally asked softly.

"For what?" Throttle asked as his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"For earlier...when you told off Carbine." Rally ducked her head a little. "I mean...she is a general after all. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me..." her voice was soft and it wavered a little.

Throttle smiled gently and his arms tightened around Rally as he cradled her to him. "Don't worry about it, angel," he said as he nuzzled Rally's hair. "At that moment, there were no ranks...there was simply a man standing up for his chosen mate's honor."

Rally smiled softly. "Chosen mate?" she asked softly.

Throttle nervously cleared his throat. "Too fast?" He and Rally had discussed the possibility of never being able to return to Earth, so Throttle had naturally assumed that she understood that she would be with him. Had he been wrong in that assumption? Yes, they had not been together long, and there was still so much that they did not know about each other, but Throttle would have been perfectly happy spending the rest of his life learning all of Rally's little secrets in a home they could both call their own...

Rally's smile never wavered as she tilted her face up to Throttle's. "No," she answered softly before lightly kissing his lips. The fact that Throttle thought of her that way...that he was playing for keeps made her heart flutter. "I've just...never heard it put that way before," she said with a soft giggle.

Throttle chuckled softly--relief flooding him. "Well...you do mean more to me than just a girlfriend...and I know we haven't been together long, but I can't help the fact that it's you that I see in my future..."

Rally's heart fluttered again and her breath caught in her throat. "Throttle...are you asking me to marry you? I mean...do Martians even have marriage, or do they just live 'in sin' as it were?"

Throttle chuckled. "No we have marriage." He sobered. "And no, I'm not asking you to marry me...I can't."

Rally's eyes widened in growing dread. Had she been wrong about Throttle? "Why not?"

"Because I don't have a ring."

Rally let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?'? If a guy is going to ask a woman to marry him, he should have a ring or something to offer her...something she can wear to show that she's taken."

Rally smiled gently and cupped Throttle's face in her hands. "Throttle, I don't need a ring."

"But then no one will know that you're mine..."

Rally's smile widened and her face was alight. "I'll know, and you'll know...and that's all that matters."

Throttle was silent for a few moments before smiling and taking off one of the earrings in his left ear--the silver hoop with the spiked cross dangling from it. "Rally Nicole Davidson...will you be my wife?"

Rally's smile was one of the purest bliss as she took the earring and fastened it to her left ear. "Yes," she whispered before kissing Throttle's lips. "Yes, Throttle." She kissed him again. "A thousand times yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! This was a long one! For those of you who don't know, the song Reina sang was 'Me and Bobby McGee' by Janis Joplin.


	15. Chapter 15

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**FairDrea:**Once again, thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you! You ROCK! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_...Throttle's quarters..._

Throttle slowly opened his eyes the next morning. The curtains on the window were drawn closed, so he did not have to reach for his field specs. Instead, he simply smiled as he gazed down at Rally's sleeping face...her head pillowed so trustingly on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful...so very lovely. The smallest of smiles played upon the corners of her sweet mouth, and her long, dark lashes formed delicate half-moon crescents on her face. Waking up next to Rally was something that Throttle knew he would never tire of.

How could he?

Sighing softly, he ran a hand over Rally's hair with a feather-light caress, and he caught sight of his earring dangling from her ear. His heart fluttered at the knowledge that she would soon be his wife. They would of course move into a new home...nothing fancy, but a comfortable place where they could live their lives together...a place that they could make into their own, where their friends would always be welcome.

But that could wait until after the war.

For now, Throttle's quarters in the barracks would more than suffice. There was room enough for the two of them. After all it was just the two of them...there were no children involved. Throttle blinked at that thought.

Children?

Would children even be possible? True, they were from two different species, but biologically there were still similarities between them. It could be possible...

Throttle slowly moved his gaze down until it rested upon Rally's smooth abdomen, and he could not stop himself from lightly tracing his fingers over it. Would this belly one day grow round with his child?

Throttle could not help hoping that it would.

Should he and Rally be fortunate enough to have a child, Throttle already knew that he would do his best to be there for his son or daughter in the ways his own father had not been. He would never miss a moment of his child's life.

He would be there for it all.

Feeling that he was getting ahead of himself, Throttle gave a small shake of his head. He and Rally would cross that bridge when they got to it. For now, he was simply content to watch his beloved sleep as she lay nestled so peacefully in his arms...her beautiful, naked body pressed so trustingly against his...

Throttle smiled and gently brushed a tender kiss to Rally's forehead and was rewarded with a soft sigh as Rally stirred. His smile only grew as Rally's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning, beautiful," Throttle greeted softly before lightly kissing the tip of Rally's nose.

Rally smiled sleepily--the sound of Throttle's smoky voice causing shivers of delight to run through her spine. "Morning, handsome," she replied softly before lightly kissing the corner of Throttle's mouth.

"Hey, you missed," Throttle said with a soft chuckle.

Rally giggled softly. "Silly, me...what was I thinking?" she asked as she pressed a kiss to Throttle's lips. "Better?"

"It's an improvement," Throttle said with a playful wink before kissing Rally back--this kiss a little more lingering. "Last night was amazing," he murmured against Rally's lips once the kiss had broken.

"Yes," Rally said with a smile. "All three times." Sighing happily, she snuggled against Throttle's strong, sculpted body. "So what's the plan for today, oh sexy fiance of mine?"

Smiling, Throttle shivered a little as he rolled onto his back--bringing Rally on top of him. "Well, get dressed...breakfast, see if we can maybe rustle you girls up some more clothes...and if nothing prevents it, we'll all ride over to Modo's mom's place and have a nice visit." His tail draped loosely over Rally's hips. "The big guy will no doubt by now be aching for a visit."

Rally smiled down at Throttle before resting her chin on his chest. "I think it's sweet that he's so close to his mom."

"Yeah...not to mention it'll give you the chance to get used to your bike." Throttle blinked. "You think of a name yet?"

"Not yet," Rally admitted as she gently comber her fingers through the fur covering Throttle's chest. "But I'm sure I'll have one by the time we get down to the garage," she said with a smile.

Throttle smiled up at Rally as he cupped the left side of her face in his palm. "That's my girl..."

Rally smiled sweetly. "Yep...that's me." She lightly kissed Throttle's nose. "Rally Thorneboy..." she mused softly. "I like the sound of that."

Throttle's heart fluttered and he smiled before brushing a lingering kiss to Rally's lips. "I'm glad to hear that, angel."

* * *

_...Modo's quarters..._

Reina stood in the doorway of Modo's bedroom and gazed out into the living area--her grass-green eyes resting fondly on Modo as he slept peacefully on the couch. Still dressed in the shirt she had worn to bed, Reina quietly padded down the steps that led down from the bedroom and strode quietly over to the couch. Was it creepy that she was watching Modo as he slept?

Maybe...

But Reina was too busy trying to get things straight in her mind to care. What exactly was it that she was feeling for Modo? She liked him, she knew that much. But how much?

That was the question.

Modo was polite and kind...which was something he definitely had over Reina's past boyfriends...not to mention his god-like physique. He was also funny and sweet...and he smelled oh, so good! Something deep in Reina's abdomen clenched as she breathed in Modo's scent from his shirt. Reina had been wrapped in Modo's musky, masculine scent as she slept...and it had made her dreams take a rather interesting turn on several occasions...

But at the same time, he was also of a completely different species!

But still...it was obvious that things could in fact work between humans and Martians. Both Charley and Rally proved that in their dealings with Vinnie and Throttle. Maybe she and Modo could...

Reina blushed furiously and her heart raced wildly in her chest. Why was she even thinking about such a thing? She and Modo had only met a few days ago...and it was a rocky start at best. But still...once they had gotten over that hump, Reina had come to see just how sweet and gentle Modo really was despite his great size. He was not scary at all.

And she could not shake the feeling that Modo was attracted to her.

Reina's heart skipped a beat at the thought, but it began racing when Modo stirred. Panicking, Reina scurried to the window and assumed the position of looking out at the alien scenery--trying her best to look like a casual observer instead of a creepy stalker.

"Mornin' Reina ma'am."

Turning, Reina offered Modo a shy smile and tried desperately not to stare at his sculpted body. "Morning, big guy."

Smiling, Modo sat up and rubbed his one eye. "Sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Reina said with a nod as she tried to ignore how Modo's muscles rippled when he moved. "How about you? I still feel really bad for you sleeping on the couch in your own place..."

Modo gave a small dismissive wave of his hand before standing and stretching his arms up over his head. "Don't worry about it, Reina ma'am. I can sleep anywhere." He tried not to stare as he took in the sight of Reina standing there in his shirt with the sun rising behind her--glistening off her long, golden hair. She looked like something out of a dream, and the sight of her made Modo's breath catch in his throat.

"So, uh...do you think the others are up yet?" Reina asked softly as she shuffled her feet a little.

"Throttle's always up early," Modo answered. "But if I know Vinnie, he's still snorin' away."

Reina giggled softly, and her gaze locked with Modo's for a few moments before she blushed and averted her eyes. She definitely needed to have a talk with Rally!

* * *

_...Vinnie's quarters..._

"Come on, sleepy head," Charley said as she lightly shook a snoring Vinnie. "Wake up." She grinned when she was met with a muffled groan of protest, and she lightly tickled Vinnie's sides. "Come on, baby...it's time to wake up."

"S'far too early," Vinnie grumped as he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

Charley sighed as she rolled off the bed and regarded her lover as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was time for drastic measures. "Oh, Vinnie...I'm hot and ready for you," she said with a purr. "I thought maybe we could do it against a wall this time..."

Instantly awake, Vinnie sat up in bed...

Only to find that Charley was in fact fully dressed.

"That was so not cool, babe," Vinnie grumped.

Charley giggled. "What? It got you up, didn't it?"

Vinnie grinned impishly. "Oh, trust me...it got me up all right..."

Charley rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Vinnie blinked innocently. "Can you blame me? I mean, seriously, babe...have you seen you? You're totally sexy and hot." He grinned and got onto his hands and knees before crawling to the edge of the bed. "I'll never get enough of you...not even when we're old and slurping our food through straws because we don't have any teeth left."

Charley's heart fluttered and something deep inside of her clenched with longing...but now was not the time. "Easy there, stud," she said with an affectionate grin as she lightly tapped Vinnie's nose. "There'll be plenty of time for that later," she said with a wink.

"Aw, man..." Vinnie sat on the bed and crossed his arms over his sculpted chest as he proceeded to pout.

Charley rolled her eyes and chuckled softly but stopped when Vinnie stood, gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You know it's not just about sex, right?" Vinnie asked softly as he gazed into those emerald eyes he so adored. "You mean more to me than that..."

Charley smiled and slid her arms around Vinnie's neck. "Yeah...I know..." she leaned up and brushed a light yet lingering kiss to Vinnie's lips before stepping away. "C'mon, Romeo," she said with a fond smile. "Get dressed and let's go meet up with the others."

"What's the rush?" Vinnie asked as he raised up onto his toes and stretched his arms up over his head.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

_...Mess hall; fifteen minutes later..._

"No way..." Vinnie breathed as he took in the sight of Throttle's earring on Rally's left ear from his seat across the table they were all seated at--his jaw hanging open.

"Rally, you're...?" Reina's eyes were wide.

"Engaged?" Charley asked with wide eyes.

Rally giggled. "Yep."

All three girls were silent for all of two seconds before...

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Charley and Reina jumped from their chairs and ran around the table--throwing their arms around Rally who had just jumped to her feet. Their arms wrapped around each other, all three girls proceeded to jump up and down while squealing in girlish excitement--ignoring the curious gazes they were drawing from the other Martians in the room. Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie all watched the trio--eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

Vinnie grinned and chuckled. "Wow...I've never seen Charley act so...girly." He looked to Throttle. "So, you're actually taking the plunge, bro?"

"Yep," Throttle said with a wide smile.

"Way to put the pressure on, bro," Vinnie said with a teasing grin. "You've known Rally for what, two weeks and you're proposing already? I've known Charley for years...you're making me look bad."

Throttle threw back his head and laughed. "Sorry, motor mouth. I know it's soon, but I just couldn't help it...it just felt so natural to ask her. You know? It just felt right."

Modo grinned and lightly thumped Throttle on the back. "It's just like my sweet, grey furred mama used to say...if something feel right, then go with it. Congrats, bro. I hope you two will be happy together."

"Of course they will, they're retarded for each other," Vinnie said with a grin.

"Yeah...I guess we are," Throttle said with a grin before reaching out with his tail, wrapping it around Rally's waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey," Rally said with a pout. "No fair...you interrupted our celebratory jig."

Throttle chuckled. "Yes, but angel...it was getting so only dogs could hear the three of you."

Rally blushed. "Sorry...I'm just so excited!" She threw her arms around Throttle's neck and kissed him soundly.

Smiling and laughing softly, Charley resumed her seat beside Vinnie while Reina resumed her seat across from Modo and gave him a shy smile.

"So when's the date?" Charley asked.

Before either Rally or Throttle could answer, Stoker came up behind the still kissing couple.

"Now that's what I call the breakfast of champions," the veteran fighter said with a teasing smirk and a small chuckle.

Rally blushed furiously, Throttle rolled his eyes and Vinnie howled with laughter.

"Good one, coach!"

Stoker grinned as he took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," he said with a playful wink. "Incidentally...g'morning, kids," he said in greeting as he slid into a chair beside Throttle--placing his tray of food in front of him.

There was a chorus of 'good mornings' from the group.

"And how are we on this fine and arid day on the red planet? You girls settling in okay? The bros treating you okay?"

"No complaints here," Charley said with a grin.

"Modo's been a perfect gentleman," Reina said with a smile.

"Wouldn't expect any less," Stoker said with a grin as he raised his cup to his lips.

"And Throttle asked me to marry him," Rally said with a smile.

Stoker spit out his drink. "Say what?"

Rally giggled and smiled happily as she tucked her hair behind her left ear so Stoker could see Throttle's earring. "Throttle asked me to marry him."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Wow...congratulations, you two," Stoker said with a grin as he thumped Throttle on the back. "So I guess my chances with you went from slim to none, eh?" he asked Rally with a playful wink.

Rally giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'll get over it," she said as she fondly patted Stoker's arm.

"Yeah, I know," Stoker said with a grin and a chuckle. "Seriously though, I wish nothing but the best for you two."

"Thanks, coach," Throttle said with a smile.

"And listen," Stoker said softly to Rally as he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I heard about what happened yesterday with Carbine. Don't let it bother you...she's under a lot of pressure." He sighed. "War always seems to bring out the worst in people. Now, I'm not making excuses for my niece's behavior, but I am saying that you shouldn't dwell on it."

Rally smiled softly and lightly rested her head on Stoker's hand, the way a daughter would do with a father. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Don't mention it," Stoker said with a smile that faded when he heard the sounds of panicked voices coming in over the radio in the hanger which was just outside the mess hall. Drawing his eyebrows together, he turned in his seat in the direction. "I'm gonna go check that out," he said as he stood and trotted over.

"We might as well too, bros," Throttle said as he lifted Rally from his lap and placed her in the seat Stoker had just been sitting in. "Why don't you girls hang out here for a bit...just in case." He brushed a lingering kiss to Rally's lips before standing and heading off. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder.

"On your six, bro," Modo said as he stood and fell into step beside Throttle.

"We'll be right back, ladies," Vinnie said with a grin as he kissed Charley's lips before jumping to his feet and trotting to catch up to Throttle and Modo.

"What do you think's happening?" Reina asked.

"I don't know," Charley answered. "But it doesn't sound good..."

* * *

_...Hanger..._

"Mayday! Mayday! Starsweeper to base! Starsweeper to base! We are under heavy enemy attack! Repeat, we are under heavy enemy attack!"

"That's Remus' ship," Stoker hissed.

Modo's good eye widened. "That's Rimfire's voice! That's the ship Rimfire's on!"

"Easy there, big guy," Throttle said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Starsweeper to base! We require assistance! Repeat, we require assistance!"

The Martian at the radio gulped heavily and his ears visibly drooped. "Negative, Starsweeper...all ships are currently out there with you. There's no help to send."

"WHAT?!" Modo roared. "NO!! RIMFIRE!!"

It took a combined effort from Stoker, Throttle and Vinnie to hold Modo back.

"Uncle Modo!" Rimfire's voice crackled over the radio.

"Rimfire! Rimfire hang on!" Modo cried desperately. "Help is coming, kid!" He could not lose his nephew. He was just a boy! He was too young to die!

"Uncle Modo..." Rimfire's adolescent voice was thick with emotion as he choked back a sob. "Tell mama and grams that I love 'em!"

"RIMFIRE!!!"

"Siren to Starsweeper! Siren to Starsweeper, do you copy?" a new, feminine voice crackled over the radio.

"We copy you, Siren," Rimfire's voice confirmed.

Stoker blinked in thought--recognition flickering in his eyes. "Siren...?"

"We've intercepted your distress call and are en route to you. Employ every evasive maneuver you know and sit tight! We're coming for you! Repeat, we're coming for you!"

"Who was that?" several Martians asked in confusion.

"I know that voice..." Stoker mused softly under his breath. "But it...it can't be..." His heart raced in his chest. "It can't be..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know...I'm evil ;-p


	16. Chapter 16

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**FairDrea:**Once again, thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you! You ROCK! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_...Bridge of the Siren..._

"We're coming for you!" Cassiopeia Von Stryker cried.

There was a loud explosion over the radio followed by a series of screams.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Cassiopeia screamed before she turned off the radio. Sitting in the pilot's seat, the raven-haired Martian narrowed her one eye as she barrelled her ship through the sky at top speed towards the space battle. "I am not losing anymore good Martians," she growled under her breath. Not once taking her gaze from the battle, she flicked on the intercom. "Captain to the engine room...ready the plasma cannons!"

"Negative, captain, they're still acting faulty," the voice of one of the engineers crackled. "If we fire them, they'll blow up the ship!"

"Damn it!" Cassiopeia growled. "And our blaster cannons?"

"Unless we get up close and personal, we won't get a blast strong enough to take on those battle cruisers," the voice crackled. "Sorry, captain, but we weren't expecting to go into a full-on battle so soon! We're still making repairs!"

Cassiopeia slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. "Goddess Damn it! All right, fine...shields. What about our shields?"

"Functioning at full capacity!"

Cassiopeia nodded. "Right! Raise the shields!"

"On it! Shields are up!"

"Good." Cassiopeia flicked the switch so the intercom could be heard through the entire ship. "Everybody brace yourselves!"

"Captain, what're you going to do?" the ship's navigator asked nervously as he strapped himself into his seat.

"I believe this is what Earthers call a 'Hail Mary Pass', Kelvin," Cassiopeia said as she grit her teeth and narrowed her one, golden eye--pulling the Siren between the Starsweeper and the Plutarkian battle cruiser just as the enemy ship fired what would have been the ending shot for the distressed Martian ship.

The Siren shook violently under the attack but the shields held. Instantly, Cassiopeia began using the Siren to push the Starsweeper away from the battle and towards Mars.

Cassiopeia turned on the radio. "Siren to Starsweeper, go! Make for the planet. We'll cover you! Our shields are the one of the few things working at full capacity, so we'll take the brunt of the Plutarkian attacks as we follow you down!"

"Copy that, Siren," a voice different from Rimfire's crackled.

The Siren shook as it was hit by another blast.

"Max!" Cassiopeia barked to the engine room via the comlink. "We up close and personal enough for you?"

"Hell yeah, captain!"

Cassiopeia grinned. "Fire at will!"

"Aye, captain!"

Cassiopeia's eyes widened when she saw the Starsweeper plummeting towards the red planet. "Siren to Starsweeper! What're you doing? Slow down! You'll never be able to brake at that speed! Slow down!"

"We can't!"

"Shit!" Cassiopeia hissed under her breath. "Bellatrix, deploy the grappling claws!"

"Aye, captain!"

"Captain, what're you doing?!" Kelvin asked with panic-widened eyes.

"Trying to slow them down so they'll at least have a fighting chance when they crash land!"

Within moments, two large grappling claws shot out from the Siren and latched onto the Starsweeper. The Siren lurched violently as it was suddenly tugged downwards at full force. Cassiopeia began reducing the Siren's speed...

Only to have the grappling hooks break free from the Starsweeper.

As screams of terror from the Starsweeper's crew filled the Siren's bridge via the radio, Cassiopeia slammed her fist down in desperate frustration. "Goddess damn it!"

* * *

_...Hanger..._

"Are you hearing this?" Vinnie asked softly with wide eyes.

By now, a large crowd had gathered around the radio--hearing everything transpiring between the two ships. Rally, Charley and Reina were amongst those in the crowd, and they each clung to Throttle, Vinnie and Modo.

Rally cringed every time she heard a scream of terror or pain--her grip tightening on Throttle. "My God..."

"They're gonna make it, right?" Reina asked nervously as she looked up at Modo--not at all complaining from discomfort at how tightly he was holding her to him. "Modo?"

Modo remained silent, his one eye wide with desperation as he listened for any sound of reprieve for his nephew and the rest of the Starsweeper crew.

* * *

_...The Siren..._

Cassiopeia had run out of options save for one...

And it was a highly risky one.

"Max, channel all the ship's power into the hyper-drive. Open this girl up and give me everything she's got!"

"What?!"

The ship shook violently as it took another blast.

"This ship was once the fastest in the fleet. It's time for her to come out of retirement and show everybody what she can do."

"But captain, without our shields we're dead!"

"If we do this right, we'll not only save our own tails along with our fellow comrades, but we'll take out that stinky Plutarkian battle cruiser when our hyper-drive kicks into overdrive!"

"Captain that's crazy!" Kelvin protested.

"Crazy enough that it just might work," Max's voice crackled over the com.

"Starsweeper to Siren! You've done everything you could...just leave us! Cut bait and run!"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No! I'm not losing anymore comrades. Ready Max?"

"Ready!"

"On my mark...ready..." Cassiopeia watched the radar screen and waited until the Plutarkian ship was right on the Siren's tail. "NOW!" She was knocked back in her seat--pressed back by the force of the sudden burst of speed put on by the Siren as it screamed to catch up to the rapidly plummeting Starsweeper. "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAWWW!!! This is what we live for! Siren to Starsweeper! Listen to me carefully! I'm going to bring the Siren under you and you are going to land on top of us. Brace yourselves!"

Cassiopeia raced the Siren down past the Starsweeper and swooped just underneath it--the Siren shaking once the weight of the larger ship was pressed against the top. With that done, Cassiopeia began reducing the Siren's speed--instantly being met by violent shakes and the sound of metal groaning in protest.

"Damn it, Starsweeper...you've got a fat ass!"

"Captain, the Siren's gonna come apart!"

"She'll hold!" Cassiopeia bit out through gritted teeth and she struggled against all odds to get both ships to safety. "I know she will!" The Siren groaned her disagreement and rattled violently. "Come on baby girl, come on," Cassiopeia urged under her breath. "Just a little longer...just hold on a little longer...! Siren to base, clear room on the runway! We're coming in and we're coming in hard and fast!"

"The runway is clear and ready for you, Siren!" a voice crackled over the radio.

Cassiopeia blinked. "That voice..." her voice was barely above a whisper, but she shook herself out of her musings when she saw the runway closing in fast. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eye. "Everybody hang onto something! BANZAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Moments later, the Siren crash-landed on the runway--being driven into the ground under the weight of the Starsweeper before the larger ship flew off and screeched to a halt about a hundred feet away. Cassiopeia slammed her head into the consol upon impact.

"Aw, fuck!" She was silent for several moments--simply rubbing her forehead and waiting for it to not hurt when she opened her eye. Finally, after a few moments, she slowly opened her eye. "Everyone okay?" she croaked into the intercom.

"My fur hurts, does that answer your question?" was Max's wry reply.

"Ah, a little pain is good for ya...let's you know you're alive," Cassiopeia said with a grin.

"What about you, captain?" Kelvin asked as he alternated between rubbing his neck and his shoulder. "You okay?"

Cassiopeia blinked and turned her head so she was looking at the frazzled navigator. "Am I okay?" She threw back her head and laughed. "Kelvin...we just took out a Plutarkian ship with our hyper-drive. We saved not one, but two fleet ships....and we lived to tell about it. Kelvin...I'm fucking awesome!"

"Base to Siren. Base to Siren, do you copy?"

"Copy you loud and clear, base."

"You were kind of driven into the ground...so we're going to have to dig to get you guys out of there, and it might be a while since we have to get all the Starsweeper's injured to the medical bay."

"Take your time. We're not going anywhere," Cassiopeia said. After all, they had spent ten years away from Mars...what was a few more hours or minutes? "Kelvin?"

"Yes, captain?"

"I'm going to take a little nap, because frankly, I'm seeing double," Cassiopeia said as she unbuckled herself and got into a more comfortable position in her seat. "Wake me when they dig us out."

"Aye, captain."

* * *

_...Runway/mouth of the hanger..._

Standing off to the side so as not to get in anyone's way, Charley, Rally and Reina stood in a small group--eyes wide with what they had just witnessed. Throttle, Modo, Stoker and Vinnie, along with every other able-bodied Martian had hurried to the Starsweeper to retrieve the wounded from the wreckage. As Rally watched the wounded being carried to the medical bay on stretchers, she remained in shock for only two more heartbeats before snapping into immediate doctor mode. She started to run to help but was stopped by Charley.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to help," Rally answered. "I'm not going to stand around like a bump on a log when I know I can be doing something effective." She broke free of her sister and sprinted off to the infirmary.

"Come on," Charley said after a few moments. "Let's see if there's anything we can do...if anything we can be supply runners." She hurried off in the direction her sister had gone in.

"Right behind you!" Reina exclaimed as she ran after the older woman.

* * *

_...Infirmary..._

"Get out of the way!"

Rally almost lost her balance when she was hip-checked by a medic. "Hey! I can help."

"Yes you can," a nurse said as she ushered Rally to the side. "You can help by keeping out of our way."

"But I--"

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE!!"

Turning, Rally's eyes widened when she saw Modo run into the infirmary--Rimfire's limp and bloodied body cradled in his arms.

"You're going to have to wait," One of the doctors snapped. "We're swamped!"

"THIS KID DOESN'T HAVE THAT KINDA TIME!!" Modo roared in a panic.

Eyes widening, Rally flew into action. Grabbing the first vacant bed she could find, she sprinted as she wheeled it over to Modo--grabbing a discarded stethoscope along the way. "Put him down here!" She let out a breath when she saw the piece of metal sticking out of his chest. "Oh, God..."

"Please, Rally ma'am. You gotta save him!" There was an uncharacteristic tremble in Modo's voice and he hurriedly blinked away the tears swimming in his eye. "He's just a boy, you gotta save him!"

Rally briefly squeezed Modo's arm before grabbing a pair of gloves and slipping them on. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I do, Modo. I promise you, but I need you to leave now. If you stay, you're just going to be hovering and I need room to work."

"But I--"

"Rei-Rei! Get him out of here!" Rally ordered before tying a surgical mask to her face.

Reina hurried over and grabbed a hold of Modo's arm. "C'mon, Modo. It'll be okay. Rally knows what she's doing."

Once Modo had been dragged away, Rally turned to her patient. "Okay, kiddo...it's just you and me now..."

* * *

_...Modo's quarters; fifteen minutes later..._

"Please Modo...just please try and calm down," Reina pleaded gently as she watched the gentle giant pace back and forth like a caged animal. In her attempts to keep Modo from charging back into the infirmary, Reina had relied on the fact that Modo would never be rough with a woman and dragged him up to his quarters.

"How can I stay calm, Reina ma'am? Huh? That's my nephew down there in that infirmary. I always looked out for the kid, and now..." He threw his arms up in a helpless gesture. "Well, you saw him!"

"Rally knows what she's doing," Reina said gently. "She'll make sure Rimfire pulls through okay...I just know it."

Sighing, Modo sat down heavily on the couch and groaned as he held his head in his hands. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

At that moment, Modo just looked so vulnerable...like a lost child, and Reina wanted more than anything to comfort him. Scooting on the couch so she was closer to him, Reina got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck--instantly being enveloped by the gentle giant as he clung to her. Modo had been nothing but sweet, kind and gentle to her, but now it was he who was in need of gentle kindness.

"I'll never forgive myself, Reina ma'am," Modo said with a shaky voice. He did not even try to stop the tears as they rolled down his cheek, and he buried his face against Reina's breasts--his massive body trembling as he wept. "I'll never forgive myself..."

"Nothing's going to happen, Modo," Reina said soothingly as she slowly stroked Modo's head. "Everything will be all right, you'll see." She slowly rocked Modo back and forth as she cradled his head against her breasts, not fighting him when he pulled her onto his lap so she would not strain herself under his weight. "Sssshh...it's okay..." she could not stop herself from nuzzling the top of Modo's head.

Gradually, Modo stopped weeping and simply let his eye drift closed. This was the first time he had been held like this by a woman since...well, a long time. Reina's hands were so gentle, and the way her fingers combed through his fur made him tingle. She was so soft and feminine against the hard planes of his sculpted body, and Mother of Mars did she smell good! His eye snapped open when he felt Reina press a light kiss to his forehead, and when he lifted his head, he suddenly found his face very close to hers. His breath caught in his throat when he realized just how close her lips were...

Reina's heart raced in her chest as her gaze locked with Modo's. She could feel his warm breath upon her lips and it made her only too aware of how close he was...yet, she found she did not care. "Modo..." her voice was barely above a whisper as she slowly leaned in.

"Reina..." Modo leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips shyly against Reina's. Her lips were so soft! His arms were gentle around her as he held her close, and his thumbs caressed her back with a feather light caress.

Reina shivered and the smallest of gasps escaped her lips followed by a soft whimper when Modo's thumbs found the two sensitive spots between her shoulder blades.

Encouraged, Modo growled softly low in his throat as he tentatively deepened the kiss--his tongue shyly exploring the warmth of Reina's mouth as he pressed her closer to him.

Before she could stop herself, Reina shifted on Modo's lap so she was straddling him, and she moaned softly in encouragement--her tongue brushing against Modo's in a languid caress as she was pressed tighter against the gentle giant's strong, sculpted body.

How Modo managed to keep control of his primal urges he had no idea. To suddenly be presented with the sweet feel and touch of a beautiful woman after living without it for so long, the gentle giant felt ready to pop. But his mama had taught him better than that, and it was with a small sigh that Modo slowly broke the kiss and simply rested his forehead against Reina's. "I'm sorry, Reina ma'am...should I not have done that?" he asked softly--a trace of huskiness still in his voice.

Reina smiled softly as she gently cupped Modo's face in her palms. "If I had wanted you to stop, I would've told you to, Modo."

Modo averted his eyes. "I don't know what came over me, Reina ma'am. I mean...you're my friend...but you're just so damned sweet and beautiful...and you just smell so good, I just couldn't help myself."

Reina giggled softly. "Modo, it's okay. Really...I didn't mind at all."

"Reina ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be honest with ya?"

"I'd prefer it," Reina answered with a smile.

Modo cleared his throat. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you." He could feel his skin burning beneath his fur. "And this just feels so right, and...well...I was wonderin' if maybe you'd consider..."

"Modo, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Reina asked softly with a smile.

"Yeah," Modo admitted softly with a small nod. "But that's only if ya want to. I ain't gonna pressure you. I mean, if you just wanna be friends then--" he was cut off when Reina pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips.

"Yes, Modo," Reina said softly with a smile.

Modo's eye widened with surprise and excitement. "Really?"

"Yes...just so long as you stop calling me 'ma'am'," Reina said with a playful wink.

Modo grinned and chuckled. "Oh, I promise." His eye widened again before fluttering closed as Reina pressed yet another kiss to his lips.

"Sealed with a kiss," Reina said with a playful giggle. "Now...didn't I tell you that everything was going to be okay?"

Modo smiled and sighed contentedly as he held Reina close. "Yep, Rei darlin'...you sure did."

* * *

_...Outside the hanger; almost an hour later..._

"Where are Modo and Reina girl?" Throttle asked.

"Last we saw, Reina was dragging Modo up to his room after Rally kicked him out of the infirmary."

Throttle sighed. "Yeah...he was pretty torn up about Rimfire. Any word on how he's doing?"

"Rally saved his life," Charley answered proudly. "She successfully removed the piece of ship paneling from his body, patched him up both inside and out, and sedated him," Charley answered. "She said that he was resting comfortably when we last spoke to her." She smiled. "She really wowed the doctors and nurses...they're not turning her away now when she offers to help."

Throttle smiled fondly and chuckled. "That's my angel," he said softly.

"Where's Stoker?" Vinnie asked. "I haven't seen him."

"He took off like a bat outta Hell to help with getting the Siren's crew free," Charley answered.

"Well, c'mon," Throttle said as he began leading the way to the mostly buried ship. "Let's go lend a hand."

* * *

_...The Siren..._

"Base to Siren. Base to Siren, do you copy?"

Cassiopeia snorted awake. "We copy you loud and clear," she said with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eye.

"It's taking longer than expected to dig you out. Do we have your permission to cut a hole in the top of the ship?"

"So long as you patch it up while you're making repairs to my baby girl, you have my permission," Cassiopeia said with a grin.

"Copy that."

Sighing, Cassiopeia gingerly rubbed her forehead and adjusted the eye patch that covered her right eye before flicking on the intercom. "Attention crew, since the digging is going slower than they expected, they're going to cut a hole so we can get out. With that in mind, make your ways to the bridge since it's the highest point of the ship."

"Copy that, captain."

That said, Cassiopeia sighed and sat back in her seat as she waited. "Home..." she mused softly. "We finally made it. It took ten years of Hell, but we made it." Sighing again, she hung her head. "So many lives were lost along the way..."

"Permission to speak freely, captain?"

Cassiopeia laughed softly. "Kelvin, I think after everything we've all been through together we're past the formalities at this point. You want to say something, just go right ahead and say it."

Kelvin smiled softly and rose from his seat. "Captain...Cass..."

"No," Cassiopeia snapped, albeit gently. "You can call me by my given name when we're alone like this, but there's only one who's allowed to call me Cass or Cassi, and I'm sorry Kelvin, but you're not him."

Kelvin cleared his throat, looking abashed. "Sorry...Cassiopeia, you shouldn't blame yourself for the lost crew members. You did everything you could...and then some."

Cassiopeia raised her head and turned her gaze towards Kelvin. She remembered when the navigator had been fresh from the academy...young and full of hope. Now he looked almost twice his actual age--his handsome features were drawn and haunted from all the horrors he had seen, and his entire left ear was missing. "Did I, Kelvin?" Cassiopeia asked softly. "Did I really?"

"Yes," Kelvin said with a nod. He looked to what remained of the crew as they entered the bridge. "You kept us together, and you went above and beyond the call of duty time and time again to make sure we stayed alive."

Cassiopeia snorted as she looked at her crew of ten--all that remained of a crew of thirty...all of them bearing some form of reminder of what they had endured. "Yeah...all ten of you."

"You can't save everyone," Max said. "And we're alive because of you. You kept up motivated. You wouldn't let us give up. Yes, we all had our share of suffering," he said as he held up his left hand to show the three empty spaces where three of his fingers should have been. "But we're here and we're alive."

"And it's because of you," Bellatrix said. Half of her tail was gone.

"We would follow you 'til the end, captain," Kelvin said as he saluted.

"To the end," the rest of the crew chorused as they saluted.

Cassiopeia smiled and wiped away a single tear before it could roll down her cheek. "Thank you. You are truly the best crew any captain could ever hope for...and it is I who salutes you," She said as she clicked her heels together and gave her crew a formal salute.

It was then that the sound of a plasma torch cutting through metal reach their ears, and they all turned their gazes upward to find a large, molten red circle forming in the ceiling. Within moments, the circle dropped down into the bridge, and the face of a snowy-white Martian with a metal mask that covered half his face peeked in.

"Hey, you guys okay?" he asked with a smile. "We'll have you out in a--WHOA!" His eyes widened as he suddenly fell through the hole and face planted. "What's the big idea?" he asked indignantly as he rolled onto his back and glared up at whoever pushed him.

"Oh, you survived, punk," a deeper, more familiar voice said.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened at hearing the voice again and her heart skipped several beats. But it was not until she saw the familiar figure drop through the hole and land neatly on his feet that her heart actually stopped in her chest. Stoker...the love of her life...the only man she had ever given her heart to was standing before her. His features had hardened since she had seen him last, and his hair was graying ever so slightly at the temples, but other than that he was exactly the same as she remembered him. His red-brown eyes still made her insides melt, and the sound of his voice still turned her spine to jelly. Not even his metal tail detracted from his rugged masculinity.

Stoker could not believe it. It was really her. It was really Cassiopeia...his Cassi. There was no mistaking the chocolate-brown fur, the ebony black hair or the striking golden eye. There was only one eye now, but the eye patch did nothing to detract from the beauty of the one woman who could render him speechless by simply entering a room...the one woman he had ever wanted to propose to. After ten years of believing her to be dead, she was standing right there in front of him. She had finally come home to him. She was thinner than Stoker remembered, but the enticing curves were still there...curves that his hands had memorized time and time again before she had been taken from him so suddenly.

At first, all Stoker and Cassiopeia could do was stare at each other. Then, ever so slowly...as though afraid the other would suddenly vanish like a mirage, they walked towards each other--their gazes locked. Everything else disappeared. At that moment, nothing else in the universe existed.

There was only them.

No words were needed. Their eyes spoke volumes to each other, and as Stoker reached out for Cassiopeia, it was only a matter of moments before she had melted into his embrace--finally finding peace and solace in the warm strength and familiarity of his body after being apart from it for ten years.

"Whoa...a woman who can actually render Stoker speechless," Vinnie mused with a grin. "Now I've seen everything."

* * *

**A/N:**Wow...I'm actually really amazed at how fast I turned this chappie out. O,O And I keep forgetting....please check out the poll on my profile! XD


	17. Chapter 17

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Warning:**Sexual content at the end. You don't like it, then skip over it. There...you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_...Infirmary..._

Rally leaned against the wall by the bed of the patient she had just sedated and gingerly rubbed her temples. It had been hours since the crash and she was exhausted...and if that was not bad enough, she could feel a migraine coming along.

But at least the worst was over now.

Sighing softly, she made her way over to Rimfire's bed, and smiled gently down at the sleeping teen. He almost had not made it, but Rally had not been about to break her promise to Modo...anymore than she had been about to endure a repeat of the shelter incident. She had done everything she could to keep Rimfire alive, and all her efforts had paid off. She wanted to let Modo know of his nephew's condition, but when she had gone outside the infirmary earlier to inform the gentle giant, she had found him gone from the area. Sighing once more, Rally gave a small shrug of her shoulders. She would tell him later. Upon hearing a throat clear behind her, she turned and found her self face to face with Carbine.

Rally hoped she looked less nervous than she felt as she gave the general a small smile. "Good afternoon, general," she said softly.

"Good afternoon," Carbine said with a small nod before falling into a brief silence. "I heard about what you did in here...everything you did to help...the lives you saved. You jumped into the thick of a crisis and kept a level head while helping a race that isn't your own...and for that, I thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Rally's eyes widened a little. She had certainly not been expecting this. "Um...you're welcome," she said softly.

"It would seem that you may prove to be a...valuable asset," Carbine said. "In times of war, medics are always needed. Were you a doctor back on Earth?"

"You could say that," Rally said with a soft giggle. "I was a veterinarian...an animal doctor."

"I see," Carbine said with a small nod. "Well...you can be part of the medical corps if you want. Like I said, medics are always needed in times of war."

"I think I'd like that," Rally said. "As long as I'm able to help, I will."

Carbine regarded the petite Earther woman for several moments before taking a breath and letting it out slowly. "Walk with me," she said simply as she turned and began striding from the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Rally did as she was told and fell into step beside the taller woman.

At length, Carbine sighed as she led the way out of the infirmary. "Listen...about what happened yesterday...the way I acted, the things I said...I'm sorry."

Of all the things Rally had expected Carbine to say to her, this was not one of them! Sighing, Rally offered Carbine a small, gentle smile. "It's okay...I'm a woman too, I can understand how it must've hurt." She sighed softly. "Then there's the added pressures of your rank and position...it's bound to make anyone a little cranky," Rally said with a small smile.

Carbine snorted softly in laughter. "Don't I know it," she mused softly before sighing. "And you do make Throttle happy in ways that I never could," she said softly. "I can see that now. The way he smiles when he's with you...the way he laughs...it was never like that when he was with me..."

"Look," Rally said softly as she stopped in her tracks and lightly touched Carbine's arm to indicate for her to stop as well. "I know we may never be the best of friends, but I hope that things can at least be okay between us. War causes enough strife without adding to it," she said softly.

Carbine offered Rally the smallest ghost of a smile. "You've proven yourself to be a woman worthy of my respect. Your initiative and grace under pressure are very admirable." She sighed. "As far as the two of us go, we're okay."

Rally smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Turning her gaze, she blinked. "Who's that over there with Stoker?"

Carbine turned and followed Rally's line of sight--taking in the sight of the tall, ebony haired woman currently wrapped in Stoker's embrace. "I have no idea," she said after a few moments before her eyebrows drew together. "Wait a minute...is that?" Her eyes widened. "Excuse me," she said to Rally before hurrying off.

"Huh...guess she knows her after all," Rally mused before turning and heading back into the infirmary.

* * *

"You're real..." Stoker breathed softly as he gazed into Cassiopeia's eye of gold--his hands alternating between gently cupping her face and moving over her body as though assuring him that she was in fact of flesh and blood instead of an apparition. "You're actually real..." He did not bother to wipe away the tear that rolled down his cheek. He was not at all ashamed by it.

"Yes," Cassiopeia breathed softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm really here...and so are you." Her hands rested on Stoker's strong shoulders as she took in the sight of him. "I've missed you...I've missed you so much."

Stoker's arms wrapped around Cassiopeia instantly and pressed her close. "I've missed you too, Cassi angel." The endearment rolled easily off Stoker's tongue--as though no time had passed since he had last used it, and the love he had once felt for the woman in his arms returned in full force. It had never truly left. "Cass...where've you been all this time?"

"I have no idea," Cassiopeia answered softly. "We were chasing a Plutarkian cruiser because it had gathered information that would've led to those stinking trouts getting the upper hand. In retrospect, I know that we should've waited for backup...but I just couldn't let that cruiser get away. Well, we caught up to it and managed to blow it up...right before we were ambushed by the Plutarkian mother ship..."

Stoker's breath caught in his throat. "They shot you down?"

"They would've blown us up the Siren wasn't so fast. The minute I saw that hulking mass of metal, I knew we wouldn't stand a chance on our own, so I had the Siren hightail it out of there...but the mother ship gave chase. The first hit we took knocked out our plasma cannons...the second hit took out our starboard engine and sent us flying into a black hole. We ended up in some uncharted galaxy and crash-landed on a planet that could be considered a portal to Hell itself." Cassiopiea shuddered at the memory.

Stoker's arms and tail tightened around Cassiopeia. "Why didn't you radio for help?" He gently rubbed her back to sooth her.

"We tried," Cassiopeia answered. "Our radio was the first thing we fixed after it was damaged in the crash, but we couldn't get a signal." She grinned wryly. "We didn't even show up on our own radar screen." She sighed. "Our ship was badly damaged...it took us years to make repairs...scavenging and salvaging parts from other ships that had crashed on the planet in the past...all the while trying to avoid being eaten by the creatures that dwelled on the planet." She clung tightly to Stoker--her antennae touching his so he could see what she could not bring herself to talk about. "Those not of our surviving eleven were lost either to the crash or to the planet." A lone tear rolled down her cheek and her face appeared haunted. "Oh, Stoker, it was horrible! The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I would once day make it back home to you..."

Though he shuddered in horror and revulsion at the images being projected into his mind...images of crew members being taken off in the night by ravenous creatures and other worse things, Stoker continued holding Cassiopeia close. "Ssssshhh...it's over now, my shooting star." He tenderly nuzzled his love's cheek as he gently rocked her in his arms. "You're home now...you're with me, and what happened is nothing more than a nightmare now. It's all over now." He brushed a kiss to her temple. "Come on...let's get something to eat, and then we'll get you into bed. No doubt you're exhausted."

Cassiopeia smiled softly. "That sounds great. A nice, warm and safe bed..." she mused.

"Come on," Stoker said with a smile. "The mess hall's exactly where it's always been," he said as he slid an arm around Cassiopeia's waist and wrapped his tail around hers as he began walking with her in the direction of the mess hall.

"Hey...is that Carbine?" Cassiopeia asked. "She's changed from the scrawny little teenager I remember."

Stoker nodded and grinned. "Yep, that's Carbine all right. The one and only...except she's a general now."

"Wow..." Cassiopeia smiled when the general approached and gave her a formal salute. "General," she said in greeting.

Carbine's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the woman. She of course remembered Cassiopeia. How could she not? She was the one serious and committed relationship her uncle had ever had. She remembered only too well how into each other the two of them had been during their five year relationship...before Cassiopeia had disappeared. She also remembered how utterly destroyed her uncle had been when Cassiopeia had been presumed dead...grieving her loss for two years and drowning himself in alcohol before embarking on a string of meaningless and casual relationships--desperate to fill the gaping hole in his heart, yet refusing to give his heart fully to anyone every again.

"Captain Von Stryker...is it really you?" Carbine asked in awe.

"Yes, general," Cassiopeia answered with a nod and a small smile. "I finally found my way home. It took me ten years, but I made it."

"It's good to see you again," Carbine said with a smile before blinking. "If you don't mind my asking...what've you done to your uniform? You look a little like a pirate captain...like the one's we'd see in Earther films."

Cassiopeia grinned. "Well, I figured I already had the eye patch...might as well go for the whole look."

Carbine smiled and laughed. "Fair enough...it looks good. You pull it off." She regarded Cassiopeia silently for a few moments. "And you saved the Starsweeper and it's crew from certain destruction. You will be awarded a medal for that...for service above and beyond the call of duty."

"Thank you, general, but that's really not necessary."

"Yes it is," Carbine answered. "That crew is alive because of you. They will live to fight another day because of you and your crew. All of you will be rewarded."

"Thank you, general," Cassiopeia said with a small bow of her head.

"If you'll excuse us, Carbine...I'm going to take the good captain to get a meal and a nice long sleep after the long and hard journey she's had. She can fill you in on everything once she's rested for a bit."

"Of course," Carbine said with a nod. "I'll make sure your and the crew's bikes are taken to the garage," she said before reaching out and squeezing Cassiopeia's arm. "Welcome back, Cassiopeia. It's good to have you home," she said with a smile.

Cassiopeia smiled and gave Carbine's shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks, Carbine. It's great to be home."

* * *

_...Twenty minutes later..._

"There's my angel," Throttle said with a smile as he drew Rally into his arms as she just stepped out of the infirmary. He pressed a searching, lingering kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you, Rally angel. How're you feeling."

Rally smiled and melted into Throttle's body. He smelled of sweat and smoke, but she did not care. He was alive and not in the infirmary, and that was all that mattered to her. "I'm tired and sad from what happened...but at the same time, I'm happy that I was able to help all those people..."

Throttle kissed the top of Rally's head. "You did good, angel. Real good."

"I'll say," Charley said with a wide smile.

Vinnie grinned and ruffled Rally's hair. "Yeah, good job kiddo."

Rally huffed playfully. "Hey, I'm only a year younger than you. That doesn't make me a kid."

Vinnie's grin widened. "Ah, but you're still younger than me...that makes you a kid in my book."

Rally crossed her arm over her chest and pouted. "Bully." She blinked. "So hey, who was that lady I saw with Stoker?"

"None other than Captain Cassiopeia Von Stryker," Throttle answered.

"And who's that?" Rally asked.

"A legend," Vinnie said in awe. "I had just joined the Freedom Fighters when she disappeared so I never got to meet her, but I heard stories about her...awesome stories..."

"She joined the fleet at seventeen and became one of its best fighter pilots," Throttle explained. "She showed great bravery and heroism in battle, and after two years, she was sent to the academy to learn how to be a captain. After she graduated, she was put in command of the Siren...the fastest ship in the fleet." He sighed. "Modo and me both joined the Freedom fighters when we were seventeen...Vinnie was still too young to join, but I remember Captain Von Stryker...I didn't know her all that well, but in the few times I met her before she disappeared, she always treated me like an equal, even though I was a rookie who was five years younger than she was. That was her thing...she never looked down on anyone. The way she saw it, we were all on the same team and fighting for the same cause...that put us on equal footing." He sighed. "I was nineteen when she went missing..."

"She and Stoker looked pretty cozy," Charley commented.

"Yeah, and the way he shoved me through the hole so he could get to her," Vinnie grumped. "So not cool..."

"That's another thing I remember," Throttle said. "Stoker and Cassiopeia just being really hot and heavy into each other. She may be eight years younger than him...but man, oh man did she have him wrapped around her finger. In a good way though...it's not like she was using him or anything like that. Stoker was just head over heels completely in love with her. Whenever they were both back from a mission, they were always together...never leaving each other's sides. They were together for five whole years...I even think he was getting ready to ask her to marry him."

"I didn't think the old rogue had it in him," Charley said with a small chuckle. "Seems like he's always flirting with anything female that moves." She giggled when Rally blushed.

Throttle sighed. "That happened after Captain Von Stryker disappeared and was presumed dead...and only after he got tired of trying to drown in alcohol. You never knew Stoker before that, Vinnie, so you never knew how touch and go it got."

"Whaddya mean?" Vinnie asked.

"He started taking more and more unnecessary risks," Throttle explained. "You know...like he was trying to get himself killed."

Rally's eyes widened. "Oh, the poor thing...the love of his life was gone so he didn't see the point in living." She sighed. "That's so sad and tragically romantic at the same time..."

"Well, when one of his risks almost got the whole unit that he was in charge of killed, Stoker seemed to snap out of it," Throttle continued. "That's when he stopped drinking and started chasing pretty tail."

"Desperate to fill the void in his heart," Rally mused softly.

"Well, it should be filled now," Charley said with a smile. "You should've seen the way they were looking at each other, kiddo...it was beautiful..."

Rally smiled dreamily. "That just proves that true love never dies."

Throttle grinned and pressed Rally against him--his tail wrapping tightly around her waist as he held her. "You can say that again, angel," he said before kissing her forehead then her lips.

"Hey, look," Vinnie said with a point as he pulled Charley close. "Here come Modo and Reina. They just came out of the infirmary." He playfully nipped Charley's bottom lip before kissing her soundly. "Are they holding hands?"

Charley grinned. "Yeah...I think they are, and you better not go teasing the big guy, Vincent Van Wham. I'm happy for him, and you should be too. He needs somebody nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm happy for him all right...but you can't stop me from teasing him," Vinnie said with an impish grin.

Charley grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes I can."

"Oh, yeah?" Vinnie asked with a raised eyebrow. "How do ya figure?"

Still grinning, Charley stood on tip toe and drew close to Vinnie's ear. "No more blow jobs if you tease him," she whispered.

Vinnie's eyes widened before he hung his head in resignation. "All right fine," he said with a heavy sigh. "You win."

"That's what I thought," Charley said with a grin. "Hey you two," she greeted when the pair approached. "Check on Rimfire?"

"Yep," Modo said with a nod. "He was sleepin', but the attending nurse said his vitals are good." He turned his gaze to Rally. "Thanks to you, Rally ma'am." Letting go of Reina's hand, the gentle giant pulled Rally into a bear hug. "Thank you so much for everything you did."

Rally smiled as she wrapped her arms around Modo's waist as best she could as she hugged him back. "You're welcome, big guy." She smiled knowingly at Reina as she pulled out of the hug, giggling as her friend blushed a little.

"Things quiet for now?" Modo asked.

"Yeah," Throttle answered with a nod. "Both crews have been seen to and repairs are starting on both ships. You wanna try and head over to your mom's?"

"If it's all right with all of ya," Modo said with a nod.

"Like I need an excuse to enjoy your mama's home cooking?" Vinnie asked with a grin. "You know I'm in."

"Me too," Charley said.

"All right then," Throttle said with a grin as he slid an arm around Rally's shoulders and began leading the way towards the garage. "Let's go."

"Modo?" Reina asked softly as she laced her fingers through the gentle giant's once more.

"Yeah, Rei darlin'?"

"I'm nervous."

Modo smiled softly and released Reina's hand so he could slide his arm around her shoulders and draw her close as they brought up the rear. "Don't be nervous, darlin'. My mama will love you."

"She's not going to start hinting for more grand kids is she?" Reina asked nervously. "I mean...we just started dating."

Modo's eye widened and he chuckled nervously. "I wish I could promise you that she won't."

Reina groaned softly.

Modo grinned. "Don't worry though...if she starts hintin', that just means that she likes ya."

"Really?"

"Yep. She wouldn't be hinting for gran kids if she didn't like the girl I was with."

"Oh...well, that's a relief, I guess," Reina said with a nervous chuckle.

Modo laughed softly and gave Reina's shoulder a gentle squeeze as they entered the garage. "Listen....Rei darlin'?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinkin'...since my mama's place is kinda far from here, and Rally an' Charley are both stayin' here, well...I was thinkin' it might not be fair to you to have ya so far away, ya know?"

Reina smiled shyly up at Modo. "Modo, sweetie, it's fine. I don't mind staying with you." She leaned her head against him as they walked. "You going to let me take the couch while you sleep in your own bed."

"Hell no," Modo said with a grin and a shake of his head. "You're still taking the bed."

"Man, you're stubborn," Reina said with a groan.

Modo threw back his head and laughed. "You think I'm bad? Wait 'till you meet my mama."

"All right, angel," Throttle said as he pulled Rally to a gentle halt. "Give your bike a whistle."

Rally nodded and did as she was told. "There he is," Rally said with an excited smile as her bike roared over to her from across the garage. "There's my guy." She ran her hands affectionately over the seat and giggled when the bike purred.

"You think of a name yet, angel?" Throttle asked before whistling for Lady.

"Baboo," Rally said with a smile.

"Baboo?" Vinnie asked with a raised brow as he whistled for Sweetheart. "Your bike shoud've been equipped with the A.I. programming by now, babe...try calling for it."

"Baboo?" Charley questioned before giving an experimental whistle. "As in your sweet baboo?"

"Yep," Rally said with a smile and a nod as she climbed onto the seat and leaned down to 'hug' her bike. "He's my sweet baboo. Aren't ya?" She giggled in girlish delight when Baboo purred.

Charley rolled her eyes and climbed onto her bike once it had rolled over to her.

"Why didn't you just call him 'baby'?" Reina asked as she gave an experimental whistle for her own bike after some encouragement from Modo--smiling in delight when she saw it approach. "Very cool..." She put her helmet on as she climbed on.

"The name was already taken," Rally answered. "Besides," she said with a grin. "There's only one guy in my life who I call 'baby'," she said before blowing a kiss to Throttle and putting her helmet on.

Throttle grinned and chuckled as he climbed onto his bike and put his helmet on. "And don't you forget it, angel."

"Nice to see you and your bike getting along, Rally," Jake said with a grin as he walked past. "You guys heading out?"

"Yep," Modo said as he settled himself on Li'l Hoss and put his helmet on. "Gonna pay my mama a visit."

"Well, don't be gone too long," Jake said.

"Why? Expecting trouble?" Throttle asked.

"Nah, nothing like that," Jake said with a grin. "We're throwing a party to welcome home what's left of the Siren's crew."

"Sweet!" Vinnie said with a wide grin as he put his helmet on and climbed onto Sweetheart. "We are so there."

"Great! See you guys when you get back." With that, Jake waved and continued off in his original direction.

"That sounds like it'll be fun," Rally said with an excited giggle. "I think a party is just what everybody needs after what happened. Okay, guys. Come on, let's go!" No sooner were the words out of Rally's mouth that Baboo took off at a nearly sonic speed--with a screaming Rally hanging on for dear life.

"RALLY!"

"What the?!"

"Omigod!"

"Holy--!"

"Mother of Mars!"

"I told you her bike was built for speed," Jake called out with a chuckle. "You might wanna catch up to her before she ends up on the other side of the planet.

Throttle kicked Lady into high gear. "C'mon, bros! Let's rock and ride!"

* * *

_...Several hundreds of miles and a couple hours later..._

When Throttle and the others finally caught up to Rally, it was to find her with her arms crossed over her chest and pointedly ignoring her motorcycle as it tried vainly to get her attention.

"There you are!" Throttle exclaimed in relief as he pulled Lady to a stop and climbed off only to pull Rally into his arms moments later.

"We were worried you might've circled the planet," Vinnie said with a chuckle, though relief at having found his friend was evident on his face.

"You okay, Rally ma'am?"

"Yeah, sweetie, you gave us a scare," Charley said as she jumped off her bike and hurried over to give her baby sister the once over. "You okay?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine...considering that I had no idea in Hell where my bike was taking me!"

Baboo revved softly.

"No, I'm still not talking to you," Rally said as she pointedly looked away when Baboo tried to get in her line of sight.

Throttle chuckled softly and rubbed Rally's bike. "Aw, c'mon angel...can't you see he's sorry?"

Try as she might, Rally could not stop the smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth when Baboo gently nudged her. She let Throttle see her smile before clearing her throat and fixing a serious expression to her face as she turned in Throttle's arms to face her bike. "Do you promise not to do that again? Now I know that you wanted to impress mommy on your first ride out, but you have to remember that mommy isn't that good a rider yet. Okay? Can you understand that?"

Baboo revved softly.

Rally smiled and fondly patted Baboo on his headlight. "Okay. You're forgiven," she said with a giggle when the bike purred.

Reina giggled softly. "Okay, so Modo...how far off course are we from your mom's?"

"Just about fifty clicks," Modo said after sweeping his gaze around. "It's that way," he said as he pointed. "C'mon, we'll be there in no time."

Throttle gave Rally a final squeeze before lifting her and settling her down on Baboo. "You gonna be okay, angel?" he asked as he climbed back onto Lady.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rally answered with a smile. "Just lead the way."

* * *

_...Mrs. Maverick's..._

"Modo? Modo! Oh, Modo my boy!"

Modo had just climbed off Li'l Hoss and barely managed to get his helmet off when the woman who had just stepped into the doorway of the cave dwelling rushed over and threw herself into his arms. Grinning like a fool, Modo held his mother tightly--dwarfing her instantly as he spun her around. "Missed ya too, mama."

"Oh, my precious boy. Let me take a look at you." Ceres Maverick tenderly cupped her son's face in her palms and regarded him with a loving, motherly smile. "Oh, my boy...my baby boy, it's been too long. Much to long!" She covered her son's face with kisses before kissing the tip of Modo's nose.

"I know mama," Modo said--his voice thick with emotion as he held his mother close a few moments longer before gently placing her down on her feet. "Sorry for bein' away for so long."

"Well, you're hear now, that's all that matters. Oh, Throttle and Vinnie, it's so good to see the both of you alive and well," Ceres said as she hugged her son's friends each in turn.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Maverick," Throttle said with a smile.

"Yeah," Vinnie agreed with a nod.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Ceres asked with a friendly smile as the three girls in front of her took off their helmets.

Smiling, Throttle slid an arm around Rally's waist. "Mrs. Maverick, this is Rally Davidson...my fiance."

"Fiance?! Oh, Throttle, congratulations!" Ceres' entire face lit up and she shook Rally warmly by the hand before pulling her into a motherly hug. "Oh, I'm so very happy to know you!"

Not expecting such warm treatment right off the bat, Rally's eyes widened in shock and she stiffened in Mrs. Maverick's embrace for a fraction of a second before hugging her back. "I'm very happy to know you too, Mrs. Maverick," she said with a smile.

"Be a good wife to him, dear," Ceres whispered into Rally's ear. "The poor boy deserves it."

"I promise I will," Rally whispered back.

Ceres smiled and nodded as she pulled away from Rally. "And you are?" she asked as she turned to Charley.

"Mrs. Maverick, this is Charley Davidson," Vinnie said with a pleased smile as he hugged Charley from behind. "Rally's sister and my girlfriend."

Ceres smiled warmly and drew Charley into a friendly hug. "Oh, I'm very happy to meet you too, my dear."

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mrs. Maverick," Charley said with a smile as she hugged the woman back. "Modo's told us so much about you...all good things of course."

"Oh, such a good son I've got," Ceres said with an affectionate smile to Modo before turning her attention to Reina. "And who might you be, my girl?"

Reina smiled shyly. "Well, I..."

Modo was at Reina's side in and instance and he laced his normal fingers through hers. "Mama...this is Reina Morris." He smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

"FINALLY!" Ceres pulled Reina into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, thank the goddess my little boy has finally found himself a girl!" She pulled away from Reina just enough to give her the once over. "And such a pretty girl too!" She drew her back into a tight hug. "It's about time my boy was snatched up! He's far too good looking to be on the market, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother, you know. Although I certainly have reason to be proud of him!"

Beneath his fur, Modo was blushing furiously. "Mama..."

"What?" Ceres asked innocently. "It's true. But oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in all of you." She linked arms with Reina and began leading her into the cave dwelling. "Now, Reina...such a lovely name...tell me all about yourself!"

Modo stared off after his mother and girl in stunned silence. "Well...that went better than I thought it would."

"Careful, big guy," Charley said with a grin as she playfully nudged the gentle giant. "I think your mom's already picking out floral arrangements."

Modo's eyes widened. "Whoa mama..." he hurried after the fleeing females.

Rally gave her sister a small shove. "You are so bad," she said with a giggle.

Vinnie grinned. "Ah, it's good for the guy. He's gotta loosen up a little."

Throttle simply rolled his eyes and guided Rally towards the mouth of the cave.

"So your race lives in caves?" Rally asked.

"Yep. They're the only things that can stand up against the kind of sandstorms we get on the planet, but don't worry...they're not like the dark, dank caves you see in movies," Throttle answered as he escorted Rally inside--all the while gauging her reactions on what she saw, seeing as how they would be living in a similar place once the war was over.

Rally took in her surroundings with a smile. Unlike what she had originally thought the inside of the cave would be, it was in fact very spacious, very warm, very clean, and very homey. The basic design was very similar to Throttle's quarters but on a much larger scale, and it was apparent that a great deal of time had been put into decorating the home. Upon entering the cave, there was a large, circular room that served as the main living area, and all around the space were others openings that led off to various other rooms of the dwelling. "You have a very lovely home, Mrs. Maverick," she called out.

"Thank you, Rally dear," Ceres called back from what Rally assumed was the kitchen.

"Think you can see yourself living in a place like this angel?" Throttle asked softly, hesitantly as he guided Rally to the sofa.

Rally smiled sweetly up at Throttle and snuggled up to him on the couch before lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. "Most definitely."

* * *

_...Stoker's quarters; hours later..._

Stoker looked on quietly as Cassiopeia brushed out her long, ebony hair and gazed out the window. She was dressed in one of his shirts...her long, shapely legs devoid of any clothing seemed to go on forever, and Stoker could not stop the feeling of nostalgia that swept through him. It seemed like just yesterday he had been watching his love do the exact same thing. It had been Cassiopeia's habit before climbing into bed, and Stoker had always been struck by the beautiful tranquility of the simple act...the way his love would gaze out the window with an absent yet sweet smile playing on her lips as she brushed out her hair with long, languid strokes. It was the same now...except the smile that played on Cassiopeia's lips now was a sad one that did not quite light up her features that now possessed a more haunted look.

Stoker sighed softly. No doubt, his love was suffering from some form of PTSS. As he recalled the memories he had seen, he found that he could hardly blame her. While she had lost an eye, the majority of her scars were internal and not so easily fixed...

Stoker could only hope that he could even begin to make up for ten years of Hell.

"Hey," Stoker called softly as he sat on the bed in only his boxers.

Cassiopeia turned to face Stoker and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hey yourself," she said with a small smile.

"C'mere, my shooting star," Stoker said with a smile as he stood beside the bed and held his arms out to her. His smile grew when he saw Cassiopeia's face light up a little at the endearment. He had come up with the nickname a month after they had first started dating, and it just fit her like a glove. He watched as Cassiopeia strode across the room--entranced by the fluid movement of her enticing hips and graceful tail, and in that moment, Stoker felt a stir of desire the likes of which he had not felt for ten years...

But he pushed his desires aside for now.

The moment Cassiopeia was in reach, Stoker wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. Barefoot as she was, Cassiopeia's forehead lined up perfectly with Stoker's mouth, and the veteran fighter used that to his advantage as he brushed a tender kiss to her forehead as he held her.

"I never stopped loving you, Cassi," Stoker murmured softly against Cassiopeia's hair before leaving a light trail of kisses down to her temple. Wrapping his metal tail gently around his love's narrow waist, he slowly tilted her face up to his. "It's been ten years and fate has given us a second chance...it brought us back together." He tenderly brushed a kiss to Cassiopeia's lips. "We can pick up where we left off," he murmured softly.

Cassiopeia's eyes fluttered closed and her heart melted as she let her head fall onto Stoker's shoulder. It was just the two of them now, so she could indulge in what she had wanted to do since she first saw him that afternoon--breathe in his scent. Burying her face in Stoker's neck and inhaling deeply, Cassiopeia breathed in her love's unique scent until it was a part of her. It was just like she remembered...musky, spicy, and oh so masculine!

And it made her weak in the knees.

"Oh, Stoker...I don't know if I'm the same woman you knew...so much has happened..." Cassiopeia said as she clung to her love like he was a lifeline.

"War changes everyone, Cassi angel," Stoker said as he gently rubbed Cassiopeia's back and smoothed her hair. "But I can tell you something that hasn't changed." He gently tilted his love's face up to his. "And that's that I still love you...I never stopped."

"I never stopped loving you," Cassiopeia admitted.

Stoker smiled and tenderly cupped Cassiopeia's face in his hands. "Then that's all that matters. You're still my Cassi angel...my bright, shooting star. The only woman I've ever truly loved..." He brushed a lingering kiss to Cassiopeia's lips. "The only woman I will ever truly love..." he whispered before slowly licking his love's buck teeth and touching his antennae to hers so she could feel the burning intensity of his love and desire for her.

Cassiopeia shuddered as she clung to her lover and channeled her own feelings of love to him. "Oh, Stoker...!"

"Cassi...!" Pressing her tightly to him, Stoker captured Cassiopeia's lips in a deep, searching kiss filled with a burning passion that for ten years he had kept locked away in the darkest corner of his heart.

A few tears of bliss rolled down Cassiopeia's cheeks--hear heart soaring with being reunited at last with the man she had left behind so long ago. She shuddered and felt her body immediately respond upon feeling Stoker harden against her. Instinctively, she pressed against him and moaned into Stoker's mouth when she felt his strong hands grip her hips and hold them captive as he ground against her. Shivers raced through Cassiopeia's spine and she emitted a small whimper of longing as she clung to Stoker's strong frame--snaking one hand into his hair and freeing it from its tie. It had been ten years she felt his touch...any touch for that matter, and her body screamed for his! Their antennae were still touching, so she knew Stoker would feel her need for him...

Stoker growled low in his throat and slowly pushed Cassiopeia against the nearest wall. His hands moved down to her hips and slipped up under the shirt just enough to hook his thumbs into the wasit band of her panties and pull them down. As he trailed nipping kisses down his lover's elegant neck, he breathed in deeply her intoxicating, feminine scent...made all the more potent by her excited arousal, and Stoker's hard length ached painfully. Not having the patience or the desire to pull away long enough to slip the shirt from Cassiopeia's body, Stoker roughly ripped the shirt in two. "Mother of Mars, I need you Cass," he growled against his lover's neck before nipping it. "I need you bad."

Cassiopeia's hands dropped to Stoker's waist and pushed his boxers down as she nibbled his ear. "Goddess help you, Stoker," she whispered huskily. "Because I need you just as much if not more." The moment Stoker draped his arms under her backside and lifted her, Cassiopeia wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily before crying out and arching her back in pleasure when Stoker pushed into her to the hilt with one thrust. Both her hands tangled themselves in her lover's hair and she moaned as she captured Stoker's lips once more in a deep and hungry kiss.

An aroused growl rumbled low in Stoker's throat, and his tongue danced a heated tango with Cassiopeia's as he thrust hard and deep into her. He tried to keep his thrusts slow, seeing as how this was his lover's first time in ten years...but Mother of Mars, she was so tight! She just felt so good and familiar around him that he could not stop himself from pounding into her. Much to his relief, from the thoughts Cassiopeia was channling to him and the pleasured sounds she made, he knew she did not mind in the least. With his tail wrapped firmly around his lover's waist, Stoker firmly braced his lover against the wall before moving his hands up to squeeze and cup Cassiopeia's breasts--reveling in their round fullness as he teased her nipples through her fur and began leaving a trail of nipping kisses down her neck.

Cassiopeia's back arched and moaned in pleasure before crying out when Stoker suckled one of her nipples into his mouth. Her legs and tail tightened around Stoker's waist and she dug her nails into his back as she cradled his head to her breasts. Her every nerve was on fire and her body sang with a pleasure almost long-since forgotten. She had almost forgotten how big Stoker was...how he filled and stretched her so deliciously as he drove possessively into her while her body welcomed him like a missing part of her. Even now after ten years of being apart, nothing had changed...her body belonged to him and she loved it! "Stoker...! Stoker!" Her release hit her hard and fast, and her body trembled from the strength of her orgasm as she threw back her head and screamed wordlessly--riding the waves of pleasure as they threatened to drown her.

Grinning, Stoker never stopped in his movements, though he did slow them down as he captured Cassiopeia's lips in a deep, searching kiss. "You better hold onto your hat, Cassi angel..." he growled huskily against his lover's lips as he carried her to the bed before laying her down with him on top of her--never once separating himself from her. "Because I'm nowhere near done with you yet..."

* * *

**A/N:**Since I couldn't find any real reference to Modo's mother's name, I decided to name her Ceres, after the Roman goddess of agriculture and motherly love.


	18. Chapter 18

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but a little thing called real life kept getting in the way, lol.

**Warning:**Sexual content. There...you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_...Stoker's quarters; a week later..._

After spending the entire night making love, Stoker and Cassiopeia could hardly move. It had been like this since Cassiopeia had returned...making love every night after entire days of never leaving each other's side--the both of them desperate to make up for lost time. As it was, they had fallen asleep in the last position they had made love in--Cassiopeia on top and wrapped in the protective strength of Stoker's arms...the both of them too completely spent of energy to be bothered with the prospect moving after they had finished...

Or perhaps simply, they had wanted to remain as close to each other as possible after being parted for so long...even in sleep.

Either way, the two lovers were perfectly content to keep their current position--arms wrapped around each other and the both of them just barely awake as the light of the rising sun filtered through the bedroom window and covered them in a warm blanket.

Deliciously sore, Cassiopeia smiled lazily...blissfully as she lightly nuzzled Stoker's neck--deeply breathing in his scent and drawing it into herself. She had missed him so much! His scent, the warmth of his strong body, the mischievous twinkle his eye...the way he held her...Cassiopeia had missed it all!

But she had it all back now...

All was finally right with the world.

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now," she murmured softly as her tail wrapped so intimately around Stoker's.

Stoker smiled softly as he alternated between lightly kissing and nuzzling the top of Cassiopeia's head. His fingers slowly traced lazy patterns over his lover's back. "Neither could I," her murmured softly. "Don't ever leave me like that again, okay?" His arms tightened around Cassiopeia. "I can't take that again. Losing you...thinking you were dead...it almost destroyed me. I can't go through that again. I just can't...I'm not strong enough."

Cassiopeia lifted her head and gazed down into Stoker's face. "I promise," she vowed solemnly as she tenderly caressed her lover's face. "I promise to always come back to you," she murmured against Stoker's lips before kissing them lovingly--sighing softly in contentment when he kissed her back. "I love you so much, Stoker."

Stoker smiled and ran a hand through Cassiopeia's hair. "And I love you, Cassi angel..." He pressed a tender kiss to his lover's lips. "You and only you."

Cassiopeia smiled and let her head rest on Stoker's chest once more. "Did that hurt?" she asked softly as she lightly touched Stoker's metal tail.

"I don't remember much of it," Stoker admitted as he gently rubbed the tip of his tail intimately over Cassiopeia's--desperately wishing that he could feel it the way he had used to before his accident. It was such a simple thing, yet Stoker found himself missing it so very much. "It was almost four years after you went missing. There was an explosion, and I remember feeling a sharp pain before everything went black...next thing I remember is waking up on Karbuncle's lab table and there was no pain at all." He lightly brushed his thumb over Cassiopeia's eye patch when she had shifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest. "What about you? Did this hurt?"

"Like a sonuvabitch," Cassiopeia said with a wry grin. "It happened during the crash. A shard of metal broke off and flew right at me...and I wasn't quick enough." She sighed. "If I had known what was going to happen to us once we got out of the ship, I would've counted my blessings that my eye was the only thing I lost..."

Stoker silenced her with a gentle kiss. "It's over now," he murmured soothingly as he slowly rubbed Cassiopeia's back. "You don't have to think about it anymore."

Cassiopeia smiled, though there was a lingering sadness to it. "I know..." She nuzzled Stoker's jaw. "That was the past...why think about it when the present is so much nicer?" Her smile was more genuine this time and it was followed by a lingering kiss to Stoker's lips. "This was one of the things I missed," she said softly as she rested her head on Stoker's chest once more so she was looking towards the window. "Just laying in bed together...feeling each other's heartbeats while watching the sunrise."

"Yeah," Stoker answered softly with a smile as he turned his head towards the window--one hand resting on the small of Cassiopeia's back while his other hand smoothed her luxurious hair. "Usually after a night like last night," he said with a soft chuckle.

Cassiopeia giggled softly. "Yes...usually after a night like last night. Has it been as good as you remembered?" she asked softly.

"No," Stoker answered. "It's better." He nuzzled Cassiopeia's hair. "After ten years of not having you..." He smiled and sighed contentedly. "Every time I have you now...it feels like coming home after years of being away." He brushed a kiss to his lover's forehead before grinning playfully. "Although, I think last night we set a new record for ourselves. I'd forgotten what a vixen you can be..." There was a playful growl to his voice as he lightly nipped the top of Cassiopeia's ear.

Cassiopeia grinned and giggled softly as a shiver of pleasure raced down her spine. "You made me that way," she said as she raised her head once more to gaze down at her lover. "I was a chaste little virgin until you came along, remember?" She winked playfully. "You corrupted me."

Stoker grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, I remember." He affectionately kissed the tip of Cassiopeia's nose. "You didn't seem to mind when it happened though," he said with a roguish grin.

"Mind? Mind that the sexiest and most desirable man in the garrison thought I was attractive enough to be with? Why would I mind?" Cassiopeia giggled softly. "Of course, all the women warned me about you...saying that you'd just love me and leave me or try to be a friend with benefits. Then you had to go and prove them all wrong by not only _not_ trying to get into my pants on the first date, but by making me your girlfriend before we actually climbed into bed together." She smiled and brushed a kiss to Stoker's lips. "The other women on base didn't like me very much after that," she said with a giggle. "Not very much at all..."

Stoker chuckled. "Well, what'd you expect? You were different from the other girls. I knew it from the first moment I saw you, and that meant you deserved different treatment...better treatment. You were beautiful without even trying...and you never really seemed to realize just how beautiful you were. You never flaunted it. You never threw yourself at anyone. You had class and self-respect." He lightly brushed a kiss to Cassiopeia's lips. "I respected that and thus treated you with respect. But it wasn't until we actually met that I knew you were the one for me...that I would jump into a relationship with you both feet first. There was more to you than just your looks...you had a brain too, and you weren't afraid to use it. Whereas other girls would've complained about breaking a nail or ruining their uniforms, you weren't afraid to get your hands dirty when you had to. You were always there to help a fellow comrade."

Cassiopeia smiled shyly and she could feel her cheeks burning beneath her fur.

"And you never pretended to be something that you weren't in order to impress anyone. You were who you were and you were perfectly fine with that...and if someone didn't like that, then tough shit." Stoker grinned. "You never played the games that the other females played. When I met you...I knew it was the _real_ you. You weren't hiding behind anything, Cass. You were just _you_..." His grin softened into a smile. "And I loved it. I wanted to know more...I _needed_ to know more." He brushed a lock of hair behind Cassiopeia's ear as he gazed lovingly into her one, golden eye. "And when I did, I knew you were the woman for me...the _only_ woman for me."

Cassiopeia giggled. "That made the other women hate me even more...to think that a nineteen year old fighter pilot could tame the legendary, illusive and ungettable Stoker Van Rotten."

Stoker grinned and laughed softly. "Age has nothing to do with it, my shooting star. It's all about two souls recognizing each other's true mate..." He captured Cassiopeia's lips in a slow, deep kiss and rolled so she was pinned beneath him. "And two bodies recognizing their completing halves."

Cassiopeia smiled up at her lover and shivered in delight when she felt him harden against her--her body immediately responding. "My soul definitely recognizes yours..." She grinned and spread her legs for Stoker--her toes just lightly caressing the backs of his legs as she gazed into his garnet eyes. "And my body definitely recognizes yours..."

Stoker smiled and touched his antennae to his lover's. "As mine do yours, angel." He slowly pushed into her, groaning softly in pleasure as he was once again encased in her warmth. "You are without a doubt the missing half of me, Cassiopeia. No one can ever replace you..._could_ ever replace you." He kissed her eyelid and the tip of her nose before claiming her lips in a slow kiss as he thrust lazily into her--taking his time...simply savoring the moment. "You complete me in ways that I never thought were possible...and I'm never letting you go ever again."

* * *

_...Modo's quarters..._

Reina slowly awoke, and a content smile played upon her lips when she found herself wrapped in Modo's strong arms and nestled against his powerful, sculpted body. Her head was pillowed on Modo's shoulder and her right hand was draped over the broad expanse of his chest--allowing her to feel his steady heartbeat.

Two days ago, she had finally convinced Modo to give up his makeshift bed on the couch--having reached the compromise of sharing the large bed since Modo still refused to have Reina sleep on the couch. Nothing had happened though. With the exception of snuggling and cuddling under the covers while sharing kisses that ranged from long and languid to hungry and passionate, Modo was a perfect gentleman. He never once tried to push the subject of sex--though Reina could see in Modo's eye the desire that he had for her.

Modo had allowed Reina to set the pace, and Reina would have been lying if she said that she did not find that arousing.

Propping her head up, Reina gazed down at the gentle giant--marveling at how adorable he looked in his sleep. Though they had not known each other long, and had been a couple for even less, Reina could not deny the fact that the very sight of Modo made her heart flutter and skip a beat. True, they had gotten off to a rocky start...what with her screaming at him and calling him a rat...but now, Reina could not imagine not being with Modo.

They had been through so much together that it felt as though they had known each other for longer than they actually had.

Smiling, Reina leaned in and lightly nuzzled Modo's cheek before kissing the corner of his mouth. Her smile grew when she was rewarded with a contented sigh and Modo's arms tightening around her as he slowly opened his eye.

Modo blinked once and smiled. "Mornin', Rei darlin'," he drawled sleepily before kissing Reina's lips.

Reina sighed contentedly as she kissed Modo back. "Morning, my giant," she said with a smile before nuzzling Modo's cheek.

"Better be careful...I could get used to this," Modo said with a playful smile. Though they had only recently begun sleeping in the same bed, Modo could not deny the fact that he enjoyed waking up with Reina in his arms and feeling her warm, shapely body pressed so trustingly against his. He could not deny the fact that he took great joy in the fact that Reina was the first thing he saw when he woke up in all of her adorable, 'I just woke up' glory--her eyes half closed and her hair mussed up.

They had been together only a week, but Modo already felt so comfortable with Reina. Not only was she the most beautiful woman Modo had ever seen, but she was sweet, she was funny, she had spunk, she was uncomplicated. Simply put, she was the girl next door.

She was the woman of Modo's dreams!

And to top it all off, Reina got along with his mother...and his mother loved her.

He could see himself settling down with her after the war was over and starting a family one day if such a thing were possible. Those thoughts of the future were enough to make the gentle giant's heart skip a beat.

"And what's wrong with you getting used to this?" Reina asked with a smile as she eskimo kissed Modo and playfully tugged in his ear.

"Nothin' I can think of, Rei darlin'," Modo answered with a chuckle.

An impish twinkle entered Reina's eyes. "Good," she said before sliding her arms around Modo's neck and playfully licking his buck teeth before pressing a slow, searching kiss to his lips...moaning softly when his tongue brushed against hers. She did not fight when Modo slowly rolled so she was beneath him, and her heart raced in excitement as his weight pressed her into the mattress. Her legs slowly spread of their own volition, and she shivered in excitement--her body immediately responding when she felt Modo start to harden against her...only too aware that only his boxers and her panties separated them.

Modo shuddered and groaned in longing when he felt the heat radiating from Reina's core, and he felt himself grow harder. His kiss became hungry and he could not stop himself from grinding against her as he trailed nipping kisses down he neck--growling softly in response to Reina's aroused moan. He shuddered when he felt Reina's nails slowly and gently drag down his back, and it was all he could do not to rip the clothing from their bodies and plunge into her.

It had been a long time...and Mother of Mars how he wanted her!

Modo's heart pounded in his chest when he felt Reina's deft fingers toy with the waistband of his boxers before slowly pulling them down, and his hips lifted automatically to help her in the removal of the offending piece of clothing--kicking them off once they were far enough down his legs. Rolling them both onto their sides, Modo pushed his shirt up Reina's body--his hands caressing the smooth, silken skin as he kissed her hungrily...breaking the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt off over Reina's head.

Breaking the kiss, Modo stayed on his side as he gently pushed Reina down so she was laying on her back, and hungrily took in the sight of her in her beautiful form in its naked glory. If it was possible, he became even harder, and he could not stop himself from gently cupping one of Reina's round, ample breasts in his hand--lightly brushing his thumb over her nipple. He could not stop the roguish grin from spreading over his face when he was rewarded with a soft mewl from his love's lips--a swell of male pride filling him.

Yet despite his desire, he could not stop himself from making sure that this was truly what Reina wanted. "You sure about this, Rei darlin'?" he asked--his voice husky and thick with his raw desire for the woman laying beside him.

Reina smiled up at Modo--warmth pooling between her legs from the way the gentle giant was gazing at her. "I'm sure," she answered as she raised herself up on her elbows and pressed a kiss to Modo's lips. Her eyes widened however when she looked down and took in the sheer size of Modo's hard length as it rested against her thigh. "Oh, my..."

Modo smiled sheepishly. "You still wanna?" he asked uncertainly.

Reina raised her eyes back to Modo's face and smiled sweetly as she kissed him--one of her hands moving down and wrapping around Modo's length and slowly caressing it. Her heart skipped a beat when she was rewarded with an aroused growl. "Of course, I still wanna," she said after breaking the kiss. "Just be gentle okay?" She grinned. "At least until I get used to having you inside me..."

Modo took a deep breath and let it out slowly before smiling and slowly slid Reina's panties down her shapely legs. "Sounds like a plan to me, darlin'..."

* * *

_...Throttle's quarters..._

Gazing out the window of the main living area, Rally smiled and sighed contentedly when Throttle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting her arms over Throttle's, she leaned back into him and continued her silent vigil.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Throttle asked as he lightly nuzzled Rally's ear. "As you Earthers say."

The small smile remained on Rally's lips. "Oh, I was just wondering how your mom would've reacted to me f she was still alive and you brought me home to meet her," she said softly.

Throttle pressed a kiss to the top of Rally's head before resting his chin there. "If my mom were still alive and I brought you home to meet her, she'd have acted the same way towards you that Mrs. Maverick acted towards Reina."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt," Throttle said with a wistful chuckle.

"I wish I could've met her," Rally said softly. "I'm sure I would've liked her."

Throttle smiled softly before turning Rally in his arms and tilting her face up to his. "Yeah, you would've...and she would've loved you."

"You really think so?" Rally asked as she slid her arms around Throttle's neck.

"I know so," Throttle said with a nod before kissing Rally's forehead. "Because you make me happier than I've ever been, and that's all she ever wanted for her son." He gazed down at Rally quietly for a few moments before smiling and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Goddess, you're so beautiful..."

Rally blushed and shyly averted her eyes. "I'm so glad you think so...because you're stuck with me."

Smiling, Throttle tilted Rally's face back to his. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Rally angel," he said softly before capturing her lips in a slow, tender kiss.

"Oh, God neither would I," Rally murmured as she pressed herself against Throttle's body and kissed him back--moaning softly as her tongue moved against his in a languid caress...simply savoring the taste of him.

"Last night was fun," Throttle murmured against Rally's lips after breaking the kiss. "Just coming up here after dinner and just hanging out...listening to music...and dancing with you."

Rally smiled and giggled softly. "I agree. We should do that more often."

"Of course, after seeing the way you moved...especially to 'Sweet Emotion', I couldn't wait to get your clothes off..." he said with a grin as he wrapped his tail intimately around Rally's thigh and rested his hands on her hips. Aerosmith was Throttle's favorite Earther band, and 'Sweet Emotion' was his favorite song of all time. Seeing his future wife move so perfectly to the music had been more than enough to get Throttle aroused...

Rally giggled. "Yeah...that part of last night was really fun," she said with an impish grin. "Really, really fun actually...and so was this morning." She looked up at Throttle with half-lidded eyes.

It was a slow, lazy smile that tugged at the corners of Throttle's mouth. "Yeah...that was a really nice way to wake up..." He shivered in delight at the memory of how good Rally's lips had felt wrapped around his length...how warm her mouth had been...how soft her tongue had been. It had been unlike anything Throttle had ever experienced, and it had been oh, so arousing to watch...

But as good as it had felt, it was not Rally's mouth that Throttle wanted to be encased by, and it had been with a loving smile that he had gently pulled his lover up and had her ride him until they both cried each other's name as their bodies shuddered together in the ecstacy of release.

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Rally said with a soft giggle.

"Oh, trust me," Throttle said with a lazy grin. "I did. Maybe next time it'll be my turn to surprise you with a wake-up call," he said with a soft growl before brushing a kiss to Rally's lips.

Rally smiled into the kiss as she gently tangled her fingers into Throttle's hair. "You're on." She moaned softly as Throttle deepened the kiss--the tip of his tail lightly and intimately caressing the inside of her thigh--causing shivers of growing delight to run through her. "I thought we were going down to breakfast..." she said once she was able.

"There's always lunch time...besides, I just can't keep my hands off you..." Throttle murmured huskily as he nuzzled and nibbled his way down Rally's neck--deeply breathing her scent. He could still smell himself on her from their earlier activities, and it drove him wild. He loved having Rally walking around while smelling of him...it let everyone else know that Rally was his and his alone.

Blinking, Throttle once again breathed in deep Rally's scent. There was something different about it. There, beneath the combined scent of the two of them was something else that Throttle simply could not put his finger on...

A sudden knock at the door tore Throttle from his reverie before he could make any determinations, and he sighed softly. "Come in," he said as he reluctantly pulled away from Rally and slipped his vest on.

The door slid open to reveal Vinnie and Charley.

"Hey guys," Rally greeted with a smile.

"Mornin', Throttle...cutie. We were just about to head down to breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, we were just about to head down ourselves, actually," Throttle said as he laced his fingers through Rally's and led her out of the room. "Wanna stop by Modo's room and see if he and Reina want to join us?"

"That's probably not a good idea," Charley said with a slight blush as she started down the corridor.

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a grin. "Big guy might rip your head off, bro."

Throttle grinned slowly as he put two and two together. "Well, good for him."

Rally blinked. "Are you guys talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Yes," Charley, Throttle and Vinnie answered together.

Rally was suddenly beside herself with giggles.

* * *

_...Modo's quarters..._

Her arms wrapped around Modo's neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist, Reina buried her face in her lover's shoulder--moaning in pleasure as he thrust slowly and deeply into her...his fur caressing every inch of her skin. Her back arched and shivers of delight coursed through her when Modo gently nibbled her earlobe before trailing nipping kisses down the side of her neck.

Modo was so big inside of her...

The biggest Reina had ever had.

He filled and stretched her in ways that Reina never thought were possible. Yet, despite Modo's power and size, he was so very gentle and tender with her.

Reina had never experienced that before.

Her past boyfriends had never cared how rough they had gotten, so long as they had gotten off. They never took steps to assure her readiness...unlike Modo who had covered every inch of Reina's body with gentle nips and tender kisses before worshipping her core with his tongue until she had wept from the sheer blissful pleasure of it all--begging to have him inside of her.

Not once did Modo rush. Ever conscientious of his size, he had penetrated Reina slowly--giving her time to adjust to having him inside of her. But it had not been an easy task. It had been so long since he had been intimate with a woman...and Reina just felt so good around him, that it had taken all of Modo's self control to keep from slamming into her to the hilt and losing himself in the pleasure he had denied himself for so long...

But that simply would not do.

Modo wanted to pleasure Reina, not hurt her. He wanted her to want to do this again, not be terrified of a repeat. So he took his time as he claimed her--groaning in pleasure from the combined sensations of being so intimately joined with her and feeling her little teeth nibbling along his neck. He growled in delight and a shudder raced through him when those little teeth moved to his ear. "Rei...oh gods...Reina...!" Never once breaking their rhythm, Modo rolled onto his back--bringing Reina on top of him.

Sitting up, Reina smiled down at Modo as she rode him--her eyes widening a little before closing in pleasure as Modo was brought deeper inside of her because of the new angle. "Modo...Modo...oh God...!" She bit her lower lip and moaned as she gradually quickened the pace.

Though the pleasure almost caused his eye to roll into the back of his head, Modo forced his eye to remain open and focused on Reina--taking in the beautiful sight of her as she rode him. Wrapping his tail tightly around her waist, Modo slid his hands up his lover's enticing body and cupped her round breasts. Smiling up at her, Modo's smile only grew as he sat up just enough to swirl his tongue around one of Reina's nipples before suckling it into his mouth--growling in response to Reina's cry of pleasure.

Her nails beginning to dig into Modo's shoulders, Reina rode him faster. She was so close...so very close, and the feel of the tip of Modo's tail teasing her sensitive nub was just enough to push her over the edge with an inarticulate scream--her back arching hard and her body shuddering with the strength of her orgasm. She clung to Modo tightly and buried her face in his strong as she rode the waves of her pleasure--goosebumps rising up all over her body when her lover threw his head back with a primal, inarticulate roar as he exploded deep inside of her.

This time, Modo allowed his eye to roll into the back of his head. The moment he had felt Reina's inner walls clamp so tightly around him, he had not been able to hold back any longer and he had let loose with a primal roar as years of sexual frustration finally came to an end--his tail squeezing Reina so hard, he was later amazed her hand not cut off her air supply.

The release of such a build up of sexual frustration left the gentle giant feeling completely drained. Unable to support himself in a seated position at the moment, Modo fell back on the bed--taking Reina with him. Words failed him, and all he could do was hold Reina close--cradling her beautiful body to him as he fought to get his breathing under control.

"Wow..." Reina breathed as she nuzzled Modo's neck and nestled into him. "That was...that was amazing..." Modo was still inside of her and Reina hoped he would stay that way for a little longer--not wanting to be separated from him just yet...

"I...I didn't hurt ya, did I, darlin'?" Modo asked worriedly once he was able to formulate words.

Raining her head, Reina smiled don at Modo. "Whatever pain I briefly felt was more than worth it in the end, my giant," she said softly before lightly kissing her lover's lips.

Modo smiled into the kiss--his hands gentle as they rubbed and caressed Reina's back. "You're amazin' darlin'." He lightly kissed the tip of Reina's nose before kissing her lips once more. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Reina shivered in delight from the combined sensations of both Modo's real and robotic hands caressing her skin. Smiling impishly, she playfully raised an eyebrow as she realized that Modo was still hard inside of her. "Want to share some more?"

Modo grinned slowly...lazily. "You read my mind, darlin'..."

* * *

_...Mess hall..._

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Throttle asked as he sat back in his chair and draped an arm around Rally's shoulders. "You going back to the infirmary, angel?"

"Yeah...Rimfire should be getting discharged today, and at least that's the one place where I know I won't be in anyone's way," Rally said with a chuckle.

"You're not in anyone's way now," Throttle said.

"Yeah, where'd you get an idea like that, kiddo?" Charley asked as she aimlessly pushed her food around on her plate.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything else useful," Rally answered. "I can't make repairs on ships or bikes like you guys can, or like Charley can...or like Rei-Rei can to an extent. I can't get troops into shape like you three bros or Stoker can...so instead of sitting around doing nothing, I can at least make myself useful with what I know how to do."

"Fair enough," Throttle said with a smile. "While you're doing that, me and the bros will keep ourselves busy. At the very least we can go on a short patrol."

"Well, whatever you do, please promise me that you'll be careful," Rally pleaded as she lightly gripped the hand Throttle had resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Charley said with a nod as she looked to Vinnie after finally pushing away her plate which was still mostly filled.

Throttle gently picked Rally up and settled her on his lap. "I promise to be careful, angel," he vowed before sealing it with a kiss.

"Me too, sweetheart," Vinnie said with a smile before he brushed kiss to Charley's lips. "You okay babe?" he asked upon looking down to Charley's plate. "You hardly ate anything."

Charley shrugged. "Nothing just seems appetizing is all..."

Grabbing her fork, Rally helped herself to what was on her sister's plate. "No sense letting it go to waste," she said before happily munching away on a forkful.

Charley wrinkled her nose. "How can you still be hungry? You practically scraped your own plate clean."

Rally shrugged. "I don't know...I just am."

Throttle chuckled and nuzzled Rally's cheek before kissing it--all the while still trying to make sense of the slight change in her scent...or for that matter, Charley's as well. "Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite, angel," he said with a smile.

Rally grinned and giggled. "Oh, I'm so glad you think so, baby," she said before eating another forkful.

Charley suddenly blanched, jumped to her feet, covered her mouth with her hand before running out of the mess hall at a dead sprint.

Vinnie's eyes widened. "Charley?! Charley!" Jumping to his feet, he took off after his lover.

Throttle blinked in surprise and looked to Rally who simply shrugged after putting another forkful of food in her mouth.

"Don't look at me," she said after chewing and swallowing. "I don't know a thing."

* * *

_...Hanger; almost an hour later..._

"How's my girl coming along?" Cassiopeia asked as she took in the sight of her battered ship.

"Slowly," one of the mechanics answered. "She's taken a helluva lot of damage...and I'm not just talking about what happened yesterday."

"Don't I know it?" Cassiopeia mused softly with a wry grin. "Just be sure to treat her nice." She fondly ran a hand over the ship's battered hull. "This girl and I have been through a lot together."

"You got it, captain."

Catching sight of Max, Cassiopeia beckoned him over. "Max, a word please."

"Yes, captain?" Max asked once he had approached.

"How badly was the Siren's main computer damaged this last time around?" Cassiopeia asked softly.

"Pretty bad," Max answered.

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll give it one Hell of a try, captain, but it'll take time."

"Understood," Cassiopeia said with a small nod. "Do what you have to do, but be sure to make this your top priority."

Having served under Cassiopeia for so long, and having been friends with her long before that, Max knew how to read between the lines of her speech. "Am I looking for something in particular, Cassiopeia?" he asked as he drew closer--dropping his voice so only Cassiopeia could hear it.

"The program we salvaged from one of the other wrecked ships on the planet. If you can fix the computer, I need you to find out if the program is still operational...but as of right now, I need you to keep it a secret. Tell no one."

Max gave a small nod. "Understood. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now," Cassiopeia said with a small shake of her head.

Max nodded once more. "I'll get right on it then," he said with a small smile before turning on his heel and hurrying off.

Sighing softly, Cassiopeia turned and strode a few feet away, only to stop and turn around to gaze at her ship once more.

"I know that look," Stoker said as he came up beside Cassiopeia and slid an arm around her waist. "You're just itching to get back into the air, aren't you?"

Cassiopeia leaned into Stoker and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "I can't help it, Stoker. It's in my blood...I come from a long line of fighter pilots." She gave Stoker a soft smile. "But I'm in no hurry to get back into the air right now." She lightly nuzzled her lover's jaw. "For now, I'm perfectly content to remain planet-bound. Don't get me wrong, I do want to go back into the air...hopefully in my ship. I'd hate to have to get used to a new one. The Siren is _my_ ship...I know everything about her down to the last bolt. I've got a relationship with her...I understand her. We've been through so much together, Stoker. If she can't be fixed..."

"She will be, Cassi angel," Stoker said reassuringly. "The two of you will scream through the stars again, I promise."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Thank you, my lover."

Stoker was silent for a few moments as he turned and guided Cassiopeia out of the hanger. "Listen Cass...there's something I wanna ask you." He averted his eyes a little. "I actually meant to ask you before you went into the air that night, but things got a little hectic and I never got the chance...and then you were gone..."

"Hmm? Go ahead." She smiled. "It must've been important if you can remember it all these years later.

Stoker smiled. "Oh, trust me...it is."

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense," Cassiopeia said with a giggle--only to have her eyes widen when Stoker got down on one knee and held out a ring that he had taken out from his pocket.

"Cassiopeia Von Stryker...will you marry me?" Stoker asked with a loving smile as he gazed up at his beloved.

Cassiopeia dropped to her knees, threw her arms around Stoker's neck and kissed him soundly. Upon breaking the kiss, she gazed into her lover's eyes and grinned. "If that doesn't answer your question, then you're not as smart as I thought you were."


	19. Chapter 19

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but a little thing called real life kept getting in the way, lol.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Right now, Cass," Stoker said as he slipped the ring onto Cassiopeia's finger and gazed deeply into her eye. "Let's get married right now. We can do a fancier ceremony after the war's over if you want, but I don't want to go another minute of my life without having you as my wife...not after having been without you for so long. I just--"

Cassiopeia silenced Stoker with a kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. "Let's do it," she whispered against Stoker's lips before cupping his face in her hands. "I don't need a fancy wedding, my love...all I need is you." She kissed him again. "Come on...let's go get some witnesses."

Stoker smiled. "I know just who to ask. Come on," he said as he took one of Cassiopeia's hands in his own and hurried out of the hanger. "Keep your beautiful eye peeled for the bros, and we'll..." He drifted off when he caught sight of a concerned-looking Rally fawning over Charley. "Hang on," he said as he changed his direction. "If anyone'll know where the guys are, those two will." He drew Cassiopeia close and kissed her before letting go of her hand. "Why don't you go rustle up a priest and I'll get everyone together?"

"You got it," Cassiopeia said with a smile before running off in another direction.

Stoker sighed softly and smiled as he watched his beloved leave, then turned and hurried over to Rally and Charley. "Hello, ladies," he said with a smile. "Are you okay, Charley?" he asked with concern. "You look a little green."

"I'll be okay," Charley answered wearily as she gingerly rubbed her stomach. "It's just my stomach."

"It's not like you have anything to puke up though," Rally said as she gently rubbed her sister's back. "You didn't eat a thing during breakfast."

"Well you ate enough for both of us," Charley said dryly.

It was then that Stoker subtly sniffed the air around the two sisters and smiled knowingly. "Listen, Cass and me are on our way to get married. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find the bros, would ya? I'd really like to have them there."

"Married?!" Rally squealed in girlish excitement before throwing her arms around Stoker and hugging him. "Oh, congratulations!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Charley said with a smile as she hugged Stoker as well.

"Aw, thanks ladies," Stoker said with a wide smile as he hugged them both at the same time. "We of course want you to be there too. It's nothing fancy...just us and a few witnesses."

Rally sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic!"

Charley rolled her eyes. "You think everything's romantic."

"That's because I'm a hopeless romantic. You'd think you'd know that about me by now," Rally replied with a playful huff.

"Ladies, ladies, no need for that now," Stoker said with a chuckle. "Now, can ya point me in the direction of your men?" he asked with a grin.

Before Charley could answer, her eyes widened and she hurriedly covered her mouth before ducking around a corner and emptying the contents of her stomach into a nearby trash bin.

"Oh, dear..." Rally, said with a sigh before point in a different direction. "Last I saw, they were over there," she said before hurrying to her sister's side.

"Thanks cutie," Stoker said. "Charley, why don't you go lay down?" he suggested before heading off in the direction Rally had directed him in. t did not take him long to find Throttle and Vinnie who were just coming out of the infirmary, no doubt having just paid Rimfire a visit. "Guys," Stoker called as he waved.

"Hey, coach, what's up?" Vinnie asked with a grin.

"Where's Modo?" Stoker asked.

"Otherwise occupied," Throttle said with a small grin.

"Yeah, you could say that again," Vinnie said with a chuckle.

Stoker chuckled as realization dawned on him. "Well, good for him, but you might want to go get him."

"Why? What's up?" Throttle asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, not at all," Stoker said with a shake of his head. "Cass and me are gonna go get married, and I want all three of you to be there," he said with a grin.

"Married?" Vinnie asked with wide eyes. "You, Stoker Van Rotten are actually taking the plunge?"

"Freely and gladly," Stoker said with a smile and a nod.

"Congratulations, Stoke," Throttle said with smile as he thumped the veteran warrior on the back.

"Thanks, kid, but it would seem I'm not the only one deserving congratulations," Stoker said with a grin.

"Huh?" What're you talking about?" Vinnie asked in confusion.

"Yeah?" Throttle asked.

Stoker threw back his head and laugh. "Oh, man...I'd expect that kind of thing from motor mouth over here, but you Throttle...I thought you were smarter than that." He thumped both Throttle and Vinnie on their backs. "Think long and hard about it...daddies."

"Daddies?" Vinnie asked. "What're you talkin'...about...?" His eyes widened. "Wait a minute..."

Behind his field specs, Throttle's eyes widened. "Stoker...are you saying that...you mean that...there's a life growing inside of Rally right now?"

Stoker nodded. "I sure am. Couldn't you smell it? Couldn't you detect the change in Rally's scent?"

"Of course I noticed it...I just didn't know what it was," Throttle answered. "I only just noticed it this morning, so I didn't know what to make of it."

Stoker grinned. "Then it only just happened this morning. A female's scent changes at the moment she conceives...it becomes sweeter. It's to let everyone know that she's pregnant...so others know to treat her with more care, and so her mate knows to be more protective of his growing family. Well...any mate worth his salt in any case," Stoker corrected, knowing full well that there were Martian males who did not exactly step up to the plate when it came to being husbands and fathers.

"Are you...are you telling me that Charley...that...that I'm gonna...that we're...we're gonna...?"

"We're going to what?"

All three mice turned to find Rally and Charley just coming to a stop behind them.

"I see you found them," Rally said with a smile as she continued moving towards the infirmary door. "Excuse me, I'm just going to--" She was cut off when Throttle gathered her up into his arms and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you," Throttle said against Rally's lips before kissing them again. "Mother of Mars, I love you so much."

Rally smiled happily as she slid her arms around Throttle's neck. "Oh, Throttle, I love you too. I--" She was cut off by another deep kiss before being spun in the air as Throttle whooped in excitement. Rally let out a small squeak of surprise before giggling. "Did I miss something?" she asked with a smile. "What's all the excitement about?"

"You," Throttle said with a wide, happy smile as he put Rally back on her feet and gently pressed a hand to her flat abdomen. "And our growing family."

Rally blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Throttle's smile never once left his face. "Angel...we're going to have a baby."

"What?" Charley and Rally asked together.

"How...how do you know that?" Rally asked bemusedly. "I didn't even know."

Throttle buried his nose in Rally's hair and took a long whiff--this time understanding the significance of the change in his lover's scent. "I can smell it, angel."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Rally's mouth. "We're really going to have a baby?" She placed a hand over the on Throttle still had pressed to her stomach.

"Yeah," Throttle answered softly before tenderly kissing Rally's forehead.

"You mean to tell me that there's actually a little version of you growing inside of me right now?"

"Or some kind of conglomeration of you and me," Throttle said as he nuzzled Rally's hair--his smile never wavering.

Rally squealed in excitement before jumping up into Throttle's arms and kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Throttle was only too happy to kiss Rally back with equal fervor as he pressed her close to him.

"Easy you two," Stoker said with a chuckle. "That's what got you two in this position in the first place," he said with a wink.

"So it's actually possible for Earthers and Martians to procreate?" Charley asked.

"Apparently...mommy," Stoker answered with a grin.

"Oh, sweetie, congratulations!" Charley exclaimed as she hugged Rally from behind. "I'm so happy for you bo..." She drifted off and her eyes widened as Stoker's words registered in her head. "Did you just call me 'mommy'?"

"I did," Stoker said with a grin.

"Oh, Charley, congrats! Rally exclaimed in excitement as she wriggled free of Throttle's embrace and hugged her sister. "We're going to be bump buddies!"

"Mommy..." Vinnie said softly--his face still a mask of shock. "Ch...Charley's gonna be a mommy...that means I'm...I'm..."

"Gonna be a daddy?" Stoker supplied with a grin.

"Yeah...oh, boy..." Bending over a little, Vinnie put his head between is legs to stave off the sudden dizziness he felt.

"Vinnie...are you okay?" Charley asked as she nervously touched her lover's shoulder with her hand.

"Just give me a minute..." Vinnie said softly.

"Well, I'll leave you crazy kids alone for now," Stoker said as he started to turn on his heel. "But you might want to head over to the chapel soon. I'm heading over there as soon as I get a hold of Carbine. Oh, and don't forget about Modo and Reina."

"Don't worry, Stoke," Throttle said--not once taking his eyes from Rally's as he held her close. "We'll be there."

"All right. See you all there," Stoker said with a final grin before turning and heading off in another direction.

Throttle finally raised his hand from Rally's abdomen and lightly brushed the backs of his knuckles over Rally's cheek. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think I just fell more in love with you."

Rally's heart fluttered. "Oh, Throttle..." she breathed softly as she leaned into his hand.

"Come on...let's go roust Modo and Reina girl," Throttle said with a smile as he slid an arm around Rally's shoulders while his tail wrapped around her waist. "We'll meet you two at the chapel," he said over his shoulder to Vinnie and Charley before leading Rally away.

"Bye, guys," Rally called with a happy smile and a wave. "We'll see you soon."

Once the pair was gone, Charley knelt down so she could gaze up into Vinnie's face. "Vinnie?" she asked softly as she gently cupped his face in her hands. "Vincent...are you okay? That is...are you okay with this?"

Vinnie slowly raised his gaze so he was looking Charley in the eye. "Honestly? I don't know, babe," he said helplessly.

Charley felt a sudden weight in her chest. "Do you not want a baby?" she asked--her hands automatically moving protectively to her flat abdomen. "Did you...did you want me to get rid of it?" she asked softly--not knowing if she would in fact be able to do so if Vinnie asked that of her.

Vinnie dropped to his knees and gently but firmly gripped Charley's arms with his hands. "No, no, no, babe. Don't do that! My race is just barely fighting extinction...all new lives are sacred and must be protected." He gently drew Charley into his embrace and lightly brushed a kiss to her forehead. "No...I'd never ask you to get rid of the baby."

"Then what?" Charley asked softly. "Why aren't you okay with this?" Worry and sadness flooded her eyes. "Do...do you not love me?" Had it all been a lie?

Vinnie's eyes tightened around Charley. "Don't you ever think that, Charlene!" He pulled back just enough so he could kiss Charley firmly. "Don't you ever think for a moment that I don't love you, because I do."

"Then why are you freaking out?" Charley asked softly. "Is it because of the war?"

Vinnie slowly shook his head. "No, it's..." He sighed softly and hung his head. "It's because I don't know if I'd be a good father...or husband," he said, finally voicing the fear that kept him from proposing to Charley when Throttle proposed to Rally...the true reason that had kept him from having a serious relationship with any woman until now.

Charley blinked. "What do you mean?"

Vinnie kept his head down. "My old man was a drunk who liked to beat me and my mom. When I was little, my mom would take the heat for me...protect me from him whenever she could. Of course, that meant she took the brunt of his blows. But when I got older and big enough, I started protecting her like she protected me all those times...getting between her and my dad and taking the blows meant for her." His strong body began to tremble. "But the one time I wasn't there..." His voice was thick as he fought to hold back his tears. "The one time I wasn't there...he went too far."

Charley felt Vincent's tears soak through her jeans as they fell onto her thighs, and her arms instinctively tightened around him.

"He went too far and killed her..."

Charley's eyes were wide. She had no idea about any of this...Vinnie had always been close-lipped about his childhood...and now she knew why. "Oh, Vinnie..." she breathed softly as she gently tilted his face up and tenderly kissed hs forehead. "Vinnie...baby, I'm so sorry..." she rested her forehead against his.

"What if even a little bit of that is in me, Charlene?" Vinnie asked softly...helplessly--sounding very much like a lost child. "I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you like that...or our kid."

The fact that Vinnie has used the word 'our' in describing the life growing inside of Charley was not lost on her, and it made her heart flutter. Slowly...tenderly, Charley kissed Vinnie's lips--trying to channel all the love she felt for him into that one act of affection. "You won't," she said softly. "You're nothing like him, Vincent."

"How do you know?" Vinnie asked softly.

"Because you protected your mother. You tried to save her from him." Charley gently cupped Vinnie's face in her palms and gazed lovingly up into his eyes. "If you were anything like your father, you wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have tried to help your mother if there was even a bit of your father in you." She kissed him tenderly. "And I wouldn't feel as safe with you as I do if I even for a moment thought that you would haul off and beat me. I sure as Hell wouldn't want your baby growing inside of me if that was the case."

"Really?" Vinnie asked softly.

"Really really," Charley answered with a nod as she gently wiped the tears from Vinnie's eyes. "You, my dear Vincent, have absolutely nothing to worry about."

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Vinnie's mouth and relief flooded his face as he gently crushed Charley to him. "I love you Charley...so very much."

"And I love you, Vinnie," Charley answered with a smile. "And don't worry...I'm not going to pressure you into marriage. Just as long as your with me to raise our baby...who cares if we're married?" She pulled back just enough to lightly kiss Vinnie's lips. "Just as long as our baby knows you as their father, I could care less if you marry me."

Vinnie rested his forehead against Charley's as he held her close. "Just give me time, Charlene," he said softly. "I'm not saying that I'll never marry you. Believe me, I want to...I just need to work it out in my head that I'd make a good husband after all."

"You'll be a great husband, and you'll be a wonderful father," Charley said gently but firmly. "And you know why? Because you know what not to do. I have every faith that our baby will be perfectly safe and protected with you."

Vinnie smiled before kissing Charley tenderly. "You're the best, babe. I love you so much."

Charley smiled and nuzzled Vinnie's cheek. "And I love you." She kissed him again before pulling away and standing. "Now come on," she said as she held her hands out for Vinnie to take--her smile growing a little. "We've got a wedding to go to."

* * *

All the while he and Rally walked through the corridors of the barracks, Throttle could not stop touching Rally's stomach. He could not believe there was really a baby growing inside of his lover right now.

His baby...

Their baby.

Within a matter of months, Rally's flat abdomen would grow round as their baby grew. Throttle could see it in his mind, and he could not stop smiling at the mental image. Even pregnant, he knew Rally would be beautiful, and he could not stop himself from wondering what would be growing inside of her.

Would it be a boy?

Would it be a girl?

In all truthfulness, Throttle did not really think he has a preference. Boy or girl, he knew he would love the child he and Rally had created out of love. He would love, guide and protect this child, and any other children he and Rally had in the future in the way that his own father never did.

Throttle would never abandon his family. He would always provide for them.

It was then that Throttle stopped in his tracks. What if he was killed in the war before he and Rally had a chance to get married? Who would provide for his chosen mate and child then?

"Throttle?" Rally asked in concern once Throttle had not moved from his position. "Baby? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She squeaked softly in surprise when Throttle suddenly whirled so he was facing her as he gripped both her hands firmly in his larger ones.

"Angel...let's get married today."

Rally blinked in shock. "Wh...what? But Stoker and Cass--"

"We can go after them," Throttle said. "Please...please say yes."

"Throttle, what's going on?" Rally asked softly in confusion.

"Rally...if I die in this war before we have a chance to get married, I'll be leaving you and our baby with nothing. But if we get married and I die...then the two of you get everything that I have. You'll be taken care of...our baby will have my last name. He...or she won't be a bastard like I was. If I can't be there to watch our son or daughter take their first steps, then I can at least make sure that he or she knows who their father was."

"Throttle..."

"Please, Rally...let me do this," Throttle pleaded. "Let me take care of my family." He lifted Rally's hands and kissed her knuckles. "I love you, and even though I just found out about our baby, I love him or her too. I would readily give my life for the both of you. But before it comes to that if at all, please...let me give the both of you my last name."

Rally could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but they were not tears of sadness. How could she be sad when Throttle loved her and their baby so much? "Oh, Throttle!" She freed her hands from his and threw her arms around his neck. "Let's do it," she whispered in his ear. "Let's get married today."

Throttle's entire face lit up with his smile and he lifted Rally into his arms and spun her around with a whoop of excitement.

"What's goin' on out here?"

Throttle stopped in mid twirl to see Modo sticking his head out of his quarters. "Hey, bro," he said with a giant smile as he still held Rally in the air--his arms securely cradling her bottom. "We were just on our way to get the two of you."

"Get us for what?" Reina asked as she poked her head out into the hall--her face flushed with afterglow. "Rally, you're glowing."

"That's because I'm pregnant," Rally said with an excited smile.

"Really?!" Reina squeaked with excitement.

"Yep," Throttle said before nuzzling and kissing Rally's belly. "My baby's growing in here..." he kissed Rally's belly again.

Reina bounced excitedly into the hall. "Congratulations! Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!"

Rally squirmed out of Throttle's embrace and dropped to the floor so she could throw her arms around her friend. "So am I!"

"Congratulations, bro," Modo said with a wide smile as he stepped over to Throttle and thumped him on the back. "You're gonna be a great dad, I know you will."

"Thanks, bro," Throttle said with a smile as he thumped Modo on the back in return. "But that's not the real reason we came looking for you two."

"Oh?" Reina asked. "What is?"

"Stoker and Cassiopeia are getting married today," Throttle said.

Modo's eye widened. "We talkin' about the same Stoker?"

"The one and only," Throttle said with a chuckle and a nod. "And he wants us bros to be there."

"But wait," Rally said with a grin. "There's more!"

"More?" Modo and Reina asked together.

"Yep!" Rally let go of Reina and leapt back into Throttle's arms. "We're getting married today too! We're going to go after Stoker and Cassiopeia."

"No way!" Reina was all smiles as she bounced up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Oh, you guys!"

"Well, what're we waitin' for?" Modo asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye as he slipped an arm around Reina's shoulders. "Come on. We got a double wedding to go to."

* * *

_...Chapel..._

"All I can say is it's about time," Carbine said with a smile as she stood beside her uncle and smiled at her future aunt. "I'm really happy for the both of you."

"As are we," Max answered from his place in the small congregation area with the rest of the Siren's crew which readily chorused in agreement.

"We're here!"

All turned to the entrance to see Throttle, Vinnie and Modo enter the chapel with their girls. They all took their seats with the exception of Throttle who hurried up the aisle and whisper something in the priest's ear.

"Of course I can do that," the priest said with a smile.

"Do what?" Stoker asked.

"I just asked the priest if he could marry Rally and me when he's done with the two of you," Throttle answered.

Cassiopeia blinked. "Why wait?" she asked with a smile as she turned and hurried down the aisle and took Rally by the hand before coming back up the aisle with her. "We'll do it at the same time."

Rally's eyes widened. "R...really? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Cassiopeia said with a genuine smile.

"It's true," Stoker said with a nod as he smiled fondly at his future wife.

"But...I wouldn't want to steal your thunder," Rally said.

Cassiopeia gave a small, dismissive wave of her hand as she let go of Rally. "Thunder, schmunder! I'm just happy to finally be marrying the man of my dreams," she said as she laced her fingers through Stoker's.

"Well...so long as you're sure," Rally said with a smile as she stepped up to Throttle's side and laced her fingers through his. Her smile faltered a little when Carbine stepped up to her.

After a few moments of silence, Carbine smiled softly and gave Rally's shoulder a small squeeze. "Congratulations...on both counts," she said as she moved her gaze between Rally and Throttle.

Rally smiled and lightly placed a hand over the one Carbine had on her shoulder. "Thank you...that really means a lot."

"Yeah, Thanks Carbine," Throttle said with a small nod.

After returning the nod, Carbine stepped away and made her way to the congregation.

"Are we ready?" the priest asked. When he received nods of ascent, he smiled. "In that case, all rise and let us begin this blessed union of four hearts and four souls..." He looked to the two couples. "Please turn and face each other."

As both couples did as instructed, everything else became a blur before finally disappearing. They heard nothing of what the priest said as he addressed the congregation and spoke of the sanctity of marriage.

For Throttle, there was nothing else but Rally...the boundless love in her tawny eyes a she gazed up at him, the way her chestnut hair framed her lovely face, the sweet scent that announced to all in the room that she was carrying his child, the sound of her breathing...she was now breathing for two and that thought both humbled and awed Throttle like no other. Rally was already the mother of his child, and within a matter of moments, she would be his wife.

For Stoker, there was nothing else but Cassiopeia...the way her one, golden eye glittered with excitement as it gazed at him so lovingly, the special smile that she reserved only for him that managed to be both sweet and impish at the same time, and as he once again caught a whiff of Rally's new scent, he could not help but hope that his beloved Cassiopeia would one day give off a similar scent...that one day her flat belly would grow round with his child.

At last, came the hand fasting part of the ceremony. Both couples joined their left hands together as the priest fastened them together in turn with a length of red cord meant to symbolize not only the color of the planet, but also the burning fire of the love that bound the two couples together.

"Your two hearts and souls are now one," the priest spoke to each couple as he bound their hands together. "Two separate lives no longer will you lead, but one joint life. Two roads no longer will you walk, but one road...side by side and hand in hand. By the Mother of Mars, I bless your unions. May they be long, fruitful and filled with perfect love and perfect trust, and may the Mother smile upon you always." He smiled and lightly clasped his hands in front of him. "You are now married. Stoker and Throttle...you may now kiss your wives and take them fully into your homes to dwell now and forever until death does you part."

"Ever mine...ever thine," Stoker and Throttle spoke to their wives before kissing them deeply.

Upon breaking the kiss, both Rally and Cassiopeia smiled at their husbands. "Ever mine...ever thine," they repeated.

"Until death does us part," they all said together.

Just as the congregation began to cheer and applaud in praise of the two couples, the chapel shook violently and the ground beneath them quaked. Cheers turned to screams and cries of fear as powerful blasts struck, and panic ran rampant as the chapel began to crumble and collapse around them.


	20. Chapter 20

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but a little thing called real life kept getting in the way, lol.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

As the chapel collapsed around them, Throttle instinctively pushed Rally down on the floor and covered her smaller body with his own--shielding her from the heavy, falling debris. He winced and grunted as a large chunk of rock hit his shoulder, but inwardly he counted his blessings that it had been him and not Rally that had been hit.

Beneath the protection of her new husband's body, Rally clung to Throttle--her eyes widening when she witnessed his injury. "Baby! Oh, Throttle, are you okay?!"

"I'll live," Throttle answered with a wry smile. "It's better me than you." He did not move until the worst of the rubble had finished falling, and even then he kept Rally pressed close to the shelter of his body as he brought the both of them to their feet.

"Throttle! You two okay?"

Throttle looked over his shoulder to see Stoker and Cassiopeia crawling out from under a pile of rubble. "Yeah, we're fine. You two okay?"

"Still kicking," Cassiopeia said with a wry grin as she and Stoker helped each other to their feet. Another blast threatened to bring down the remainder of the chapel, and Cassiopeia narrowed her eye. "I gotta go!" she took off running. "Have to find a ship and get in the fight!"

"I'm going with you!" Stoker sprinted off after her.

"That goes double for me!" Carbine growled as she took off running after the pair.

"Rally!" Charley darted forward towards her sister with Vinnie hot on her heels.

"Damn it, Charlene stay close!" Vinnie growled as he finally got a hold of Charley and pulled her close to the shelter of his larger body. "Don't go running off like that again, you hear me? It's not just your safety that you have to think about now."

Though Charley's insides melted at Vinnie's words and concern for both her and their unborn child, panic remained on her face as she all but dragged her Martian to the alter through all the chaos. "Rally! Oh Rally, sweetie, are you okay?" Working her way free of Vinnie, Charley proceeded to check her sister over.

"I'm fine," Rally said as she batted away her sister's hands. "We're both fine. What about you and Vinnie?"

"We're fine," Vinnie answered grimly.

A low groan drew Rally's attention down, and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the priest, who had just moments before joined her and Throttle together as husband and wife, crushed beneath an enormous boulder. "Oh, my God!" Pushing away from Throttle, she dropped to her knees beside the Martian mouse and tried to move the boulder off of him. "Someone please help me!" She pleaded.

"Outta my way," came Modo's deep voice as he carried Reina over and put her down before shouldering the boulder and lifting it enough for Throttle and Vinnie to pull the priest out from under it.

The moment the priest was out from under the rock, Rally began to check him over to ascertain his wounds, but he weakly grabbed a hold of her wrists. "Leave me...I am done for..."

"Don't say that!" Rally's eyes were wide as she shook her head. "I can help you. We just need to get you to the infirmary."

"Don't...worry about...me," the priest said through labored breathing before coughing up blood. "You...you and your sister...you must...you must be taken to...safety."

"But I--"

"He's right angel," Throttle said as he lifted Rally to her feet and began pulling her out through one of the chapel doors. "Come on, we have to get the two of you to the underground shelter. Vincent, shake a leg!"

"On your six, bro!" Vinnie said as he grabbed Charley and hurried along with her behind Throttle and Rally. "Modo, c'mon!"

"Right behind ya!" Modo effortlessly gathered Reina in one arm--keeping his robotic arm free to attack should the need arise as he followed his friends out into the chaos that awaited them.

"Throttle, no!" Rally attempted to pull her husband to a halt, but found it impossible since he was so much bigger and stronger than she was. "I'm not going into hiding like some coward! I'm going to the infirmary where I can be of some use! These people...your people need my help!"

With a growl, Throttle yanked Rally over to the shelter of a large boulder--in that moment ignoring the chaos and desperation of the battle raging around them. "Now you listen to me," he bit out through gritted teeth as he firmly gripped his wife's shoulders--his eyes boring into hers through his field specs. "My race is dying and on the verge of extinction. Do you understand me? The lives growing inside of you and Charley are hope for the survival of my race. So you're going to go down into the shelter with the children, and other pregnant females, and you're gonna like it, damn it!"

That all said, Throttle grabbed Rally, threw her over his shoulder and took off running once more--dodging blaster shots and crumbling rock as he fought to keep his footing on the quaking ground. The moment he thought they were close enough, he whistled for his bike. Getting to the emergency shelter would be much easier if it was not done on foot...

Provided that their bikes could hear their calls above the din of battle...

"For how long?" Charley asked after having squeaked in terrified surprise as Vinnie copied the tawny-furred mouse. It was simply easier and faster for them to move as a group in that way.

"Until the war's over," Vinnie answered.

Rally's eyes widened and she swatted at Throttle's back. "No! I can't be away from you for that long without knowing if you're dead or alive!" Her eyes flooded with tears. "You can't do that to me, Throttle! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!!"

"Rally, I--"

Before Throttle could finish his sentence, there was a blast directly in front of him that sent him flying in one direction and a screaming Rally in the other. Though he grabbed madly for his wife, Throttle simply could not reach her and he hit the ground hard--finally coming to a stop after rolling for a few feet. When the dust settled, Throttle found that he was on one side of a great divide. Vinnie, Modo, Charley and Reina were on the other...

But he could not see Rally anywhere.

Eyes wide with panic behind his field specs, Throttle jumped to his feet. "RALLY?! Rally where are you?!"

"THROTTLE!"

Throttle's heart beat a frantic tattoo in his chest as he raced to the edge of the divide where he had heard Rally's terrified shriek come from. He was greeted by the sight of Rally precariously hanging onto a small ledge half way down the dizzying drop, and Throttle's panic only worsened when he realized his wife was out of reach even if he used his tail.

"RALLY! Rally angel, hang on!" Throttle frantically looked for something he could use to pull his wife to safety.

"Rally?" Charley crawled over to the edge and her emerald eyes widened. "RALLY, OH, MY GOD! Sweetie, hang on!"

"Come on guys!" Reina cried. "Look for something...anything we could use to pull her up with!"

Tears streamed down Rally's face and a choked sob of panic escaped her throat when the ledge she was gripping began to crumble. "THROTTLE!

"Just hold on a little longer, angel!" Throttle's voice was thick with emotion. "I''ll save you!"

"HURRY!" Vinnie yelled.

"I can't find anything long enough!" Charley wailed in panicked frustration.

"Bros! Make a chain," Modo yelled as he threw Reina over his shoulder and took a running start before leaping over the great chasm. "Vinnie, c'mon! The three of us'll make a chain down to Rally an' pull 'er up!" Putting Reina down, he laid down on his stomach at the edge of the divide.

"On it! Hang on, sweetheart," Vinnie said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Charley and threw her over his shoulder before taking a running leap over the divide. Placing Charley on the ground, he climbed down Modo's arms--fully confident that he would not drop him once he had grabbed onto his ankles. "Throttle! C'mon!"

Throttle hurriedly climbed down the chain formed by his two brothers in arms and held his arms down to Rally. She was just out of his reach. "Angel, I need you to reach a hand up to me." He worked valiantly to keep his voice calm.

Shaking like a leaf, Rally slowly reached up with one hand only to have her other hand slip. Screaming, she barely managed to grab a hold of the ledge with the hand she had just been reaching with...and once more, the ledge crumbled. Realizing the helplessness of her situation, all Rally could do was gaze up at Throttle as tears streamed down her face. "Throttle...Throttle, I love you!"

Throttle's heart pounded wildly in his chest. "Rally, don't you dare give up! Come on, angel reach for me! You can do it!"

"Just go!" Rally cried. "Leave me and save yourself!"

"NEVER!" Throttle roared.

"Throttle this isn't the time for a debate!" Rally screamed as tears continued to stream down her face. "GO!! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Throttle yelled furiously. "Now reach for me, damn it!"

"Come on, kiddo!" Charley cried from the edge of the chasm. "You can do it!"

"Come on, Rally!" Reina encouraged. "Reach! Do it for the baby!"

Trembling, Rally once again reached up to her husband...

Only to have the ledge crumble away completely--sending her plummeting downwards as she screamed in terror.

"RALLY NO!!!" Throttle thrashed wildly in his attempts to break free of Vinnie, but the white Martian's grip held true.

"RALLY!!" Charley and Reina screamed in unison before the latter had to grab a hold of the lovely mechanic to keep her from jumping after her sister.

"Charley, no!" Reina cried with tears streaming down her face.

"MODO UP!" Vinnie yelled. He was having a devil of a time trying to hold his thrashing comrade.

"NO!! NO!! LET ME GO!! DAMN IT, LET ME GO!!" Throttle struggled violently as Modo began pulling both him and Vinnie back up, before stopping in mid-motion when a purple blur raced down into the chasm. "What the Hell?!"

Within moments, Baboo raced back up the inside of the chasm, leapt up and landed on the flat, level surface, and screeched to a halt a safe distance away from the edge--revealing a trembling Rally resembling that of a koala bear as she clung to her motorcycle for dear life.

The moment he was able, Throttle broke free of Modo and Vinnie and sprinted to his wife--prying her lose from her bike and crushing her to him. "Rally! Oh, angel...!" He wept openly as he buried his face in Rally's hair as he held her close amidst all the chaos--at that moment not caring about anything other than the fact that his wife was alive in his arms. "I thought I lost you."

Rally clung to her husband's strong frame and wept into his chest. "You almost did."

It was then that the other bikes roared up.

"Come on," Vinnie yelled as he climbed onto Sweetheart after ensuring that Charley had climbed onto her own bike. "We can have a group hug later, but not now!"

Nodding, Throttle reluctantly pulled away from Rally and got her back onto Baboo before climbing onto Lady. "C'mon bros. Pedal to the metal!"

* * *

_...Hangar..._

"Captain Von Stryker reporting for duty!" Cassiopeia said with a salute as the hanger quaked.

"Oh, Captain are we glad to see you! We don't have any ships that you can take the helm to, but we've got plenty of Raptors so long as you don't mind being demoted to fighter pilot for now."

Cassiopeia grinned and grabbed a helmet and a flight-suit as she strode towards one of the fighter jets. "Where do you think I got my start?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Admiral Glacin has divided the Raptors into two squadron's...one is to lay suppressive fire on the Catatonians here on the planet, and the other is going up into space to help the cruisers against the Plutarkians."

"Where do you want me?" Cassiopeia asked.

"With the cruisers...the admiral requested that you be put in charge of that squadron...the Red Squadron. We could use some of your maneuvers up there."

"You got it!" Cassiopeia said as she quickened her pace towards the Raptor that was waiting for her.

"Cass!"

Cassiopeia looked over her shoulder to see Stoker rushing towards her. "What're you doing here?! Get to the shelter!" she barked as she stripped off her captain's jacket and stepped into the flight-suit, zipping it up.

"No dice, beautiful," Stoker said with a shake of his head. "I'm taking my place beside the Freedom Fighters. It's where I belong."

"But what about the Regenerator?" Cassiopeia asked as she tried to reason with her husband. "What happens to it if something happens to you?"

"Charley knows what to do," Stoker answered. "Besides," he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pressed her close. "What kind of man hides underground like a child while his wife is topside fighting for the sake of their planet?"

Not knowing what to say to that, Cassiopeia threw her arms around Stoker's neck and kissed him deeply. "No matter what happens, I love you," she murmured against his lips as her tail wrapped around his. "I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," Stoker answered before tightening his arms around his wife and kissing her once more. "Come back to me."

"I promise, and you better do the same," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"I promise," Stoker said before kissing his wife one final time before pulling away and running off to join the Freedom Fighters.

Now alone, Cassiopeia put on her helmet and climbed into the cockpit of her Raptor before closing the hatch. "Hello, my old friend," she said fondly as she ran her hands over the controls before switching everything on including the radio. "Red Squadron, this is Red Leader. Let's rock and fly!"

With that, she screamed out of the hanger and up into the sky--her squadron hot on her smoke tails.

* * *

_...Underground shelter..._

The shelter was a large and cavernous space several miles below the surface of the planet. There were only two entrances, and both were magnetically sealed by thick, heavy, metal doors. Despite being so far underground, it was very well lit as well as very clean. There were several large rooms with beds and it was filled with a store of supplies meant to last for several months. With their race still recovering from being on the verge of extinction from their bout with the Plutarkians all those years ago, the Martians had built the shelter specifically for pregnant females, any 'child' that was under the fighting age, and any soldier too injured to fight. It had all been done to ensure the survival of the species.

And it was here that Charley, Rally and Reina currently found themselves without their men.

Holding her sister close, Charley gently rocked her back and forth. "Rally, oh sweetie...I was so scared that I lost you." She gently brushed a kiss to her sister's forehead.

"We were all scared," Reina said as she hugged her friend from behind. While she was not pregnant, she still had no fighting experience and was thus placed in the shelter as well. "Thank God for that microchip you and your bike share. Baboo came for you without even being called. He knew you were in trouble and he swooped in to the rescue."

Rally simply nodded mutely as she allowed her sister and friend to envelope her in their embrace. She was still shaken from her close brush with death, and even though she had only been separated from Throttle for fifteen minutes now, she missed him desperately--every part of her aching for him...to know he was alive and well.

"Rally?" Charley asked softly. "Kiddo, you okay?"

"No," Rally said mournfully with a shake of her head. "I'm scared, Charley...I'm really, really scared. Throttle's up there...and I have no way of knowing if he's alive." She clung to her big sister. "I don't want to lose my husband...he's the love of my life. I can't lose him. I don't want our baby to grow up without having known him."

Charley's arms tightened around her sister. "I know, sweetie. I know...I don't want my baby to grow up without knowing his father either, but we're just going to have to stay strong and believe that our guys are going to be okay."

Reina rested her chin on Rally's shoulder. "We've got each other to lean on," she said softly. Her heart ached with the fear of not knowing if Modo was alive or not, but she was determined to believe that he would return to her. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

Rally sighed and hung her head in shame. "I'm such a baby...here I am acting like I'm the only woman in the universe with this problem when I'm surrounded by women and children who are in the same boat as I am."

Charley smiled gently. "You're not a baby," she said soothingly. "You're just a bride who's worried about her new husband. No one here is going to look down on you because of that, believe me."

Gently pulling out of the warm cocoon of Charley and Reina's embrace, Rally wiped away her tears and put a brave smile on her face. "Alright...let's say we make some new friends?" she suggested--trying to get her mind off of her worry.

Charley smiled. "I think that's a great idea, kiddo. How about we go check on Rimfire and see how he's holding up?"

"That's a good idea," Rally said with a nod.

Reina smiled and nodded as she fell into step beside her friends. "Yeah...and just take a look at all the cute little kiddies running around. Aren't they just the cutest little things you've ever seen? Just think...in a matter of months, you guys are going to have some of your own."

"Oh, God they are so cute, aren't they?" Rally asked with a besotted expression--her hands automatically pressing gently to her belly as she watched a little Martian girl with tanned fur and auburn hair, who could not have been older than five, toddling around on her own before tripping over her own feet and face-planting. "Oh dear..." Rally scurried over to the girl--leaving Charley and Reina to continue on their way--and dropped down to her knees. "Hey there, little one," she said with a gentle smile as she helped the little girl into a seated position. "Are you okay?"

The little girl smiled shyly and nodded before blinking and drawing close to Rally in curiosity. "How come you don't have ears?"

Rally smiled and giggled softly. "I have ears," she said as she tucked her hair behind them so the girl could see. "They're just smaller than yours, see?"

"Oh," the girl said with a nod. "How come you don't have fur or a tail?"

"Because I'm an Earther," Rally answered with a smile. "I'm from the planet Earth."

"Oh," the girl said in understanding. "How come you're on Mars?"

"Because I fell in love with a Martian," Rally answered with a smile. "We actually just got married today...not five minutes before the attack."

"Is he fighting?" the girl asked softly.

"Yes," Rally answered softly with a small nod.

"So's my daddy," the girl said softly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come back to you and your mommy," Rally said in attempts to brighten the girl's spirits.

"I don't have a mommy," the little girl said softly. "She died when I was little...I don't 'member her..."

"Oh, sweetie..." Rally pulled the girl onto her lap and into a gentle hug. She simply could not help herself. Her heart went out to the child...her mother was dead, and her father was fighting to protect the planet. If her father died, she would have no one. Rally's heart just about melted when the child snuggled into her--clearly seeking comfort. "I don't have a mommy anymore either," Rally said softly.

"I'm sowee," the little girl said softly. "What's your name?"

"Rally...what's yours?"

"Tessa."

"It's nice to meet you, Tessa," Rally said with a smile.

"Will you be my fwiend?" Tessa asked softly as she looked up to Rally with large, chocolate-brown eyes.

Rally smiled gently. "Of course I will." She gave Tessa a gentle squeeze.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated. Sorry for the delay, but I am working on two other fics as well, and well...those readers need to be kept happy too, lol.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_…Shelter; One month later…_

"Rally? Rally?"

Upon hearing her name whispered, Rally slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times to bring them into focus in the dark room--finding herself face to face with Tessa once they had focused. "Tessa?" she asked sleepily as she propped herself up on one elbow. "What is it, sweetie? You okay?"

Tessa wrapped her little arms around her small body. "I had a bad dweam," she said softly as she shuffled her feet. "Can I sleep with you?" she pleaded meekly.

Rally's heart melted and she could not stop the gentle smile from curling upon the corners of her mouth. "Of course you can," she whispered as she lifted the blanket and shifted on her cot to make room for the small child. "Get on in here."

Tessa wasted no time in crawling in beside Rally and nestling against the protective warmth of her body—little hands lightly gripping the fabric of her clothing.

Lowering the blanket back down over the both of them, Rally gently wrapped her arms around the small child and simply held her close. "Want to talk about it?" she asked softly after a few moments.

Tessa was silent for a few moments as she seemed to burrow into Rally—as though wanting to escape the shadows which had so disturbed her. "It was my daddy," she whispered. "He said that he loved me but that he had to leave me…" Tears began welling up in Tessa's large, brown eyes. "I tried to run after him, but he kept leaving me behind." Her hands tightened their grip on Rally's clothing. "It didn't matter how fast I wan…I couldn't catch him…"

Rally's arms tightened around Tessa and she lightly stroked her dark hair as she gently rocked her back and forth. "Ssshh…it's okay, sweetheart. It was just a dream. Everything will be just fine, you'll see." Despite the brave front she put on for the child in her arms, Rally had great difficulty in believing her own words when she herself was in a constant state of terror at the prospect of never seeing Throttle again.

"I was so scawed," Tessa whimpered softly as she buried her face into Rally's bosom. "I'm still scawed."

"I know you are, sweetheart," Rally whispered soothingly. "You know…I remember on nights when I had bad dreams as a little girl, my mommy would always sing me a little song. It's actually from one of my favorite movies…would you like me to sing it to you?"

Tessa nodded wordlessly as she gazed up at Rally.

Smiling gently as she continued to gently rock Tessa in her arms, Rally took a breath and began to softly sing the melody that so often carried her through her times of fear and sorrow…

"Dream by night,  
wish by day…  
love begins this way.  
Loving starts…  
when open hearts…  
touch, and stay.  
Sleep for now…  
dreaming's how…  
lover's lives are planned.  
Future songs…  
and flying dreams,  
hand, in hand.

Love it seems  
made flying dreams  
so hearts, could soar.  
Heaven sent,  
these wings were meant  
to prove, once more.  
that love is the key....  
love is the key.

You and I  
touch the sky…  
the eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales  
we keep our sails  
filled with love.  
And love it seems  
made flying dreams,  
to bring you home to me....

Love it seems  
made flying dreams  
so hearts, could soar.  
Heaven sent  
these wings were meant  
to prove, once more.  
That love is the key....  
love is the key.

You and I  
touch the sky  
the eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales  
we keep our sails  
filled with love.  
Ever strong  
our future song,  
to sing it must be free.

Every part  
is from the heart,  
and love is still the key.  
And love it seems  
made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me."

It was a small, sleepy smile that played on Tessa's lips, and she snuggled against Rally—more relaxed and at ease now. "G'night mommy," she murmured softly as she surrendered to the pull of sleep.

Rally's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, she thought she would cry. Instead, she smiled serenely and brushed the lightest of kisses to Tessa's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she murmured softly. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_...Hours later..._

"Is something bothering you, Charley girl?"

Charley snapped out of her reverie and looked to her right to see none other than Ceres Maverick standing beside her and gazing down at her with a look of genuine concern. No doubt, she had come from visiting her grandson who was getting his stitches out that day.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Maverick," Charley said with a small smile. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Darlin', we both know that's a load of Plutarkian pucky," Ceres said as she sat down beside the Earther woman. "Now, come on and let it out. Nothin' good ever came from keepin' things locked up inside." She slid an arm around Charley's shoulders in a motherly way. "What's botherin' you?"

Sighing, Charley hung her head a little, knowing it would be pointless to argue with the woman, and instead let her head fall on Ceres' shoulder—needing the motherly contact. "Where do I even begin?"

"How about the beginning," Ceres suggested.

Charley sighed again. "I'm just really scared is all. I know I don't have the monopoly on that…I know everyone down here is scared, but…I'm just feeling really overwhelmed by it all. I mean…the day that I find out that I'm pregnant by the man I love, the planet falls under a massive attack, and now…"

"And now?" Ceres prompted gently.

"And now I'm having to deal with the very real possibility that I'll never see Vinnie again, and I'll have to raise his baby alone and on a planet that isn't even my home world…and that's even if the Martians win." Her bottom lip trembled. This was the first time since going into hiding that Charley had verbalized her fears. She had been so focused on trying to stay strong for her sister. "And I don't even want to think about what might happen if the Martians lose…" she said softly.

Ceres sighed softly and gave Charley's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "No one wants to think about that, darlin'…and there's nothin' wrong with you being' afraid. Everyone feels fear…but you can't let yourself be ruled by it. It'll tear you apart."

"I know," Charley said softly as she kept her gaze averted to the floor. "But that's not all."

"What else is there, darlin'?"

"I'm pregnant," Charley said softly.

"Yes, I know," Ceres said with a gentle smile.

"I've got a life growing inside of me right now…I'm going to be a mother…but I don't know if I'll be any good at it."

"Oh, darlin' you'll be fine," Ceres said with a smile. "You'll see."

Charley looked to the older woman with worry-filled eyes. "How can you be so sure? I'm nothing like my sister," she said as she turned her head and gave an indicative nod towards a smiling Rally who was currently twirling a happily giggling Tessa around. "Look at her…she wasn't in the shelter twenty minutes before a kid latched onto her. It's always been that way with her. She's just always been so nurturing…kids flock to her. She's going to be a natural mother." She sighed. "Too bad I can't say the same thing for myself."

"Oh, now Charley darlin', why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," Charley said mournfully. "When I was little, I left my baby doll outside in the rain for three days…she grew mold! What kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even take care of a doll?"

Ceres chuckled softly. "Oh, darlin', you'll be fine. You can't use that time as an example. You were a child. How can you be expected to take care of a baby when you're a child yourself?"

"That never happened with Rally's dolls," Charley said. "They were always in pristine condition. She took care of them as though they were actual babies." She hung her head. "Let's just face it…I'm going to be a terrible mom. I lack the maternal instinct. I should be put in a test tube and studied," she said with a wry grin.

"Charley sweetheart, you don't lack the maternal instinct. I've seen the way you are with Rally and Reina…always lookin' out for them. You've got the instinct…you just gotta dig a little deeper for it than your sister has to, and there's nothing wrong wit that." Ceres gently tucked a strand of hair behind Charley's ear. "These fears that you're feelin' are perfectly normal. Every mother to be goes through them. Even me."

Charley blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Ceres said with a nod. "It's normal to go through it. There is nothing wrong with you, Charley. Believe me when I say that."

"Believe you when you say what?" Reina asked as she came up behind the two women before sitting beside Ceres.

Ceres smiled upon seeing the object of her son's affections and fondly patted her knee. "I was just trying to convince Charley that she has nothing to worry about when it comes to bein' a mother…that she'll be just fine."

"Yeah, you totally will," Reina said with a reassuring smile. "Remember how you were with Rally on occasion. Seriously…there were a couple times you were like a wolf protecting a cub."

Charley blinked. "Really? When?"

Reina blinked in surprise. "You don't remember? When Rally and I were sophomores in high school and that senior student was sexually harassing her…she was too embarrassed to go to your parents."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Charley said with a small nod. "I overheard the two of you talking about it, so I took care of it."

"You took care of it?" Ceres asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Reina said with a grin. "She totally beat the crap out of the guy. He never bothered Rally again…and there were plenty of other times you stepped in when Rally needed you, Charley."

"There now, you see?" Ceres said with a smile. "You've got good instincts, Charley girl. You're protective of your loved ones and you've got a strong spirit. When it comes to being a mother, you're going to be just fine."

Charley gave both women a small smile and lightly placed a hand over her still flat abdomen. "Hey in there," she spoke gently. "I'm your mom, and I'm going to try my best to be the kind of mom that you deserve."

Ceres pulled Charley into a gentle, one armed hug. "No one can ask for more than that, Charley girl."

* * *

_...Planet surface; Bunker..._

"You think they're showing yet?" Vinnie asked as he experimentally rotated his shoulder.

"Huh?" Throttle asked as he rubbed his knee.

"Charley and Rally," Vinnie clarified. "Do you think they're showing yet?" he asked and he made a pantomime of a baby bump over his own sculpted abdomen.

Throttle sighed softly…tiredly. "Dunno, bro," he admitted. "I think it's still kind of early for that. It's only been a month."

"Still can't believe motor-mouth here is gonna be a dad," Modo said with a small chuckle as he sat down with a small wince.

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a smallest of grins. "You and me both, big guy…" Sobering, he sighed uncertainly. "You think I'll be any good?"

Throttle sighed and lightly patted Vinnie's shoulder. "You're not your dad, Vincent…and I'm not mine. I'm not saying it'll be easy and perfect, but I damn well know that we're going to be the best dads that we can possibly be."

"Ya think?" Vinnie asked hopefully.

"I know," Throttle said with a nod.

"Yeah," Modo said with a nod. "And if you guys get stuck on somethin', I'm sure my mama will be happy to lend a hand," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case I'd say we're in the clear," Throttle said with a grin.

"In the clear for what?"

All three mice turned in the direction of the female voice to see Cassiopeia approach.

"We'll be in the clear to be good dad's Vinnie said with a smile.

Cassiopeia smiled at the younger Martian. "I could've told you that, Van Wham," she said with a chuckle before sobering. "All three of you are good men," she said as she regarded the three Freedom Fighters. "You have courage, honor and loyalty. You, Throttle will be a great husband and father, as will you, Vinnie and Modo."

"What about me?" Stoker asked as he came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cassiopeia smiled as she regarded her husband over her shoulder. "You're a wonderful husband, Stoker, and in regards to the other thing…we'll see what happens after the war."

Stoker smiled. "Fair enough. Listen, beautiful, I just got back from Carbine's office. Both she and Admiral Glacin want to see you."

"Admiral Glacin," Cassiopeia mused softly with a small shake of her head. "Still can't get used to that…"

"No doubt it would be you in his place as admiral of the fleet if you hadn't disappeared," Stoker said.

Cassiopeia smirked and laughed softly. "Maybe…" she said with a small shrug. "You never know. Anyway, thanks for giving me the message, handsome," Cassiopeia said with a smile before reluctantly pulling away from her husband. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said before giving a small wave and striding away.

"Despite the war, married life seems to agree with you, coach," Throttle said with a grin once Cassiopeia was out of earshot.

Grinning, Stoker regarded the tawny Martian. "What can I say, kid? The right woman makes everything better."

"Don't I know it," Throttle mused softly.

"That does it," Vinnie said.

"What?" Modo asked with a blink of confusion.

"We get out of this alive, I'm marrying Charley the minute I see her."

* * *

_…Carbine's office…_

"Enter," Carbine said upon hearing a knock at her door. Raising her head, she nodded in acknowledgment upon seeing Cassiopeia enter. "Thank you for coming, captain."

Snapping to attention, Cassiopeia saluted the two commanding officers before falling into an 'at ease' position. "Commander Stoker said the two of you wished to see me?"

"Yes, captain," Admiral Glacin said with a nod. "We wish to discuss battle plans with you."

"Well, then I am all ears," Cassiopeia said with a smile. "Anything to bring an end to this war."

"Excellent," Admiral Glacin said with a nod. "Here is the plan. You are to lead both the Red and Gold Squadrons in a full attack against the Plutarkian mother ship."

Cassiopeia blinked and for several moments could not utter a word. What had Admiral Glacin just asked her to do? Had she heard him right? Glancing to Carbine and seeing the agitated expression on her face, Cassiopeia knew that she had in fact heard correctly. "With all due respect, admiral...have you lost your fucking mind?"

Carbine's eyes widened in shock at Cassiopeia's response, but she said nothing.

Clearly not being used to being addressed in such a manner, Admiral Glacin was taken aback for a few moments before recovering and drawing himself to his full height. "What did you say to me, captain?"

"Did I stutter?" Cassiopeia asked flatly.

"How dare you?" Admiral Glacin growled.

"No, how dare _you_?" Cassiopeia countered. "Are you listening to yourself? Let me recap for you in case your own words didn't process themselves through your thick skull. You want me to not only pull the portion of the fleet that is helping the army against the Catatonians away from their task, incorporate them into my own squadron and then lead them against the Plutarkian mother ship?" She looked to Carbine. "And you're okay with this, general?"

"General Carbine is _not_ in charge of the fleet," Admiral Glacin all but snarled before Carbine could answer. "_I_ am, and I am ordering you to do as I say. A full attack on the mother ship will cut off the head of the snake on the Plutarkian forces and bring us that much closer to victory."

"No, admiral," Cassiopeia growled. "A full attack on the mother ship by the squadrons is a suicide mission! Believe me when I say that it will be a bloodbath, and it won't be Martian blood that's spilt. If you go through with this plan, we _will_ lose this war!"

"Enough!" Admiral Glacin snapped. "You have your orders, captain. That is my final word on this matter."

Cassiopeia narrowed her one, golden eye at Admiral Glacin, and when she spoke, there was an underlying snarl to her low and even voice. "Fine. You want this suicide mission to take place, then lead it your own damned self and rid us of your fucking stupidity and incompetence." She yanked her captain's insignia from her coat and slammed it down on the table. "I quit. "

With that, Cassiopeia formally saluted Carbine before turning on her heel and storming towards the door.

"Captain Von Stryker!" Admiral Glacin barked.

Cassiopeia stopped in her tracks.

"You will show the proper respect to both of your superior officers."

Slowly, Cassiopeia turned--drawing herself up to her full height as she regarded both General Carbine and Admiral Glacin. "I see only one superior officer...and I paid her her due respect. But you, admiral...you are simply an incompetent fool hiding behind your rank. You are a disgrace to your planet, you're race, and the fleet, and I have given you exactly the amount of respect that you deserve...none."

Turning on her heel once more, Cassiopeia pushed open the double doors and stormed down the hall after slamming the doors behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_...Bunker…_

"You quit? You like actually quit the fleet?" Vinnie asked incredulously as he stared wide-eyed at Cassiopeia.

"Yes, Vincent, I did."

"But you and the fleet," Throttle mused softly. "You just…you just go together."

"Yeah, Cassiopeia ma'am," Modo said with a nod. "You've been in it long before me and Throttle here joined the Freedom Fighters."

Cassiopeia chuckled softly. "Easy there, big guy…I'm not that much older than you and Throttle are. There's what…six years difference between the three of us?"

Modo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, ma'am…I wasn't tryin' to make you feel old or anything like that."

Cassiopeia grinned. "It's okay, Modo, I was just teasing."

"So why exactly did you quit again?" Stoker asked from his seat at the small table in the corner.

Cassiopeia sighed as she turned to face her husband. "Because I couldn't in good conscience order the squadrons to their deaths, which is essentially what I would have been doing."

"But casualties are inevitable in a war, Cass," Stoker said almost wearily. "I hate to admit it, but it's true. It's war…lives will be lost."

"Casualties in a war is one thing," Cassiopeia replied. "But what that mindless, ball-less, pathetic excuse for an admiral wanted me to do was something else all together. He wanted me to take the squadrons…both squadrons, I might add, and launch a full-scale attack on the Plutarkian mother ship. It would have been a blood-bath…a slaughter, and _none_ of us would have returned. Glacin's plan would not have helped us gain any ground, it would have al but destroyed the fleet and turned the tides in favor of our enemies."

Stoker sighed heavily. "That plan is insane. I like taking risks and gambles as much as the next guy, but that plan?" He slowly shook his head. "That plan doesn't even qualify as a Hail Mary pass."

"But…won't Glacin just lead the attack himself since you quit?" Vinnie asked. "I mean, I know Carbine's not above getting down and dirty when she needs to."

"That's because Carbine is a warrior," Cassiopeia said with a smile.

"It's true," Stoker said with a proud smile. "We don't raise cowards in my family."

"Glacin on the other hand doesn't have the balls to lead such a campaign," Cassiopeia added.

"Captain Von Stryker?"

All eyes turned to see the remnants of the Siren's crew, along with the entire Red Squadron gathering around them.

"No need for ranks, Kelvin," Cassiopeia said with a small sigh and an almost weary smile. "I'm not a captain anymore…and in any case, it's Von Rotten now. I'm married, remember?"

"So it's true?" Bellatrix asked.

"You really left the fleet?" Max asked.

"Yes, it's true," Cassiopeia answered before grinning wryly. "Good news sure travels fast around here, doesn't it?"

"It's a little hard for it not to," one of the squadron pilots said. "Admiral Glacin ordered me to conduct the mission in your stead."

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "And what did you tell him, Val?"

"I told him that if you thought it was a bad enough idea to quite the fleet over, then it must not be a good plan, and I then declined the mission."

"I'll bet he was happy about that," Cassiopeia grumbled dryly.

"Actually, he was pissed," Val answered. "He threatened to throw me into the brig for insubordination."

"This is getting out of hand," Stoker growled—his metal tail giving a small, agitated swish.

"No kidding," Throttle agreed with a nod.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Vincent asked.

"This is what happens when brownnosers get promoted to positions of power," Stoker said with a sigh and a small shake of his head. "They think they can do no wrong because they've never had to work their way up the ladder with honest to goddess hard work." Reaching over, he smacked the back of Vinnie's head—not hard enough to cause any real pain, but hard enough to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" the white Martian asked indignantly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For swearing in mixed company," Stoker replied matter-of-factly.

Vincent's eyes widened with disbelief. "What? But you do it al the time!"

"I'm older than you are," Stoker said with a grin. "It's one of the perks of my seniority."

His tail swishing in annoyance, Vinnie contented himself to grumbling and grouching under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shaking her head at Vinnie's antics, Cassiopeia looked to Val. "What happened next?"

"He and General Carbine began arguing, so I took that as the perfect opportunity to leave," Val answered. "But I'm standing by my decision. I'm not leading the mission."

"Me neither."

"Or me."

"Not me."

Cassiopeia watched as fighter pilot after fighter pilot expressed his or her refusal.

"Looks like you started a trend, Cassiopeia ma'am."

Cassiopeia smiled wryly. "So it would seem."

"So what do we do?" Val asked. "We can't just sit out the war."

There was a chorus of agreements.

Cassiopeia merely grinned and slid an arm around Stoker's waist. "It might be time for me to take a page out of someone else's book."

Stoker grinned knowingly at his wife. "Seriously?"

"That's why you formed the Freedom Fighters, isn't it?" Cassiopeia asked. "You didn't like how things were going under the previous general? Why can't I do the same thing with the fleet? We'll call ourselves the Freedom Flyers."

"That's actually a really good idea," Throttle said as he thoughtfully crossed his arms over his chest.

"We will follow you no matter what," Max said firmly. "The bond your crew shares with you goes beyond anything that Glacin may throw at us."

"Yes, Bellatrix nodded. "Recognized member of the fleet or not, you will _always_ be our captain."

"I think I can speak for all of the Re Squadron when I say that we'll fall in line with you, Captain Von Rotten," Val said. "We'll go where you go."

"Hey guys, look," Vinnie said as he pointed towards the mouth of the cave.

All eyes turned to see General Carbine and Admiral Glacin striding towards them.

"Oh, look," Cassiopeia mused wryly. "They're coming to take me away."

"Over my dead body," Stoker growled as he stepped closer to being in front of his wife.

Max narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to. "If they try to throw you in the brig for anything, they'll have to get through me."

"And me," Bellatrix and Kelvin said as they drew close to Max.

The remaining members of the Siren's crew voiced similar feelings as they gathered around their former leader, and were soon joined in their actions by the Red Squadron. At that moment, Cassiopeia had to make a conscious effort not to cry. She was deeply and truly touched by their loyalty.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Admiral Glacin all but snarled as he and General Carbine approached. "Why are all of you ignoring my orders and summons?"

"Because we don't answer to you," Kelvin bit out evenly. "As the Siren's crew, we answer only to our captain."

"Your captain is no longer part of the fleet," Admiral Glacin said icily. "She abandoned you."

"No, that is where you're wrong," Bellatrix said with a glare. "She abandoned _you_."

"Because she values the lives of her fellow Martians more than your orders," Max said. "And _that_ makes her worthy of our undying loyalty."

"And the Red Squadron chooses not to follow you any longer," Val said evenly.

"Traitors," Admiral Glacin hissed.

"No," Stoker said through gritted teeth. "They had not turned their back on Mars…only on a leader who does not deserve his position of command. They will continue to defend the planet, but on their own without any interference from you."

"Who are _you_ to question me?"

Stoker moved so he was nose to nose with the younger Martian. "Someone who knows a damn bit more about warfare than you could ever hope to."

"Enough of this!" Carbine snapped—finally having enough of the arguing. Turning her attention to the fleet members surrounding Cassiopeia, she regarded them each with her steady gaze. "Am correct to assume that none of you will serve under Admiral Glacin?"

"You would be correct," Kelvin said with a nod.

"Yes," Val answered. "We would rather serve under Captain Von Stryker as a militia group instead of under Glacin as a recognized faction of the fleet."

"And why is that?" Carbine asked.

"Because we don't trust him," Val answered. "And leaders who can't be trusted aren't worthy of being followed."

There was a chorus of agreements from the remainder of the Squadron as well the Siren's crew.

"I see," Carbine said before sighing. "Well, the way I see it, there's only one option open to me now."

"Throwing them all in the brig?" Glacin asked with a dark grin—pointedly ignoring the snarl coming from Stoker, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo.

"No," Carbine answered. "Deposing you and replacing you with Captain Von Stryker."

"_WHAT?!_" Admiral Glacin exclaimed incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I most certainly am," Carbine said with a dark grin. "You are a hindrance, Glacin. Your tactics are sloppy, and you single-handedly caused a mutiny with your attitude and incompetence. You are _not_ beneficial to our cause. Captain Von Stryker on the other hand _is_."

"You can't do this!" Admiral Glacin growled.

"Actually, I can," Carbine said with a smile. "There's more than enough people here to form a quorum." She looked to all who currently surrounded Cassiopeia who was currently wide-eyed with shock. "All those who wish to see Admiral Glacin stripped of his rank and have Captain Von Rotten replace him, say 'aye'."

"AYE!" was the unanimous response from all but Cassiopeia who was still in shock.

Carbine's smile grew. "The 'ayes' have it," she said as she turned to Glacin. "Admiral Glacin, you are hereby stripped of your rank and insignia," she said as she removed the admiral pin from Glacin's jacket.

"You can't do this!"

Carbine met Glacin's glare head on. "Actually I can, oh and look at that…I _did_." She turned her gaze to Throttle, Vinnie and Modo. "I want the three of you to escort the former admiral to the brig."

"_WHAT_?!" Glacin exclaimed.

"There, I can be sure that you will stay out of trouble and not throw any wrenches in the works," Carbine said matter-of-factly. "You will be released once the war is over, but not before then."

"You got it," Carbine," Throttle said as he grabbed a hold of one of Glacin's arms.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Modo said as he grabbed a hold of the deposed admiral's other arm.

With that, the two Martians escorted Glacin from the premises with Vinnie bringing up the rear.

"Now then," Carbine said as she turned her attention to Cassiopeia. "Captain Von Stryker, step forward. She waited until Cassiopeia had done as she was told. "I hereby appoint you to the rank of admiral," she said as she fastened the insignia pin to Cassiopeia's jacket. "Welcome back to the fleet, _Admiral_ Von Rotten," she said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_

* * *

_

_…Carbine's office; the next day…_

Standing over the desk, both Carbine and Cassiopeia hand their palms resting on the surface as they peered down at the battle plans spread out in front of them. Both were silent as they looked over the various maps—their minds working to come up with solutions that would turn the tide of the war in their favor.

They had been at it for hours. At length, Cassiopeia stood back on her heels and lightly rubbed her one eye and rubbed the back of her neck while Carbine stretched her back and slowly rolled her head on her neck.

"What if we…no, wait, I already suggested that," Cassiopeia said with a groan.

"How about…no, we didn't like that one either," Carbine said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "We're running out of options, Cass." Alone with her new aunt, Carbine was not afraid to speak candidly. "Unless we think of something brilliant…" she let her thought drift off.

Cassiopeia shook her head. "This can't be the end. It just can't be. I didn't survive ten years of Hell to come home to be butchered or enslaved by the ones who sent me there in the first place."

"You think I like this anymore than you do?" There was and edge to Carbine's voice. "You think I like staring the prospect of death and enslavement in the face? I don't. I fucking _hate_ it, alright? But the bottom line is unless we think of a plan that will _seriously_ turn the tide of this war in our favor…" The edge to her voice was replaced with the weariness of a young woman who had seen far too much of the ugliness of war. "…we can kiss Mars and our lives as we know them, goodbye."

Cassiopeia was silent for several moments, and hen she spoke, her tone was flat and even. "If it comes down to that, I'm taking my own life. I will not die a slave, and I will not die at the mercy of my enemy."

"Neither will I," Carbine said.

It was then that Cassiopeia's communicator beeped to life from its place on Carbine's desk. "Yeah, Max…talk to me," the admiral said after picking the communicator up and seeing who it was. "Do me a favor and tell me something good."

From within the screen, Max smiled. "Oh, I've got something good alright, admiral. Would you and General Carbine be able to see yours ways down to the hanger?"

Cassiopeia glanced to Carbine who nodded. "We'll be right down."

~*~*~

_…Hanger..._

"Alright, Max…let's hear it," Cassiopeia said as she came to stand in front of her engineer.

Max's dark, brown eyes glittered with excitement. "Well, you know that program we pirated from the wrecked ships on the planet that I'm now calling Planet Hell?"

"Yeah?" Cassiopeia prompted with a growing smile.

"I was able to salvage it, and it's fully operational."

Cassiopeia whooped and did a jump-twirl before throwing her arms around Max's neck and hugging him. "Max! Oh, Max you're the best engineer in the whole universe!"

Hugging his friend and commanding officer back, Max chuckled. "Yeah, I know," he said with as much arrogance as he could muster, which was not that much.

"What's going on?" Carbine asked. "What program are you talking about?"

"We found it on Planet Hell," Cassiopeia explained as she stepped away from Max. "While we were salvaging parts from other wrecked ships so we could fix the siren."

"It's a program that's capable of crippling the systems of the ship to which it's uploaded. It's basically a computer virus," Max clarified. "Once we upload it to the Plutarkian mother ship, we can corrupt and take down all of its systems…basically leaving it dead in the water."

"Giving us the perfect chance to take it down," Cassiopeia added. "Once the mother ship is history, the fighter jets won't be any problem."

Carbine blinked in surprise before her eyes narrowed. "Are you tell me that you knew about this program _all_ this time and you're just _now_ deciding to share?!" Her tail swished in agitation.

Cassiopeia held up her hands. "Calm down, okay? I didn't say anything because I didn't know if it would still function after the Siren crash-landed on the landing strip after saving the Starsweeper. I didn't see a point in getting your hopes up if there was a chance that the program might not work. Can you please understand that?"

Carbine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose I can." She was silent for a few moments in thought. "Would it e possible for the ground forces to use the program against the Catatonian Catwalkers?"

"I don't see why they couldn't," Max said. "I could rig up a few of the bikes with the program. You'd have to call some of riders back though so I could do it."

"That won't be a problem," Carbine said--the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Alright, so we've got our ace in the hole…now how do we use it?"

"It has to be delivered up close and personal," Max said. "We would need to get up right next to the mother ship and the Catwalkers so the virus can be transmitted at its full 'potency' if you will."

Carbine groaned and rubbed her forehead. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it will be," Max said with a grin.

"How?" Carbine and Cassiopeia asked together.

"Well, while I was salvaging the virus program and making sure it would still function, I was also tinkering around with another program that I've been working on for a while."

"Such as?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Cloaking," Max said with a smile. "I started working on the program while we were on Planet Hell…thinking it would come in handy while we were still on the planet." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I had to stop because of our limited equipment…I knew we'd need every spare resource we had to get the Siren up and running again, so I put the project on the backburner." He grinned. "However, once we got back to Mars, I started right back up where I left off…and it's up and running."

A slow smile tugged at the corners of Cassiopeia's mouth. "Max…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That would be affirmative, admiral," Max said with a grin as he nodded. "I can upload the cloaking program to the ship and the bikes that'll be in charge of delivering our little 'gift'."

"Are you saying there's a way for us to get in and get out without being detected?" Carbine asked.

"Exactly," Max said with a nod before his eyes widened in shock when Carbine suddenly launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"Max, I think I love you," Carbine said with a wide smile. "This is wonderful news!" she exclaimed before stepping away. "This will turn the tide in our favor for sure. Cass, we need to call back whatever members of our forces we can so we can tell them the plan and let Max do whatever he needs to do. Max, you're amazing!"

Cassiopeia grinned—chuckling as she saw her engineer blush. "Yeah, I know he is."

"You think I'm amazing now?" Max asked. "Just wait 'til you hear this," he said as he began leading the two military leaders towards the repair bay.

"What?" Cassiopeia asked. "More good news? It must be my birthday." Upon being escorted into the repair bay, the dark-furred Martian stopped dead in her tracks, and her one eye widened as she took in the sight in front of her…

The siren—looking as good as the day it was first commissioned to her.

"Oh, my…" Cassiopeia's voice was barely above a whisper and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Smiling, Max placed a hand on Cassiopeia's shoulder. "Happy birthday, admiral."

~*~*~

_…Later…_

"And that's the plan," Carbine said as she addressed the ground fighters and pilots she and Cassiopeia had managed to call away from the two separate battles. "Goddess willing, it will go off without a hitch and we can finally end the war for our planet." She moved her gaze over the soldiers—both army as well as freedom fighters. "You have all proven yourselves above and beyond the call of duty, and it has been an honor serving with you."

"So who's gonna be the one to take out the Catwalkers?" Throttle asked.

"It'll have to be someone with a fast bike," Carbine said. "Invisible or not, he or she will still have to be on their toes to avoid being squashed."

"I'll do it," Vincent said as he raised a hand.

"You sure, kid?" Stoker asked.

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a grin. "No one can catch my Sweetheart. I got this thing in the bag." Sobering, he looked to Carbine. "Don't worry, general…I won't let you down."

"Alright," Carbine said with a nod. "You're our guy, Vincent. Remember," she said as she regarded the soldiers. "No quarter is to be given. We take no prisoners, understood?"

"Understood," was the general answer of several soldiers while other simply nodded.

"So what about on the fleet side of things?" Modo asked. "Who's leadin' that campaign?"

"That would be me," Cassiopeia said with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm taking the Siren up and delivering our little package personally. Once the virus has been uploaded to the mother ship and corrupted its systems, both the Starsweeper and the Apollo will join me in destroying that Plutarkian piece of trash. Both the Red and the Gold Squadrons will engage the Plutarkian fighters, and once they have been eliminated, both Squadrons will return to the planet and assist the ground forces in finishing off the Catatonian forces."

"Why not just have one of the Raptors deliver the virus to the mother ship?" Stoker asked—not at all thrilled at the idea of his wife heading the mission.

"In the event that the mother ship can see through the cloaking program, a Raptor wouldn't stand a chance," Cassiopeia answered. "And the Siren is faster than either the Starsweeper or the Apollo." She sighed softly at that. The once illustrious Martian fleet that her family had proudly served in for generations was now reduced to three starships and two squadrons, and it pained Cassiopeia to no end.

"In that case, why not have someone else command the ship?" Stoker asked. "You're admiral of the fleet. If anything should happen to you…"

Cassiopeia offered her husband the smallest of smiles. "I'm well aware of the risks…but no one commands my ship but me. Besides…I have a personal score to settle with that stinking junk heap." She turned to Max before Stoker could argue against her point. "Max, do you what you have to do while I contact the Starsweeper and the Apollo to let them know what's going on. The Siren goes up within the hour."

Carbine nodded. "This ends tonight."

~*~*~

_…Bridge of the Siren…_

"Stoker?" Cassiopeia blinked in surprise upon looking up and seeing her husband on the bridge. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you," Stoker said as he sat in the seat directly beside his wife's. it was normally the seat used by Cassiopeia's Second, but she had yet to appoint a new one after his death.

"Coming with me? Are you crazy? Who's going to lead the Freedom Fighters?"

"Throttle can handle it," Stoker answered.

"But—"

"Cassiopeia," Stoker growled softly as he reached over the small space that separated the two seats and grabbed a hold of his wife's wrist—his grip gentle but firm. "If by some unfortunate chance that you don't make it, I'm going down with you."

Cassiopeia's eye widened. "Stoker, no…"

Stoker's grip tightened. "Cass…I love you. You're my life. I can't live without you…not if I were to lose you again. I'm not strong enough to live without you again." He reached over with his other hand and tenderly caressed Cassiopeia's cheek. "If you die tonight, then I die with you."

A lone tear rolled down Cassiopeia's cheek, and it was with a tender hand that she reached forward and caressed her husband's cheek. "Stoker, my love…we will live to see another day. But if we do die tonight…I can't think of anyone else I'd rather die next to."

"Admiral," Max's voice crackled over the intercom. "All systems are go."

Cassiopeia quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stoker's lips before pulling away and settling back in her chair. "Copy that, Max," she said before looking back to Stoker with a wry grin. "Strap yourself in, my lover. This is going to be one helluva ride."

~*~*~

_...Battlefront..._

"Okay, Vincent," Throttle said from his position behind a large rock. "You ready?"

"Bro, I was born ready," Vinnie said with a wide grin.

"Just be careful, okay?" Modo asked.

"Yeah, bro," Throttle said with a nod. "Remember…you've got a woman and a baby to come home to now, and they're waiting for ya. So don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Vinnie's grin softened into a smile, and his eyes took on a determined glint. "Don't worry, bros. I won't let the cause down…and nothing's gonna stop me from coming back to Charley and my kid and makin' good on my promise." With that, he placed his helmet onto his head and climbed onto Sweetheart before pressing a few select keys on her control panel—instantly fading from sight. "Can you see me?"

"Not even your shadow," Modo said with a small shake of his head. "Hopefully the sound dampening feature Max added will work."

"Remember how to upload the virus?" Throttle asked.

"I remember," Vinnie's disembodied voice answered. "Well, bros…see ya on the other side."

Though there was no sound of Sweetheart racing off, both Throttle and Modo knew Vincent had left by the tire track he left behind. As brilliant as Max was, he could only account and compensate for so much.

"You holdin' up okay, big papa?" Modo asked as he lightly thumped Throttle on the back.

Throttle nodded. "Yeah, big guy…I'm hanging in there…just trying to keep my head clear." Despite the situation, the Martian Commander chuckled. "Though it's really hard…all I can think of is that by the end of the night, I'll be holding my wife in my arms." He sighed. "I've missed her bro. I've really missed her…and I've missed our baby. I know it sounds crazy since the kid hasn't even been born yet, but it's true. I've missed him…or her."

Modo smiled gently. "It's not crazy, bro. Ya love Rally…it only makes sense that ya love what's growin inside her, too." He sighed softly. "I'm gonna be real happy to see Rei darlin' again…but we gotta keep our minds focused."

"I know," Throttle said with a firm nod. "This is me getting back on track," he said as he turned away from the direction Vinnie had gone in. "You stay here and keep watch. I'm going to make sure the others are ready."

Modo nodded. "You got it, bro."

~*~*~

_…Bridge of Plutarkian mother ship…_

"What do you mean _all_ our systems have failed?!"

"Admiral Gouda, sir…everything just suddenly went down! I don't know what happened."

Gouda slammed his fist down on the arm of his seat and kicked his legs—resembling that of a child throwing a tantrum. "I don't care about you not knowing what happened, just fix it! Fix, it, fix it, fix it, FIX IT!!"

"Sir, we're trying!"

"Try HARDER! Try FASTER!"

The entire ship shook violently as it was hit by a barrage of blaster fire.

"WHAT?!"

"SIR! Sir, we're taking heavy enemy fire!"

"Well, don't just sit there!" Gouda snarled. "RETURN FIRE!"

"Sir, _all_ our systems are down! That includes all cannons!"

Gouda's eyes widened as the full realization of his situation hit him. "No…" Was all he managed before the entire bridge exploded and he knew no more.

~*~*~

_…Battlefield infirmary…_

"Would you two hold still?" a red-furred, female, field medic snipped in annoyance. "I can't bandage your wounds if you don't hold still."

Throttle could not stop the chuckle from escaping his lips as the medic finished cleaning and wrapping the wound in his bicep. "You sound like my wife."

"Yeah," Vinnie said with a grin. "Only Rally's bedside manner's way better."

The field medic glared at the white Martian as she cleaned and wrapped the wound on his thigh. "I'd like to see how her bedside manner holds up after dealing with people like _you_ all day. Whiney brat," she grumbled.

"Aw, it's all just part of my charm, sweetheart," Vinnie said with a grin.

"Whatever," the medic said with a roll of her eyes as she stood. "You two stay where you are. The battle's nearly over now since the squadrons have come back." With that, she turned and went to tend to the other wounded in her care.

"Well, guess that's it," Vinnie said with a sigh as he laid back and made himself as comfortable as he could. "We're sitting out the rest of the battle. Man…that kinda sucks."

Throttle chuckled. "Don't sweat it, Vincent. The battle's almost over…and with it the war." He sighed and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Can you believe it? It's over…it's finally over. My kid will never know the ugliness of war."

"Yeah…" Vinnie breathed softly with a soft smile. "Neither will mine." He sighed again. "I'm gonna marry Charley."

"I know you are," Throttle said with a smile.

"I'm gonna be a better husband and father than my old man ever could be," the white-furred Martian said vehemently.

"I know you will," Throttle said as he reached over and placed a hand on Vinnie's shoulder. "You're nothing like him."

"He'll never know my wife or my kid," Vincent said firmly.

"We'll all make sure of that, bro," Throttle said. "I promise."

Vinnie smiled. "Maybe we could all be neighbors."

"I'd like that," Throttle said with a smile. "And I know Charley and Rally would too."

Vinnie's smile grew. "We're gonna see 'em both, real soon, bro."

"Yeah," Throttle said with a nod and a smile. "Real soon."


	24. Chapter 24

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

_…Shelter clinic…_

"A boy?" Rally's eyes were wide as she gazed at the ultrasound screen. "I'm having a boy? You can tell already?"

The black-furred Martian doctor smiled as she nodded. "Yes on both counts, Mrs. Thorneboy. Martian technology is more advanced than that of Earthers, so we're able to see at one month what takes a few months longer for Earthers.

"Oh, sweetie," Charley said with a smile from her place on the other examination table. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, just look at that," Reina said in awe as she gazed at the image from beside her friend as she squeezed her hand. "That's your little boy…oh, God those ears are so adorable," she all but squeaked. "Oh, Throttle's going to be so happy."

Smiling softly, Rally reached out with her free hand and lightly touched her fingertips to the colored and detailed image of her unborn son curled up in the fetal position with his tail wrapped around his fragile ankles—his steady and rapid heartbeat echoing through the room. "Hello, Tyler," she whispered softly.

"Tyler?" Reina and Charley asked in unison.

"Yeah," Rally said with a nod and a smile—still keeping her gaze fixed to the screen. "I decided that if we had a boy, I'd name him after Steven Tyler. You know…since Aerosmith is Throttle's favorite band. Not to mention, it just sounds really good…Tyler Thorneboy."

"Yeah, it does have a good sound to it," Charley said with a smile before looking to the doctor. "Okay, doc…what am I having?"

After printing out a picture of the ultrasound and handing it to Rally, the doctor turned and smiled at Charley. "I will let you know in just a moment," she said as she placed the reading wand against Charley's still flat abdomen and adjusted a few nobs—the quick and steady sound of the baby's heartbeat instantly flooding the room. "It's a boy," she said with a smile.

"A boy?" Charley asked.

"A boy," the doctor confirmed as she printed out a picture of the image.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Rally asked with a smile. "We're creating a new generation of bros," she said with a soft giggle.

"So it would seem," Charley said with a smile.

"Any ideas for a name?" Reina asked.

"I'm leaning towards Jovi or Jett," Charley said after a few moments of thought. "But I'm not going to decide anything until Vinnie comes back," she said firmly. "And he _will_ be coming back. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I can feel it too," Rally said with a serene smile. "Throttle's going to come back and we're going to live long and happy lives together."

"Yeah, you will," Reina said with a smile as she stood back and allowed her friend to climb off the examination table. "Thanks for letting me be a part of this," you guys."

"Why wouldn't we?" Charley asked with a smile as she climbed off her own table.

"Yeah, you're going to be the cool auntie," Rally said with a wink. "It's best that you meet the nephews you're going to spoil to death."

Reina chuckled and grinned as she opened the door to the room only to have Tessa scurry in moments later and latch herself onto Rally.

"Mommy!" she said happily as she hugged Rally's leg.

"Hey there, little one," Rally said with a fond smile as she lightly stroked Tessa's hair.

"Stowy time?" Tessa asked as she looked up at Rally with her big, brown eyes.

"Oh, alright," Rally said immediately—unable to resist those eyes. "Why don't you go pick out a book and I'll be right there."

"Okay!" Tessa said with an excited smile before scurrying off to where the small collection of books was kept.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this, Rally," Charley said as she led the way out of the clinic. "Mommy? Sweetie…you're _not_ that little girl's mommy."

"You think I don't know that?" Rally asked with a small sigh.

"Honestly, I'm not sure that you do," Charley answered. "She has a father, and guess what…it's _not_ Throttle. What're you going to do when he comes home?"

"Charley's got a point, Rally," Reina said. "What're you going to do when she goes home with her father and starts looking and waiting for her 'mommy'?"

Rally sighed. "I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that little girl _needs_ the comfort of a parent right now. She's scared and she's alone. She has no other family, so if she needs me to be 'mommy' until her father gets back, then that's what I'm going to do."

Charley sighed softly. "Fine…I just hope you know what you're doing."

~*~*~

_…Above ground…_

"Any sign of Cataclysm?" Carbine's voice crackled through the communicator in Modo's arm.

"Nothin' as of yet, general," Modo answered. "We've got a few Raptors flying low in search for him though. The rest of the squadrons joined back up with the fleet to help take out the Catatonian ships that flew into the rescue."

"Keep up the search," Carbine ordered. "Until we find either his corpse or his body, I'm still considering him a risk…even with Admiral Von Rotten leading and winning the campaign against the few Catatonian ships in the area." She sighed. "I don't have to tell you how dangerous Cataclysm is…even alone."

"You got it, general. We'll keep up the search and keep you posted."

"Good. You've all done excellent work, Modo. Keep it up. General Carbine out."

~*~*~

_…Siren…_

"Fire at will!" Cassiopeia ordered through the intercoms for the Siren as well as those connecting her to the Starsweeper and Apollo. "Max, keep the plasma cannons locked and loaded. Let's give these Catatonians no place to run."

"Aye, admiral!"

"And keep a sharp eye out for any shuttles or small ships trying to leave the planet. That goes for everyone," Cassiopeia said as she spoke into both comms. "I've heard reports that Cataclysm is _still_ unaccounted for. The same rule applies…shoot to kill. Leave no survivors."

"Aye, admiral!"

"Do you have any idea how incredible you are?" Stoker asked.

"Hmm?" Cassiopeia asked with genuine puzzlement.

"This is the first time I've really seen you in action," Stoker said with a proud smile. "You really are a sight to behold." Reaching across the small space between them, Stoker rested a hand on his wife's and gave it a squeeze. "Your past generations would be so proud of you."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Thank you, my love…and thank you for being by my side."

"There's no place I'd rather be, my shooting star." Stoker answered with a smile.

"You're sure Charley knows how to finish the Regenerator? Just in case?"

"I'm sure," Stoker said. "She has the final piece, and she knows where it goes. "But I've got a strong feeling it won't come down to _her_ being the one to finish it." He grinned and his eyes twinkled. "Now come on, admiral. Let's finish this so we can go home."

Cassiopeia grinned. "At this point, that's easier done than said."

~*~*~

_…Shelter…_

"And they all lived happily ever after," Rally read before closing the book. She smiled fondly down at Tessa who was just beginning to drift off while curled up on her lap and gently brushed her messy bangs away from her forehead. "You sure are a cutie," she whispered softly.

At the sound of excited shrieks and squeals, Rally's head jerked to the side just in time to see all the females and children racing past the doorway of the communal bedroom.

"What's going on, mommy?" Tessa asked sleepily as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know,' Rally admitted as she stood and put Tessa down on her feet—taking her small hand in her own as she strode to the door. "Stay behind me," she said as she peered around the doorway—her eyes widening instantly at the sight of Martian soldiers amassing through the shelter doors.

"What is it, mommy?"

Rally's eyes glittered and her heart raced. "It's over. The war's over!"

"Really?!" Tessa's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Rally scooped the small girl up in her arms and hugged her while twirling her before putting her back down. "Go find your daddy, sweetie!"

Tessa did not need to be told twice. She took off towards the growing crowd as fast as her legs could carry her.

"VINNIE!"

Rally's smile grew when she saw her sister throw herself into her lover's arms, but it was not until she saw Throttle push through the crowd that her face lit up with a thousand mega-watt smile. "THROTTLE!" She took off at a dead sprint and launched herself into her husband's waiting arms—only too happy to let her lips be claimed in a kiss that stole her breath away. "Oh, Throttle!" She clung to her husband's strong body as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You came back."

Throttle smiled—the pain from his wounded arm completely forgotten in the joy of once more breathing in his wife's scent as he held her close. "I told you I'd come back, Rally angel," he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled it. "Mother of Mars, Rally…I missed you." He kissed her deeply once more, only slower than before—reveling in the taste of his wife's mouth. "I missed you so much," he murmured against Rally's lips before kissing them again.

Rally smiled up at Throttle and moved one of her hands to her back pocket. "Throttle, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Yeah? Who?" Throttle asked with a smile.

"Tyler Thorneboy," Rally said with a smile as she pulled out the picture from her ultrasound and held it up for her husband to see. "Your little boy."

At first, all Throttle could do was stare in awe at the picture of the tiny, unborn child…_his_ tiny, unborn child. Then, it was with a slightly trembling hand that he gently took the picture from Rally's hand and held it as he continued to gaze upon it. "Boy?" he asked softly. "I'm having a boy? This is my boy? My son?"

"Yes," Rally answered softly with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Throttle's waist and nestled against him.

"This is my little boy growing inside you?" Throttle asked with a voice filled with awe as he lightly caressed Rally's still flat abdomen with his tail.

"Yes, my love," Rally said with a tender smile. "This is your son…_our_ son." Her eyes widened when Throttle suddenly dropped to his knees, pulled her close and nuzzled her stomach before pressing a series of kisses to it.

"Hey in there, Tyler," Throttle said between kisses. "I'm your dad. I love you so much." He looked up at Rally and smiled—a single tear rolling down his cheek as he stood. "And I love you," he said before lifting his wife into his arms and kissing her for all he was worth.

They drew apart only upon hearing Vinnie's excited whoop, and both turned to see the white-furred Martian racing over to them with Charley in his arms.

"Guys! I'm having a boy! I'm having a boy!"

"So am I, bro," Throttle said with a wide, proud grin.

"Congrats!" Vinnie exclaimed as he thumped Throttle on the shoulder.

"Right back actha," Throttle said as he returned the gesture.

"Um, guys?"

All eyes turned to see a wide-eyed Reina approaching. "I can't find Modo anywhere…is he…?" Her bottom lip trembled.

"No, no, nothing like that, Reina girl," Throttle said hastily. "He's fine, believe me. He's just part of the search party that's going around to look for Cataclysm."

"He still at large?" Charley asked.

"Dunno," Vinnie said with a shrug.

"But until his corpse is found, we're assuming that he is," Throttle answered.

"Then why are you guys down here?" Charley asked.

"Because every other part of the war is over," Throttle answered. "The Plutarkians are taken care of, and with the exception of Cataclysm, all Catatonian corpses have been accounted for and disposed of."

"Yeah," Vinnie said as he held Charley close and nuzzled her cheek. "Besides…we couldn't be away from you any longer…none of us could," he said as he gestured to the array of reunited families. "So whaddya say, babe?" he asked with a smile as he turned his gaze back to Rally. "As soon as we're able to head back to 'civilization', want me to make an honest woman out of ya?"

Charley was all smiles as she kissed Vinnie. "You bet your ass, I do."

"I don't see Tessa," Rally said after skimming the crowds. "I hope she found her dad okay."

"Who's Tessa?" Throttle asked.

"A little girl who latched onto Rally," Reina answered.

Charley nodded. "They've been inseparable since the first day we were all put down here. Her mom's dead, so she designated Rally as her surrogate mother and followed her around like a shadow."

"Aw, that's actually kinda sweet," Throttle said with a smile as he nuzzled his wife's hair. "Bet she was good practice for you, angel."

Rally smiled. "She gave me something to look forward to. She's _such_ a sweet kid_."_

"Well, who's her dad?" Vinnie asked. "Maybe we can help them find each other?"

"Yeah, angel. What's her last name?"

"Von Ratchett," Rally answered.

"Oh…" both Vinnie and Throttle said together.

"I don't like the way you said that," Rally said as her once blissfully happy face became etched with distressed.

"Is he?" Charley asked softly.

"Three days ago," Throttle said softly. "He stepped on a landmine…there wasn't enough left of him to bury…"

"Oh, God…" Reina's hand flew to her mouth.

Rally's eyes widened. "Oh, God," she whispered softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Her nightmare…"

"Her what?" Vinnie asked.

"MOMMY!"

Rally turned and pulled away from Throttle—instinctively dropping to her knees and opening her arms to the small child who tore through the crowd and threw herself into her arms before sobbing hysterically into her shoulder. Rally's arms were tight around Tessa as she held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Oh, little one…"

"Daddy's dead! He's dead! He left me!!" Tessa's little hands tightly gripped Rally's clothing. "Daddy left me!"

There were no words Rally could think of that could possibly be of any comfort to the small child, so she simply held her close to the comfort and warmth of her body and stroked Tessa's hair as she wept with reckless abandon into her shoulder. Moments later, she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms surround the both of them, and within seconds Throttle was gently nuzzling the both of them.

Slowly raising her head, Tessa blinked her large eyes as she looked to Throttle—wiping away the tears she had not blinked away. "Who…who're you?" she asked softly.

"This is Throttle, Tessa," Rally answered. "He's my husband."

"If you want…you can be part of our family, Tessa," Throttle said gently as he offered the small child a warm and gentle smile. He could not in good conscience turn the child away…not when he knew so vividly how it felt to lose a parent.

"What?" Tessa asked softly as she sniffled.

"You can be part of our family," Throttle repeated.

"Family?"

"Yeah…family. Rally can be your mommy for real. You'll have aunts and uncles…and a few months down the road, you'll have a baby brother." He gently tucked a strand of hair behind Tessa's ear. "And I'd be your dad," he said softly. "I know I can never replace him…and you don't even have to call me 'dad', but I'd still be there for you. I would still protect you and keep you safe."

In that moment, Rally fell in love with Throttle all over again. He was welcoming an orphaned child into his home after having only known her a few moments—knowing that she may never view him as her father…and he was treating her with such warm tenderness…just like a father should. She could not herself from kissing her husband's cheek as she held Tessa close. "Yes, Tessa," she said softly as she smoothed her hair. "If you wanted, we could be your family. We would love you like our own. You wouldn't be alone…you would have us."

"You'd have all of us, kiddo," Vinnie said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," Charley said with a nod.

Smiling warmly, Rally gently wiped Tessa's tears away. "What do you say, little one?"

Without so much as saying a word, Tessa threw her arms around Rally's neck and nestled against her.

Throttle smiled and held both his wife and new daughter close. "Welcome to the family, little one."

Tessa gave Throttle the shyest of smiles. "Can we go outside?" she asked softly.

"The fresh air would do us good, baby," Rally said.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Throttle said with a smile as he stood and helped Rally to her feet. "So long as we don't stray too far from the entrance. Until we have a twenty on Cataclysm, I think it'd be a good idea to keep all women and children as close to safety as possible."

"Fair enough," Rally said with a smile as she cradled Tessa against her hip since the small child had yet to let go of her even when she stood—all the while shyly regarding the new man who was to take her father's place in her life.

Throttle was not upset when Tessa continued to cling to Rally and keep her distance from him. The child had just lost her father, and Throttle could understand her need to be as close as she could with the one she felt so bonded to. He was smart enough to know that it would take time for her to fully accept him into her life.

"You guys coming?" Rally asked as she looked to her sister and friends.

"You bet I am," Reina said. "And if we see Modo while we're up there, I am tackling that man to the ground and kissing him within an inch of his life. At the wide-eyed expressions on her friend's faces, she blinked. "What?" Turning, she found herself face to face with Ceres, and her entire face became as red as a tomato. "Um…that is…what I meant to say was…"

Ceres smiled and chuckled as she slid an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Now, now, Rei girl, you hush up. I'm glad to see you're so taken with my boy. I know how taken he is with you, so it's nice to see the feeling's mutual."

Reina giggled. "Well, alright then. You want to come outside with us? We were about to get some fresh air."

"I think some fresh air is exactly what my old bones need," Ceres said with a grin. "Lead the way."

Though it took a little longer than expected, the group made their way through the crowds and into the tunnel that would lead to the surface. They chatted back and forth—laughing and joking softly back and forth as they delighted in being in each other's company all the while trying to give Tessa some comfort.

"Once the dust settles, looks like we're going to be looking for a bigger place," Throttle said with a smile as he kept his arm firmly around Rally's waist.

"This is true," Rally said with a smile. "Somewhere with room for little ones to run and scurry around," she said as she leaned into Throttle and continued to stroke Tessa's hair in a soothing gesture.

"Yeah…same goes for us," Vinnie chuckled.

Charley grinned. "Yeah…if little Jovi is anything like you are now, we're going to need the space."

"So what if little Jett is like me?" Vinnie asked with a grin. "He'll be a chip off the ol' block."

Reina giggled. "Still can't decide on a name?"

"We're trying to see which one sounds better," Charley explained.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion," Ceres ventured.

"About the name?" Charley asked.

"No, about looking for a place to live."

"I'm all ears," Throttle said before mock glaring at Rally as she giggled madly. "You making fun of me?"

"Only because I love you," Rally said before tilting her face up and kissing the tip of Throttle's nose.

Charley rolled her eyes. "So what's your suggestion?"

"Well, there are some caves not that far from my own," Ceres said. "And they've been vacant for a long while. Maybe you could take a look at them? They may need some sprucin' up, but I'm sure you could make nice homes out of them."

"What do you say, angel?" Throttle asked.

"I say let's go for it," Rally answered with a smile.

"Mommy…am I going to have my own room?" Tessa asked softly.

"I'm sure you will, little one," Rally answered with a smile.

"Will you read to me at night?"

"Of course I will," Rally answered with a nod.

"We both will," Throttle answered with a gentle smile.

"What about singing to me?"

"That'll be your mommy's department," Throttle said sheepishly. "I can't carry a tune in a bucket of water."

"Only 'cause you drop the bucket," Vinnie said with a smirk.

'Like you're one to talk," Throttle quipped back. "Least I have the sense to know that I sound bad."

"Oh, you don't sound bad," Rally said as she kissed Throttle's cheek. "You're just shy."

They had reached the tunnel entrance now and had just stepped outside before stopping dead in their tracks when they saw an abandoned Raptor and the decapitated corpse of its pilot—a mask of terror frozen on the face of his head while lay a few feet away.

Tessa screamed and buried her face in Rally's neck just as Throttle quickly turned and ushered the both of them back into the tunnel.

"Back inside!" he hissed

"Oh, my GOD!" Charley screamed as Vinnie pushed her and Mrs. Maverick back into the tunnel.

"Reina! Reina come—" Rally was cut off by the terrified scream of her friend, and as she peered around Throttle, her eyes widened in horror as she saw who could only be Cataclysm gripping Reina in one of his behemoth-sized hands as he held her effortlessly off the ground. "REINA! NO!"

"RALLY, STAY BACK!" Throttle roared before raising his communicator to his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Cataclysm hissed—his golden eyes narrowed.

"Give it up, Cataclysm," Vinnie snarled. "You're beaten!"

"No, that is where you're wrong, rodent," Cataclysm said with an evil smile. "For it appears this female is important to all of you…and that means I have a bargaining chip." He tightened his grip around Reina to emphasize his point, and he smiled cruelly as she whimpered in pain.

Rally put Tessa behind her and tried to push past Throttle but found her husband to be immobile. "You BASTARD!" she screamed.

"Rally, no!" Reina managed to cry out despite her growing lack of oxygen.

"Damn it, Rally, STAY BACK!" Throttle all but snarled.

"HE'S KILLING HER!!" Rally shrieked.

"No, my dear…not yet," Cataclysm chided. "But I will if my demands are not met."

"And what demands would those be?" Throttle growled.

"Firstly, I want the Regenerator. Secondly, I wish to depart in this very Raptor I have secured, and _not_ be followed. I will of course take this lovely female as insurance…I can't very well have you following me, now can I?"

"So we don't give you the Regenerator, you kill Reina, but if we give you the Regenerator, you get both it _and_ Reina?" Vinnie growled. "What kind of a deal is that?"

"What guarantee do we have that you'll even keep Reina alive once you escape?" Throttle demanded.

"Quite simple, rodent…with my race heavily depleted from this last campaign, there will be a need for repopulation by means of propagation," Cataclysm said with a slow grin before nuzzling her hair. "And I _do_ so like the way this female smells."

That did it.

With her arms pinned to her sides, Reina could not do much by way of striking the gigantic feline, but she could still bite…

And bite she did! Reina sank her teeth into Cataclysm's massive hand and bit down for all she was worth—instantly being rewarded with a yowl of pain from the behemoth-sized alien before she was thrown violently against the face of the mountain...crumpling lifelessly to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" Cataclysm snarled as he moved to advance upon Reina's body...

Only to stop dead in his track as a laser beam shot through his chest from behind.

Eyes wide in shock, the behemoth-sized cat slowly turned and looked down to find none other than Modo standing behind him—mechanical arm raised as smoke billowed out of the laser.

Modo's eye glowed bright red, and his face was contorted in a mask of fury. "Get your stinkin' paws away from my woman, you damn, dirty cat!" he snarled before firing twice more—this time through Cataclysm's head and throat.

Cataclysm managed a choked grown before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell lifelessly to the ground with a quaking thud.

Modo hurried to Reina's side and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Don't touch her!" Rally ordered as she hurried over. "We don't know if anything's broken," she said—her voice strained as she fought to keep calm while she checked her friend for a pulse.

"Modo…your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Throttle said as he hurried over after making sure that Tessa was safe with Charley and Ceres.

"No shit, bro," Vinnie said as he hurried behind Throttle.

"I got wind of Cataclysm's location from one of the Raptor pilots…when I didn't hear anything else from him, I new somethin' wasn't right, so I got here as fast as I could…" He looked forlornly down at Reina. She looked so small and frail… "Wasn't fast enough…"

"Don't say that," Rally said as she looked up with a relieved smile. "We have a pulse, and it's strong." She looked over her shoulder. "Charley, go back down into the shelter and get a gurney!"

"You got it!"

"Rei darlin'…"

Hearing a smile in Modo's voice, Rally turned to see that her friend's eyes were slowly fluttering open. "Hey…look who's awake," she said with a smile.

"R…Rally?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me. How do you feel?"

"Like I spent the night in a cement mixer…"

"Can you move anything?"

"Yeah…I don't think anything's broken…"

"We'll get you x-rayed anyway," Rally said. "I want to check your ribs."

Throughout the question and answer session, Throttle, Modo and Vinnie had remained silent—letting Rally do her job.

"Okay," Reina answered softly before turning her gaze and finding Modo—her face lighting up in a smile. "My giant…"

"I'm here, Rei darlin'," Modo said with a smile as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind his injured lover's ear.

"Did ya see me bite him?" Reina asked with a pained grin.

Modo chuckled softly. "Yeah, I saw. I was so proud of you."

"We all were," Throttle said with a smile.

"I bit him really hard…"

"That's because no one messes with Chloe and Zoe," Rally said with a wink.

Reina laughed and winced. "Not nobody, not no how."

Modo's smile grew, and he leaned down to gently brush a kiss to Reina's lips. "I love you, Reina."

Reina's heart fluttered in her chest as she smiled up at Modo. "And I love you, Modo."

"I know it's kinda soon, but...will you marry me?"

"Hell yes."

"Thank the Goddess!" Ceres cheered as she held Tessa close. "My little boy is finally gettin' married!"

Throttle, Vinnie and Rally all broke into fits of chuckles as they smiled and congratulated the couple.

"Whoa mama," Modo groaned—his cheeks burning beneath his fur as he blushed. "Sorry 'bout that, darlin'…"

Reina giggled. "Don't worry, big guy. I know how to handle her. Just stick with me."

Modo smiled and kissed his fiancé's lips once more. "Freely and gladly, Rei darlin'. Freely and gladly."

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out the poll on my profile page!


	25. Epilogue

To the people who have been reading and reviewing, thank you! You guys are awesome! XD If you haven't reviewed, please do! I do in fact allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy ;3 Also, please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, flames will NOT be tolerated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Biker Mice (unfortunately) or any other cannon character from the franchise, and am making no money from this. I do however own Rally, Cassiopeia and any other OCs, with the exception of Reina who belongs to fellow FF/net member, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_…Throttle & Rally's cave dwelling; five months later…_

"Just a little more to the left…a little more…perfect!" Rally said with a happy smile.

It had taken months of hard work and teamwork, but now…four months after the war, rebuilding and restoration was well underway. The Regenerator had fulfilled its purposes of restoring Mars' water supply, and what was once a completely barren civilization barely clinging to life and existence was now a thriving and flourishing race once more.

With restorations more than well underway, it allowed Throttle and Rally, Modo and Reina, as well as Vinnie and Charley the opportunity to find as well as move into their new homes. Just as Ceres Maverick had said, there were three vacant caves not far from hers. They had been in serious need of cleaning and refurbishing, but all three couples had taken it all in stride—tirelessly working together to make their caves into homes.

"You sure, angel?" Throttle asked as he and Vinnie stepped away from the couch.

"I'm sure," Rally said as she lightly rubbed her baby bump. "Besides, I want to make sure Tessa's room is finished by the time she gets back with Mama Maverick…we can finish this room later."

It was then that Charley stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with cups of water. "Oh, I meant to tell you before I came in here. I did some work in there already. Why don't you take a look and tell me what you think?"

"You weren't moving or lifting anything were you?" Vinnie asked as he took the tray from his wife and put it on a nearby table.

"It's kid furniture, honey," Charley said with a small roll of her eyes. "It's not that heavy."

"I don't care," Vincent said as he slid an arm around Charley and drew her close while gently pressing his free hand against her baby bump. "You're my wife and you've got my baby…little Jett growing inside of you. I gotta take care of you both. I gotta take care of you and Jett."

Charley smiled and leaned up to brush a kiss to her husband's lips. "You _are_."

"You sure?" Vinnie asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Charley said as she took two cups from the tray and handed one to Vinnie. "I couldn't ask for a better husband, and I know little Jett couldn't ask for a better father."

"Aw, babe…" Vinnie smiled and kissed Charley sweetly before gently deepening it.

Throttle took the two other cups and exchanged smiled with Rally before motioning towards Tessa's room with his head. Rally nodded and smiled as she followed her husband into their daughter's bedroom.

"Still can't get used to this," Throttle said with a contented sigh as he sipped from his cup. "Being able to have water whenever I want. It's amazing," he said with a smile.

Rally smiled and stood on tip-toe to press a kiss to her husband's jaw. "I'm so happy. Everything is so perfect."

Throttle wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist and gently pulled her close as he nuzzled her hair. "Are you really happy angel?"

"Yes," Rally answered as she tilted her face up and smiled—gazing lovingly into Throttle's garnet eyes. "I have a wonderful husband, an incredible extended family, a warm and comfortable home, a beautiful daughter…" She rested a hand on her belly. "And in three months, I'm going to have a beautiful baby boy in my arms." Her smile grew. "I couldn't be happier."

Throttle smiled gently. "But it's not Earth…it's not the home you knew."

"It doesn't matter," Rally said as she tenderly cupped Throttle's cheek in her palm. "It doesn't matter where we make our home…just as long as you're there to make it with me. _You_ are my home, Throttle…my home is with _you_."

There were no words…

All Throttle could do was smile and gaze into his wife's eyes before gently pressing her close and nuzzling his way from her hair down to her shoulder. His heart fluttered in his chest, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt completely at peace. He had the love of a beautiful woman, children…and Mars was finally at peace after what seemed like endless years of being at war.

It was complete perfection.

"So?"

Both Throttle and Rally drew apart a little and turned their heads in the direction of the doorway to see Vinnie and Charley standing side by side—hands intertwined.

"Hmm?" Rally asked.

"Do you like how I arranged the room?" Charley asked.

Rally swept her gaze around the room—for the first time actually 'seeing' it. "I like it," she said at last with a smile before scrunching her face up a little in thought upon finding an empty wall. "That looks kind of empty though…I wonder what we could put there..."

"It'd be a perfect place for the toy chest I made for Tessa," Throttle said.

Rally blinked in surprise. "You made her a toy chest?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's in the garage," Throttle answered with a somewhat sheepish smile. "She's a kid…kids have toys, and well…those toys have to go somewhere. I can't have you tripping over something, now can I?"

Rally giggled. "No, I suppose you can't. Still, it's sweet of you, Throttle. I know Tessa will love it."

"How's she doing?" Vinnie asked.

"She has her good days and her bad days," Rally answered.

"She still hasn't really opened up to me," Throttle said softly. "I mean, she's not like she used to be where she didn't speak to me at all, but there's still a wall."

"Just give her a little more time, baby," Rally said softly with a gentle smile. "She'll come around."

"Yeah," Charley said with a reassuring smile. "She'll come around. She just needs time to sort everything out."

"Hey, speaking of sorting things out, can you believe everything Cassiopeia's done?" Vinnie asked. "She's bringing the fleet back to life…new Raptors…new ships…new recruits…morale is the highest I've ever seen it since she took over."

"Stoker's been helping too," Throttle said. "That guy always could motivate people," he said with a fond smile. "He straightened you out, didn't he?" he asked Vinnie with a playful shove.

"Nah, I'd like to think that was me," Charley said with a teasing smirk.

"You know it, babe," Vinnie said as he gently hugged his wife close.

"Do you think Cassiopeia will slow down now that she's pregnant?" Rally asked.

"No idea," Throttle said before grinning. "You should see Stoker though," he said with a chuckle.

"I know," Rally said with a giggle. "Strutting around like a proud peacock…his little girl is going to have him wrapped around her little finger when she's born."

"Totally," Vinnie said with a chuckle.

"And let's not forget Carbine," Charley said with a smile. "She's been getting cuddly with Max."

"Well, as cuddly as Carbine can get," Vinnie said with a smirk.

"Oh, be nice," Rally said. "I'm happy for her, and Max seems to make her happy with is a good thing. They're actually kid of cute together," she said with a small giggle.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

They all recognized the voice of Ceres Maverick.

"Mommy?"

"Speaking of cute," Rally said with a smile as she hurried out of the room. "There you are," she said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Tessa's face lit up with a smile as she scampered over to Rally and hugged her leg.

"Did you have fun with Mama Maverick, my little one?" Rally asked as she smoothed Tessa's hair.

"Uh, huh," Tessa said with a nod and a smile. "Look what she got me," she said as she held up a doll.

"Oh, how cute," Rally said with a smile. "Did you say 'thank you'?"

"Yes, mommy."

"And were you a good girl for Mama Maverick?"

"She was a perfect angel," Ceres said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for taking her out for the day," Rally said.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Ceres said with a small wave of her hand. "Moving in is hard enough without having to worry about little ones getting under foot. Oh, and while we were out, I got some things for you as well, Rally girl…and you too, Charley," she said upon seeing the red head emerge with Throttle and Vinnie. "Here you are," she said as she handed two bags over to the two girls. "I noticed that you've been trying to stretch your clothing as much as you could, but you're not going to be able to keep doing that for much longer, so I bought you some maternity clothes."

"Oh, Mama Maverick, thank you," Charley said with a smile. "That was really nice of you."

"Don't think anything of it, now," Ceres said with a smile. "Have you seen any sign of my son and my lovely daughter-in-law?" she asked eagerly.

"I still can't believe Rei-Rei's going to have a baby," Rally said with girlish excitement.

"I know, I'm so excited," Ceres said with a wide smile. "I'm going to be a grandma again."

"They're not back from the doctor yet…today's the day they were going to find out what they're having," Throttle said as he stood behind Rally and lightly smoothed Tessa's hair. "Hey there, Tessa girl. Your room's all done."

"Really?" Tessa asked as she looked up at Throttle.

"Yep," Throttle said with a smile as he nodded. "Why don't you go take a look with mommy, and I'll be right there. There's just something I need to get from the garage," he said with a knowing smile before heading off.

"Come on little one," Rally said as she took Tessa's hand in her own.

"I think we'll catch up to you guys later," Charley said as she gingerly rubbed her forehead. "I think I better lay down."

"You okay, babe?" Vinnie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine," Charley said with a small smile. "My head just hurts is all."

"Go have a lie down then," Ceres said. "A nice, tall glass of water wouldn't hurt either."

"You'd better listen to Mama Maverick, sis," Rally said with a grin. "After all, she's done this bef—" She winced and her hand flew to her belly. "Ow…"

"Mommy?!"

"Rally girl?"

"Are you okay?!" Charley and Vinnie asked together.

Rally slowly let out a breath before grinning wryly. "I am _so _going to be a soccer mom…this kid has one mean kick."

Vinnie sighed in relief. "Don't scare us like that, okay?"

Charley gave her husband the smallest of shoves. "It's not like she can control it."

"Exactly," Rally said with a nod. "It's not like I can—" She winced again. "Kidney shot."

Tessa pouted and waggled a finger at Rally's belly. "Tyler, be nice to mommy."

Rally laughed softly. "You tell him, Tessa," she said as she fondly ruffled the small girl's hair.

"I told him, mommy," Tessa said with a proud smile.

"I know you did."

Charley chuckled. "Okay, well…we'll see you guys later. Tessa sweetie, I hope you enjoy your new room. Can I get a hug?"

Tessa shyly stepped away from Rally and over to Charley. "Bye Aunt Charley," she said softly as she hugged the red head's leg.

"Bye, sweetie," Charley said with a smile as she gently hugged the small girl back.

"Bye, kiddo," Vinnie said as he playfully ruffled Tessa's hair. "We'll catch you later," he said before lifting Charley into his arms bridal style. "See ya, sis…Mama Maverick," he said with a grin before carrying his wife out of the cave.

"I can walk you know," Charley said with mock annoyance.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

Ceres chuckled softly. "Well, I'd best be heading back to my place," she said with a smile.

"Thank you again for watching Tessa," Rally said with a smile as she hugged the older woman.

"It was a pleasure," Ceres said with a smile as she fondly tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind Rally's ear. "You rest up now, Rally girl…and if you see my boy, send him over my way, will you?"

"You got it," Rally said with a smile.

"Bye little precious," Ceres said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye, Mama Maverick," Tessa said with a smile as she hurried over and hugged the older woman. "Thanks again for the dolly."

"You're more than welcome," Ceres said as she hugged Tessa back. "Say 'bye' to Throttle for me," she said before turning and walking out of the cave.

"Mommy up?" Tessa asked as she reached up with her little arms.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry sweetheart," Rally said as she lightly rubbed her belly. "Mommy can't pick you up anymore, but come on," she said as she held out a hand. "Let's go take a look at your new room."

"Okay, mommy," Tessa said as she grasped Rally's hand in her own little one—hugging her doll to her with her other arm. "Mommy?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes?" Rally asked as she led her daughter to her bedroom.

"After Tyler's born…will you still love me?"

Rally stopped in her tracks and looked down at the small girl. "Of course I will," she said as she dropped to one knee so she was on Tessa's level. "My little one," she said gently before tenderly kissing her daughter's forehead. "It doesn't matter how many children your father and I have, I will always love you, and so will your father. You're our daughter…you may not be ours by blood, but you're still _ours_." She gently hugged Tessa close. "We love you to pieces and we always will."

Tessa smiled softly and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love you, mommy…"

Rally tenderly kissed her daughter's cheek. "And I love you, sweetheart."

~*~*~

_…Ceres Maverick's cave dwelling…_

"Mama?" Modo called as he and Reina stepped over the threshold.

"Is that my darlin' boy?" Ceres asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, there you two are," she said with a wide smile as she hurried over and hugged them each in turn. "So?" she asked expectantly as she took in the sight of a both happy and bemused looking Modo and Reina.

"That's a deep subject," Reina said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding," Modo said with a soft chuckle as he draped his arm around his wife's shoulders and gently drew her close.

"What're the two of you talking about?" Ceres asked. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Yes," Reina and Modo answered together.

Ceres blinked. "Yes? What do you…" She drifted off. "Twins?" she asked with an expectant smile. "You're havin' twins? A boy _and_ a girl, no less?" Her face was alight with excitement.

"More like…_two_ boys and a girl," Reina said softly—her face still a bemused mask.

Ceres blinked. "Triplets? The…the two of you are having…_triplets_?"

"Yeah, mama…" Modo said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Triplets."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Ceres exclaimed as she hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "This is so very wonderful! Oh, my darlin's, this is such wonderful news!"

"Yeah, mama," Modo said as he hugged his mother back and smiled. "We're very excited."

"Yet so very, very nervous at the same time," Reina said as she held on to both her husband and mother-in-law. "I mean, three babies the first time around?"

"Don't you worry about a thing now, Reina darlin'," Ceres said with a smile before touching her antennae to Rein's forehead and channeling reassuring thoughts to her. "The two of you won't be alone in this. I'll be there to lend a helpin' hand."

Reina smiled in relief. "Aw, thanks, mama," she said as she allowed herself to lean into the older woman a little.

"Yeah, mama," Modo said with a wide smile as he hugged both women close to him. "It really means a lot to us."

"Well, now…come in and take a load off, the both of you," Ceres said. "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable while I go get you some drinks." With that, the older woman hurried off into the kitchen.

His arm still around his wife's shoulders, Modo escorted Reina to the couch and sat down—gently pulling her down onto his lap. "Sure do love you, Rei darlin'," he said before tenderly kissing her lips as he gently rested a hand on her still flat abdomen.

Reina sighed contentedly. "And I sure do love you, my giant," she murmured against her husband's lips as she rested a hand over his. "Three babies the first time around," she mused softly. "You don't mess around, do you?" she asked with a playful grin.

Modo smiled sheepishly. "No…guess I don't," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, now," Ceres said with a happy smile still fixed to her face as she re-emerged from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks. "Three babies…you're going to have to start thinking of names," she said as she placed the tray on the small coffee table before sitting down.

"Well…I actually kinda had an idea for names for the boys," Modo said as he took a cup for himself and Reina.

"Oh?" Reina asked as she accepted the cup from her husband. "Such as?"

"Ace and Frehley," Modo answered. "Whaddya think, Rei darlin'?"

Reina was silent for a few moments as she thought the names over in her head before smiling. "I'm thinking that I like them," she answered before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Well, that's two out of three," Ceres said with a small chuckle before sipping from her cup. "Not bad. Any ideas for your little girl?"

Reina silently sipped her water in thought. "How about Carly?"

"Oh, that's pretty," Ceres said with a smile.

"I like it," Modo said as he nuzzled Reina's cheek. "Ace, Frehley and Carly…our three li'l bundles of joy," he said with a smile.

Ceres was beside herself with excitement. "And what bundles of joy they'll be!"

~*~*~

_…Throttle & Rally's cave dwelling; hours later…_

On the couch, Throttle gently nuzzled Rally's hair as his wife dozed nestled against him. He gazed lovingly down at her and tenderly kissed her forehead as he gently caressed her baby bump. Finally, after a few more moments of sitting in contented silence, Throttle carefully gathered Rally into his arms and carried her to their bedroom—all the while softly murmuring words of love into her ear. Upon reaching the bed, he carefully lay his wife down and tucked her in with a soft, loving smile as he gazed upon her.

"I love you so much, Rally angel," he murmured softly. "You're the love of my life, and you've given me more than I could ever have hoped for." Leaning down, he tenderly kissed his wife's forehead and eyelids. "You're my life, you're my soul mate…you're my home…and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

Straightening, Throttle began undressing, but stilled in his movements when his keen ears picked up sounds of restlessness coming from Tessa's room. Striding out of the room, he hurried to his daughter's room and peeked inside to find Tessa kneeling in front of her toy chest while hugging her doll to her.

"Hey, little one," he said softly. "What's going on? Why aren't you in bed?"

Tessa shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno…couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Throttle asked as he came into the room and tentatively knelt beside the small girl. "Excited about your new room?"

"Yeah," Tessa said softly. "Did you really make this for me?" she asked as she ran a hand over the edge of the toy chest.

"Yeah, I did," Throttle answered.

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter…" Throttle said as he lightly ran a hand over Tessa's hair. "And I thought you'd like a place to keep all your toys."

"Oh…thank you."

"You're welcome," Throttle said softly before sighing. "And I love you…you're my little girl, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you're happy and safe."

"But…I'm not really your daughter…not really…" Tessa said as she looked down at her doll.

"That doesn't matter," Throttle said. "That doesn't matter either to me or your mommy. You may not be from our blood the way you baby brother is…but that doesn't make you any less part of our family. Family comes in many shapes and sizes, kiddo," he said as he gently tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind Tessa's ear. "Family is a gift…_you_ are a gift to your mother and me." He lightly touched his antennae to Tessa's. "I just hope you realize that…"

As feelings of warmth and love flooded her, Tessa sniffled and her eyes welled up with tears, and she could not stop herself from clinging to Throttle.

"Ssshh…" Throttle said softly as he gently rubbed Tessa's back. "It's alright…it's okay." He lightly nuzzled his daughter's hair. "Come on," he said as he gently gathered the small girl into his arms and stood. "You should be in bed," he said as he walked over to the small bed and placed Tessa down before pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Will you sit with me 'til I'm sleeping?" Tessa asked softly as she hugged her doll to her with one arm.

"Sure, no problem, Tessa girl," Throttle said with a gentle smile as he sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Thank you," Tessa said softly with a small, sleepy smile as her eyelids began feeling heavier.

"It's no trouble," Throttle said softly as he watched the small girl who did in fact look as though she could very easily be his and Rally's child.

Finally, Tessa could not keep her eyes open any longer. "I love you, daddy," she said softly with a small smile before allowing her eyes to slowly drift closed.

Throttle felt a catch in his heart, and it was with infinite gentleness that he brushed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "And I love you, Tessa, my daughter…welcome home."

* * *

**A/N:** To all my readers, I thank you so much for taking the time to read my humble fic. To those of you who took the time to review, I thank you heartily, your kind words have meant a great deal to me and provided me with inspiration when I felt I had none. It has been a pleasure writing this story, and I hope we meet again on the pages of any other fics I choose to write. S once again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.


End file.
